Három hónap Dracóval
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Drarry. Tőlem kicsit szokatlanul laza hangvétel, de a téma komolyabb, mint mindig. Az ihlet tulajdonképpen máshonnan jött, de kényszert éreztem, hogy átültessem HP-be, már amennyire lehetséges.
1. Chapter 1

Immár egy hete…

Egy hete annak az őrült reggelnek, amikor is Draco Malfoy mellett ébredtem.

Emlékszem, néhány pillanatig azt sem tudtam, hol vagyok, és hogy a fenébe kerültem oda.

Aztán szépen lassan eszembe jutott minden. Az elmúlt este, az éjszaka… az utolsó vizsgák utáni évzáró bál… és az azt követő események.

Részeg voltam? Nem tudom. Nem hiszem. Csak két pohár italra emlékszem, amit Malfoyjal megittam, tehát nem lehettem részeg.

De akkor hogy a fenébe kerültem az ágyába? Eszem nincs hozzá, mégis ott ért a reggel.

De haladjunk csak szépen sorjában.

Kezdjük ott, hogy hullára nem volt kedvem ehhez az egész nyomorult felhajtáshoz. Tudtam, hogy kegyetlenül unalmas cécó lesz csak az egész, ahol eleinte bele lehet fulladni a tömény képmutatásba, éjfélkor pedig már mindenki matt részeg lesz, ha nem rosszabb, és csak kerülgethetem őket, ha ki akarok menekülni a nagyteremből.

Hogy akkor mégis mi a frászért gondoltam meg magam az utolsó pillanatban? Azóta is halvány pepita fogalmam sincs róla.

Egy órával a kezdés előtt döntöttem úgy, hogy mégis elmegyek. Legfeljebb ha gáz lesz, hamar megpattanok. Hogy pukkasszam a népet, úgy gondoltam, mugli cuccban megyek, így csak egy fekete nadrágot vettem egy sötétszürke inggel.

Nem szoktam direkt húzni az emberek agyát azzal, hogy áthágom a szabályokat, de most, hogy végeztem az iskolával, úgy gondoltam, ma ennyit igazán megérdemlek.

Jobban is éreztem magam így.

Mikor bementem, még elég kriptahangulat volt. Mondhatni hagyományos báli hangulat. De tudtam, hogy ez csak addig lesz így, míg itt van a tanárok nagy része. Utána aztán elszabadul a pokol.

Körülnéztem.

Az asztalok legtöbbjénél enyelgő párocskák, vagy viháncoló barátnők, vagy egyéb hasonló társaságok voltak, de a legtöbben táncoltak. Már akiknek volt kivel. Úgy tűnt rajtam kívül mindenkinek volt kivel.

Egy asztal volt csak, ahol egyedül ült valaki.

Draco Malfoy a maga fenségében úgy nézett végig a társaságon, mint az óvóbácsi a fogócskázó gyerekeken.

Sokkal érettebb volt, mint a táncparketten riszáló csürhe nagy része, de ezt csak a tekintetében láttam, ahogy a magaméban is, ha tükörbe néztem.

Nem lepett meg, hogy egyedül volt. Az utóbbi időben gyakran volt erre példa. Az egyik gorillája meghalt a végső csatában. A másikat az anyja nem engedte vissza az iskolába. Blaise pedig, miután valamin nagyon összevesztek, nem állt szóba vele többé. Az utolsó vizsgája után el is hagyta a kastélyt, a vizsgaeredményeit is bagolypostán küldik utána. Pansy pedig, akivel az elmúlt hét tapasztalatai alapján halvány fogalmam sincs, hogy valaha is jártak-e egyáltalán, pár perccel ezelőtt még a lány WC melletti sötét zugban enyelgett egy másik végzős mardekáros fiúval.

Egy percig csak nézem Dracót, aki szintén mugli cuccban van. Egy fekete farmer, egy fekete ing, ami még jobban kihangsúlyozza az ezüstszőke haját, a hófehér bőrét.

Merlin… Draco mindig tudta, hogy kell jól kinézni. Pont ez jár a fejemben, mikor lassan odasétálok az asztalához.

Tudom, csak egy kicsit fog elhajtani a fenébe. Miután a háború vége után megvédtem a keresztapja becsületét, és komoly harcok árán kivívtam neki egy őt megillető tisztességes temetést, Draco teljesen más szemmel nézett rám, mint előtte. Nem lettünk ugyan puszipajtások, de legalább nem kötöttünk egymásba minden sarkon. Csak minden másodikon.

Remélem most sem lesz harapós kedvében. Mert ha igen, akkor zsebre tehetek egy alapos Malfoy féle kiosztást, és utána elkotorhatok a pokolba.

- Ideülhetek hozzád? – kérdezem tőle.

- Mi van, Potter, máshol nincs szabad hely? – kérdez vissza egy gúnyos félmosollyal, közben egy olyan elegáns mozdulattal jelzi, hogy üljek le, ahogy csak ő tudja.

- Csak arra gondoltam, hogy két magányos lélek talán megfér egy asztalnál.

Nem szól semmit, csak végigmér a jeges ezüst pillantásával. – Iszol valamit? – kérdezi végül.

- Nem akartam – rázom meg a fejem.

- Ne légy unalmas, Potter – vág egy grimaszt. – Rögtön jövök.

Feláll, majd eltűnik a szemem elől.

Hogy a végtelen sor ellenére honnan szerez két pohár whiskyt egy percen belül, elképzelésem sincs. Ez is egyike azoknak a dolgoknak, amire csak őszőkesége képes.

Olyan erővel vágja elém a poharat, hogy a dübörgő zene ellenére tisztán hallom a koccanást, ennek ellenére az aranyló folyadék csak annyira löttyen meg a benne, hogy egy csepp se folyjon ki belőle. Nem tudom, mennyit gyakorolta ezt a mozdulatot, de hogy hatásos, az tuti.

Visszaül a helyére, de nem teszi le a poharát. Olyan elmélyedt pillantással nézi az italát, mintha minimum aranyat látna csillogni az aljában. - Szóval magányos vagy, Potter? – emeli végül rám a tekintetét.

- Csak amennyire te – válaszolom, miközben állom a pillantását.

- Mit tudsz te rólam? – néz félre egy pillanatra.

- Semmit – ismerem be egy vállrándítással. Csak bólint.

– Akkor erre igyunk! – koccintja a poharát az enyémnek, és belekortyol az italába.

A továbbiakban némán iszogatunk. Néha észreveszem, hogy rajtam felejti a pillantását. Beleborzongok. Hülyén hangzik, de égetnek azok a jeges szemek. Egyszerre lesz tőlük melegem, és futkos a hideg a hátamon. Bár lehet, hogy melegem a piától van inkább. Vagy a franc se tudja. Mikor mindketten kiittuk az utolsó kortyot, szó nélkül veszi a poharam, és elindul a következő körért. Tiltakoznék, de mire kinyitom a számat, már csak a szőke haja világít a tömegben.

Megint egy perc alatt visszaér. Tudni akarom a titkát, hogy csinálja. De azt hiszem ez olyan kulisszatitok, amit senkinek nem mondana el.

Hirtelen eszembe jut valami. Józanul szent, hogy nem mernék rákérdezni, de hol vagyok én már a józanságtól? Na jó, azért egy whiskytől még én sem állok fejre, de azért ilyenkor már oldódnak a gátlások.

- Malfoy, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze – vonja meg lazán a vállát.

- Azt rebesgetik, hogy te meleg vagy. Ez igaz?

Néhány pillanatig nem válaszol, majd egy arisztokrata, enyhén gúnyos félmosollyal mégis. - Igaz. De tudod, amíg nem téged akarlak az ágyamba rángatni, kurvára semmi közöd hozzá. És csak hogy tudd, másnak nem ilyen árnyaltan szoktam fogalmazni, ha felteszi ezt a kérdést. Csak miattad fogtam vissza magam.

- Oké – hajtok fejet az érvelése előtt. – Igazad van. Csak kíváncsi voltam. És amúgy… most kit akarsz az ágyadba rángatni?

Pimaszul elmosolyodik, majd végignéz a tömegen. – Mondjuk őt – int a fejével az egyik végzős hollóhátas fiú fele. El kell ismernem, a szőkének van ízlése. Bár eddig nem nézegettem a pasikat olyan szemmel, hogy jól néz-e ki vagy nem, de Draco ebben is, mint mindenben, csak a legjobbat fogadja el, úgy tűnik.

- És mi tart vissza? Azt ne mondd, hogy az, hogy itt rontom neked a levegőt, mert nem hiszem, hogy annyira komálod a társaságom!

- Ilyesmi nem szokott visszatartani, ha egy jó préda tűnik fel a láthatáron.

- Akkor?

- Mérföldekről lerí róla, hogy hetero.

- Honnan veszed?

- Csak tudom. Kiélesedett a szemem az ilyesmire – belekortyol a második whiskyjébe, és tovább fürkészi a tömeget. Vajon komolyan pasit keres, vagy csak nézelődik?

- Miről tudod megállapítani?

A tekintete visszatér hozzám. – Hogy egy pasi meleg? – bólintok. – A legtöbbünknek nincs a homlokára írva, Potter. Bár a melegek többsége igényes… ad magára… szeret szép lenni… sportos, izmos… laza… márkás cuccokban jár… de ez nem garancia semmire. Inkább csak akkor derül ki, ha valakit komolyan megfigyelsz. Azt, hogy kire hogy néz. Hogy egy jó csaj vagy egy jó pasi láttán csorog a nyála. De tulajdonképpen miért érdekel?

- Nem is tudom… - gondolkodom el. – Csak furcsa. Rólad sem gondolná az ember. Ahogy mondtad, nincs a homlokodra írva. És elgondolkodtam, hogy vajon ki lehet még, akit ismerek, és szintén nincs a homlokára írva.

- Meglepődnél.

- Neee… mesélj!

- Nem, nem, Potter! Az egyes számú szabály a diszkréció. Ezt jobb, ha megtanulod. Vannak olyanok, akik csak szűk körben képesek felvállalni a másságukat. Őket nem szabad kiadni. Idővel rájönnek majd, hogy vagy egy hazug életet élnek, vagy előbújnak, de erről nekik kell dönteniük. És piszok nagy árulás lenne, ha bárkit is feldobnék.

- Oké, igazad van – látom be, pedig egy kicsit már lassabban forog az agyam.

Egy kis ideig megint nem beszélgetünk, de a szemem sarkából látom, hogy időnként egy pimasz mosollyal végigmér. Eszméletlenül jól áll neki, ha mosolyog. Régen más volt a mosolya. Undok, arrogáns és gőgös, olyan, mint az apjáé. Most egy pimasz kölyök és egy Don Juan keveréke. Ha józan lennék, bokán rúgnám magam ezért a gondolatért, de most rohadtul nem zavar.

- Potter, nincs kedved elhúzni innen az ótvarba? – kérdezi, miután elfogyott a második italunk is.

- Veled?

- Csakis.

Az eszem megkérdezné, hogy mit tervez, de mire az inger eljut az agysejtjeimtől a számig, már rábólintottam.

- Van kedved csavarogni egyet a kastélyban? – kérdezi, miután kivergődtünk a nagyteremből. Itt már jóval ritkásabb a tömeg, alacsonyabb a zajszint.

- Merre szeretnél csavarogni? – kérdezem határozottan gyanakodva. Az már jó ideje meg sem fordul a fejemben, hogy bántani akarna, de most határozottan azon vagyok, hogy berezelek a gondolattól, hogy vele kettesben rójam a kastély töksötét folyosóit, amit magányos éjszakai sétáimról jobban ismerek, mint a Weasley ikrek fénykorukban. De ugyanakkor valahol vonz is ez a dolog. Talán pont azért, mert veszélyes. Ez a srác határozottan veszélyes. Minden ösztönöm ezt súgja, és ebbe beleborzongok.

- Félsz, Potter? – néz rám félig mosolyogva, félig komolyan.

- Nem – válaszolom ugyanúgy.

- Akkor jó. Gyere! – nyújtja felém a kezét, és én megfogom.

A szemem sarkából látom, hogy néhányan furcsán néznek ránk, de kit érdekel? A mai este úgy tűnik, ilyen polgárpukksztósra sikeredik. Sokáig csavargunk egy szó nélkül. Egy idő után elengedi a kezem, de azért időről időre rám sandít. Elmerülök a gondolataimban, persze rajta gondolkodom. Azt hittem, mikor felteszem neki azt a kérdést, tagadni fog, és elküld a francba. De nem ez történt. Irigylem, hogy ő így fel tudja vállalni saját magát. Hogy a saját életét éli. Nekem erre kurvára sose volt lehetőségem. Bár ha lett volna, sem hiszem, hogy van bennem elég kurázsi, hogy megtegyem. Ebből a szempontból beszari vagyok, ez a helyzet. Griffendéles bátorság ide vagy oda.

- Hol jársz, Potter? – térít vissza a hangja a valóságba.

- Elgondolkodtam.

- Azt láttam. Úgy néztél ki, mint aki kísértetet lát. Megyünk arra? – int a fejével egy az eddigieknél gyérebben megvilágított folyosó felé, ahol még sosem jártam, sőt, még messziről sem láttam soha. Sőt, úgy általában lila gőzöm, hol vagyunk.

- Mi van arra?

- Nem tudom, Potter. Számít? Semmi kalandvágy nincs benned? Fedezzük fel az ismeretlent!

Basszus, ha most el tudnám dönteni, hogy mire gondol, állati jó lenne! Hisz annyi ismeretlen dolog van a világon. Ez a félhomályos folyosó is, meg az is, amire talán most ő gondol.

- Nem kell félned, itt leszek veled! – lép mögém egy pillanatra, olyan közel, hogy a tarkómon érzem a leheletét. Aztán már ott sincs, csak a borzongás, amit okozott. – Na, jössz?

- Jövök – mondom, mintha lenne más lehetőségem. Ilyen kihívó hangra nem lehet nemet mondani. Elégedetten elmosolyodik, majd újra felém nyújtja a kezét, és én megfogom. Hosszú, kanyargós, majdnem sötét folyosón sétálunk, csak itt-ott világítja meg egy-egy fáklya, ahogy ablakot is csak elvétve találunk. Az egyiknél Draco megáll, és kinéz.

- Hát nem gyönyörű, Potter?

Kinézek én is. Néhány nappal ezelőtt volt telihold, így még mindig hatalmas lampionként függ az égen a hold hatalmas tányérja. Ezüstös kék fénye sejtelmes derengésbe vonja a Rengeteget és a kastélyt is.

- Tényleg szép.

Mögém lép újra, kezével végigsimogatja a két karom. – Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog. De a többiben nem vagyok biztos… Mondd Harry… sosem gondoltál még arra, hogy milyen lehet egy fiúval…

- Azt hiszem, ha sosem… gondoltam volna rá… most nem lennék itt… veled – basszus, ezt most tényleg én mondtam? Nem vagyok százas, az fix.

- És most… - érzem, ahogy mosolyog közben – most mit gondolsz?

- Azt hiszem… félek – vallom be töredelmesen, bármennyire is ciki. Tudom, hogy ebben a szituban nem fog kiröhögni. Nem olyan. Annyira.

- Tőlem? – kérdezi szelíden, miközben ad egy puszit a nyakamba, amitől belém szorul a lélegzet. – Nem akarlak bántani – súgja.

- Tudom.

- Hova tűnt a híres griffendéles bátorságod, hm?

- Azt hiszem… valamelyik zsebembe tettem.

- Nagyon mélyre?

- Nem, azt… hiszem… nem.

- Helyes. Akkor kapard elő…

- Megpróbálom.

Lassan maga fele fordít, és gyengéden, de határozottan a falhoz nyom, miközben tekintetével fogva tartja az enyémet. – Nos, megtaláltad?

Mikor csak egy halvány mosollyal válaszolok, lassan odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol. Gyengéden, mintha még mindig nem lenne biztos benne, hogy sikerült valamit is összekaparnom a híres bátorságomból. Pedig ahogy az ajka az enyémhez ér, már nem érzek mást, csak azt hogy a szívem majd kiugrik a helyéről, és hogy a lábaim alig bírnak megtartani. A gyengédsége, amiben mégis tengernyi szenvedély lakozik, egyszerűen magával ragad. Egyszer csak arra eszmélek, hogy magamhoz ölelem, miközben ő elmélyíti a csókunkat. Eszméletlenül jó érzés, de közben mégis az a gondolat bukkan fel a fejemben, hogy bárki erre jöhet, és… Lassan elhúzódok tőle.

- Mi a baj, Harry? – kérdezi szinte suttogva. - Mégsem akarod? Hé, ha így van, semmi baj – emeli fel a fejem, mikor zavaromban lesütöm a szemem, és nem nézek rá.

- Nem… nem erről van szó. Csak itt… bárki megláthat minket.

- Itt ugyan nem – mosolyodik el. – Erre a folyosóra csak én tudok bejönni.

Malfoy, te dög! Tudtam, hogy te nagyon jól tudod, hogy hol vagyunk, gondolom magamban. Csapdába csalt, és én belesétáltam. Önszántamból. Pedig még meg is kérdezte. Nem mondom, hogy bánom... De mégis jobb, ha rákérdezek.

- Hol vagyunk?

- Nem örülnél, ha tudnád – félrebillentett fejjel nézek rá, mire megint elmosolyodik. – Elégedj meg annyival, hogy ezt a folyosót még a keresztapám zárta le. Míg élt is én voltam az egyetlen, aki idetolhatta a képét rajta kívül, és most sincs ez másként. Nélkülem meg sem találhatja senki.

- Értem.

Önelégült mosollyal bólint. – Szóval? Csak ennyi volt a baj?

- Ennyi – mosolyodom el én is. Most már sokkal szenvedélyesebben csókol meg, tudja, hogy nem fogok újra elhúzódni. Másodpercek alatt merülünk el újra a csókban, ami lassan egyre szenvedélyesebbé válik. Csak egy-egy pillanatra engedjük a másikat levegőhöz jutni, majd újra az ajka után kapunk.

Csak egyetlen egyszer, és akkor is csak egy pillanatra jut eszembe, hogy az akivel éppen egy véget nem érő csókcsatába bonyolódom, egy pasi, ráadásul pont Draco Malfoy, akivel hét évig még csak egymásra sem bírtunk nézni, nem hogy ilyesmire gondoltunk volna, de aztán gyorsan és határozottan elhessegetem ezt az idióta gondolatot, mert fontosabb dolgom van. Most éppen az, hogy hangosan felsóhajtsak, ahogy a szőke megszakítja a csókot, és érzékien végigcsókolgatja a nyakam, miközben a keze, ami eddig a hátamat simogatta, most lassan lecsúszik a fenekemre, majd lejjebb a combomra… észvesztő ez a pasi.

Jó ideje már azt sem tudom, hogy hol vagyok… sőt azt sem, hogy fiú vagyok-e vagy lány. Bár ez a kérdés ebben a felállásban viszonylag hülyén hangzik. Apropó felállás… lassan már nem is tudnám titkolni, hogy ez a szőke démon mennyire felizgatott, hisz fájdalmasan dudorodni kezd a nadrágom. Persze Draco is észreveszi rajtam az anatómiai változásokat, ahogy hozzám simul, ezért egy pillanatra elhúzódik tőlem, és elmosolyodik.

- Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha inkább a szobámban folytatnánk ezt a dolgot – súgja a fülembe, de olyan közelről, hogy a forró lehelete megborzongatja a bőröm.

- Ugye te sem gondoltad komolyan, hogy én most tudok menni?

A szőke egyik szemöldökét pimaszul felvonva végigmér, tekintete egy pillanatra megáll azon a bizonyos testrészemen, ami most megakadályozza, hogy hosszabb sétát tegyek vele a pince irányába.

- Ebben az esetben azt hiszem, sürgős elsősegélyre lesz szükségünk – mondja egy már szinte megszokott pimasz mosollyal. Az egyik ujját az övembe akasztva húz közelebb magához, majd a másikkal lassan kioldja a csatot.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezem elhaló hangon.

- Cssssss… - hallgattat el egy rövid csókkal, miközben kigombolja a nadrágomat, és eszméletlenül lassan lehúzza a cipzárt, én pedig úgy érzem, hogy elfogyott a levegő, hiába kapkodok utána. Végül csak arra jut erőm, hogy elfojtsak egy feltörő nyögést, ahogy a nadrágomba nyúl, és forró tenyere égetőn simul lüktető férfiasságomra.

Egy pillanatra képes vagyok a szemébe nézni, és látom, ahogy gyémántként szikráznak, miközben az arcán egy szelíd mosoly játszik. Annyira más most, mint amilyennek ismertem. Gyönyörű… gyengéd… elbűvöl és megőrjít. Meg az az érzés is, amit az érzéki simogatásával kivált belőlem. Tébolyító. Pontosan tudja, hogy mivel tud egyre jobban és jobban felizgatni. Az érintése, a gyengéd, de határozott simogatása egyre sűrűbben csalna elő hangos nyögéseket belőlem, ha nem harapnám be az alsó ajkam, hogy valahogy elfojtsam ezeket.

Basszus… én nem tudom, mit művel, de még egy perc, és esküszöm, elélvezek. Egy pillanatra megint képes vagyok valahogy ránézni, és ahogy a tekintetünk találkozik, tudom, hogy tisztában van vele, hogy egy hajszál választ el a robbanástól.

- Draco… - nyögöm a nevét elhaló hangon, mire közelebb simul hozzám, de egy pillanatra sem hagyja abba a kényeztetésemet. - Csss… ne beszélj! Csak engedd el magad… élvezd!

Engedjem el magam… ez tök jó… a feszültség a testemben lassan kicsapja a biztosítékot. A külvilág lassan bekorlátozódik kettőnkre, és tudom, hogy már csak másodperceim vannak a robbanásig.

Mikor végül elborít a gyönyör, csak arra vagyok képes, hogy a szőke vállára boruljak, és ő erősen, határozottan megtart. Pár másodperc múlva belecsókol a nyakamba, és én egy nagy levegővétellel próbálom összeszedni magam. Ahogy ez sikerül, Draco egy tisztítóbűbájt küld mindkettőnkre, majd lassan rendezem az öltözékem is.

Draco mosolyogva néz rám. Megsimogatja az arcom, majd halkan megszólal. - Nos, hatásos volt az elsősegély? Most már el tudsz jönni a szobámig?

- Azt hiszem, ennél hatásosabb segítségnyújtást még nem kaptam – mondom erőtlen hangon. – De hogy most remeg a lábam, az tuti.

- Gyere, ülj le! – húz az alacsony ablakpárkányra, majd mellém ül. – Ez még csak a kezdet, Harry – búgja a fülembe, miközben a fülem mögé simít egy kósza hajtincset. – Ha akarod, ennél sokkal többet is mutathatok neked. Olyan dolgokat, amikre örökké emlékezni fogsz. Sodorjon bármerre az élet, ezt az éjszakát sosem fogod elfelejteni. Akarod?

Merlin… nekem már ez az élmény több volt, mint amit ép ésszel el tudok viselni. Hogy akarom-e? Hát persze, hogy akarom. Már eddig is megrészegített, és a felhők fölé röpített, amit a szőke művelt velem. Végül csak egy halk igent mondok, mire a szemem sarkából látom, hogy Draco halványan elmosolyodik, és ad egy puszit.

– Gyere. Tudok egy rövidebb utat.

Engedelmesen állok fel, és megyek vele, bárhova vezessen is. Néhány perccel később már a pincében járunk, ami erősen mardekáros terület, de szerencsére nem találkozunk senkivel. A klubhelyiségük előtt azonban megtorpanok.

Draco persze érti, mi a baj, így igyekszik megnyugtatni. - Ne félj, nincs itt senki… mindenki lent van még, és bulizik… aki meg nem, az részegen alszik az ágyában. Gyere nyugodtan!

Egy pillanatig még nézek rá, majd valahonnan megint előkaparom a griffendéles bátorságot, és bólintok. Amikor belépünk, látom, hogy igaza volt, és valóban nincs itt senki. Küld felém egy 'na ugye megmondtam' típusú mosolyt, majd a szobájába vezet. Közben is csak azon imádkozom, hogy ne találkozzunk senkivel. Csak akkor nyugszom meg, amikor bezáródik mögöttünk az ajtaja.

De csak azért, hogy az idegesség ezernyi más érzésnek adhassa át a helyét. Ahogy becsukta az ajtót, mögém lép.

- Még mindig félsz? – kérdezi, mert mióta beléptem, nem mozdulok. Csak megrázom a fejem. – Helyes. Bátor griffendéles vagy.

Lassan maga fele fordít. – Ma éjjel az érzékek birodalmába vezetlek, Harry –súgja, miközben kigombolja az ingem. – És nem kell félned, mert vigyázni fogok rád – ezzel a jobb sorsra érdemes ruhadarab végül a földön landol.

Magához húz, átölel, és szenvedélyesen csap le a számra. Ugyanolyan fellángoló szenvedéllyel viszonzom a csókját, miközben a kezem ösztönösen felcsúszik a hátáról a tarkójára, mintha egyáltalán lehetséges lenne, hogy még közelebb húzzam magamhoz.

Aztán meg sem szakítva a csókot nagy nehezen kigombolom az ingét, ami lassan csatlakozik az enyémhez a padlón. Aztán Draco egy kis időre elhúzódik, kicsatolja az övem, majd megszabadít a nadrágomtól.

- Feküdj le! – súgja, és én engedelmeskedem, de felkönyökölve nézem, ahogy ő is leveszi a farmerját, majd mellém fekszik az ágyra. Finoman, alig érintve cirógatja végig a mellkasom, majd lejjebb csúszik a keze a hasamra, aztán eljátszadozik az alsónadrágom szegélyénél.

Érzem, hogy ezzel az apró játékkal csak fel akar csigázni, és sikerül is neki. Eszméletlenül jólesik az érintése, és minden józan eszem ellenére be kell vallanom magamnak, hogy kívánom őt. Végül odahajol hozzám, és újra összeforrunk egy szenvedélyes csókban, miközben mindkettőnk keze felfedezőútra indul a másik testén.

Eleinte félénk vagyok és bizonytalan, de látom, hogy pont ez a tapasztalatlanságom izgatja fel. Örül minden új próbálkozásomnak, hogy én is végigcsókolom a nyakát, a vállát, a kulcscsontját, hogy simogatásaimmal bebarangolom az egész testét. Aztán megfogja a két kezem, a hátamra fordít, és fölém kerekedik. Egy pillanatra huncut mosollyal néz rám, majd lehajol és megcsókol.

Egy kis idő múlva azonban megszakítja a csókot, lejjebb csúszik rajtam, majd a combomra ül. Kezét gyengéden csúsztatja immár újra kőkemény férfiasságomra. Végigfut rajtam a gyönyör, de tudom, ez még csak a kezdet. Ahogy érzékien simogatni kezd, egyre nehezebben kapok levegőt. Hamarosan megszabadít az alsónadrágomtól is, de már nem telepedik vissza az előző helyére, inkább úgy helyezkedik mellettem, hogy apró csókokkal hinthesse be a hasam, majd amikor észvesztően egyre lejjebb halad, és tudom, mire készül, végleg elvesztem a fejem.

Mikor a szájával kezd kényeztetni, már túl intenzív a gyönyör ahhoz, hogy el tudjam fojtani a feltörő nyögéseket. Azonban úgy tűnik, nem akarja, hogy ilyen hamar elmenjek, mert mikor érzi, hogy lassan túlfeszíti a húrt, abbahagyja, és lassan nyelvével égető utat vágva a bőrömön, elindul felfele, és végül egy újabb csókban forrunk össze.

Ahogy hozzám simul, és merevedésünk egymásnak dörzsölődik, lassan csillagokat látok a gyönyörtől. - Harry… szeretnék benned lenni… megengeded? – súgja, és ahogy ránézek, kérést és vágyat látok a szemében, de nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak.

- Fájni fog?

- Először igen… ez vele jár… de ha nem akarod, nem erőltetem. Anélkül is elélvezhetünk mindketten.

Basszus… hogy ilyenkor hol a fenében van a bátorságom… pedig most muszáj. Muszáj, muszáj! És most még zsebem sincs, ahova elbújhat. Néhány nagy levegő, és valamit sikerül előszednem belőle. Talán a lepedő alól, nem tudom…

- Szeretném.

- Biztos?

A frászt biztos. Félek. De ezt neki nem kell tudnia. Úgyis tudja. Tisztában van vele. Mikor bizonytalanul bólintok, megsimogatja az arcom.

- Óvatos leszek, megígérem – mondja, és igazán gyengéden csókol meg, mert tudja, hogy most szükségem van erre a megnyugtató érzésre.

Az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjából elővesz egy doboz krémet, belenyúl egy ujjával, majd lassan a fenekem fele kalandozik, közben alig-alig megszakítva a csókját. Ahogy belém hatol az ujjával, felszisszennék, de még mindig ugyanolyan gyengéden csókol, így megakadályozza.

Aztán lassan elmúlik az a kis kellemetlenség, de tudom, hogy még így is fájni fog, amikor megteszi. Amikor már két ujja van bennem, számomra meglepő módon hullámzik végig rajtam a gyönyör, ahogy egy pontot megérint bennem. Ahogy megremegek, érzem, hogy csók közben elmosolyodik. Tudja, hogy sosem éreztem még ezt, és ezért ért meglepetésként.

Aztán mikor úgy érzi, kellően kitágított, elveszi a kezét, majd a férfiasságára ken egy jó adagot a krémből, és a lábam közé térdel. Lehunyom a szemem, és most egy kicsit tényleg félek. Odahajol hozzám.

- Harry… ne félj… lazulj el! – mikor bólintok, lassan, óvatosan belém hatol.

Tényleg fáj… lehunyom a szemem. Pontosan tudja, hogy mit érezhetek, mert újra odahajol hozzám. – Mindjárt jobb lesz… - súgja, és apró puszikkal hinti be az arcom. - Csak egy perc… lazíts! Figyelj a csókomra – mondja, és megcsókol, de közben nem mozdul.

Nagyon jól tudja, hogy mit csinál, mert a csók valóban oldja a feszültségem, és mire lassan, óvatosan megmozdul, már tényleg alig érzek egy kis kellemetlenséget. Sőt néhány mozdulat, és megérzem azt az előbbi gyönyört, amit az ujjaival idézett elő bennem. Amikor észreveszi, hogy már nekem is jó érzés, kicsit gyorsít a mozgásán, és mindkettőnket hullámokban önt el a gyönyör, és ez arra bíztat, hogy egyre fokozottabb tempóban hajszoljuk egymást a beteljesülés felé.

Tudom, hogy ilyen intenzív érzéseket nem lehet sokáig húzni, és valóban, néhány perc után, mindkettőnkben szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban robban szét a gyönyör, eddig számomra ismeretlen magasságokba repítve mindkettőnket.

Draco levegőért kapkodva zuhan rám, és átölel. Ahogy lassan magunkra találunk, visszahúzódik belőlem, majd egy tisztítóbűbájt küld mindkettőnkre, és végül magához húz.

Még bennem rezegnek az előbbi extázis hullámai, és a végletekig kimerültnek érzem magam, így szorosan hozzábújok, és a hátamon érezve a cirógató kezét, egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon lassan elalszom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hát így történt, hogy másnap reggel Draco Malfoy mellett ébredtem.

Mikor látta, hogy néhány pillanatig nem tudom a helyére tenni a dolgokat, felkönyököl, és fürkésző, igazán malfoyos mosollyal néz rám.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy teljes filmszakadás, Potter!

- Mindenre emlékszem. Még arra is, hogy nem hívtál Potternek.

- A fenébe… legalább ezt elfelejthetted volna – neveti el magát, majd elkomolyodik. – Most nagyon utálsz?

- Nem – nézek rá meglepődve. – Miért? Kéne?

- Nem. Nem tudom. Csak még mindig nem voltam biztos benne, hogy…

- Hogy tényleg veled akartam lenni? – bólint. – Azért annyira nem itattál le, hogy nem tudom, mit csinálok. És nem emlékszem, hogy nagyon tiltakoztam volna. És a legfontosabb… hogy… jó volt veled. Nem… nagyon jó volt veled.

- Komolyan? – kihívó, de ugyanakkor őszintén kíváncsi is a kérdése.

- Komolyan.

Látom rajta, hogy megkönnyebbül, és lassan elmosolyodik, így én is.

- Ideje felkelnünk. Azt hittem már a büdös életben nem leszel hajlandó felébredni.

- Ugyan, Malfoy, sznobéknál nem divat sokáig aludni? Főleg buli után.

- De előfordul. De most kopog a szemem, úgyhogy el kéne húzni kajálni valamit. Ha még egyáltalán kapunk reggelit.

Na azért ennyire nem aludtam sokáig, de hagyom, had morgolódjon, ha akar. Úgysem komoly, csak ragaszkodik a látszathoz, hogy ő dirigál, hát legyen meg az öröme. Lassan felöltözünk, de mielőtt még kilépnénk a szobájából, megtorpanok.

- Ugye tudod, hogy a többiek szét fognak tépni, ha meglátnak itt?

- Ugye tudod, hogy itt az én szavam a törvény?

- Ezt gondoltam – mondom, miközben nem tudok elfojtani egy mosolyt. - De akkor is…

- Mitől félsz Potter? Hogy griffendélesként vagy itt, és ezért csúnyán néznek majd rád, vagy hogy mit gondolnak, amiért velem voltál?

Nem válaszolok, nem tudok mit.

- Emlékszel, mit mondtam neked az este? Kurvára semmi közük hozzá.

- Ez ilyen egyszerű?

- Ha tudsz így hozzáállni, akkor igen. De most gyere. Nem rejtőzhetsz itt nálam a végtelenségig.

Azonban még valamit tudnom kell, mielőtt kilépek az ajtón. Már a kilincsen van a keze, mikor utánaszólok.

- Draco…

Nem fordul meg, mintha sejtené, mit akarok kérdezni. – Igen?

- Ennyi? – sem szemrehányás, sem számonkérés nincs a hangomban, csupán kérdés. Jobb ezt előre tudni. Sóhajt.

– Tudod, ha bárki más kérdezné, azt mondanám, igen, ennyi.

Végre megfordul, és a szemembe néz. – És nekem?

- Nem tudom, Harry. Meglátjuk, oké?

- Oké – bólintok rá. Tőle ez első körben tökéletesen oké. Amikor kiérünk a klubhelyiségbe, nem mondom, hogy nincs görcsben a gyomrom. De a szőke egy szemvillanással nyugalomra inti a társait. Még szerencse, hogy nincsenek sokan. Bár úgy képzelem, nincs senki, aki ellentmondana neki. Talán csak Blaise volt, míg össze nem vesztek. Érdekelne, hogy min kaptak össze, de sosem merném megkérdezni.

- Jössz kajálni, vagy visszamész még a toronyba? – kérdezi, mikor kilépünk a folyosóra.

- Mit szeretnél? – kérdezek vissza.

- Nem az a kérdés, hogy én mit szeretnék.

- Tudom.

- Nos?

- Én… - szar helyzet, mit mondjak. Most vagy neki taposok a lelkébe, vagy magamat szívatom meg. Melyik a kevésbé rossz választás?

- Menj! – int a fejével, és nem látszik se mérgesnek, se csalódottnak. – Majd beszélünk.

- Biztos?

- Mit mondtam neked tegnap? Nem dobok fel senkit, aki nem akarja.

- Oké, akkor…

- Menj már, Potter, ne állj neki érzelgősködni!

Na erre mit lehet mondani? Tuskó… de neki még ez is jól áll. Csak bólintok, és otthagyom.

Legközelebb két nap múlva futottunk össze ebéd után. Épp a nagyteremből jöttem kifele, ő meg akkor jött ebédelni.

- Van kedved ma este átjönni hozzám? – kérdezte minden bevezető nélkül.

- Csak úgy besétálok mardekáros térfélre… persze… aztán majd kiskanállal kell összeszedni, ami marad belőlem, miután a drágalátos társaid darabokra átkoztak.

Egy kis ideig néz rám, hogy ez vajon kifogás, vagy tényleg tartok a társaitól? Ez esetben inkább az utóbbi. Hisz miért keresnék kifogást? Tegnap este is rá gondoltam. Merlin… csak erre rá ne jöjjön, ki is tekeri a nyakam.

- Kijövök érted – mondja végül.

- Rendben – adom meg magam.

- Nyolckor, Potter! Ne késs!

- Ott leszek! – mondom, mire bólint, és végül belép a nagyterembe.

Este nem mondom, hogy halál nyugalommal, de elindulok a pince fele. A folyosón összefutok néhány mardekárossal, nem szólnak, de látom rajtuk, hogy nem tetszik nekik, hogy itt vagyok. Draco pont abban a pillanatban lép ki, mikor odaérek.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezi köszönés helyett.

- Semmi – vágom rá.

- Potter, ne hazudj a szemembe!

- Ha tanítanának szemmelverést a Roxfortban, már halott lennék.

- Szóltak? – kérdezi keményen.

- Nem. Elég volt, ahogy rám néztek.

- Tudnod kell, hogy ez inkább a múltadnak szól, mint annak… ami köztünk történik.

- Sejtem. De ettől nem könnyebb.

- Gyere!

Bevezet, és nem mondom, hogy most is olyan üres klubhelyiség, mint múltkor reggel. Sokan vannak bent, és ahogy belépek, érzem, hogy minden szem felém irányul. Hát, sokszor láttam már ellenem irányuló tömény utálatot, de most is lubickolhatnék benne, ha akarnék. Először úgy tűnik, nem mernek szólni, de aztán valaki összeszedi a bátorságát.

- Draco… - a szőke megáll, ránéz. Látom rajta, hogy értékeli a bátorságot, hogy megszólalt, de azt is, hogy meg fogja kapni még a magáét ugyanezért. Nem irigylem.

- Mondd! – néz a fiúra határozottan, de mégsem ő szólal meg, hanem Pansy valahonnan a tömegből, és a hangja sem olyan magabiztos.

- Ha egy griffessel akarsz szórakozni, tedd máshol!

A szőke csak egy pillanatra néz rá, majd a tekintete visszatér az előtte álló fiúra. Látszik, hogy többre becsüli azt, aki elé mer állni, mint azt, aki csak a tömegben mer megszólalni, ahol takarva érzi magát.

- Te is ezt akartad mondani?

- Igen.

Rám néz. – Várj meg a szobámban!

Tiltakoznék, hisz nem vagyok a kutyája, akinek csak úgy parancsolhat, és az első füttyszóra ugrik, de ahogy ránézek, megértem, hogy ezt a partit maguk között akarja lejátszani. Mint mardekáros a mardekárossal. Merlin… nem is akarom hallani. Biztos, hogy durva lesz. Csak bólintok, és elindulok.

Egy ideje nem kellett ennyi ellenséges tekintettel szembenéznem, de azért még nem felejtettem el a régi rutint. Sokszor volt már részem ilyesmiben. Az egyetlen megoldás, ha nem veszem magamra. Vagy legalábbis megpróbálom. Ahogy kilépek a hálószobákhoz vezető folyosóra, tudom, hogy a szőke egy disaudio bűbájt szór a klubhelyiségre, mert olyan, mintha egy vastag, nehéz ajtót zártam volna be magam mögött. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodom, hogy honnan ismeri ezt a varázslatot, de aztán eszembe jut, hogy sokkal közelebbi kapcsolatban állt Pitonnal, mint én, hogyne ismerné. Valószínűleg ennél sokkal többet is tanult a keresztapjától.

Jobb híján tényleg a szobájába megyek, óvatosan körülnézek, hisz a múltkor erre nem igazán volt lehetőségem. Inkább nem nyúlok semmihez, mielőtt még nekem is leszedi a fejem, ha mérges hangulatban jön be.

Alig több, mint tíz percet kell várnom, hogy utánam jöjjön. Az arca, a szeme jéghideg, ahogy belép a szobába, csak utána enged fel egy egészen kicsit.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezem, de inkább nem szólnék hozzá, mikor ilyen hangulata van.

- Korábban kéne felkelniük, hogy kifogjanak rajtam. Ennyivel nem tudnak megfogni.

- Félelmetes vagy.

- Csak ha kihoznak a béketűrésből. Most egy kicsit sikerült nekik, de ez még nem vészes. De ne ezekről a hülyékről beszélgessünk… Van egy sokkal jobb ötletem – odalép hozzám, és megcsókol.

Mikor végül levegőhöz és szóhoz jutok, félig komolyan megkérdezem.

- Lezavarni egy gyors menetet, hogy utána kidobhass?

Megvillan a szeme, amiből tudom, hogy még mindig nem oké a hangulata. - A múltkor sem zavartalak el utána – mondja sóhajtva, és elenged.

A francba, milyen barom vagyok. Sosem tudtam, mikor ne szólaljak meg. Most nem kellett volna.

- Draco…

- Hagyd… - mondja – gyere, üljünk le. Beszéljünk róluk? – int a fejével a klubhelyiség fele. - Attól könnyebb lenne?

- Nem, nem fontos. Bár kíváncsi vagyok, mit mondtál nekik, de nem biztos, hogy akarom tudni. Nem biztos, hogy rám tartozik, mi folyik itt… köztetek. Ez mardekáros terep, nem hiszem, hogy az orromra kéne kötnöd. Tudod, csak egy hülye griffendéles vagyok.

Komolyan néz rám. Tudom, hogy neki mindig is többet jelentett a házak közti versengés, mint egy gyerekes verseny a házkupáért.

- Nem vagy hülye. De attól még griffendéles vagy. Nem látnak itt szívesen. Miattam el fognak viselni, de ezt ne vedd kézpénznek.

- Nem állt szándékomban. Nélküled eszembe se jutna idejönni.

- Helyes – mosolyog rám halványan. – El tudod felejteni őket egy kicsit?

- Persze – bólintok, mire megsimogatja az arcom, és újra megcsókol.

Valahogy ő is, én is megnyugodtunk közben, mert teljesen más érzés, mint pár perccel korábban. Semmi perc alatt levesz a lábamról, ahogy a múltkor is. Észre sem veszem, és már egy szenvedélyes csókban forrunk össze, és ezzel rögtön el is feledkezem mindenről. Az odakint ülő dühös mardekárosokról, meg arról is, hogy Dracónak pár perce még milyen rossz kedve volt. Most csak mi ketten vagyunk, ahogy csókoljuk, öleljük egymást.

Pár percen belül már az ágyban fekszünk, leszaggatjuk a másik ruháit, hogy újra felfedezhessük a másik testét, amit lassan-lassan kezdünk igazán megismerni. Én is levetkőzöm a gátlásaimat, már nem fojtom magamba a gyönyör hangjait, és idővel arra is rájövök, hogy mivel tudok Dracónak is ugyanolyan örömet szerezni. Ő pedig, ahogy kezdetben a tapasztalatlanságomat élvezte, most ugyanúgy élvezi a különböző szárnypróbálgatásaimat is. Bár az irányítást soha nem adja ki a kezéből, hisz az nem is ő lenne, és én is elfogadom ezt. Hiszen ő a tapasztaltabb, és azt is be kell vallani, hogy ő az aktívabb kettőnk közül. Mindenféle értelemben… de hát ez nem is baj. Amit művel velem, az valami észveszejtő.

Most sem vagyok képes másra, mint elhaló nyögésekre, ahogy a kezével vagy a szájával bebarangolja az egész testemet, robbanásig szítva a testemben a feszültséget. Végül újra a gyönyörök elképzelhetetlen csúcsát éljük át együtt, majd izzadtan, zihálva öleljük egymást szorosan, míg újra magunkra nem találunk.

Amint valamennyire összeszedjük magunkat, elmegyünk letusolni, majd visszabújunk az ágyba, és egymást átölelve alszunk el.

Reggel korán jövök el tőle, nincs kedvem megint a zsúfolt klubhelyiségen átvágni. Nem morog miatta, nem tesz szemrehányást, sőt, elkísér, hogy még így se lehessen semmi baj.

A következő négy napban még egyszer kockáztattam meg, hogy odamerészkedek. Senki nem szólt, sőt rám sem néztek, ebből tudom, hogy Draco azóta is alaposan megmosta a fejüket. Sajnálom, hogy még miattam is aljasul kell viselkednie, de azért jólesik, hogy gondol rá. Még aznap délelőtt, a nagyteremből kifele jövet odalép hozzám egy mardekáros fiú.

- Potter!

Már ettől a megszólítástól a hideg futkos a hátamon. Hülye mardekáros. Csak ilyenkor nagy a szája, mikor nincs itt Draco. Előtte bezzeg kussolnak, csak velem mernek kötekedni.

– Mit akarsz?

- Csak figyelmeztetni… - kezdi gúnyosan. - Ne hidd, hogy Draco egy hétnél tovább is igényt tart a jelenlétedre… meg a szolgálataidra… ennyire ne légy elszállva magadtól.

- Nem vagyok elszállva magamtól. És szerintem Draco magától is el tudja dönteni, hogy meddig tart igényt a jelenlétemre. Ennyi, vagy akarsz valami mást is?

- Vigyázz Potter, túl magas lovon ülsz, nagyot fogsz esni – mondja még lekezelőn, majd otthagy.

Egész nap nem hagy nyugodni, amit mondott. Tudom, hogy valószínűleg igaza lehet, és ez valami furcsa fájdalommal tölt el. Eddig magam is azt hittem, nem akarok többet Dracótól, mint amennyit ő maga adni akar, de ezt most már kezdem kétségbe vonni.

Dracóval csak késő délután futok össze a folyosón. - Mi a baj? – kérdezi köszönés nélkül. A rohadt életbe, nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen átlátszó vagyok. A púpom tele van azzal, hogy a képemen vannak az érzéseim. Meg azzal is, hogy ezt a kérdést lassan már rendszeresíteni lehetne a szia köszönés helyett. És erről is az idióta mardekárosok tehetnek. – Nehogy azt mondd, hogy semmi! Bejössz hozzám?

- Nem – mondom határozottan. – Nem akarok oda menni.

Úgy néz rám, mintha a vesémbe látna. A keresztapjától láttam néha ilyet, olyankor is a hideg szambázott le-fel a hátamon, hát még most.

- Bántottak?

- Ahhoz azért előbb kéne felkelniük, ahogy te mondtad. Nem vagyok nyeretlen kétéves, Malfoy, még ha úgy is nézek ki. Tanultam már ezt-azt. Volt, amit a keresztapádtól, szóval meg tudom védeni magam, ha szükséges.

- Dühös vagy… ez jó – mondja elgondolkodva. - Csak az a kérdés, hogy rám, vagy valaki másra?

- Leginkább magamra.

- Hm… ez érdekel. Gyere velem!

- Mondtam, hogy nem megyek oda!

- Akkor gyere velem a folyosómra – mondja egy félmosollyal. – A folyosónkra – folytatja pimaszul.

- Most nem igazán van kedvem.

- Akkor bökd ki végre, hogy mi a franc bajod van!

- Az egyik kedves mardekáros társad odajött hozzám ma délelőtt.

- Ezt már leszűrtem. És? Mit mondott?

- Tök mindegy. Nem akarom, hogy bántsd miatta.

- Ne légy mártír, Potter! Kurvára nem áll jól!

- Csak a szemembe mondta az igazat. Nagy ügy!

- Ha ennyire kiborított, valószínűleg mégis az.

- Most nem akarok beszélni erről.

- Később?

- Nem tudom.

- Potter, ne boríts ki, az nem lesz jó egyikünknek sem! Gyere!

Ez már parancs, erre nem lehet nemet mondani. Néhány folyosó, és már ember nem járta helyeken sétálunk.

- Nos, most már elmondod?

- Inkább kérdeznék valamit.

- Mikor egy kérdésre sem vagy hajlandó válaszolni? Tudod mit, én válaszolok, bármit is akarsz tudni. Kérdezz!

Bólintok, és valóban rászánom magam. – Mondd Draco, mit akarsz tőlem?

Egy pillanatra felhúzza a szemöldökét, hogy addig is legyen ideje meggondolni, hogy mit válaszol, és végül megáll. Egy lépéssel továbblépek, majd visszafordulok felé.

- Jól érzem magam veled, Harry.

- Az ágyban?

- Az ágyban, a folyosón, a parkban, vagy bárhol, ahol összefutunk.

- Ennyi?

- Mit vársz tőlem, Harry? Könnyes szerelmi vallomást, és hogy megkérem a kezed? Az nem én vagyok. Ha ezt szeretnéd, nagyon gyorsan keress valaki mást, akitől ezt megkaphatod, és engem felejts el! Ha ezt szeretnéd, csak szenvednél mellettem.

- Draco… - inkább nem mondok semmit, csak lehajtom a fejem.

Odalép hozzám, és megsimogatja az arcom. – Belém szerettél, te kis bolond?

- Nem tudom. – hajtom le a fejem újra. - Nem tudom, Draco… én még sosem voltam szerelmes, és fogalmam sincs, mit érzek.

- Figyelj rám, Harry! Lehetünk együtt… amíg mindketten jól érezzük magunkat így. De el fog jönni az az idő, amikor valamelyikünk mást akar. És akkor nem köthetjük meg egymás kezét. Tudom, hogy neked sem az a legnagyobb álmod az életben, hogy velem legyél. Még ha most ebben a pillanatban talán ezt érzed, akkor sem.

- De akkor sem akarom, hogy csak egy hétig tartson! – fakadok ki.

- Hát ezt mondták? Ugyan, Harry… ne törődj velük – mondja és elvigyorodik. – Már így is rekordokat döntögetsz nálam, és ezt szerintem te is tudod. Már öt napja csak veled akarok lenni – majd újra komoly lesz a szeme, és tudom, hogy komolyan és őszintén beszél. - De nem ígérhetek neked semmit. Nem tudom, mi lesz holnap, a jövő héten, vagy egy hónap múlva. A jelen pillanatot kell átérezni… megélni… és nem a holnap miatt aggódni. Ezekből a pillanatokból áll össze az élet Harry, és nem a jövőtől való parázásból. Én így gondolom. Azt hiszem, így korrekt, hogy ezt tudd. Mit szólsz?

- Cseszd meg, Malfoy – fakadok ki, és otthagyom.

A lelkem mélyén picit reménykedem benne, hogy megállít, de tudom, hogy nem fog. Hagyja, hogy elmenjek, ha úgy akarom. Ebből a szituból, vagy akár az életéből. Elenged, mert azt mondja, azt kell tennem, amit akarok. Mert ő ilyen, és ezt várja tőlem is. De most tényleg jobb, ha egyedül vagyok egy kicsit.

Kimegyek a parkba, sétálgatok, benézek Hagridhoz, addig is elodázom, hogy Dracón kelljen gondolkodnom. Nem komplett a gyerek, ezt már sokszor megállapítottam magamban. De legalább korrekt. Sosem akart átverni, sosem hitegetett semmivel. Számára ennyi. Jól érzi magát velem. Minek hazudna nekem? És én minek hazudjak magamnak? Én is jól érzem magam vele. Szeretem? Nem tudom. Ha az, hogy folyton rá gondolok, és szeretnék vele lenni, azt jelenti, hogy szeretem, akkor igen. De úgy tűnik, neki ez nem jelent túl sokat.

Igaza van, bolond vagyok, hogy megengedtem magamnak ezt az érzést. De most már tök mindegy.

Másnap délelőtt épp kint vagyok a tóparton, egy fa törzsének dőlve ülök a földön, és lehunyt szemmel gondolkodom, mikor odajön hozzám.

- Szia! – köszön halkan, és leül mellém. Kicsit megriadok, de csak, mert túl mélyen voltam elmerülve a saját hülyeségeimben. Attól nem tartok egy pillanatig sem, hogy kínos helyzetbe hoz. Az elmúlt napokban többször is odajött hozzám a folyosón, vagy bárhol, és soha nem tett semmi olyan, amivel zavarba hozott volna. Inkább én vagyok az, aki ilyenkor megfognám a kezét, ha csak egy pillanatra is, vagy adnék neki egy puszit. De nem teszem. Túl gyáva vagyok hozzá. Pedig tudom, hogy őt nem zavarná. Sőt, talán még örülne is, ha felvállalnám… ezt a valamit, ami köztünk van.

- Szia! – köszönök neki én is. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék azok után, hogy tegnap úgy otthagytam. Így utólag visszagondolva gyerekes húzás volt. – Ne haragudj a tegnapiért! Buta voltam.

- Nem azért jöttem ide, hogy bármiért bocsánatot kérj. Csak beszélgetni akartam.

- Rendben – bólintok. – Miről?

- Arról, amiről beszültünk. Meg arról, hogy holnap hogyan tovább?

- Érdekel a holnap? Azt hittem, mindig csak a jelen pillanatot akarod megélni - ellene fordítom a saját szavait. Ez olyan rohadtul mardekáros. Sokadszor jut eszembe, hogy lehet, hogy tényleg köztük lenne a helyem. Ugyanolyan genyó tudok lenni néha, mint ők. De Draco nem veszi a lelkére, csak halványan elmosolyodik, és egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét.

– Bocs.

- Nem számít – néz rám. – Valóban ezt mondtam, és így is gondolom.

- Akkor?

- Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy tervezed a jövődet.

- Tudod, hogy az aurorképzőbe akarok menni.

- Addig még van három hónap.

Csak vállat vonok. Fogalmam sincs, mihez kezdjek magammal a nyáron.

- Nem tudom. És te? Mit fogsz csinálni?

Vállat von. – Hazamegyek abba a kurva nagy és kurva üres házba. Aztán megpróbálom átvenni azt, ami még az apám üzleteiből megmaradt. Eléggé darabjaira hullott a birodalma, de meg kell próbálnom összekaparni.

Tudtam, hogy valami ilyesmit tervez, de az érzéseim, mint mindig, most is kiülnek az arcomra.

- Ne nézz rám úgy Potter, mintha azt jelentettem volna be, hogy bankot akarok rabolni! Azokból is bőven megélek, amit apám legális fedőcégekként használt. Aggastyán koromig lesz mit aprítanom a tejbe.

Érzésem szerint nem csak az apja legális üzleteit akarja átvenni, hanem jó néhány stiklijét is, de inkább nem szólok bele. Ő sem próbál beleszólni az életembe, így nekem sincs jogom megmondani, hogy mit tegyen. És különben sem lenne esélyem. Valahol az apja vére folyik az ereiben. Nem gonosz, nem elvetemült… de mégiscsak Malfoy.

- Ne mondd, hogy ez életed nagy álma.

- Nem mondom. De az ember álmaihoz kell a biztos anyagi háttér.

- Attól függ, ki mihez van szokva.

- Csipkelődj csak Potter, de ha magadba nézel, neked sincsenek anyagi gondjaid.

- Ez igaz.

- Szóval nem tudod, mit kezdj a nyaraddal? – tér vissza az eredeti témájához.

- Nem. Nem igazán.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy… ha lenne kedved… esetleg hozzám költözhetnél arra a három hónapra.

Felkapom a fejem, hogy ezt vajon most komolyan gondolja-e vagy csak hülyít?

- Csak arra gondoltam… hogy most hova mehetnél… beköltözöl a Foltozott Üstbe három hónapra? Nem csappantja meg ugyan a bankszámládat, de akkor is felesleges kiadás. Nálam meg elférsz…

- Abban a kurva nagy és kurva üres házban, igaz?

- Ha két ember van benn, már annyira nem üres.

- És utána?

- Ezt majd akkor eldöntöd.

- Mert olyan baromi egyszerű, ugye?

- Egyszerű, Potter, csak tudnod kéne, mit akarsz. Most kapsz három hónap haladékot a döntésre.

- Amivel talán csak még jobban megnehezíted az egészet.

- Ha így gondolod, mondj nemet, és talán minden könnyebb lesz.

- Malfoy!

- Figyelj Harry! Vázolom a helyzetet. Figyelsz?

- Ezerrel – mondom egy fintorral, mert nem szeretem, ha így beszél velem.

- Most van két lehetőséged. Eljössz velem, vagy mész a híd alá csövezni. Ez még azt hiszem az egyszerűbb döntés, bár itt is szemrebbenés nélkül mondhatsz nemet, ha így érzed helyesnek. Szeptemberben szintén lesz két lehetőséged. Eldöntöd, hogy mi a fontosabb neked. Az, hogy auror legyél, vagy az, hogy velem maradj. Ne szólj közbe! – emeli fel a hangját, mikor látja, hogy félbe akarom szakítani. – Ha úgy döntesz, hogy elmész, elvárom tőled, hogy felvállald a döntésed úgy, ahogy van. Iratkozz be a nyomorult iskolába, menj el, és egy pillanatra se nézz vissza! Tanulj, és legyél jobb, mint bárki más. Legyél te a legjobb! Ha viszont úgy döntesz, hogy velem maradsz, amire bevallom kevés esélyt látok… most se szólj közbe! Akkor is elvárom, hogy ne nézz hátra. De tulajdonképpen nem kérem tőled, hogy maradj velem. Nem kérem tőled, hogy áldozd fel az életed, az álmaid valamiért, ami… amúgy sem áll biztos lábakon.

- De te mit szeretnél?

- Nem az a fontos, hogy én mit szeretnék, Harry! Hát nem érted? Mindketten szeretnénk valamit… ameddig ez összecseng, addig oké… aztán szétválnak útjaink. Ez így normális.

- Te nem vagy normális, Malfoy! Játszol az emberekkel, az érzéseikkel. Az én érzéseimmel!

- Nem, Harry. Pontosan ezért vagyok veled őszinte. Azért, hogy ne ringasd magad tévhitekbe. Hogy mindent pontosan annak láss, ami. És hogy képes legyél a saját utadat járni, ahogy én járom az enyémet.

- Abszolút nem számít neked, hogy melletted vagyok vagy sem?

- De igen, számít. De azt nem akarom, hogy úgy legyél mellettem, hogy közben valahova máshova vágysz. Hogy esténként, mikor én már elaludtam, az járjon a fejedben, hogy lehetnél máshol is. Hogy lehetnél egy más ember is. Ez nem… egy kapcsolat. Ez csak hazugság lenne. Hazudnál nekem, és hazudnál magadnak is. Ezt megérted?

- Ezt így meg. De miért ne lehetne a kettőt együtt? Miért…

- Mert valószínűleg előbb-utóbb szembekerülünk egymással.

- Draco, ne csinálj hülyeséget!

Úgy néz rám, egyik szemöldökét felvonva, ami egyértelműen jelzi, hogy ne szóljak bele a dolgaiba. A francba, de ha egyszer aggódom érte!

- Ezen felesleges vitáznunk, Potter. Van előtted két eldöntendő kérdés. Az egyikre még ma választ várok!

- Most?

- Mondjuk este. Találkozzunk! Ha úgy döntesz, elmész… talán utoljára – néz rám az ezüst szemeivel, amiben komolyságot látok, de tudom mélyen belül ott a manipuláció is, ami ennek a mondatnak a legmélyén rejlik. Elvégre mardekáros. De pont ezért nem veszem zokon tőle. Mert ő ezt nem szándékosan csinálja, hanem ösztönösen. – Most hagylak gondolkodni. Akkor vacsora után?

- Rendben – egyezek bele végül, mire felkel, halványan még rám mosolyog, és végül magamra hagy.


	3. Chapter 3

Na most feladtad nekem a költői kérdést, Malfoy.

Valóban két választásom van, de tulajdonképpen mindegyiknek van buktatója. Ha nemet mondok neki, akkor még jó darabig esz a penész utána. Sokkal fontosabb lett ebben a néhány napban, mint azt én magam gondoltam volna. Nem akarom ilyen könnyen kiengedni a karmaimból, ha már ilyen lazán úgyis kijelenti, hogy bármikor vége lehet… ennek a valaminek köztünk. Legalább addig ki akarom használni a lehetőséget, amíg lehet.

Ha viszont igent mondok neki, akkor tudom, három hónap múlva még sokkal fájdalmasabb lesz az egész. Hisz ilyen sok idő alatt még közelebb kerülhetünk egymáshoz, és csak még rosszabb lesz az elválás.

Nekem.

Mert hogy neki akkor sem lesz több, mint most, az tuti.

Ő akkor is csak annyit fog mondani, hogy a saját utamat kell járnom, ahogy neki is a sajátját. És nem tudom, hogy akarok-e magamnak ekkora rosszat, mint szembenézni ezzel a laza hozzáállásával. Nem tudom, megéri-e ez a néhány hét… boldogság?... talán az lenne. De megéri? Megéri megismerni a valakihez tartozás érzését csak azért, hogy utána még szarabb legyen a magány?

Cseszd meg, Malfoy! Immár nagyon sokadszor mondom ezt. Fenekstül forgatta fel az én kis nyugodt életemet… Na… ezt én sem gondoltam komolyan. Mármint a nyugodt életet. Aztán meg az jut eszembe, hogy túl sokat szenvedtem én már ahhoz, hogy ezt a kis boldogságot is megtagadjam magamtól. És ez elég nyomós érvnek tűnik. Tartson ameddig tart.

Malfoynak abban az egyben igaza van, hogy a pillanatokból áll össze az élet, és minden pillanatot meg kell élnünk. Hisz ha nem tesszük, lehet, hogy már másnap megbánnánk. És ezek az apró megbánások aztán végigkísérik az egész életünket, millió kis apró szúrást hagyva a lelkünkben. És ezt el kell kerülnünk, bármi áron.

Mikor végzünk a vacsorával, önkéntelenül is összenézünk, bár a nagyterem két végében ülünk. Egy halvány mosolyváltás után egyszerre állunk fel, és indulunk kifele.

A bejárati csarnokban érünk csak egymás mellé.

- Bejössz hozzám? – kérdezi Draco.

- Nem – határozottan nem akarok odamenni.

- Akkor? Hozzád? – csak egy pillantást vet az arcomra. – Felejtsd el! Akkor hova?

- Gőzöm sincs.

- El tudsz vonatkoztatni a múlttól?

- Mi van? – nézek rá értetlenül, mert halvány gőzöm, megint hova akar kilyukadni, de élek a gyanúperrel, hogy olyan terve van, amitől égnek áll a hajam.

- Nem egy nyelvet beszélünk, Potter?

- Amíg rébuszokban beszélsz, ne várd, hogy megértsem.

- Mehetünk Perselus szobájába.

Na még csak az hiányozna a boldogságomhoz. Hogy előrángassam a régi emlékeket… Láthatja rajtam a véleményem, mert megfogja a karom.

- Harry, ő már egy éve halott – mondja egy fájdalmas grimasszal. – Már nem kéne haragudnod rá.

- Igyekszem – mondom, de erre ő csak megcsóválja a fejét.

– Te nagyon szeretted őt, ugye?

- Apám helyett apám volt. Néha még több is.

A tekintete a távolba réved, ahogy felidéződnek benne az emlékek. Nem faggatom, tudom, túl fájdalmas lenne neki beszélni róla. És amúgy sem tartozik rám, még akkor sem, ha esetleg több volt köztük, mint amiről beszél.

- Rendben, menjünk – mondom végül, mire ő is kizökken a merengéséből. A pince fele indulunk, de szerencsére útközben nem találkozunk senkivel. Még csak az kéne, hogy a mardekárosok azt is megtudják, hogy hőn imádott, hősként tisztelt volt házvezetőjük szobájába akarok betörni. Na ez lenne csak öngyilkosság.

- Hogy akarsz bejutni? – kérdezem, mert tudom, hogy Dumbledore halála óta sokan próbálkoztak már azzal, hogy kinyissák ezt az ajtót. Elég csak ránéznem, és tudom, a keresztapja varázslatai itt is ugyanúgy átengedik, mint ott a folyosón. Nem is csalódok a megérzésemben. Egy laza pálcamozdulat, és az ajtó feltárul.

- Gyakran jössz ide? – kérdezem tőle, mert a szoba egyáltalán nem olyannak tűnik, mint amit egy éve nem háborgatott senki. Rend, tisztaság, sehol egy porszem.

- Mindig, ha csendre és békére vágyom. Itt minden olyan más… odakint zajlik az élet, de itt minden örök… változatlan… és csendes… mintha megállt volna az idő.

Úgy tűnik elmélázós hangulatban van. Talán még nem is láttam ilyennek.

- Draco, jól vagy?

- Persze. Miért?

- Nem is tudom. Csak…

- Azon gondolkodtam délután, hogy megint egy szakasz lezárult az életünkben, most, hogy befejeztük az iskolát. Csak ez nyomta meg egy kicsit a hangulatomat. Ne is törődj vele. Gyere, üljünk le!

Szó nélkül telepszünk le a kanapéra, Draco fellobbantja a kandallóban a lángokat, amitől egyszerre barátságosabb színezete lesz az egész helynek.

- Adsz nekem választ, Harry? – kérdezi minden kertelés nélkül.

- Adok.

- És? – kérdezi, de közben nem néz rám.

- Veled megyek.

Látom, ahogy egy másodpercre megkönnyebbülten hunyja le a szemét, és ebből számomra is egyértelműen kiderül, hogy azért neki sem volt mindegy, hogy döntök.

- Jó döntés – mondja végül.

Belém bújik a kisördög, pedig tudom, hogy mindenképp csak szarul jöhetek ki a kérdésből.

- És ha úgy döntöttem volna, hogy mégsem?

- Az is jó döntés lett volna. Mert azt teszed, amit szeretnél. Nincs rossz döntés, amíg a szívedre hallgatsz, és a saját utadat járod.

- Hihetetlen vagy – mondom megcsóválva a fejem.

- Hihetetlen? Nem… talán csak túl hamar kellett a saját lábamra állnom. Megtanultam, hogy ha én nem állok ki a saját dolgaimért, akkor senki más nem fog. De ezt te is ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én.

- Igen, csak belőlem valahogy mást hozott ki. Én is megállok a saját lábamon, de… valahogy máshogy, mint te.

- Nem kell egyformán reagálnunk a dolgokra. Más környezetből jövünk… máshogy neveltek mindkettőnket.

- Téged lehet, hogy neveltek, de velem a kutya se foglalkozott.

- Az is egyfajta nevelési mód. De hagyjuk ezt a témát.

- Mihez kezdünk majd? Úgy értem…

- Tudom, hogy érted. Hát… nekem eleinte lesz dolgom, amíg rendezem a helyzetet. Utána már egy kicsit lazább lesz. Hogy te mihez kezdesz, az sok mindentől függ.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nekem semmiképp sem segíthetsz, mert az rossz fényt vet a jövődre.

- Mikre nem gondolsz, Malfoy!

- Valakinek gondolkodni kell kettőnk közül.

- Menj a fenébe! – mondom neki mosolyogva, mire ő is elneveti magát.

- De ettől függetlenül… minden azon múlik, hogy mit akarsz. Lóghatunk, bulizhatunk együtt, elvégre te még diák vagy, vagy mi a szösz, úgyhogy neked még kijár. De ehhez tisztáznunk kell, hogy mennyire akarod vállalni a kapcsolatunkat. Hogy elmehetünk-e együtt ide-oda, és mindezt milyen formában – rám néz egy pillanatra, majd megint elneveti magát. – Potter, el ne ájulj nekem, mert nem moslak fel! Úgy ismersz, mint aki belekényszerít olyanba, amit nem akarsz? Csak talán könnyebb lenne neked is…

- Mi a fenétől lenne könnyebb?

- Nem fontos. Felejtsd el!

- Nézd, ha a munkádra azt mondod, hogy károsan befolyásolhatja a jövőmet, akkor ez miért nem?

- Van egy batár nagy különbség a kettő között, Potter. Az én munkámat nem kell felvállalnod, de a saját életedet igen! – egy ideig elgondolkodva néz rám. – Szégyelled? – kérdezi szelíden.

- Én… nem… csak… - ó, csessze meg… mit lehet erre mondani? Erre nincs jó válasz. Mondjam, hogy nem, és tudni fogja, hogy hazudok, vagy mondjam, hogy igen, és ezzel ismerjem be, hogy egy gyáva féreg vagyok, és még őt is megbántom?

- Ha tudnád, hányszor hallottam már ezt. És mindig ott van az a csak… De nem baj. Nem számít. Csak az számít, hogy tudd, mit akarsz. Ha nem akarod megtenni, én elfogadom, te döntesz.

- Neked könnyű… rólad tudják.

Csak sóhajt, és egy szomorkás mosollyal lehajtja a fejét. - Én sem így születtem, ezt jobb, ha tudod. És komoly csatákat vívtam, hogy elérjem azt, ahol most tartok.

- Gondolom. De hogy lehet ezt…

- Elmondani bárkinek? Nem könnyű… de neked talán nincs senki olyan, akinek személyesen kellene elmondanod.

- Te kinek mondtad el?

- Anyámnak. Mondhatni akkor is idegösszeomlást kapott. Annak idején még sok mindenhez más volt a hozzáállása.

- És most?

- Elviseli. És mióta összeomlott és bekerült a kórházba, kisebb gondja is nagyobb. Apám más tészta volt. Ha van lehetősége, kitagad. Szerencsére nem tehette, mert nem volt más örököse, az pedig még nálam is jobban elborzasztotta, hogy a halála után szétrobbanjon a birodalma, és a kutyák marakodjanak a koncon. De nem állt szóba velem. Ha véletlenül találkoztunk, levegőnek nézett. De ez volt a jobbik eset. Ha mégis leereszkedett hozzám, minden rossznak elmondott. Még azzal is megvádolt, hogy miattam ment tönkre a házasságuk anyámmal. Pedig azt már régóta rohasztotta belülről valami, és az saját maga volt.

- Sajnálom.

- Én annyira nem. Ez adta meg a kezdőlökést, hogy kikerüljek a bűvköréből, és önállósodjak.

- Nem hiszem, hogy neked ehhez ő kellett.

- El ne hidd, hogy mindig ilyen voltam. Eleinte a szívemre vettem én is. Ezért próbálok segíteni másoknak, hogy ne tegyék.

- Eddig sikerült valakinek?

- Még senki nem szedte össze a bátorságát. De nem hibáztatom őket. Téged sem. Ez egy nehéz lépés, és ha megtetted, nem visszakozhatsz. Nem mondhatod, hogy bocs, nem úgy gondoltam. Viszont ha egyszer majd egy fiút találsz… akivel le akarod élni az életed… nem bujkálhatsz örökké.

Erre most inkább nem mondok semmit. Pedig vannak gondolataim, nem is egy, de ne menjünk bele.

- És a barátaid hogy fogadták?

- Van nekem olyan?

- Blaise a barátod volt. Emiatt vesztetek össze?

- Blaise… - néz maga elé elgondolkodva. – Ez másról szólt. De…

- Tudom, nem dobsz fel senkit, aki nem akarja.

- Bepróbálkozott nálam.

- És visszautasítottad? – kérdezem hitetlenkedve, mert tényleg csodálkozom rajta. Blaise jó pasi, és Draco arra a típusra bukik, azt hiszem. Vagány, stílusos, menő… elképzelni sem tudom, hogy mi lehetett a baj. - Miért?

- Úgy éreztem, hogy a barátságunk többet ér, mint egy egyéjszakás kaland, amit adhatnék neki. Nem akartam elveszíteni a barátságát. De hát… így is sikerült. Így viszont még van esély, hogy egyszer belátja, hogy igazam volt. De ha kihasználom, lefekszem vele és eldobom… akkor soha többé nem tudnék megállni előtte. Így legalább a becsületem megmaradt, ha most nem is úgy látja.

- És nem tudtad volna szeretni őt? Olyan közel voltatok egymáshoz… és így belegondolva… jól is néz ki, meg minden.

- Vigyázz a végén még féltékeny leszek! – mondja egy halvány mosollyal, majd elkomolyodik. – Egy fontos szabály… bár ez azt hiszem, hogy csak nálam van így… házinyúlra nem lövök. Abból csak baj van. És sokkal nehezebb is helyretenni, ha nem úgy alakul a dolog, ahogy valamelyik fél szeretné. Sokkal nagyobb sérüléseket okoz. Ami meg azt illeti… lehet, hogy közel álltunk egymáshoz… a legjobb barátom volt. Talán az egyetlen. De ez a hősszerelmes dolog nem az én stílusom. És ő is ezt várta volna tőlem, ahogy tudat alatt te is ezt várod még mindig. Csak azt hiszem, ő hozzád képest túlságosan mardekáros ahhoz, hogy megértsen engem is.

- Nem mondom, hogy én megértem. De elfogadom.

- Tudom. Figyelj… most már elég késő van… itt maradjunk, vagy menjünk inkább vissza?

- Úgy érted, aludjunk itt?

- Csak egy javaslat volt. De ha még mindig zavar, hogy Perselusnál vagyunk… miattam leléphetünk.

- Nem, maradjunk.

- Biztos?

- Nem igazán van kedvem reggel végignézni, ahogy a többiek elmennek – mondom, és most valóban úgy érzem, jobb lenne addig elbújni a világ elől, míg kiürül a kastély, és csak utána lelépni innen.

- Oké, akkor maradunk. Néhány laza pálcamozdulattal átrendezi a szobát, megnagyobbítja a kanapét, hogy ketten kényelmesen tudjunk aludni rajta. Tudom, hogy ő minden további nélkül aludna Piton ágyában, ahogy feltételezem az elmúlt időszakban aludt is néhányszor, de hálás vagyok neki, hogy tőlem nem várja el. Tuti képtelen lennék, még a hideg is végigfut a hátamon. Végig fürkészőn figyelem, majd amikor végez, összeszedem a bátorságom, hogy megszólaljak.

- Draco kérdezhetek valamit?

- Perselusról nem akarok beszélni – mondja halkan, de határozottan. Az, hogy kitalálja, mire gondolok, kísértetiesen hasonlít a keresztapjára, de tudom, Draco nem alkalmaz legilimenciát. Egyszerűen csak tudja, mire gondolok.

- Pedig lehet, hogy segítene.

Fenyegetőn villan a szeme, és tudom, hogy tovább nem kellene erőltetnem a témát. De valami mégis arra késztet.

- Volt köztetek valami?

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – mondja sóhajtva. – Nem. Igazából nem, de… A francba Potter, ezt nem lehet két mondatban elmagyarázni. És különben sincs semmi közöd hozzá!

Oké, látom, itt lőttem túl a célon, inkább behúzom fülem-farkam, mielőtt én is kihozom a sodrából. Nem akarom megtapasztalni, hogy milyen olyankor.

- Ne haragudj, igazad van… semmi közöm hozzá. Csak… - megint villan a szeme, mire hirtelen elhallgatok. De aztán úgy tűnik, meggondolja magát.

- Csak?

- Csak… senkiről és semmiről nem hallottalak még úgy beszélni, mint róla. Olyan szeretettel… és úgy véded… olyan hevesen…

- Szerettem őt, Potter. És ezt úgy érted, ahogy akarod, nem érdekel. És nem fogok többet beszélni róla.

- Rendben – mondom végül fejet hajtva, és leülök a kanapé szélére.

Elgondolkodom, hogy vajon mi lehetett köztük. Hogy hogyan is értsem, hogy szerette. A szerelemben nem igazán hisz, ez egyértelmű a megnyilvánulásaiból, de mégis, tényleg soha senkiről nem beszélt ilyen odaadással, mint a keresztapjáról. Mármint azt a pár szót, amit egyáltalán mondott. Hogy mit is jelent, hogy nem igazán volt köztük semmi, de mégis ott volt az a de… ember legyen a talpán, aki ezt megérti.

Egy kis idő múlva odaül mellém, és átkarolja a vállam.

- Ne gondolkodj rajta, Harry. Ennek már… nincs jelentősége.

Már hogy a fenébe ne lenne. Ha azt mondja, hogy szerette őt… mármint úgy… akkor az azt jelenti, hogy bármennyire is hangoztatja, hogy nem hősszerelmes típus, mégis csak képes szeretni. És ez jelentene némi fénysugarat nekem is. Még talán az sem zavarna, ha ne adj isten Piton volt az elődöm, elvégre tényleg nem az a mumus volt, akinek én éveken keresztül gondoltam.

De aztán meg az jut eszembe, hogy milyen fiatal volt még Draco, mikor a keresztapja meghalt, és bár Pitonról sok rosszat el tudtam már képzelni életemben, de azt nem, hogy gyerekként elcsábítsa a keresztfiát, akit mindig szeretett. Talán az egyetlen volt anyámon kívül, akit szeretett.

Basszus, hogy ezt a srácot mindig ilyen ellentmondásos dolgok veszik körül… És hogy saját maga nem bolondul ebbe bele… én ezt nem is értem.

- Feküdjünk le, mielőtt még túlpörög az agyad, Potter! – mondja egy kicsit gúnyosan, ami visszatérít a jelenbe. Egy sóhajjal kibújok a pólómból, meg a farmeromból, majd bemászok az ágyba, Draco egy perccel később követ.

- Amúgy nem akartál a barátaidtól elbúcsúzni? – kérdezi felkönyökölve mellettem.

- Nem hinném, hogy igényt tartanak rá. Amúgy meg úgyis találkozom velük. Ha előbb nem szeptemberben.

- Összekaptatok? – kérdezi gyanakodva.

- Nem, miért?

- Nem olyan rég még levegőt venni is csak együtt tudtatok.

- Változnak a dolgok – mondom kitérően.

- Ez már szent igaz – mondja, egy cinkos pillantással rám nézve, de aztán mégsem enged a témából. – De… nem inkább attól félsz, hogy megkérdezik, hol töltöd a nyarad?

- Semmi közük hozzá.

- Ez erre most nem válasz. De akkor mondd el, hogy te mit gondolsz. Szóval?

- Azt hiszem, két dolog… az egyik, hogy ők teljesen máshogy élik meg, ami történt… úgy értem, a háborút… azóta nem értek velük szót úgy, mint régen. Valahogy megváltozott minden… mindegy. A másik meg, hogy épp eléggé el vannak foglalva egymással, nem kellek nekik még én is. Sőt, csak kínosan érzik magukat, ha ott vagyok, és alig várják, hogy elhúzzak a bánatba.

- A háborút soha senki nem fogja úgy érteni, ahogy te. Ezt jobb, ha most elkönyveled. Talán… Perselus értené, ha élne. Neki is olyan mértékig ez volt az élete, mint neked, de senki másnak. Ami pedig a túlzásba vitt nyilvános nyalakodásukat illeti… látod, ezért nem szeretem én ezt a holtomiglan-holtodiglan dolgot. Mind a ketten feladják az eddigi életüket, a barátaikat, az álmaikat, az egyéniségüket… de mindent nem kaphatnak meg egymástól. Szükségük van a saját életükre is.

- Hát most megvigasztaltál – mondom némi cinizmussal.

- Nézz szembe a valósággal, és akkor nem lesz szükséged vigasztalásra.

- Van még ilyen beszólásod mára?

- Mindig van talonban néhány – mondja vigyorogva.

- Sejtettem. Inkább aludjunk!

- Ez az utolsó éjszakánk a kastélyban, és te aludni akarsz? – búgja a fülembe, de úgy, hogy tiszta libabőrös leszek. – Azt hiszem, inkább emlékezetessé kéne tennünk.

- Szerintem – mondom körülnézve – éppen eléggé emlékezetes attól, hogy itt vagyunk.

- Potter, megkérdeztem, hogy maradhatunk-e.

- Tudom, nem azért mondtam. Csak most túl sok minden jár a fejemben…

- Azon segíthetünk. Csak lazulj el, és hamarosan már csak egy dologra tudsz koncentrálni – mondja mosolyogva, és én képtelen vagyok ellenállni a vonzerejének. Ahogy hozzám hajol, és megcsókol, már tudom, hogy elvesztem. És persze igaza van. Csak egy perc, és már csak egyetlen dolog létezik számomra a világon, és az ő. A csókja, az ölelése, a simogatása. És persze mondanom sem kell, képes emlékezetessé tenni az utolsó kastélyban töltött éjszakánkat.


	4. Chapter 4

Reggel, mikor felébredek, tudom, hogy odakint már nagy a nyüzsgés a kastélyban.

Dracónak igaza volt. Bármi történik is odakint, ide nem hatol be a világ zaja. Itt mindig csend van és béke. Mintha nem is az elutazás napja lenne.

Mindig tudtam, hogy Piton szereti ezt a komor és hideg pincét, és most már azt is sejtem, hogy miért. Mindig zaklatott lelke itt egy-egy pillanatnyi békére találhatott. Ahogy most talán én is. Míg Draco fel nem ébred, és felkönyököl mellettem.

- Nem gondoltad meg magad? – kérdezi köszönés nélkül.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – És különben sincs kedvem felkelni. Inkább még ágyban maradnék egy kicsit. Míg mindenki el nem húz az ótvarba.

- Elbújsz, Potter? Ez nem jellemző rád.

- Ja, mert eddig nem volt lehetőségem. De most már ne szóljon bele senki, ha el akarok bújni. Elég nyilvánosságot kaptam egész mostanáig… még sokat is… elegem van. Akinek nem tetszik, tehet egy szívességet.

Egy kiismerhetetlen mosoly jelenik meg a szőke arcán, de lassan megértem miért. Úgy tűnik, kezdek kiállni magamért, vagy mi. A francba, Draco, egy hét alatt mennyire megváltoztattad a gondolkodásom. Nem voltam én ilyen 'mindenki kapja be, és hagyjon békén' típus.

De tulajdonképpen jó érzés ilyennek lenni. Nem azzal foglalkozni, hogy mások mit gondolnak rólam. Egész életemben ezen rágódtam, és nem volt egyszerű úgy élni. Ideje változtatni rajta.

- Rendben, akkor maradjunk. De… az nem zavar, hogy így McGalagony fog furcsán nézni ránk? – kérdezi végül a szőke.

- Hullára nem érdekel, hogy McGalagony hogy néz. Foglalkozzon saját magával. Egész életében magába fojtotta az érzéseit, a dühét, a félelmét, még a szerelmét is, úgyhogy nekem csak ne dumáljon.

- Potter, meglepsz. Gyorsan tanulsz.

- Igyekszem. Mindig ez volt az elvárás. És most jó tanárom is van – vigyorgok kihívóan a szőkére, aki veszi a lapot, és visszamosolyog.

Végül a Roxfort Expressz indulása után negyed órával hagyjuk el Piton szobáját. Miután Draco visszateszi az ajtóra az összes védelmet, felmegyünk a nagyterembe.

Amilyen nyomorult szerencsénk van, hát nem McGalagony jön velünk szembe?

- Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Maguk mit keresnek még itt? A vonat már elment…

- Nem akartunk a vonaton tolakodni, igazgatónő – mondom viszonylag nyugodtan, pedig el tudnám küldeni valahova, hogy még most is velem kötekszik. Úgy vélem, ennyit igazán megengedhetek magamnak, hogy ne a nyomorult vonattal kelljen elhagynom a kastélyt.

- És különben sem Londonba megyünk – mondja Draco, némileg kihívóbb hangon, mint amit én megütöttem. – Fél órán belül elhagyjuk a kastélyt, ne aggódjon - teszi még hozzá, majd otthagyjuk a boszorkányt, had gondolkozzon, hogy most mi van.

Pár perc alatt megreggelizünk, ezúttal fütyülve arra, hogy melyik ház asztalához ülünk le. Mármint én. Minden előzetes kérdés nélkül letelepszem Draco mellé a mardekár asztalához, és mivel a szőke nem tiltakozik, nem foglalkozom tovább a dologgal. Miután egyeztetjük, hogy mindketten szinte teljesen össze vagyunk csomagolva, megállapodunk, hogy pontosan fél óra múlva találkozunk útra készen a bejárati csarnokban.

Felmegyek a szobámba, és tulajdonképpen öt perc alatt végzek a maradék csomagolással. Aztán ahogy leülök az ágyam szélére, megértem, hogy Draco tegnap miért volt olyan melankolikus hangulatban. Teljesen igaza volt abban, hogy az életünknek ez a szakasza lezárult. Tulajdonképpen a gyerekkorunk. Ami bár egyikünk esetében sem volt sem rózsaszín, sem felhőtlen, mégsem kellett teljes mértékben gondoskodni önmagunkról. Mindig álltak mellettünk, akik bár mindig megszabták, hogy mit tehetünk és mit nem, és utáltuk őket, és lázadtunk ellenük, de azért segítettek talpon maradni. Hát ennek most annyi.

Mostantól magunkra leszünk utalva. Neki sincs senkije, hisz az idegösszeomlással kórházban kezelt anyjára nem igazán számíthat, nekem meg még annyi sincs. Boldogulunk a nyomorult életünkkel, ahogy tudunk. Vagy ahogy nem tudunk.

Mielőtt túlságosan maga alá temetne ez a hangulat, inkább összezsugorítom a ládámat, és elindulok vissza. Furcsa érzés úgy végigmenni a folyosókon, hogy talán utoljára vagyok a kastélyban. Egy kicsit még sírhatnékom is támad. Olyan ez, mintha egy szeretett személytől kellene elbúcsúznom. Hisz ez a hely hét éven keresztül az otthonom volt. Az első, és ez idáig egyetlen otthonom.

Csak az tart vissza attól, hogy előtörjenek a könnyeim, hogy tudom, Draco milyen lekicsinylő fintorral reagálna. Bár ahogy meglátom a bejárati csarnokban, látom, hogy neki sincs kirobbanó jókedve.

- Furcsa érzés elmenni innen – mondom, mikor odaérek mellé.

- Ugyanezt éreztem tegnap este is. Szeretném most újra, még egyszer bejárni a kastély minden zugát, végigsétálni a parkon…

- Tegyük meg!

- McGalagony kitér a maradék hitéből… de a tóhoz leugorhatnánk még egy percre.

- Oké, mehetünk.

A cuccunkat kivisszük, és otthagyjuk a bejárat előtt. Draco felém nyújtja a kezét, és mivel tudom, hogy a kastély olyan kihalt, hogy McGalagonyon kívül talán csak a szellemek vannak itt, minden további szívfájdalom nélkül megfogom. Szótlanul sétálunk le a tóhoz, mindketten a saját gondolatainkba merülve. Amikor leérünk, Draco mögém lép, és átölel. Egy pillanatra hátrahajtom a fejem a vállára, majd a tekintetem újra a tóra szegeződik. Annyi szép és kevésbé szép napot töltöttem itt… tudom, Draco ugyanerre gondol. Egyszer csak mosolyogva megszólal.

– Emlékszel, mikor Weasleynek sikerült megátkoznia saját magát helyettem? Valahol ott állhattunk – mutat nem is olyan messzire attól a helytől, ahol vagyunk.

- Emlékszem – mondom félig komolyan, félig mosolyogva, ahogy felidéződik előttem, hogy Ron egész este csigákat köpködött egy vödörbe. – De azért te is megérdemelted volna, amit neked szánt.

- Tudom. De akkor is muris volt.

- Az – mondom még mosolyogva, majd egy kis ideig újra csendben emlékezünk a régi dolgokra. Végül úgy tíz perc múlva Draco sóhajt mögöttem, és megszólal.

– Ideje mennünk, Harry. Gyere!

Én is sóhajtok, majd bólintok.

– Menjünk.

Visszasétálunk, összeszedjük a cuccainkat, majd elhagyjuk a birtokot.

Én ezt nem értem… a szőke előtt nincsenek csukott ajtók… jó, mondjuk a Roxforti birtokról jó ideje már én is ki tudok jutni, de azt hiszem, rajtunk kívül csak tanárok képesek erre.

Ahogy bezáródik mögöttünk a birtok kapuja, Draco újra a kezemet kéri, és tudom, arra készül, hogy ő vigyen haza, magához. Megfogom a kezét, és máris érzem a hoppanálással járó kellemetlen érzést, majd pár másodperccel később már a Malfoy kúria előtt állunk.

Egy pillanatra megborzongok, és Draco, aki még mindig fogja a kezem, észreveszi.

- Mi a baj?

- Ne haragudj, de… nekem eddig csak rossz emlékeim vannak erről a helyről. Tudom, hogy neked az otthonod, meg itt nőttél fel, meg minden, de… – mondom, és megint régi képek elevenednek meg a szemem előtt. Ahogy a pincében ketrecbe zárt oroszlán módjára járkálok fel-alá, miközben odafent Hermionét kínozzák… majd beleőrültem, és most is szörnyű rossz érzéssel tölt el. A tehetetlenség érzésével… hogy valaki miattam szenved. Olyan sokszor volt már ilyen, és én mindig tehetetlen voltam. Azóta is gyűlölöm ezt az érzést. Néha a mai napig ébredek sikolyokra, amik utánam szólnak a múltból, csak hogy megkeserítsék az életem

- Hidd el – lép közelebb Draco -, nekem is több rossz emlékem van, mint jó. Nem volt olyan felhőtlen a gyerekkorom, ahogy azt sokan gondolják. Csak azért, mert mindent megvettek nekem, még sok fontos dolgot nem kaptam meg, és ez nem tölt el kitörő boldogsággal. De ezen változtathatunk. Gyere… szedd össze magad – mondja, és végül maga után húz, be a házba.

Ahogy belépünk, mintha semmi sem változott volna azóta, hogy utoljára itt jártam. A berendezés sértetlennek tűnik, pedáns rend van, a túlzásba vitt hivalkodás sznob lakókra utal. Szinte visszataszít a ragyogás, a csillogás mindenhol. Úgy érzem magam, mint valami hülye múzeumban, ahol nem szabad hozzáérni semmihez.

- Azon gondolkodtam – néz rám Draco -, hogy egy szobában lakjunk, vagy szeretnél egy sajátot?

- Jó lenne egy saját kis zug – nézek rá félénken, mert nem akarom megbántani, de úgy tűnik, nem veszi a szívére. Nem is tudom, miért érzem így. Mindig volt egy saját kis kuckóm. Még akkor is, ha az csak a lépcső alatti gardrób volt. De akkor is, csak az enyém.

- Sejtettem – lép újra oda hozzám. – De azért velem alszol, ugye?

- Persze. Ez nem kérdés – mondom mosolyogva, és adok neki egy játékos puszit. Valahogy el sem tudom képzelni, hogy magányosan töltsem az éjszakáimat, nélküle.

- Hát akkor kerítsünk neked egy szobát. Mondjuk az enyémmel szemben?

- Az tökéletes lenne. Nem engedlek látótávolságból.

Elmosolyodik, de inkább nem szól. Elégedettséget látok megvillanni a szemében, és ez jóleső érzéssel tölt el. Végül felmegyünk az emeletre, és megmutatja a szobámat. Pont nekem való, és tudom, azért ezt ajánlotta, mert tudta, hogy be fog jönni nekem. Nem túl nagy, sőt inkább kicsi, de pont ez tetszik benne. Meg az, hogy az ajtónk tényleg egymással szemben van.

Nyitva hagyom az ajtót, ahogy behúzom a ládámat, és hallom, hogy ő is becuccol a saját szobájába. Valahogy nincs kedvem most kipakolni… még nem érzem úgy, hogy… hogy kéne. Valahogy idegennek érzem magam, és ez irritál. Nem tudom, hogy meg fogom-e szokni ezt a helyet. Azt hiszem, nem. Soha. A múlt itt kísért, nem csak az enyém, hanem sokaké. Talán olyanoké is, akik sosem hagyták el élve a birtokot. Ez megborzongat. De Draco kedvéért ezt is elviselem. Próbálom elfelejteni, figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Leülök az ágyam szélére, kicsit körülnézek, majd inkább félig hanyatt dőlök az ágyon, és bámulom a plafont. Egy tíz perc múlva Draco átjön hozzám.

- Képes leszel megszokni? – kérdezi tényleg aggódva, ahogy félig felém fordulva mellém dől az ágyra.

- Persze – nyugtatom meg több magabiztossággal a hangomban, mint amit valójában érzek.

- Ha bármivel megkönnyíthetem…

- Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi baj. Mit csinálunk ma?

- Arra gondoltam, kicsit elterelném a figyelmed, és ezzel talán a beilleszkedésed is segíthetem – mondja, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol.

Mikor egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutok, rávigyorgok. – Mondd, nem vagy te egy kicsit nimfomániás? – nem mintha ellenemre lenne a dolog, mosolygok magamban. Úgy tesz, mintha elgondolkodna, amitől csak kitör belőlem a nevetés.

– Nem – mondja végül. – Csak non-stop tudnék veled szeretkezni.

- Vagyis akkor igen?

Vállat von. – Ha ettől könnyebb a lelkednek – mondja, újra megcsókol, majd miután elhúzódik, megint vigyorogva megszólal. – Viszont, ha így gondolod, készülj fel arra, hogy a ház minden helyiségét ki kell próbálnunk.

- Hány szoba is van? – kérdezem némi tettetett ledöbbenéssel, miközben ő tovább vigyorog.

- Minden napra egy – mondja némi elgondolkodás után, majd lassan elkezdi kigombolni az ingem, és közben halkan duruzsol tovább. – Na jó, szeptemberig talán kétszer is sorra kerül minden helyiség. De gondolom nem bánod? – csak nemet intek a fejemmel, mire halványan elmosolyodik. – Helyes – mondja, és megcsókol.

Innentől kezdve nincs megállás, csak egy perc, és máris magával sodor a szenvedélybe. Ha így próbáljuk ki a ház összes helyiségét, előbb-utóbb magát a házat is lángra lobbantjuk, az tuti. Hisz ez a hevesen égő szenvedély eléggé tűzveszélyesnek tűnik. És minél többször vagyunk együtt, csak olyan, mintha olajat öntenénk arra a bizonyos tűzre. Csak még jobban kívánjuk egymást, még kevésbé tudunk betelni a másik ízével, érintésével. És most már arra sem lehet panasza, hogy bátortalan vagy tapasztalatlan vagyok. Jó tanítványának bizonyultam ebben is, legalábbis az elhaló sóhajai erről tanúskodnak.

Jócskán elhúzódik a beilleszkedésem elősegítése, mire totál kimerülten és persze kielégülten egymás karjába zuhanunk, már jócskán benne járunk a délutánban. Csak elnyúlunk az ágyban, és arra gondolok, hogy talán mégsem lesz olyan szörnyű itt. Elvégre Draco itt van velem, hogy szebbé tegye. Mikor késő délután kimászunk az ágyból, körbevezet a házban, megmutogatja, hogy mit hol találok. Szinte kínosan ügyel arra, hogy elkerüljük azokat a helyeket, amikhez kellemetlen emlékeink fűződnek. A szülei szobáját messziről elkerüli, még a környékét is, csak messziről mutat rá, hogy valamerre arra van.

Végül kimegyünk a kertbe egy időre, ahol valamivel jobban érezzük magunkat mindketten, olyan, mint amikor egy fuldoklót felengednek a víz alól. Ami nagyon meglep, hogy nem csak én reagálok így, hanem a szőke is. A kertben mindenesetre természetesebben viselkedik. Bent a házban mintha még mindig kötné a neveltetése, egyfajta ariszto krata udvariasságot érzek benne, amit azonnal levetkőzött, mikor kilépett az ajtón.

Mindenféléről beszélgetünk, a múltról, a Roxfortról, a gyerekkorunkról. Felidézünk kellemes, és kevésbé kellemes emlékeket is. Draco nem is tagadja, hogy mindvégig genyó mardekáros módjára viselkedett velünk, de sosem kérne bocsánatot, és ez őt ismerve így is van rendjén.

Csak estefelé az éhség tud bekergetni minket, hisz tulajdonképpen a Roxfortban elköltött gyors reggeli óta nem ettünk semmit. Vacsora közben nem sokat beszélgetünk, csak mikor már felfele megyünk a lépcsőn.

- Holnap már dolgozni akarsz? – kérdezem a szőkét.

- Nem lenne könnyebb, ha elhalasztanám holnaputánra. Vagy tovább. Úgyis nehéz időszak lesz az elején. Minél előbb túl akarok jutni rajta.

- Tudom. De akkor kipihentnek kéne lenned holnap. Ideje ágyba tennünk magunkat.

Egy sanda pillantással néz rám, majd mindkettőnkből kitör a röhögés.

- Mondtam én neked, hogy nimfomániás vagy – nézek rá továbbra is nevetve.

- Én meg beláttam, hogy igazad van. De most tényleg inkább fürödjünk, és próbáljunk aludni. Úgyis furcsa lesz mindkettőnknek.

- Eléggé. Gyorsan letusolunk mindketten, majd ágyba bújunk, persze Dracónál.

Mielőtt a szőke kioltaná a fényeket, körülnézek. A szobája szépen, de egyszerűen van berendezve, egyáltalán nem jellemző rá az egész házat belengő hivalkodó légkör. Ez tetszik. Végül elhelyezkedünk, és megpróbálunk aludni. Nem egyszerű. A múlt kísért… mindkettőnket. De azért egymás karjaiban találunk némi megnyugvást, és ez segít. Végül már majdnem éjfél, mire mindketten el tudunk aludni.


	5. Chapter 5

A következő napokban sokszor elég tanácstalan hangulatban jön haza, és gondterhelt. Tudom, hogy nincs könnyű dolga, Időnként faggatni próbálom, de nem igazán nyilatkozik, vagy nagyon szűkszavúan.

- Nem akarom, hogy tudj ezekről a dolgaimról, Harry!

- Félsz, hogy esetleg később felhasználom ellened? – kérdezem mosolyogva, de tudja, hogy komolyan gondolom.

- Semmit nem tudnál rám bizonyítani, ezt te is tudod – néz rám ugyanúgy. – De visszatérve a jelenre… elég, ha az én fejem fáj a dolgok miatt. Ha átvészeljük ezt az időszakot, már könnyebb lesz. De az aggodalmaid nem alaptalanok. Eljöhet az az idő, mikor szemben állunk egymással.

- És akkor mit teszünk majd?

- Nem tudom, Harry. Inkább azon vagyok, hogy próbáljuk meg elkerülni ezt a lehetőséget.

- Hunyjak szemet a stiklijeid felett? – kérdezem ráncolva a homlokom.

- Nem, Harry. Ilyet nem kérnék tőled. Tudom, hogy az igazságérzeted ennél erősebb. Szimplán csak nekem kell a jobbnak lennem, hogy ne tudj elkapni.

- Vagy csak szimplán nem kellene olyan dolgokat csinálnod, amiért elkaphatnálak.

- Hát persze. Nem is fogok – mosolyog, és tudom, már most túl van azon a határon, amiért egy jobb ízlésű auror lecsukatná. – De amiről nem tudsz, az ne fájjon, Harry. Teszem a dolgom, ahogy ha itt lesz az ideje, te is teszed majd a tiédet. Ennyi. Ha te leszel a jobb… már pedig te leszel a legjobb, emlékszel?... akkor elkapsz. Lecsukatsz. Ha olyan béna leszek, hogy bebukom, megérdemlem.

Hihetetlen, hogy még ez a gondolat sem hozza ki a sodrából. Egyszerűen megőrülök ettől a felfogásától.

- Ha nem csinálnál ilyeneket, simán együtt maradhatnánk.

- Ha nem csinálnék ilyeneket, feladnám önmagam – mondja egy ici-picit gúnyos mosollyal, és ebben benne van az a válasz, hogy ne nyaggassam olyannal, amibe úgysem fog beleegyezni, ha a fejem tetejére állok sem. Tényleg jobb lesz, ha hagyom a fenébe. Pedig úgy szeretném, ha… ha megváltozna?... nem, azt azért nem. De legalább ne csinálna olyan dolgokat, amik törvénybe ütköznek. De tudom, ezzel valóban azt kérném tőle, hogy a személyiségét, a legbelsőbb lényegét adja fel. És ilyet nincs jogom tenni. Ha szeretem, elfogadom őt olyannak, amilyen. Még akkor is, ha nem egyszerű.

Észreveszi, hogy valamennyit engedtem a szigorúságomból, és felém nyújtja a kezét.

– Ne a jövő miatt aggódj, Harry. Most pillanatnyilag megpróbálom rendbe szedni a jelent, aztán majd lesz valahogy.

- Oké – adom meg magam egy sóhajjal, és a következő napokban nem nyaggatom, csupán magamban aggódom érte. Nem könnyű ellenfelekkel hozza össze a sors, tudom. Az apja emberei nem kispályások, ahogy ő maga sem volt az soha. A legmagasabb körökben üzletelt, és mindig voltak befolyásos támogatói, akiket ilyen-olyan eszközökkel megnyert magának.

Az én napjaim közben egyhangúan telnek. Vagy kint bóklászok a kertben, amit egyre jobban megszeretek a házzal ellentétben, vagy olvasgatok, hisz a házban hatalmas könyvtár van, és bár mindig azt hiszem, hogy én már a világ összes könyvét elolvastam már, mindig találok olyat, ami még érdekel.

Aztán ha végképp unatkozom, kizavarom a házimanókat a konyhából, és én magam főzök valami vacsorát. Draco eleinte ezért csúnyán néz rám, fene az arisztokrata felfogását, de aztán csak megcsóválja a fejét, mondván, ha ez nekem örömet okoz, csináljam. De hát basszus, valamivel el kell foglalni magam, hisz ő egész nap nincs itthon, én meg nem ücsöröghetek egész nap unatkozva, mert abba beleőrülök. Sosem szerettem a tétlenséget. Azt sugallja, hogy nincs értelme az életemnek.

Igaz, ami igaz, a háború óta nincsenek nagy céljaim, de hát egy kicsit én is lazíthatok, nem? Így telnek a napok, és Draco egyre kimerültebben esik haza este. Vacsora közben még nyűgös, és tele van a feje az egész napi nyüglődéssel, bosszúsággal, néha látom, hogy erővel fogja vissza magát, hogy ne zúdítsa a nyakamba az egészet, de utána azért egy kicsit mindig összeszedi magát, és próbál elvonatkoztatni a gondjaitól.

Néha sokáig beszélgetünk a világ nagy dolgairól, de másnap reggel ilyenkor látom, hogy még nehezebben kel, és mindig megfogadom, hogy inkább hagyom pihenni, de hát ki tudja az ilyen fogadalmakat betartani? Főleg, mikor egy ilyen szőke démon van mellette? A tekintete megbabonáz, a hangja elbűvöl… kit érdekel, hogy mit ígértem magamnak reggel?

Néhány napja azonban megint kétségeim vannak. A fene sem tudja, honnan bújt a fejembe ez a kósza gondolat, de nem hagy nyugodni. Eddig is későn jött haza minden nap, de utána legalább egy kicsit foglalkozott velem. Vagy legalább berángatott az ágyába, ha mást nem is. De napok óta már azt sem. És nem értem miért? Vajon tényleg ennyit dolgozik, és a végletekig kimerülve esik haza, vagy talált valaki mást, akin levezetheti a nimfomániáját? Akkor viszont miért nem küld el a fenébe? Hisz eddig sosem vert át, sosem hazudott, súgja a racionális elmém, de a féltékenység sárga szemű szörnye nem az a mumus, akire racionális érvekkel lehet hatni.

Ma is már majdnem kilenc óra, mikor hazaér. Megvártam a vacsorával, de leginkább azért, mert egész nap semmi étvágyam nem volt, ahogy most sincs, mikor leülünk vacsorázni. Hogy a fenébe lehetne úgy enni, mikor az ember lelkében ekkora bizonytalanság van? Csak turkálom az ételt, ami persze neki is feltűnik, mert máskor jó étvággyal szoktam enni.

- Harry, valami baj van? – kérdezi, és a hangján hallom, hogy fáradt, nem lenne kedve nehéz dolgokról beszélgetni, de bennem már nem tud megfordulni ez a dolog.

- Semmi, csak…

- Harry, vagy semmi, vagy elmondod kertelés nélkül. Most túl fáradt vagyok, hogy olvassak a sorok között.

- Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy miért jársz haza minden nap ilyen későn… hogy mit csinálsz még este kilenckor, mikor tuti, hogy már senki más nincs a munkahelyén, akivel tárgyalhatnál, hogy…

- Harry… - hunyja le a szemét egy másodpercre – tudod, hogy dolgoznom kell. Ezt már megbeszéltük, hogy az elején nehéz lesz… hogy teljes erőbedobással ezzel kell foglalkoznom. Nem úgy vagyok, mint egy hivatalnok, akinek ötkor kiesik a ceruza a kezéből! Az egész napos tárgyalások után még össze kell rendeznem a saját dolgaimat is, és idő átlátni azt is, hogy aznap mit értem el.

- De már nem is foglalkozol velem… mintha itt sem lennék… és fogalmam sincs, hol jársz esténként, és…

- Azt hiszed, hogy mással töltöm az időmet? Féltékeny vagy?

- Igen – vallom be töredelmesen.

- Semmi okod rá, Harry – mondja halál nyugodtan.

- De honnan tudhatnám, hogy tényleg így van?

- Sehonnan – mondja egy cinikus mosollyal, és ez a válasz most nekem betette a kaput. Hát persze. Sosem lehetek biztos benne, hogy mit csinál a hátam mögött. Csak bízhatok benne a saját hülye, naiv érzéseimtől vezérelve. De vajon van értelme?

Felállok az asztaltól, hogy otthagyjam a francba, de olyan keményen kapja el a csuklóm, hogy tuti, hogy holnapra belilul a helye.

- Nem voltam senki mással… pedig lett volna lehetőségem. És különben is, Harry… mit számít, hogy lefekszem valakivel, aki nem jelent számomra semmit… ha utána hazajövök hozzád?

Na, nekem most ez volt az utolsó csepp. Kirántom a kezem a kezéből, és felmegyek a szobámba, közben magamban dühöngök. Miattam azzal fekszel le, Malfoy, akivel csak akarsz, de ne kérd, hogy asszisztáljak hozzá. Elhúzok innen a francba, és onnantól azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, a te bajod. Miattam a fél londoni alvilágot megdughatod, az sem érdekel. Csak vigyázz, hogy nehogy egyszer valamelyik elvágja a nyakad.

Tíz perc alatt összedobálom a cuccom a ládámba, és közben csak még jobban felbosszantom magam. Miért kellene eltűrnöm, hogy így beszél velem? Abszolút semmit nem jelent neki, hogy itt vagyok, akkor meg minek strapáljam magam? Lekicsinyítem a ládámat, a kezembe fogom, és lemegyek a lépcsőn.

Hallja, hogy jövök, így kijön a szalonból, megáll az ajtóban, és a keretnek támaszkodik. Az arcán nem sok érzést látok, talán elrejti, talán valóban nem érez semmit. Megállok előtte.

- Elmegyek.

Néhány pillanatig még néz rám, majd átsuhan valami az ezüst tekintetén, végül csak ennyit mond: - Ha így látod helyesnek, nem állok az utadba.

Ó, Merlin… hogy utálom most! A lazaságát, azt, hogy nem tudom sem meglepni, sem kiborítani, sem fájdalmat okozni neki. Hogy csak én veszek mindent a lelkemre, amit ő tesz, de én semmi reakciót nem tudok előcsalni belőle. Szívem szerint bemosnék neki egyet, de inkább fogom a ládámat, és kimegyek az ajtón.

Az udvarról még visszanézek. Az egyik ablakon át látom, hogy a homlokát az ajtókeretnek borítja, és egy ideig nem mozdul, mintha próbálná rendezni a gondolatait… vagy egyszerűen csak felocsúdni. Majd megcsóválja a fejét, és szinte hallom, ahogy sóhajt, mielőtt lassan, tétován felmegy a lépcsőn.

Azért ez a reakció egyértelműen megmutatja, hogy neki sem teljesen mindegy az egész. De már nem megyek vissza. Még néhány másodpercig figyelem a házat, ahogy az alsó szinten kialszanak a fények, majd az Abszol útra hoppanálok.

Elballagok a Foltozott Üstbe, kiveszek egy szobát, és bezuhanok az ágyba. Késő éjszakáig nem alszom. Ezen a hülye Malfoyon gondolkodom. Mi a pokolért akarta, hogy odaköltözzek hozzá, ha ennyire nem fontos neki az egész? Vagy ha fontos, akkor mi a jó fenéért engedett el ilyen könnyen? Persze, tudom… engedi, hogy a saját utamat járjam, a saját fejem után menjek, hogy elkövessem a saját hibáimat, és tanuljak belőlük. Sosem befolyásolt, és ezután sem fog. Ha úgy látom helyesnek, hogy elmegyek, hát menjek isten hírével. Ja, és ne is nézzek vissza. Ez még a kedvenc szójárása. Hogy a francba ne néznék vissza? Hisz máris hiányzik.

Igaz, hogy olyan barom, amilyen, de akkor is. Nélküle üres és hideg az ágyam, az életem, a gondolataim. De ezt ő sosem értené meg.

Jóval éjfél után merülök csak felszínes álomba, ami még rosszabb, mint ha virrasztanék. Időnként álmodom valami hülyeséget. Még szerencse, hogy nem a régi álmaim jönnek vissza, mert azért kitekerném Malfoy nyakát, arra mérget vehet.

Másnap egész nap ki sem mozdulok a szobámból. Van épp elég töprengenivalóm. Boncolgatni a saját érzéseimet, és Dracóét. Bár a sajátommal boldogulok könnyebben, ezt meg kell vallanom. Hiányzik Draco… még a csípős-gúnyos beszólásai is, hisz úgy hozzátartoznak, mint kutyához a farka.

A nap folyamán ezerszer elátkozom azt az estét, mikor a bálon odaültem az asztalához. Akkor kezdődött minden. Minden áldás és átok. A boldogság és a szenvedés. Mert azt be kell vallanom, hogy amikor velem volt, mindig boldog voltam vele. Aztán ilyenkor eszembe jut a gondolat, hogy vajon ő is? Vajon mit jelentett neki, hogy ott voltam mellette? Csak egy biztos pont, aki várja haza, és aki minden hülyeségét elnézi, tegyen bármit? Bár az a pár pillanat, amikor azt hitte, nem látom, és megengedte magának az érzéseit, mást bizonyít. Hisz úgy tűnt, hogy ha csak néhány pillanatra is, de magába zuhant, mielőtt összeszedte magát, és felment lefeküdni. Vajon ő is olyan szarul aludt, mint én? Ki tudja…

Késő délután Tom, a csapos felmerészkedik hozzám, és megkérdezi nincs-e szükségem valamire. Egyetlen dologra van szükségem, hogy mindenki hagyjon engem békén. Senkihez és semmihez nincs kedvem, csak a sebeimet akarom nyalogatni. Ennek ellenére fél óra múlva kapok vacsorát, amit minden tiltakozásom ellenére otthagy az asztalon. Hálás vagyok neki, hogy gondoskodik rólam, de ennek ellenére úgy gyűröm magamba a kaját, hogy fogalmam sincs, hogy mit eszek, és milyen íze van. Utána mindenesetre egy fokkal jobban érzem magam.

A következő nap délután kimerészkedek a városba. Úgy járom az utcákat, hogy nem igazán tudom, hol vagyok, de már képtelen voltam tovább a négy fal között maradni, ha nem akartam megfulladni a bezártságtól. Levegőre volt szükségem, meg arra, hogy csináljak valamit, ami leköti az agyam. Bár séta közben is folyamatosan pörög. Késő estig járom a várost, és a sors, vagy a vakszerencse kilenc óra fele pont a minisztérium elé vezérel, amikor messziről látom Dracót kijönni az épületből.

Első pillantásra látom, hogy ugyanolyan fáradt, mint tegnapelőtt este. Nem lehet egyszerű dolga, ha tényleg talpra akarja állítani az apja birodalmát. Lehet, hogy tényleg minden nap ilyen sokáig itt, és az apja különböző cégeinél próbált boldogulni, és én teljesen alaptalanul gyanúsítottam meg?

De basszus… csak egy szavába került volna, hogy higgyek neki. Nem pedig olyan hülyeségeket mondogatni, hogy nincs jelentősége, ha lefekszik valakivel. A tekintetemmel követem, amíg talál egy félreeső zugot, és hazahoppanál. Én is visszatérek a fogadóba.

Nem mondom, hogy most rózsásabb a kedvem, mint tegnap este volt. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok kiigazodni a szőkén. Miért engedett el, ha alaptalanul vádoltam? Miért nem kérte ki magának a gyanúsítást? Elvileg ezt várnám egy Malfoytól, ha megsértik a becsületét. Hisz a becsületük, a büszkeségük mindenek felett áll. És miért engedett el, ha fájt neki, hogy eljöttem?

Tudom, nem szerelmes. Tudom, hogy sosem lesz az. Azért van velem, mert velem akar lenni, mert így jól érzi magát.

Vagy egy órát járkálok még a szobámban, míg úgy döntök, elmegyek hozzá. Beszélnem kell vele. Tisztázni ezt a hülye helyzetet így vagy úgy. A szobámból azonnal a birtokra hoppanálok, majd egy percnyi tétovázás után bekopogok.

Saját maga nyit ajtót, ami általában nem jellemző rá, azt hiszem. Bár amíg itt voltam vele, soha nem jött senki, így nem tudom, mennyire helyes az elgondolásom.

Mikor meglát, egy pillanatra elsötétül a szeme, majd kíváncsian néz rám.

- Bejöhetek? – kérdezem, mire szélesebbre nyitja az ajtót.

- Velem vacsorázol? – szólal meg végül ő is.

- Nem vagyok éhes, köszönöm – hárítom el az ajánlatot. – Beszélhetnék veled?

- Gyere, üljünk le! – indul a szalon fele, és letelepszünk a kanapén.

- Ne haragudj, hogy úgy elrohantam – kezdem végül -, csak…

- Mindig elrohansz, ha valami nem úgy alakul, ahogy te szeretnéd. Elmenekülsz ahelyett, hogy szembenézz a tényekkel.

Ez igaz. De hát a rohadt életbe, vannak olyan helyzetek, amikből másképp nem lehet kimászni.

- Te pedig soha nem adsz nekem egyenes választ!

- Ha jól emlékszem egyenes választ adtam, bármit kérdeztél. Ebben az esetben is. Talán túlságosan is őszinte vagyok, és az fáj neked, amit hallasz – mondja, és lassan feláll, az ablakhoz sétál.

Utánamegyek, és megállok mögötte. Az ablakban szinte tökéletesen látom tükröződni az arcát.

- Tényleg nem voltál senki mással? – kérdezem halkan.

- Nem – mondja keményen. – Pedig apám emberei végül szinte egytől egyig felajánlották mindenre kiterjedő szolgálataikat. Ahogy gondolom neki is tették, míg élt.

- És miért nem éltél vele? – kérdezem gyanakodva.

- Mert undorodom az olyan embertől, aki bármilyen előmenetel fejében eladja magát. És mert pillanatnyilag veled akarok lenni.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg.

- De akkor miért bánsz így velem? Miért bántasz?

- Mert korlátozni akarsz, Harry, és ez ezt hozza ki belőlem. Képes vagyok rá, hogy ez alatt a három hónap alatt csak veled legyek… De ezt nekem kell akarnom, és nem pedig neked kicsikarnod. Én akarom adni magamtól, és nem azért, mert kihisztized magadnak. Érted?

- Azt hiszem, igen – persze, hogy értem. Önfejű, öntörvényű, akaratos, makacs dög vagy, Malfoy. Nulla alkalmazkodóképesség, nulla kompromisszumkészség. Adni is csak akkor tudsz, ha akarsz. Ha valaki kér tőled valamit, az smafu. Mindegy. Ilyennek szeretlek, hogy a macska rúgja meg. Önmagam előtt már nem is tagadom. Csak nehogy te is rájöjj, mert akkor aztán messzebbre repülök, mint a Himalája. Mert azzal akarnálak még csak igazán korlátozni, ha valamit is éreznék irántad. Az lenne a legnagyobb fenyegetés veled szemben.

- Itt maradsz velem? – kérdezed végül, kiszakítva a gondolataimból.

- Igen, itt maradok veled.

Halványan elmosolyodik, majd felém nyújtja a kezét, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– Menjünk aludni. Fáradt vagyok.

- Még mindig kemény a meló? – kérdezem a lépcsőn felfele.

- Lassan alakul. De nehéz felnőtt, komoly és nem kevésbé dörzsölt varázslókkal elfogadtatni, hogy egy kölyök parancsol nekik. Mindegyikkel külön meg kell küzdenem, hogy elfogadjon vezetőnek.

- Te már rég nem vagy kölyök, Draco.

- A szemükben az vagyok. Apámnak engedelmeskedtek, mert féltek tőle. De azt hiszik, engem egy legyintéssel lesöpörnek a térképről. Többen is meglepődtek már, mikor nem sikerült nekik. Az a szerencsém, hogy csak úgy megyek valahova, hogy alaposan felkészülök előtte, és próbálok levédeni minden felületet, ahol támadhatnak.

- Azért vigyázol magadra, ugye?

- Ne félts engem, Harry. Tudod, korábban kéne felkelniük…

- Tudom – mondom, miközben beértünk a szobájába.

– Alszunk?

- Kéne. Én tényleg fáradt vagyok, és ahogy elnézem, neked sem volt laza két napod. Pihenjük ki magunkat.

Csak bólintok, majd mindketten elmegyünk fürödni, és gyorsan ágyba bújunk. Az elmúlt két este rideg magánya után felüdítő érzés a karjaiban feküdni, és úgy elaludni, hogy átölel. Boldogan simulok hozzá, és valóban mindketten perceken belül elalszunk.


	6. Chapter 6

Reggel arra ébredek, hogy Draco elgondolkodva bámulja a plafont.

- Jó reggelt! – cirógatom meg az arcát.

- Szia! Elgondolkodtam, bocs.

- Elmondod?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy ki kellene mozdulnod a házból – csak megforgatom a szemem, mire folytatja. – Komolyan, Harry. Be vagy zárva ebbe a házba, amit ráadásul nem is szeretsz. Feszültté tesz, amit meg is értek. Mozdulj ki innen, menj el valahova. Sétálni, vagy vásárolni, meginni valahol egy vajsört, vagy mit tudom én! Ha nem akarsz velem, akkor egyedül. Szerintem segítene.

- Nem is tudom… - talán tényleg jó lenne egyet csavarogni. – Majd meglátom, oké?

- Oké – bólint rá. – Akkor menjünk reggelizni.

Csendben megreggelizünk, majd Draco szokás szerint elmegy dolgozni, én meg elgondolkozom, hogy tulajdonképpen igaza van. Már több, mint három hete nem mozdultam ki a birtokról. Csak hát én sosem voltam olyan újgazdag csemete, aki csak úgy hobbiból eljár vásárolgatni. És még ha el is megyek, most inkább valami mugli cuccra vágyom. Nem tehetek róla, az elmúlt nyolc évben sem tudtam ránevelni magam a varázsló viseletre. Inkább vennék egy farmert meg egy sportcipőt, mint valami hülye talárt.

Végül ebéd után szánom rá magam, hogy elinduljak. Csavargok egyet az Abszol úton, benézek néhány üzletbe is, de csak nézelődöm. Így is jólesik kicsit kiszabadulni, látni ezt a sokszínűséget a három heti bezártság után. Aztán persze a vásárlási kedvem is megjön. Nem azt mondom, hogy felesleges cuccokra szóróm a pénzem, de igazából ha belegondolok, sosem vettem magamnak olyan dolgot, amire nem volt feltétlenül szükségem. Hát most itt az ideje ennek is. Egy szóval nem mondom, hogy ez nem Draco miatt van.

Amikor késő délután hazaérek, Draco már otthon van. Ez kellemes meglepetés, de szólhatott volna, és akkor nem megyek el itthonról. Ahogy végignéz rajtam, elvigyorodik. Pedig annyi mindent nem is vettem.

- Most kinevetsz?

- Nem. Csak az jutott eszembe, amit első este mondtam neked.

- Akkor sok mindent mondtál.

- Arról, hogy miről lehet felismerni egy meleg pasit. Tudod… igényes, jól öltözik, márkás cuccokat hord…

- Ne cikizz! Különben is te küldtél vásárolni.

- Eszemben sincs. Csak megállapítottam, hogy téged is elkapott ez a vágy, nem meglepő módon. Kikapcsolódtál egy kicsit?

- Igen… de ha tudtam volna, hogy itthon vagy…

- Tíz perce jöttem. És örültem, hogy szót fogadtál.

- Hogyhogy előbb végeztél?

- Valakit könnyebb volt meggyőzni, mint terveztem.

- És mit terveztél délutánra?

- Semmi konkrétat. Kimegyünk a kertbe?

Kimegyünk, keresünk egy árnyékos helyet, és letelepszünk.

- Draco… - szólalok meg kisvártatva.

- Mondd!

- Elmehetnénk együtt valahova?

Fürkészőn néz rám, mielőtt megszólalna. – Szeretnéd?

- Azt hiszem.

- Majd szólj, ha határozott igent tudsz mondani. Addig csavarogj csak egyedül. Nem akarom, hogy megbánj egy elhamarkodott döntést.

- Szerinted megbánnám?

- Nem tudom, Harry. Esély van rá. Nem is kicsi. Hisz az egész életedre kiható döntés. És, ahogy már mondtam, nem tudod visszacsinálni. Előbújhatsz, ha akarsz, de nagyon jól gondold meg.

- A múltkor úgy tűnt, erre bíztatsz.

Nagyot sóhajt. – Ez batár sok mindentől függ, Harry. És neked kell felmérni, hogy megéri-e. Hisz lehet, hogy három hónap múlva elmész, és soha többé nem jut eszedbe egy pasival összeállni. Akkor nem érdemes hazavágni az életed. De ha elmész, és később valóban egy férfit találsz, akivel le akarod élni az életed, rá fogsz jönni, hogy elég erős vagy ahhoz, hogy felvállald a döntésed.

- És ha veled maradok?

- Csak akkor dönts mellettem, ha előbb-utóbb képes leszel vállalni. Nem, nem azért, mert én ezt várom tőled. A legkevésbé sem. Csupán… az a valami… amit érzel… irántam… csak akkor elég erős, ha képes vagy felvállalni. Ha nem ad elég erőt, akkor csupán annyit érzel, amit rólam gondolsz, hogy érzek irántad.

A homlokomat ráncolva próbálom követni az okfejtését, de néha elvesztem a fonalat.

- Ne is törődj vele, Harry! Csak beszélek össze-vissza. Ez még a fáradtság jele. Jobb is, hogy ma előbb elszabadultam. És holnap szombat. Egész nap itthon lehetek veled. Mit szólsz?

- Nagyon örülök neki – mondom, és komolyan is gondolom. – Figyi, és ha valami olyan helyre mennénk, ahol nem találkozunk senkivel? Mit tudom én… piknikezni a világ végére.

Egy kis időre úgy tűnik, elgondolkodik. – Nem rossz ötlet. Tudok is egy jó helyet – mondja végül, és nekem azonnal beindítja a fantáziámat a dolog. És persze az sem hátrány, hogy addig legalább kiszabadulunk ebből az elátkozott házból.

Este sokáig nem bírok elaludni, teljes lázban égek a holnapi kirándulástól.

Másnap reggelre támad még egy ötletem, de nem tudom, hogy a szőke hogy fogadná, így csak félve vetem fel, mikor felébred.

- Draco…

- Hm?

- Arra gondoltam…

- Kinyögöd végre?

- Szóval csak arra gondoltam, hogy… nem tudom, hova megyünk… de esetleg ott is alhatnánk… tudod… sátorban, vagy egy barlangban… este rakhatnánk tábortüzet…

- Nem ettem meszet, Potter – néz rám megforgatva a szemeit. – Nem vagyok én ősember, hogy barlangban aludjak, és reggelre befagyjon a seggem.

- Felejtsd el, csak egy ötlet volt – mondom csüggedten, de tulajdonképpen még így is örülök, hogy ha csak egy napra is, de ki tudom rángatni.

Szép kényelmesen megreggelizünk, aztán Draco valahol eltűnik a házban. Felmegyek a szobámba, keresek valami kényelmesebb cuccot, amit felvehetek, és még összeszedek néhány dolgot, amire úgy vélem, szükségünk lehet. Egyszer csak kinyílik az ajtó.

– Nesze, Potter! – vág hozzám valamit Draco, ami egy gurkó erejével vágódik a hasamba, mivel a híresen jó reflexeimmel sem tudtam elkapni, olyan váratlan volt.

- Mi a pék ez? – nyögöm elhaló hangon, kissé összegörnyedve.

- Sátor. Vagy nem ez volt a szíved vágya?

Basszus. Egyszer igazodnék ki rajta… az előbb még határozottan tiltakozott a dolog ellen, most meg hozzám vágja a sátrat. Még szerencse, hogy össze van zsugorítva, különben már kifeküdtem volna. Kíváncsi lennék, mi a fenétől gondolta meg magát, de inkább nem kérdezem meg, mert a végén még itthon maradunk.

- Sokáig bámulod még a padlót, vagy elindulhatunk? – néz rám bosszúsan, de tudom, hogy ez csak a látszat, mert a szája sarkában egy alig észrevehető mosoly bujkál.

- Mehetünk – bólintok rá a szívélyes hívásra, így miután összeszedünk minden szükségesnek ítélt cuccot, kisétálunk a ház elé, majd megfogom a felém nyújtott kezét, és már visz is magával valahova.

A mai napig utálom a hoppanálással járó érzéseket. Ettől, és a meglepetés erejétől hasra is vágódnék, ha Draco nem fogja erősen a kezem. Elképesztően gyönyörű helyre hozott. Nem is hittem volna, hogy ilyeneket ismer. Eddig azt hittem, sosem mozdult ki a szülei birtokáról vagy a kastélyból, és most tessék. Első pillantásra nem is tudom befogni az egész környéket.

Mellettünk egy gyönyörű tiszta vizű tó, a felszíne sima, mint a tükör, visszatükröződnek benne a kék égen vonuló bárányfelhők, a hátunk mögött erdő, a távolban hegyek körvonalai látszanak a horizonton. Ebben a pillanatban meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy ez a földgolyó leggyönyörűbb helye.

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezem elámulva.

- Ne törődj vele. A világ végén, ahova kívánkoztál. Tetszik?

- Mesés – mondom, és még mindig nem tudtam betelni a látvánnyal.

- Nos… akkor, ha összekapartad az álladat a fűből, kereshetnénk valami helyet a sátornak, és letelepedhetnénk. Elmerengve bólintok, majd ahogy elindulok utána, majdnem hasra esek egy nagyobb fűcsomóban.

- Nézz az orrod elé, Potter! Elég nagy gáz lenne, hogy ha már túlélted Voldemortot, egy vakondtúrásban töröd ki a nyakad – mondja egy kis gonosz vigyorral, mire belőlem is kitör a röhögés.

- Ezt még visszakapod, Malfoy!

- Na persze!

Miután teljes egyetértésben kiválasztunk egy kis placcot, ahol viszonylag egyenletes a talaj, bevállalom a sátor felállítását. Elvégre ebben gyakorlatot szereztem, amikor a többiekkel együtt Voldemort horcruxaira vadásztunk, és naponta kellett felállítani, majd lebontani a sátrat. Persze elsőre nem sikerül. Miért is ne úsznám meg anélkül, hogy leégetem magam Draco előtt? Szerencsére nem szól, csak egy ici-picit gúnyos mosoly játszik a szája sarkában. De aztán ez is eltűnik, mikor másodszorra már tökéletesen sikerül a bűbáj, és stabilan áll a sátor.

- Mivel töltjük a napot? – nézek rá mosolyogva. Odalép hozzám, magához húz, és megcsókol. Mielőtt azonban téves következtetéseket vonhatnák le a dologból, elenged, és előadja a terveit.

- Először is, ha eredeti és hamisítatlan kempingezést szeretnél, akkor bográcsban főzünk ebédet, és lassan már ideje is lenne nekiállni, ha nem vacsorára akarod megenni. Mire ezzel végzünk, úgy kora délutánra már eléggé felmelegszik a tó vize, úgyhogy úszhatunk is egyet, ha gondolod, vagy sétálhatunk a környéken. Van egy barlang nem messze innen, úgyis arra vágytál, ha jól emlékszem. És onnan fentről a kilátás is nagyon szép.

- Ez jól hangzik – mosolyodom el. – De honnan tudsz te ennyi mindent?

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, Harry, annak ellenére, hogy elkényeztetett, úri ficsúrnak tartasz, gyerekkoromban elég sokat sátoroztam ehhez hasonló helyeken – mondja, és letelepszik a sátor elé.

- A szüleiddel? – nézek rá kételkedőn, mert nem igazán tudom egyiket sem elképzelni nomád körülmények között, és leülök mellé.

- Ne légy hülye! Anyám már attól sikítófrászt kapott, ha a hőn imádott rózsakertjébe berepült egy bogár. Apámnak meg sosem voltam annyira fontos, hogy öt percnél több időt szánjon rám az életéből

- Akkor kivel?

- Biztos akarod tudni? – kérdezi cinikusan elhúzva a száját, mire bólintok. – Perselusszal.

- Neeee!

- Gyerekkoromban rengeteg időt töltöttem vele nyaranta. Tőle tanultam sok mindent. Nem csak varázsolni, hanem a természet szeretetét is… meg azt, hogy a jég hátán is megélek, ha a pálcám nálam van. Muris és tanulságos kis túlélési próbák voltak ezek a táborozások. A legtöbbször egy sátorral és egy varázspálcával jöttünk el otthonról, egy vagy két hétre. És mindig megoldottuk valahogy a dolgot. És persze éjszakákat beszélgettünk át ilyenkor – nagyot sóhajt. – Szép idők voltak. Akkor még minden más volt. Gondtalanok voltunk… talán boldogok is.

- Nagyon szeretted őt?

- Igen.

- Szerelmes voltál?

Elgondolkodva néz maga elé egy pillanatig. – Azt hiszem, igen.

- És ő?

- Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, nem. Sosem mondta, nem is utalt rá. De akkor is nagyon közel álltunk egymáshoz. Gyerekkoromban apám helyett apám volt. Később az egyetlen bizalmasom. Az egyetlen ember, aki mindig mindent tudott rólam, és akire mindig mindenben számíthattam.

- Azt is elmondtad neki, hogy…

- Hogy meleg vagyok? Igen. Ő volt az első, akinek elmondtam.

- És?

- Mellettem volt… segített megérteni… elfogadni… rájönni, hogy bizonyos dolgok hogy működnek. Ne nézz rám így! Igen, a gyanúd nem teljesen alaptalan… sokszor megkaptam tőle azt a gyengédséget, amire szükségem volt.

- Lefeküdtetek?

- Nem. Harry, én akkor még szinte gyerek voltam. És Perselusnak nem az volt a célja, hogy engem megrontson, hanem, hogy mellettem legyen minden helyzetben.

- Nem lehet, hogy ő is szeretett téged?

- Talán… de inkább nem. Azt hiszem, hogy… édesanyád után már senkit sem szeretett úgy… igazán szívből csak egyszer szeret életében az ember.

- Mesélt neked anyámról? – ámulok el. – Ezek szerint nem csak ő volt a te bizalmasod.

- Csak egyszer… néhány szót… hogy milyen gyönyörű volt, és kedves… és hogy mennyire szerette. És én tudom, hogy az utolsó leheletéig őt szerette. Ezért is nem próbáltam meg soha közelebb kerülni hozzá, mint ameddig ő engedett – még egy sóhaj – De legyen elég már a szomorú témákból! Ideje nekiállni a főzésnek.

- És mit akarsz főzni?

- Mondjuk azt ott – mutat egy laza mozdulattal egy épp a fára felszaladó mókusra.

- Te nem vagy ép, Malfoy! – szörnyedek el, mire kitör belőle a röhögés.

- Benned meg nincs semmi fantázia – mondja végül.

- Lehet. De inkább eszek egy fantáziátlan paprikáskrumplit, mint azt a szegény jószágot.

- Jól van. Legyen neked paprikáskrumpli – mondja még mindig kuncogva. – De háromnapi koplalás után már nem sajnálnád annyira szegény jószágot. Először én is úgy voltam, mint te – ahogy az arcomra néz, megint elneveti magát. – Mit ettetek ti abban az évben, mikor jártátok a világot? Mindegy, nem is akarom tudni.

Varázsol egy üstöt, gyanítom otthonról, némi alapanyagot, egy jó kis bűbájjal tűzifát gyűjt az erdőből, és nekilát. Gyakorlott mozdulatokkal dolgozik, látszik, hogy tényleg nem először csinál ilyet. De mivel a főzéshez én sem vagyok teljesen béna, besegítek neki. Úgy dolgozunk együtt, mintha világ életünkben ezt csináltuk volna, így rövid időn belül rotyogni kezd a kaja a bográcsban.

- Min gondolkozol? – kérdezi végül, mikor már pár perce üveges szemmel bámulok magam elé.

- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy egyikünknek sem volt egy fényes gyerekkora. Én mindig azt hittem, hogy te… szóval, hogy mindent megkaptál a szüleidtől.

- Jah… mindenki ezt hiszi. Ami a tárgyi dolgokat illeti, tényleg bármit megkaptam, amit csak akartam. De például sosem kaptam egy szerető ölelést anyámtól, mielőtt aludni mentem… talán csak a vége fele, mikor rájött, hogy én is elveszhetek Voldemort pókhálójában, és bepánikolt. Vagy sosem kaptam egy elismerő szót apámtól, ha valamit sikerült megcsinálnom.

- Hát látod, ilyesmiben nekem sem lehetett részem.

- Igen, de… te mégis tudod azt, hogy a szüleid szerettek, amíg melletted lehettek.

- Ez igaz. Csak tudod… minden nap nagyon hiányoztak.

- Ezt megértem. Mellettem ott voltak ugyan a szüleim, de mégsem voltak mellettem. De ez már a múlt, Harry. Ezen nem szabad rágódnunk. Nézz előre! A jövő az, ami rajtad múlik. Egyedül csak rajtad. A jövőn még van lehetőséged változtatni, de a múlton már nincs.

- Tudom, hogy igazad van. De ez nehéz.

- Csak akarni kell.

Egy halvány mosollyal bólintok. Szerinte minden csak akarat kérdése. Lehet, hogy igaza van. A továbbiakban a környékről mesél, míg elkészül az ebédünk. Az aggodalmamat látva megnyugtat, hogy a környéken semmi olyan állat nem él, amitől tartanunk kéne, de azért megegyezünk abban, hogy éjszakára valami normális védelmet teszünk a sátorra.

Miután elkészült az ebédünk, nekiülünk enni. Közben nem nagyon beszélgetünk, úgyhogy hamar végzünk. És ami a szerencsénk, hogy bőven hagytunk még vacsorára is, így legalább amiatt nem kell, hogy fájjon a fejünk.

Evés után valóban becsal a tóba, pedig sosem volt kenyerem a pancsikálás. És elsőre a víz is hideg. De végül némi csipkelődéssel eléri, hogy utána megyek. És valóban, egészen kellemes a vízben. Sokáig elbohóckodunk, úgy elszáll a délután, mintha tesztrálszárnyon repülne. Kimászunk a vízből, küldünk magunkra egy szárítóbűbájt, felöltözünk, majd elindulunk felfedezni a környéket.

Draco ezúttal is kellemesen meglep. Minden növénynek, virágnak tudja a nevét, mindenről tud mondani valamit. Kész lexikon ez a srác. Az egyik kis virágról leszakít egy levelet, majd összemorzsolja, és gyengéden bekeni vele az ujjam, amit még a bográccsal sikerült alaposan megégetnem, de így pillanatok alatt eltűnik a fájdalom. Hálás tekintetemet egy mosollyal honorálja, majd tovább indul. És ahogy felérünk a barlanghoz, és visszanézek a tájra, valóban lélegzetelállító látvány tárul elém. Odalép hozzám, és hátulról átölel.

– Gyönyörű, ugye?

- Fantasztikus – mondom ámuldozva.

- Gyere, menjünk tovább! Van még itt egy kis forrás, amit meg akarok mutatni.

Tovább sétálunk az erdőben, míg meg nem találjuk a forrást, ami valószínűleg a tavat táplálja a kristálytiszta és jéghideg vizével. Iszunk egy keveset a vizéből, majd visszaindulunk a táborhelyünkre. Megesszük a vacsoránk maradékát, majd elnyúlunk a sátor előtt a fűben, és gyönyörködünk a távoli hegyek mögött lebukó nap látványában.

- Miért nem tudsz máskor is ilyen lenni? – kérdezem mellette könyökölve, miközben az arcát cirógatom. Hisz olyan más, mióta kiszabadult a Malfoy birtok falai közül.

- Minden helyzet másfajta viselkedést kíván – mondja. Nesze neked. Értsd, ahogy akarod. De hogy okosabb nem lettem, az tuti.

- És melyik vagy igazán te? – ütöm tovább a vasat.

- Mindegyik, Harry… nem az a fontos, hogy melyik az igazi. Hanem, hogy azt tegyem, ami jólesik. Itt jólesik egy kicsit békésnek lenni, ellazultnak… otthon viszont jólesik, ha mindenki tudja, hogy én vagyok a góré.

- Még én is?

- Te azon kevesek közé tartozol, aki legtöbbször nem hagyja magát irányítani. Ez becsülendő tulajdonság. Az emberek többsége nem képes erre.

- Szeretnél engem is irányítani?

- Nem. Örülök, hogy te időnként a sarkadra állsz.

- Azt hiszem, most is a sarkamra fogok állni – mondom egy halvány mosollyal, mire kérdőn felvonja a szemöldökét. Még egy kicsit simogatom az arcát, majd odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom. Mikor néhány perc múlva szétválunk, mosolyogva megszólal.

- Azt hiszem, be kéne másznunk a sátorba. Ott mindenesetre kényelmesebb lenne.

Elfogadom a javaslatát, hisz ha nem is pihe-puha ágy, amibe bemászunk, mégis csak lenne alattunk valami.

Mikor behúzzuk magunk mögött a sátor cipzárját, máris átölel, és semmi perc alatt beleveszek a csókjába. Az elsöprő szenvedélye maga alá temet, és még ez a gyönyörű környezet is megszűnik számomra létezni. Csak őt érzékelem… na jó, meg néha a fűcsomókat a derekam alatt, de az egy idő után egész jelentéktelenné válik Draco ténykedéséhez képest.

Felszabadultan szeretjük egymást, úgy, ahogy utoljára talán a kastélyban voltunk képesek. Mintha a kúriában még ez is más lenne. Merlin… pedig hogy szeretném megőrizni és hazavinni ezt az érzést. Nem állítom azt, hogy odahaza nem jó vele… hisz Draco minden ölelése a felhők fölé repít… de mégis más.

Végül magunkra húzzuk a takarónkat, és egymás karjaiban lassan elalszunk. Hajnalban egyszer felébredek. Draco szorosan magához bilincsel, nem csak a karjaival, de a lábával is. Első pillanatban nem tudom, miért is ébredtem fel, de aztán a hajnali hűvös levegőben megborzongok, és rájövök, hogy lerúgtuk magunkról a takarót. Próbálom elérni, de Draco elégedetlen mozgása a szabadulásra tett kísérleteimre megállít, és inkább egy nonverbális, pálcanélküli varázslattal terítem újra magunkra a plédet. Ahogy megérzem a melegét, lassan újra elalszom, és már csak akkor ébredek, mikor felkelt a nap.

- Jó reggelt! – nézek a szőkére, aki már mellettem könyököl. – Ma mit csinálunk?

- Az utolsó nap mindig a lazításról szól – mondja mosolyogva. – De azért valamit főznünk kell, ha nem akarsz vacsoráig éhes maradni.

Lassan felöltözünk, kikászálódunk a sátorból, megmosakszunk a tónál, aminek ezúttal tényleg jéghideg a vize, talán majd csak délutánra melegszik fel újra annyira, hogy még egyet tudjunk úszni benne. Végül megegyezünk egy gulyásban, és nekiállunk a főzésnek. Mikor már az első hozzávalók rotyognak a kondérban, Draco letelepszik mellém a tűz mellé.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Harry?

- Persze.

- Túljutottál már a háborún?

A kérdése meglep, és egyúttal eltölti a szívem a jól ismert szomorúsággal.

– Miért kérdezed?

- Csak, mert én gyakran álmodom róla még mindig. Ahogy ma éjjel is. És tudom, hogy az én szerepem kutya füle volt a tiédhez képest, és egyszerűen nem bírom felfogni, hogy ebből hogy lehet továbblépni.

Ettől értelmet nyer a szinte fojtogató hajnali ölelése. Ilyenkor kell valami, ami az élethez köt.

- Továbblépni muszáj. Felfogni, elfelejteni nem lehet. Csak meg kell próbálni együtt élni az emlékekkel… a veszteségekkel... a gyásszal. Mindannyian sokat veszítettünk. Te is… hiába próbálod lekicsinyíteni a szereped, vagy részvételedet az egészben.

- Én nem veszítettem olyan sokat. Néhány illúziót… a hitemet a világban… és apámat, akinek sosem számítottam.

- A hitet a legnehezebb újra felépíteni, hidd el. Nekem sokszor meg kellett ezt tennem. Gyerekkoromban, mikor már tudatosan megértettem, hogy a nagynénéméknél kell felnőnöm… aztán mikor bekerültem a varázsvilágba, és megtudtam, mi vár rám… mikor meghalt Cedric… aztán a keresztapám… végül Dumbledore… minden alkalommal összeomlott bennem az egész világ. De folytatnom kellett. Meg kellett állítanom Voldemortot. Sokszor ez volt az egyetlen, ami miatt sikerült talpon maradnom.

- És most, hogy már ő nincs?

- Most már csak egy dolog számít. Hogy így… lassan húsz évesen… szeretném végre megtalálni önmagam.

- Akkor jó úton jársz, Harry – mondja. – Csak soha ne feledd, amit mindig mondtam. Mindig tudd, hogy mit akarsz, és azt tedd is meg! – ezzel feláll, hogy keverjen egyet a bográcson, és hogy jelezze, befejezte ezt a témát.

Amikor már minden alkatrész benne van a kajában, újra visszajön hozzám, de ezúttal én szólalok meg.

- Én is kérdezhetek?

- Ha nem a háborúról akarsz, igen – mondja, és tudom, hogy nem szeret a saját szerepéről beszélni. Sok dolgot megbánt, sok dolgot szégyell. Eszemben sincs a szemére vetni őket.

- Nem, nem akarok a háborúról beszélni – bólint, hogy akkor kérdezhetek. – Arra vagyok kíváncsi… hogy milyen érzés előbújni? Bevallani a világnak, hogy…

- Mondd ki! – szól rám szigorúan.

- Hogy meleg vagy.

- Erről már annyiszor beszéltünk, Harry…

- Tudom. De eddig mindig csak arról beszéltél, hogy mások hogy reagáltak. De arról nem, hogy neked milyen érzés volt. Elmondani Perselusnak. Vagy édesanyádnak.

- Először féltem – kezd bele végül. – Tudtam, hogy bármit mondanék el Perselusnak, ő mellettem állna, de mégis féltem. Iszonyúan nehéz volt elmondani, de amikor kimondtam, és a következő pillanatban nem dőlt össze a világ, kimondhatatlanul megkönnyebbültem. Tudtam, hogy ő csak egy ember a rengeteg közül, de mégis… az, hogy legalább egy valaki már tudja, jó érzés volt. És az is, hogy vele nyíltan beszélhettem erről. Bármiről… az érzéseimről, a testiségről… előtte igazából nem volt tabu téma – néhány pillanatra elhallgat. – Anyám más tészta volt, ezt mondanom sem kell. – folytatja, de közben a bográcshoz lép, és leguggolva kavarni kezdi a tartalmát. – Az első pillanatban láttam a megdöbbenést és az undort a szemében. Tudtam, hogy csalódott bennem, és ez kurva rossz érzés volt. Még akkor is, ha tudtam, hogy nem csináltam semmi rosszat. Próbáltam szót érteni vele… elmagyarázni neki… de akkor nem lehetett. Csak jóval később, amikor már túljutott az első sokkon. Tudom, hogy azóta sem fogadta el igazán. Valahol bánt… de nem hagyhatom, hogy ő irányítsa az életem, és egy hazug világban éljek.

- És apád?

- Na az ő véleménye egyáltalán nem érdekelt. Komolyan. Tudtam, hogy úgy fog reagálni, ahogy végül is reagált. Nem csalódtam benne. Inkább örültem neki, hogy végre van miért kölcsönösen elutasítanunk egymást.

- És a barátaid?

- Blaise… magától jött rá, és egyszer rákérdezett. Bevallottam neki, és ő elfogadta, amiért hálás voltam neki. Mindig tudtam, hogy ő egy olyan barát, aki mindig mellettem lesz. Aztán tessék… ki tudja hol van, és mit csinál? Nem számít.

- Sosem támadott senki nyíltan?

- Ismered te a mardekárosokat, Harry? Dehogynem. De kemény fellépéssel le lehet szerelni őket. És az üzleti életben sem mindig előny. Sokkal keményebben meg kell küzdenem bizonyos dolgokért. De nem számít. Ezt kell tennem. És most lassan ehetünk.

Nem tudom, hogy csak ki akar térni a további beszélgetés elől, vagy tényleg csak éhes, de rábólintok. Megebédelünk, és közben jelentéktelen dolgokról beszélgetünk. Később, mikor elnyúlunk az egyik árnyas fa alatt, a munkájáról kérdezem, és nagy általánosságban beszél is róla. Mikor ezt megunjuk, még egyszer becsal a vízbe, amihez eleinte most sem fűlik a fogam, de aztán egész jól érzem magam. Késő délután mászunk csak ki a tóból, és már csak lebontjuk a sátrat, összeszedjük a cuccunkat, készülünk haza.

Draco látja az arcomon a szomorúságot, odalép hozzám, és megcsókol.

- Ne légy szomorú, Harry! Nézz előre! – mondja, majd összeszedi az összes cókmókunkat, átölel, és hazavisz.

A két tökéletes nap után vissza a mindennapi életbe, ami tele van feszültséggel, kihívásokkal.

- Szeretnék úgy élni, mint az elmúlt két napban – mondom neki este, mikor már ágyba bújtunk.

- Egy-két hét után megunnád. Időnként jó egy kicsit békére lelni… de az ember sajnos olyan állatfaj, hogy más dolgokra vágyik. Sikerre, gazdagságra, hírnévre, elismerésre, megbecsülésre… örök és kijavíthatatlan hiba. Majd rájössz.

- Megszólalt az örök romantikus… - mondom egy cinikus mosollyal, majd inkább a vállára hajtom a fejem, ő átölel, és megpróbálunk aludni.


	7. Chapter 7

A hétfői napomat otthon töltöm, hisz még a hétvége hatása alatt vagyok. Mondhatni még nem tértem magamhoz. Annyi minden átgondolnivalóm van. Olyan sok mindenről beszélgettünk ebben a két napban. Komoly dolgokról is, de ennek ellenére mégis jól éreztük magunkat.

Megfordul a fejemben, hogy ha nem csalom őt el a házból erre a két napra, vajon hogy töltöttük volna a hétvégét? Nem számít. Merlin sugallta nekem az ötletet, hogy húzzunk el innen minél messzebbre, és végül is bejött. Ritkán látom Dracót ennyire felszabadultnak, és neki is szüksége volt már arra, hogy kissé kiszabaduljon a mindennapi taposómalomból. És ő sem szereti ezt a házat, bármennyire is ragaszkodik hozzá, mint szülői örökségéhez.

Kedden késő délelőtt azonban úgy döntök, hogy elmegyek egyet csavarogni. Az Abszol útra hoppanálok, és lassan nézelődve sétálgatok. Gyönyörű az idő, ragyogóan süt a nap, éppen megfelelő egy sétára. Pont egy seprűbolt kirakata előtt ragadok le, gyönyörködve a legújabb járgányokban, mikor valaki nem túl barátságosan rám kiált.

- Hé, Potter!

Már ettől a megszólítástól kiráz a hideg, hát még attól, hogy ijesztően ismerős a hang, amit hallok. Szerencsére első pillanatban nem tudom hova tenni. Bőven elég csak a másodikban, hisz így is frászt kapok, mikor rájövök, ki az.

Blaise…

Úgy hiányzott nekem, mint púp a hátamra, és nem is vagyok felkészülve rá, de végül csak meg kell fordulnom, ha már egyszer nem tudok beleolvadni a hülye kirakatba. Ezt az egyet nem tanították a Roxfortban, de, majd ha lesz lehetőségem, felhívom az igazgatónő figyelmét erre az eget rengető hiányosságra.

- Beszélni akarok veled! – mondja ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, de csak fele olyan ellenséges, mint lehetne a jelenlegi szituációban. – Gyere velem!

Kénytelen-kelletlen követem, mire bevezet egy ócska kocsmába, ahol rajtunk kívül alig lézeng néhány nem túl bizalomgerjesztő alak. Hát, ha a mardekárosok ilyen krimókba járnak, nem sok kedvem van velük bulizni. Leülünk egy asztalhoz, ami szinte ragad a mocsoktól, rendel két whiskyt, majd fürkészőn rám néz.

- Te most Dracóval élsz, ugye? – vág bele a mondandójába minden kertelés nélkül, igazi mardekáros módon. Basszus… ebbe belesápadok. Honnan a fészkes fenéből tudja? És ha tudja, akkor hogyhogy még élek? Már rég megölt volna, ha igazi mardekáros. Az, hogy életben hagyott, azt jelenti, hogy valami célja van vele. Nem mondom, hogy nyugodt vagyok. Tagadni nincs értelme, azt látom, de valamit mégiscsak mondanom kell.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezek vissza halkan.

- Egy mardekáros mindig megtudja, amit akar – mondja gúnyosan. – Amúgy pedig roppant egyszerű. Lehet, hogy Dracóval nem tartom a kapcsolatot, de a többiekkel igen. Így elég hamar a tudomásomra jutott, hogy az utolsó héten egymásba gabalyodtatok. És mióta vége a sulinak, senki sem látott téged, nem tudják hol vagy, merre jársz. Ebből pedig egyértelműen következik, hogy a Malfoy birtokon bújtál el. Mi van köztetek? – kérdezi számonkérőn.

- Nem tudom – mondom, és ez, ha hiszi, ha nem, őszinte.

- Potter! – emeli fel a hangját, és látom, hogy kezd kijönni a sodrából.

- Tényleg nem tudom! Jól érzi magát velem, és befogadott a nyárra, hogy ne legyen egyedül abban a kurva nagy házban. Ennyi. Most boldog vagy?

- Mitől lennék az? – néz rám értetlenül

- Attól, hogy nem csaptam le végleg a kezedről, te barom! – most már én is kezdek kijönni a béketűrésből. Hogy lehet valakinek ilyen lassú a felfogása? Még akkor is, ha mardekáros.

- Draco sosem lehetne az enyém. Még ha te elhúznál a francba, akkor se… ha a fejem tetejére állnék, akkor se. Neki nem kell komoly kapcsolat… sosem engedi meg magának, hogy beleszeressen valakibe. Csak megszerzi, amit akar.

- De miért ilyen? – kérdezem, hátha tőle megkapom azt a választ, amit már olyan régóta keresek.

- Te élsz vele, Potter, és még nem jöttél rá? – kérdezi lekicsinylően, mintha bizony ezzel a csökkent értelmi képességeimről tennék tanúbizonyságot. Pedig aztán Malfoyon kiigazodni igazán lehetetlen. Szerintem egy élet sem lenne elég, nem ez a néhány hét, amióta mi együtt vagyunk.

- Fél megengedni magának azt, hogy érezzen… fél kiszolgáltatottá válni azáltal, hogy tartozik valakihez. Azt hiszi, erősnek, keménynek, sebezhetetlennek és megközelíthetetlennek kell lennie. Holott mélyen belül egyszerűen csak fél. Fél, hogy romba dől a magáról kialakított kép a magabiztos, elsöprő lendületű macsóról… meg attól, hogy egy kapcsolattal beállna a hétköznapi szürke emberek sorába… meg még egy csomó mindentől.

- Hogy lehet ekkora bolond? Jó, azt értem, hogy fél a sérüléstől… a csalódástól… de így egy csomó mindent el is veszít.

- Pillanatnyilag úgy érzi, hogy mindent megkap, amit akar. Fiatal, habzsolni akarja az életet. Bárkit az ágyába rángathat. Még téged is. És amilyen bolond vagy, ugyanúgy belezúgtál, mint én. De nem cáfolsz rá a híredre, Potter… idióta vagy… nagyobb, mint hittem, ha hiszel neki, bármit ígér. Semmit sem fogsz kapni tőle, csak egy jó nagy seggberúgást a végén.

- Nem kell idiótának lennem. Sem hinnem neki. Ugyanis nem ígért semmit. Világosan értésemre adta, hogy mit akar tőlem, és én elfogadtam.

- Te tényleg nem vagy normális – néz rám hitetlenkedve.

- Most miért? Miért fosztanám meg magam három hónap boldogságtól? – kérdezem, és eszembe jut a hétvége. Meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy Blaise el sem tudja képzelni, hogy Draco ilyen is tud lenni.

- Ne meséld nekem, hogy boldog vagy vele!

- Miért ne lennék az? Tudod… bármilyen érzéketlen, egoista, önző, nárcisztikus barom… és bármit is csinál napközben… este hazajön hozzám… átölel… megkérdezi, milyen napom volt…

- És berángat az ágyába – fejezi be cinikusan.

- Igen. És berángat az ágyába. Ez fáj neked? Hogy én megkapom azt, amit te nem kaphattál meg? Irigyled tőlem azt, hogy Draco velem fekszik le és nem veled? Hát nem érted? A barátságod fontosabb volt neki, mint hogy megdugjon! Ennyi. Ez ilyen bonyolult? Fogd már fel, hogy én még annyit sem jelentek neki, mint te! Téged becsül annyira, hogy tabu vagy… én meg csak az ágymelegítője.

- Ez baromság.

- Frászt. Csak nem látsz tovább a szemedtől. Majd egyszer lehiggadsz, és megérted. Meg azt is, hogy azzal maradsz becsületes előtte, ha nem állsz be a numerái sorába.

- Szerettem őt… - mondja lehajtott fejjel.

- Tudom. Én is szeretem. És pont ezért fáj… és pont ezért fog piszokul fájni, ha egyszer elküld az ótvarba. Vagy én megyek el szeptemberben.

- Ugyan miért mennél el?

- Mert vannak dolgok az életemben, amit még el akarok érni. Amiket meg akarok tenni. És különben is… dolgoznom kell majd, vagy tanulnom… nem élhetek mindig a nyakán… azért nekem is van büszkeségem, még ha erre a három hónapra úgy tűnik félre is tettem. És amúgy sem tűrne el tovább. A meghívása a nyárra vonatkozott, ez egyértelmű volt már az elején. És amúgy is már herótom van a bezártságtól.

- De miért bujkáltok? Szégyelled?

Most én vagyok, aki lehajtja a fejét. – Nem… Nem tudom. Nem őt… csak… egy gyáva féreg vagyok. Basszus… ezt akartad hallani?

- Nem – szakít félbe hirtelen. – És nem vagy gyáva féreg. Csak túl fontos neked, hogy mások mit gondolnak rólad. Ezt az egyet eltanulhatnád Dracótól. Sosem számított neki az emberek véleménye. Mindig ment a saját feje után, még akkor is, ha a világgal kellett szembeszállnia. Bármit kimondott, bármit megtett, amit csak akart. Sosem keresett kifogást, és sosem bánt meg semmit, amit tett. Ő pont ettől az, aki. Ez a titka.

- Tudom. Erre már én is rájöttem – mondom sóhajtva. – De én nem ilyen vagyok. Még ha… ha lenne esélyem arra, hogy… hosszabb távon vele maradjak… talán látnám értelmét, hogy előbújjak… de így semmi értelme. Már csak két hónap, és úgyis vége az egésznek.

- Miért nem próbálsz meg küzdeni érte? Miért adod fel?

- Mert nem akarom, és nem is tudnám őt megváltoztatni. Bármilyen baromság, ilyennek szeretem. Szabadnak, öntörvényűnek…

- Te tényleg hülye vagy.

- Tudsz mást is mondani?

- Hát, ahogy így hallgatlak, egyre kevésbé. Te talán még jobban belehabarodtál, mint én anno. Vigyázz, Potter! Piszokul fog fájni.

- Tudom. De akkor is akartam ezt a három hónapot. Akkor is, ha ez minden, amit kaphatok tőle.

- Te tudod, hogy megéri-e.

- Nem tudom, hogy megéri-e. Fogalmam sincs. Lehet, hogy ebben a három hónapban annyira belezúgok, hogy életem végéig utána fogok sóvárogni, és majd ebbe megyek tönkre. Talán ő csinálja jól, hogy sosem szerelmes. Nekem is így kéne, csak megszerezni, amit akarok.

- Neked nem állna jól, Potter! És most, ha megbocsátasz… van fontosabb dolgom is, mint veled hülyeségekről dumálni – mondja, majd a pulthoz lép, kifizeti az italunkat, és kisétál a kocsmából. Egy darabig nézek utána, majd én is kimegyek, végül néhány percnyi céltalan lődörgés után inkább hazamegyek.

Kiülök a kertbe, és a beszélgetésünkön töprengek. Azt tanácsoltam Blaise-nek, hogy ne álljon be Draco numerái sorába, holott én magam is ezt csináltam. Én barom… na mindegy, ezen már késő mérgelődni. Ez van. Megvárom Dracót a vacsorával, azt ígérte, ma nem jön túl későn. Miközben eszünk, néhányszor magamon érzem a fürkésző tekintetét.

- Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezi végül.

- Persze – vágom rá szinte azonnal.

- Átkozott rosszul hazudsz. Nem mondod el?

- Csak bent jártam a városban, és találkoztam valakivel, beszélgettünk – nem akarok ennél többet elmondani, mert tudom, megviselné, ha tudná, hogy pont Blaise-el találkoztam, és hogy fél délután róla beszélgettünk.

- Megcsalsz? – kérdezi mosolyogva, de a szeme továbbra is komolyan fürkész.

- Zavarna? – kérdezek vissza egyik szemöldökömet felvonva. Elkomolyodik.

– Ha őszinte lennél, nem. Megérteném, hogy nem kaphatsz meg mindent tőlem. Főleg az újdonság varázsát nem. Ez a hátránya, ha huzamosabb ideig egyvalakivel kavarsz.

- Nem csallak meg.

- Harry…

- Ne! Ne kezd el! Nem akarom hallani!

- Rendben – hajt fejet. – Nem akartalak felbosszantani. Csak láttam, hogy nincs túl jó kedved, és gondoltam segít, ha elmondod.

- Blaise-el futottam össze – vallom be végül.

- Bántott? – kérdezi, és hirtelen aggódást látok a szemében.

- Nem. Tényleg beszélgettünk.

- Értem – mondja rezignáltan, és tudom, hogy rosszul érinti a téma. Fáj neki, hogy elvesztette a barátját, még akkor is, ha tudja, hogy az adott helyzetben helyesen cselekedett. Ritka eset, de akkor kivételesen az eszére hallgatott, és nem a… bizonyos másik testrészére.

- Nézd… azt hiszem, már nem haragszik rád… annyira. Csak… szeretett téged.

- Tudom. Összeesküdtetek ellenem?

- Egy mardekáros egy griffendélessel? Ennyire rosszul ismered a legjobb barátodat?

- Egy mardekáros bármilyen eszközt felhasznál, hogy elérje a célját.

- Megnyugtatlak, nem erre ment ki a dolog. Sőt… egész egyszerűen lehülyézett, mikor azt mondtam, hogy elfogadtam a feltételeidet… vagy hogy is nevezzem a helyzetünket.

- Ne nevezd sehogy – mondja, és leteszi a villáját. Látom, hogy elment a kedve a vacsorától, meg mindentől. Átnyúlok az asztalon, és megfogom a kezét.

- Látod, ezért nem akartam elmondani. Nem akartam elszúrni az esténket.

Elhúzza a kezét. – Legalább jól kibeszéltetek? – villan rám olyan jegesen az az ezüst szempár, ahogy már rég nem láttam.

- Csak próbált figyelmeztetni, hogy mire számíthatok tőled.

- Szóval egy utolsó görény vagyok, aki kihasznállak?

- Draco…

- Tudod, hogy igaza van! Semmi olyat nem mondhatott, amit nem tudtál már tőlem.

- Draco…

- Mindegy, nem számít. Legalább sírtatok egyet egymás vállán. Megyek, lefekszem, nehéz napom volt.

Az első lépcsőfokoknál érem utol. Elkapom a karját, és magam fele fordítom.

- Mi a frászt számít neked, hogy mit mondtunk rólad, mikor ugyanezeket a dolgokat büszkén hangoztatod magadról? Mi a frászt számít neked, hogy mit mond rólad két olyan ember, aki tulajdonképpen semmit nem jelent neked?

- Semmit – mondja végül keménységet erőltetve az arcára, de azért még láttam az egy pillanatra megcsillanó szomorúságot a szemében. – Semmit sem számít.

Kirántja a kezét a kezemből, majd felmegy a lépcsőn. Fejcsóválva nézek utána, és nem tudom eldönteni, hogy mit tegyek. Menjek utána, vagy várjam meg, míg egy kicsit lehiggad?

Felmegyek én is, gyorsan letusolok, majd befekszem a saját ágyamba. Merlin… még egy éjszakát sem töltöttem ebben az ágyban. Délutánonként szunyáltam itt, de az más volt. Most hirtelen kemény lesz az ágyam, és kicsi, és fojtogató a szoba. Vagy egyszerűen csak hiányzik mellőlem a szőke. Hogy halljam a szuszogását, hogy időnként némi szelíd erőszakkal kelljen visszakommunizálnom tőle a takarót, és egyszerűen csak az, hogy a közelemben legyen.

Még egy órát szenvedek, forogva, mint a ventilátor, majd kikecmergek az ágyból, és összeszedve minden bátorságomat, átmegyek hozzá. Leülök az ágya szélére, és halkan megszólítom.

– Draco…

- Mit akarsz? – a hangja nem tűnik álmosnak, így feltételezem, annyit aludt eddig, mint én. Semmit.

- Nem tudtam nélküled aludni.

Bosszúsan fúj egyet, majd anélkül, hogy felém fordulna akár csak egy pillanatra is, beljebb csúszik az ágyon, és megosztja velem a takarót. Melléfekszem, de nem merek közelebb bújni hozzá.

- Draco… haragszol? – mivel nem válaszol, a hallgatását igennek veszem. – Én sajnálom… nem akartalak megbántani.

- Fejezd be, Potter! Mondtam, hogy nem számít. Aludj!

Basszus… egy ilyen tuskótól még bocsánatot kérni sem lehet. Bár igazából nem is tudom, hogy miért akarok bocsánatot kérni. Hisz semmi olyat nem tettem. Az, hogy ő még mindig felhúzza magát Blaise-en, arról nem tehetek. Csak… utálom, hogy haragszik rám. Vagy magára, és rám vetíti ki. Mit tudom én! Csak szeretnék hozzábújni, ahogy eddig minden éjjel. De most esélyem sincs. A fenébe… az ágy közepén mintha egy szakadék lenne kettőnk között. Talán van is. Hosszú éjszaka lesz ez. Ó, hogy szakadnál meg, Malfoy… miért engem kell szívatnod még Blaise hülyesége miatt is?

Ahogy sejtem, egész éjjel nem jön álom a szememre. Reggel, mielőtt felkel, végre odafordul hozzám.

- Próbálj pihenni, Harry. Egész éjjel egy percet sem aludtál.

- Érdekel? – vetem oda neki bosszúsan, hisz a fáradtságom már túl erős ahhoz, hogy még az indulataimon is uralkodni tudjak.

- Ha ki akarod készíteni magad, a te dolgod. De amondó vagyok, hogy én nem érek annyit. Úgyhogy szedd össze magad, és aludj – mondja, és el akar fordulni, hogy felkeljen, de felé fordulok, és elkapom a kezét.

- Draco, ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom. Csak utálom, ha a szememre vetik a hibáimat. Anélkül is pontosan tudom, hogy van elég. Időnként egy görény vagyok tényleg. De mit csináljak, ha ez vagyok én? És most aludj!

Sóhajtok, és egy bólintással beleegyezek. Tudom, hogy ez már a szokásos, nemtörődöm, laza stílusa, amiből általában nehéz kibillenteni, de nekem tegnap este valahogy mégis sikerült. Nem igazán értem, hogy mivel, de akkor is. Leteszem a fejem, és egy darabig még hallgatom, hogy szöszmötöl a szobában, meg a fürdőben, ahogy készülődik munkába, majd lassan elnyom az álom.

Jóval ebéd után ébredek, hisz egész éjjel tényleg le sem hunytam a szemem, és ezt be kellett pótolnom. Utána eszek valamit, majd kimegyek a kertbe sétálni egyet.

Eszembe jut, hogy a hétvégén Draco emlegetett valami rózsakertet, de eddig még soha nem sikerült megtalálnom. Most is csak nagy nehézségek árán, hisz túl sok minden nem maradt belőle mostanra, mivel a gazdája már hosszú ideje kórházban van, így senki sem maradt, aki gondoskodhatna róluk.

Megsajnálom a jobb sorsra érdemes virágokat, és elhatározom, hogy rendbe szedem a kiskertet, még akkor is, ha sok munkába fog kerülni. De hát varázslattal még ez is könnyebb lesz, mint régen Dursley-ék kertjét rendben tartani.

Ma már nem sok mindenre van időm, de azért nekilátok. Legalább az elburjánzott gazt eltüntetem a rózsatövek közül. Hát elég siralmasan néz ki a dolog, de már előre látom, hogy mit lehet kihozni belőle.

Ahogy ezzel végzek, visszamegyek a házba, hogy egy kicsit rendbeszedjem magam, és letusoljak, mire Draco hazaér. Kivételesen időben jön haza, és úgy tűnik, már nem is neheztel a tegnapiért.

Leülünk vacsorázni, majd közben mintegy véletlenül megjegyzi: - Megkerestem Blaise-t.

Csak így. Én meg majdnem lenyelem a villámat. – Mit csináltál?

- Jól hallottad, de meg is ismételhetem – mondja még mindig halál nyugodtan.

- Ugye nem bántottad miattam?

- Nem. Csak beszélgettünk, ahogy te mondtad.

Tök jó. Velem nem állt szóba egész éjjel, vele meg beszélget. Na most ezt tegyem megint oda, ahova való. Na jó, nem leszek féltékeny. Ha eddig nem dugta Blaise-t, talán ezután sem fogja.

- Kibékültetek?

- Ezt még így nem mondanám. De az, hogy beszéltünk, már előrelépés az elmúlt hónapokhoz képest. Amúgy azt mondta, hogy mondtál neki valamit, amitől rájött, hogy tényleg így volt jól, ahogy volt.

- Csak azt mondtam neki – gondolkodom el –, hogy addig van becsülete előtted, míg nem áll be a numeráid sorába. És tényleg azt hiszem, hogy így igaz.

- Talán – néz maga elé ő is egy kicsit elgondolkodva. – De azokkal sincs semmi bajom, akik igen. És különben is… ezzel magadról is véleményt mondasz.

- Azt már megtette ő… azt mondta, nem vagyok normális… talán igaza van.

- Ha így gondolod, miért vagy itt?

- Tényleg tudni akarod? – nézek rá kissé cinikusan, mert száz százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy úgysem akarja hallani.

- Elég, ha te tudod. De akkor ne mondd, hogy nem vagy normális. Azt teszed, amit tenni akarsz, és ez így jó. Nem kell a tetteidnek racionálisnak lennie… vagy mások számára megmagyarázhatónak… csak neked legyen jó, és kész.

- Ez egy kicsit önző felfogás, nem?

Vállat von. – Lehet. Zavar?

- Nem. Tudom, hogy ilyen vagy. És azt is, hogy ez csak a látszat. A barátaidért sok mindent megteszel, még akkor is, ha letagadod. Meg értem is, bár nem tudom, hogy milyen kategóriába soroljam magam. De nem is számít. Megyünk aludni? Még nem hevertem ki az elmúlt éjszakát.

- Mehetünk. Rám is rám fér egy kis pihenés.

- Tudom. Te sem aludtál többet mint én.

- Na azért ennyire ne szállj el magadtól, Potter, hogy ilyen kis semmiségek miatt nem alszok.

- Persze, tudom – folytok el egy félmosolyt a hárításától, majd lassan felmegyünk, megfürdünk, és bebújunk az ágyba.

- Rossz volt, hogy éjjel haragudtál rám.

- Túl érzékeny vagy, Harry. Sokat fognak még bántani az életben, ha mindent ennyire a szívedre veszed.

- Én már csak ilyen vagyok – mondom beletörődőn.

- Tudom. Nem is szabad megváltoznod – mondja, majd megcsókol, aztán elhelyezkedünk, és lassan álomba szenderülünk.


	8. Chapter 8

A következő napokat a virágok között töltöm. Megmetszem a rózsákat, aminek a végén úgy nézek ki, mintha legalább egy tucat kardfogú tigrissel küzdöttem volna meg, majd szépen kialakítom úgy az ágyásokat, ahogy gondolom, hogy eredetileg is kinézhettek.

Élvezem a munkát, és azt, hogy egyre szebbé formálódik a kis liget a kezem nyomán, még akkor is, ha esténként holtfáradtan esek az ágyba.. Dracónak is feltűnik, hogy valamivel jobb kedvem van, de csak akkor mondom el neki, hogy milyen elfoglaltságot találtam, mikor rákérdez.

Először furcsán néz rám, de mikor látja, hogy nekem ez tényleg örömet okoz, inkább rám hagyja. Ennek ellenére csak jó pár nappal később tudom rávenni, hogy jöjjön is ki velem. Mikor meglátja a virágokat, egy pillanatra megtorpan.

- Majdnem olyan, mint régen – mondja, és mintha egy pillanatnyi elérzékenyülést látnék a szemében, de persze azonnal elrejti.

- Igyekeztem életet verni beléjük, de nem volt könnyű. Eléggé elhanyagoltad őket. Megtettem, ami tőlem tellett, de hát édesanyád biztosan sokkal jobban értett a rózsákhoz, mint én.

- Nem sok értelmes dologgal foglalkozott… de a virágait mindig szerette – mondja elgondolkodva.

- Azt tudom, hogy apádat nem kedvelted, de őt sem? – kérdezem, mikor látom, hogy nincs túl nagy véleménnyel az anyjáról.

- Anyám tipikus elkényeztetett, dúsgazdag, aranyvérmániás hisztérika…

- Te is csak aranyvérűekkel barátkozol. Ezt ne vesd a szemére.

- Erre neveltek mindketten, most mit csináljak? De visszatérve anyámra… tényleg soha életében nem csinált semmi értelmeset, mert úgy gondolta, hogy nincs rászorulva. Ő csak egy báb volt apám mellett. Egy marionett figura, aki úgy ugrált, ahogy apám rángatta a madzagokat. De ez már a múlt. Történelem. Mindenesetre szépen rendbe hoztad a kertjét. Ügyes vagy. Nem hittem volna, hogy még egyszer teljes pompájában ragyoghat.

- Szívesen pepecselek vele. De…

- Igen?

- Később lehet, hogy majd rád marad.

- Nekem sem időm, sem türelmem ilyenekkel foglalkozni, Harry.

- Azért majd próbáld meg.

- Aha – ígéri nem túl meggyőző hangon, amiből tudom, hogy szegény virágoknak addig van jó sorsuk, amíg itt vagyok, aztán Merlin irgalmazzon nekik. Lassan visszaballagunk a házba. Leülünk a vacsorához, de továbbra sem hagy nyugodni a téma.

- Draco, kérdezhetek valamit? - nézek rá kissé határozatlanul. - Persze.

- De ne harapd le a fejem… - csak megforgatja a szemeit. – Szóval, ahogy ma is egész nap kint voltam a rózsák között, az jutott eszembe... hogy sosem látogatod meg édesanyádat... pedig biztos örülne neki.

- Nincs sok értelme. Mikor eleinte bejártam hozzá, általában meglátott és sírógörcsöt kapott. Meg kellett emelni a nyugtatóadagját. A doki szerint csak eszébe juttatom a múltat. Már amikor képben van annyira, hogy egyáltalán felfogja, hogy ott vagyok. De a legtöbbször annyira magába zárkózik, hogy szinte semmi kapcsolata nincs a külvilággal. Azt mondják, menekül önmaga elől. Az emlékei elől. Amíg így van, nem tehetek érte semmit, csak ártok neki, ha bemegyek hozzá. De mielőtt már megint érzéketlenséggel vádolsz... mindig tudom, hogy mi van vele. Bemegyek hozzá, még ha ő nem is tudja… nem akarom felzaklatni, de mindig beszélek az orvosokkal. Sok javulással nem bíztatnak. De talán így a jobb neki is. Úgysem lenne képes szembenézni a történtekkel, és ezzel az új világgal. Főleg apám nélkül.

- Ne mondd ezt! Ha segítenél neki, talán talpraállhatna.

- Nem, Harry. Voldemort bukásával, és annak a világnak a bukásával… de leginkább apám halálával… kicsúszott anyám lába alól a talaj. Már nincs egy cél, amiért élhetne. Nincs semmi, amibe kapaszkodhatna. A múltjában él, ami viszont tele van halállal és pusztítással. Nem tud vele mit kezdeni. És én sem.

- Ezért nézel mindig csak előre?

- Nem, ez saját élettapasztalat – mondja alig tizennyolc évesen, és nekem kedvem lenne kiröhögni, ha nem ismerném az életét. De ismerem, így nem teszem. – De nem beszélhetnénk valami másról?

Mindig elhárítja a témát, ha magáról, vagy valami közvetlen őt érintő személyes dologról van szó. Főleg, ha valami olyasmiről, amivel kapcsolatban némi érzelmeket illene mutatnia. De hát ő már csak ilyen, jobb is nem erőltetni. Nem is teszem, főleg, mert újra megszólal.

- Úgyis akartam tőled valamit kérdezni. Szombaton este lesz egy parti… ha gondolod, eljöhetnél velem.

Hirtelen nem tudom, mit mondjak, inkább visszakérdezek.

– Olyan puccos fajta, sznoboknak?

- Szorozd meg kettővel azt, amire gondolsz.

- Akkor mi a piklit keresnék én ott? – kérdezem, és komolyan gondolom.

- Harry, ha nem bújnál el ide, mint valami atombunkerba, tudnád, hogy híres vagy… néhány… hogy is mondtad? Sznob… a fél kezét odaadná, ha megjelennél nála. Tuti, hogy még az újságba is bekerülne, és napokig arról beszélne mindenki.

- Ezért akarod, hogy veled menjek?

- Idefigyelj, Potter! – fakad ki bosszúsan. - Engem a saját nevemért is becsülnek annyira, hogy bárhol megjelenhetek, tisztelet vesz körül. Nincs szükségem a te dicsfényedre ahhoz, hogy legyek valaki. Csak egy ötlet volt, hogy esetleg kidughatnád innen az orrod, és találkozhatnál emberekkel. De ha te ennyire félsz…

- Nem félek! – önt el a harci ideg, pont azért, mert tudom, hogy igaza van.

- De igen, Harry. Kurvára félsz. De egy dolgot jegyezz meg! Mindig sokkal több bátorság kell a saját utadat járni, mint másoknak megfelelni.

Tudom, hogy igaza van, de ez most akkor sem fog menni. Így bele a közepébe biztos, hogy nem. Bele ekkora tömegbe, akiknek mindig az a legjobb elfoglaltsága, hogy a hibát keressék másokban, és ki sem látszanak a rosszindulatú intrikákból… na ez nem hiányzik nekem.

- Nem haragszol meg, ha…

- Nem, Harry. Nem haragszom – mondja, de azért egy röpke pillanatra csalódást látok a szemében.

- Draco…

- Hagyd, semmi baj. Talán tényleg jobb is. Nem szabad kitennem téged ennek a sok elvetemült, szemét alaknak. Te ahhoz vagy szokva, hogy az ellenséged szemtől szembe támad… de ők nem olyanok. A szemedben mézesmázosak… kedvesek… undorító, álnok bagázs. De nekem el kell mennem. Tudod… kötelező protokoll.

- Persze. Menj csak, és érezd jól magad.

Csak egy gúnyos mosollyal válaszol, és befejezi a vacsoráját.

Hamar eljön a hétvége. A szombati napot itthon töltjük, kint csavargunk a kertben, beszélgetünk a kis tó partján ülve. Mindenféle szóba kerül, de csak délután hozza elő újra az esti partit.

- Nem gondoltad meg magad, Harry?

- Nem… ez nem nekem való, hidd el. Sosem szerettem ilyen elegáns helyekre járni.

Csak elgondolkodva bólint, mire közelebb ülök hozzá, és megfogom a kezét.

- Nem miattad… hidd el… csak… tudom, hogy nem érezném jól magam. És akkor még a te kedved is elrontanám.

- Persze – mondja, de továbbra sem néz rám.

- Figyelj… keress egy jó pasit, táncoljatok… és érezd jól magad!

- Megígértem, hogy három hónapig nem csallak meg.

- De azt is mondtad, hogy mindig a magad útját járod.

- Most azt akarod elérni, hogy…

- Nem. Csak nem akarom elrontani az estédet.

- Az már épp eléggé el van rontva – mondja, és egy kavicsot dob a vízbe. Egy darabig elmerengve nézzük, ahogy fodrozódik a vízfelszín, majd feláll, és egy szó nélkül bemegy a házba. Nem megyek utána. Valahogy úgy érzem, szeretne most egyedül lenni. Nem tudnám megmondani, hogy pontosan miért. Talán tényleg szerette volna, ha vele megyek. Talán tényleg szeretné, ha fel bírnám vállalni a kapcsolatunkat. Ha csak egyszer is mutatna valami komolyabb affinitást a kettőnk dolgához, talán meg is tenném. De így blindre minek? Nem is azt várom, hogy azt mondja, szeret… elég lenne, ha csak éreztetné, hogy egy kicsit fontos vagyok neki. Úgy csüngnék rajta, mint a kutya a gazdáján, mikor éppen megdicsérik. De a legtöbbször úgy tűnik, pont ez az, amit nem akar. Hogy kötődjek hozzá. De enélkül mi a frászt ér egy kapcsolat?

Egy jó órával később megyek csak utána, mikor már tudom, hogy készülődik, mert hamarosan indulnia kell. Leülök a szalonban, és ott várom meg, míg előkerül. Ahogy megáll az ajtóban, végigmérem. Neki alapbeállítás, hogy elegánsan öltözködik, de most még tett rá egy lapáttal. Eszméletlen, és ami a legfontosabb, hogy hozzá még valahogy illik is. Bár a legjobban akkor imádom, mikor egy farmer és egy egyszerű ing van rajta, de igazán így malfoyos.

- Lélegzetelállító vagy – lépek oda hozzá. – Remélem, felkészültél rá, hogy ma este mindenki utánad fog epekedni? Legyen akár nő, akár férfi… utánad fog csorogni a nyála.

Egy apró, önelégült mosoly jelenik meg az arcán, de csak egy pillanatra.

– Kösz, Harry. Ez most kellett, hogy helyrebillentse a lelkem. De most már mennem kell. Nem tudom, mikor jövök.

- Ugyan. Nem tartozol nekem beszámolni az idődről. Érezd jól magad, és kész.

Bólint, még egy futó csókot nyom a számra, és eltűnik. Elgondolkodva ülök le a kanapéra. Vajon szót fogad? Vagy egyszerűen csak végigbájolog egy estét az üzlettársaival? Nem hinném, hogy nemet mondana, ha esetleg adódna egy lehetősége némi szórakozásra. Bár azért bízom benne, hogy ezt a három hónapot kibírja valahogy egyéjszakás kalandok nélkül. Anélkül, hogy megfektetne mindenkit, aki az útjába kerül. Mert ha nem, akkor aztán végképp nincs értelme azon gondolkodnom, hogy mit kéne csinálnom.

Mindegy. Ahogy ő mondaná, nem számít. Mielőtt még túlságosan belemerülök a borúlátó gondolataimba, inkább elmegyek lefeküdni. Egy percre elgondolkodom ugyan, hogy hol, de aztán úgy döntök, hogy nála. Talán nem veszi rossz néven, bár nála sosem lehet tudni. Az is lehet, hogy elvárja, hogy ott várjak rá. Ezen sem gondolkodom túl sokáig, hisz a szőke meglehetősen szeszélyes és kiszámíthatatlan, sosem tudhatom előre, hogy mikor teszek jót, így nem is érdemes gyötrődni rajta. Bebújok az ágyba, és még némi mélázás után el is alszom.

Hajnalban ébredek valami csörömpölésre. Gyanítom, hogy Draco vagy sötétben próbál feltalálni, vagy a józanságával vannak gondok. Ahogy belép az ajtón, azonnal látom, hogy az utóbbi. Enyhén szólva is sík részeg. Fogalmam sincs, hogy jött haza. Elgondolkodom, hogy vajon részegen lehet-e hoppanálni, de mivel kipróbálni nem áll szándékomban, erre a kérdésre nem kapok választ.

Kimászok az ágyból, és odalépek hozzá. Persze, ahogy elengedi az ajtófélfát, megtántorodik, és a karjaimba zuhan.

- Gyere, ahogy elnézlek, jobb lesz, ha ágyba kerülsz – mondom neki egy sóhajjal. – Remélem, legalább jó buli volt, ha már így kiütötted magad.

- M-mennyei – mondja akadozva. – Tocsogtunk a k-képmutatásban, a pletykákban, és az aljas üzletekben.

- És legalább megcsaltál? – kérdezem egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal, ahogy leültetem az ágy szélére.

Draco vékony és törékeny, de ha így elhagyja magát, azért nem könnyű megtartani.

- N-nem. De… nem s-sokon múlt…

- Na persze.

- K-komolyan. Helyes ki-is szöszit találtam. Olyan ártatlan fajtát. Egy szóra eljött volna velem. Azt csinálhattam volna vele, amit csak akartam.

- És mi tartott vissza?

- Nem v-volt kedvem tanítóbácsit játszani.

- Velem annak idején volt?

- A-az más.

- Miért is?

- Csak.

- Ez kielégítő válasz.

- Mit vársz t-tőlem? Örülj, hogy tudok beszélni. Valamennyit.

- Repesek. Hogy jöttél haza?

- Kit érdekel? M-megküzdöttem érte. Miért nem olyat kérdezel, ami tényleg érdekelne? – kérdezi évődve, és én már most megforgatom a szemem. - Ne feledd, hogy k-kisgyerek és részeg ember mindig igazat mond. Használd ki, többet nem hiszem, hogy lesz lehetőséged. Mi az, amit igazán szeretnél tudni? – búgja egész közelről a fülembe.

- Mit kérdezhetnék, amire tudnál értelmesen válaszolni?

- Bármit, amire őszinte választ szeretnél kapni.

- Csak egy kérdésem lenne, amire igazán szeretnék választ kapni – mondom egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. - Szeretnéd, hogy veled maradjak?

- Igen. Szeretném. De nem kérhetem, és soha nem is fogom kérni – őszinte, mint mindig. Neki ehhez nem kell berúgni, mint a ló, józanul is egyenesen a szemembe mondja.

- De miért?

- Mert nem szabad.

- De ha mindketten ugyanazt akarjuk…

- Te nem ezt akarod, Harry.

- Ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit akarok!

- Te most nem tudsz racionálisan gondolkodni – mondja ezt ő nekem, aki úgy bűzlik a whiskytől, mint egy alsó kategóriás skót kocsma. - Évek óta arra vágysz, Harry, hogy auror legyél. És különben is, értelmetlenné válna Dumbledore hatévi nevelése. Tudod, a legfelsőbb jóról, meg egyéb hasonló baromságokról. Mindig is arról álmodtál, hogy megtisztítsd a világot a gonosztól... hogy egy jobb, élhetőbb világgá tedd ezt a káoszt... meg, hogy Voldemort híveinek utolsó hírmondójától is megszabadítsd az embereket. Mindig azt akartad, hogy az embereknek ne kelljen annyit szenvedniük, mint nekünk kellett. Ne fordíts ennek hátat Harry, különben egész életedben bánni fogod.

- Én már megtettem, ami a dolgom volt.

- Ne hidd ezt. Mindig jönnek új voldemortok, akik ellen harcolhatsz.

- Akkor majd jönnek új potterek is.

- Belőled csak egy van – simogatja meg tétován az arcom fél szemmel hunyorítva, hogy be tudjon tájolni.

- Persze.

- Harry, neked ez a sorsod – ragadja meg keményen a kezem, majd miután sikerült rám fókuszálnia valamennyire, folytatja. - Erre rendeltettél. Nem menekülhetsz! Főleg nem egy ilyen hülyeségért, mint én.

- Úgy tudtam, nem hiszel a sorsban - mondom, csak hogy a mondat végére ne kelljen reagálnom.

- A te esetedben ez más.

- Miért?

- Mert te az vagy, aki.

- Egy újabb teljes mértékben kielégítő válasz. Tudod mit? Most inkább aludj - mondom, és segítek neki levetkőzni, legalább annyira, hogy ágyba tehessem. Mikor óvatosan elfekszik, és én betakarom, még összeakad a tekintetünk.

- Tudod - mondom neki -, talán azt is bánnám egész életemben, ha itt hagynálak.

Elfordulnék, de megint elkapja a kezem.

- Engem megtalálsz bármikor, ha az életed úgy hozza. De ha hagyod az álmaid elúszni, sosem kapod vissza őket.

Csezd meg, Malfoy! Mindig olyan rohadtul igazad van... ez a legszarabb az egészben. Hogy végül hiába tiltakozik veszettül a szívem, valahol az agyam belátja, hogy igaza van. Csak hát olyan rohadtul fáj. Szeretem ezt a hülyét, még akkor is, ha ilyen átkozottul mardekáros. Szeretem, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy ő sosem fog úgy szeretni engem, ahogy én őt.

Befekszem mellé az ágyba, de most azt hiszem, praktikusabb lenne nem ölelgetni. Az ő állapotának sem tenne túl jót, nekem meg már így is háborog a gyomrom a cigifüst és az alkoholszag semmihez nem hasonlítható elegyétől.

Ezzel együtt nehezen alszom el. Ez az átkozott dilemma újra és újra maga alá temet, de mindig ott kötök ki, ahol ő. Most azonban inkább megpróbálok aludni. Még párszor eszembe jut azért, hogy végül is igent mondott, mielőtt újra meggondolta magát, de tudom, hogy nála a racionális gondolkodás mindenképpen erősebb a romantikánál, így esélyem sincs igazából meggyőzni.

Másnap reggel persze előbb ébredek, de nem akarom felkelteni, így inkább továbbra is a gondolataimba merülve bámulom a plafont. Csak akkor könyökölök fel, mikor egy elhaló nyögéssel megmozdul, majd inkább visszaejti a fejét a párnára.

- Jó reggelt! - mondom neki halkan.

- Ennél jobbat! De ne kiabálj, ha megkérhetlek... szétrobban a fejem.

- Hát, ha valaki nem tudja, hol az elég, akkor viselje a következményeit - vigyorgok rá, de mivel nem akarom kihúzni a gyufát, inkább nem húzom tovább az agyát. - De mindjárt hozok neked egy teát ami segít.

- Jaj, csak azt ne! Nem bírnám ki, ha valamit meg kéne innom.

- De ez segít. Hidd el, még Perselus is ezt ajánlaná. Még az is lehet, hogy ő találta ki.

- Hozd! - mondja mindenbe beletörődőn.

Ahogy kilépek a szobából még látom, hogy lecsukódik a szeme. Hát nem irigylem a mai napjáért. Az egész napos fejfájás, szédülés és hányinger garantált. És ebből kifolyólag persze harapós is, úgyhogy jobb lesz messziről elkerülni. Elkészítem a teát neki, amit még anno a Herceg könyvéből néztem ki, és beviszem.

- Gyere, idd ezt meg! - mondom neki, mire nagy nehezen félig felül, és elveszi a bögrét.

- Hogy kerültem haza? - néz rám, és látom, hogy erősen töri a fejét, de akkor sem tud képbe kerülni.

- Látod, ezt én is kérdeztem éjjel, de akkor sem tudtál válaszolni. De most inkább ne ezen gondolkodj, hanem pihenj. Hoztam neked egy kancsó vizet is, csak, hogy ki ne száradj egész nap.

- Kösz - mondja, és visszahanyatlik az ágyba. Kijövök a szobából, és halkan beteszem magam mögött az ajtót. Rég csináltam ilyet, de mivel tudom, hogy ma laza napom lesz, mondhatni unalmas, inkább kizavarom a manókat a konyhából, és magam dobom össze az ebédet. Illetve inkább vacsorát, mert Draco tuti, hogy egész nap nem lesz képes enni semmit, de talán még este se.

Miután végeztem, valamit bedobok ebédre, és inkább kimegyek a kertbe. Mostanában mindig itt töltöm az időm, ha épp nincs semmi más dolgom. Kicsit megnyugtatja az idegeim, bár néha az is eszembe jut, hogy ez csak menekülés.

Draco késő délután kerül csak elő, de ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy azért már összeszedte magát, és le is tusolt. Csak a fény bántja még a szemét, de az talán még holnap is így lesz. Nem szoktam virágot leszakítani, de most adok neki egy szál sárga rózsát.

- Ezt miért kaptam? - néz rám csodálkozva, majd lehunyt szemmel megszagolja a virágot.

- Mert megy a hajad színéhez - mosolyodom el halványan. - És mert talán jót tesz a lelkednek.

- Kösz, Harry. És bocs...

- Ugyan. Felejtsd el.

- Nem, komolyan... nagyon bunkó voltam?

- Csak őszinte, ahogy józanul is.

- Ettől féltem - mondja egy sóhajjal.

- Semmi olyat nem mondtál, amit eddig nem.

- Elő tudom adni magam, ha be vagyok állva.

- Hogy ott mit műveltél, fogalmam sincs, de nekem semmi rosszat nem mondtál. Nem mondom, hogy nem fájt, de be kell látnom, igazad van.

- Harry... nem tudom, mit mondtam...

- Csak amiről más olyan sokat beszélgettünk... az életünkről... nem számít. Tényleg nem csaltál meg? – kérdezem, csak hogy témát váltsak.

- Nem – mondja maga elé meredve, mint aki emlékezni próbál. – Táncoltam valakivel, de aztán hamar lepattintottam.

- Miért is?

- Jobb volt időben lelépni, mielőtt még egy elvetemült rajongóra teszek szert. Úgyhogy a fenekére csaptam, és otthagytam. Ennyi.

- Hát akkor nem volt egy nagy eresztés a buli.

- Nem. De az ilyenek nem is azért vannak.

- Miért rúgtál be, mint az albán szamár?

- Leginkább unalomból. Meg, hogy néhány képmutató hülyének ne mondjam a szemébe az igazat. A végén meg már csak úgy élvezetből.

- És megérte a mai nap?

- Ne juttasd eszembe – mondja fintorogva. – De a teád jó volt, honnan szedted?

- A keresztapádtól.

- Perselus… nagyobb kópé volt, mint sokan gondolnák – mondja megcsóválva a fejét. - Bemegyünk a házba?

- Persze – mondom, majd lazán átkarolom a derekát, és elindulunk. Eszünk valami vacsorát, bár a szőke nem viszi túlzásba.

- Legközelebb nem jönnél el velem? És akkor nem végezném ilyen csúfosan.

- Meglátjuk – mondom végül elgondolkodva. Egyszer talán majd összeszedem magam.

- Oké. Meglátjuk.

- Ha ott lennék, nem rúgnál be?

- Lenne valami, ami leköti a figyelmem.

- És mi lenne az?

- Egy gyönyörű, smaragdzöld szempár.

- Te most romantikus vagy? – nézek rá hitetlenkedve.

- Csak másnapos – vigyorodik el.

- Az más. Akkor eszedhez értem.

- Kösz. Lefekszünk?

- Még korán van – mondom, de aztán ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy azért még nem oké teljesen, és visszakívánkozik az ágyba. – Rendben. Majd olvasok melletted valamit.

Bólint, és lassan felmegyünk. Még elmegyek én is fürödni, de mire visszamegyek a szobába, már alszik. Bebújok én is az ágyba egy jó könyvvel, egy darabig olvasok, majd odabújok hozzá, és követem az álmok mezejére.


	9. Chapter 9

A következő napok viszonylagos nyugalomban telnek, nem történik semmi olyan előre nem látható esemény, ami befolyásolhatná a békénket. Ha csak az nem, hogy a hét vége fele tudatosul bennem, hogy szombaton lesz a születésnapom.

Bár ez az esemény egész életemben nem töltött el különösebb várakozással, sem másmilyen jó érzéssel, azért mégis csak a születésnapom. És ez jelen helyzetben számomra azt is jelenti, hogy a Dracóval tölthető három hónapom kétharmada már lejárt, és ez még inkább tesz a rossz hangulatomra egy lapáttal.

Azt hiszem, eléggé hihető, ha azt mondom, hogy tényleg sosem szerettem ezt a napot. Dursleyék ugyan néha megtiszteltek egy-egy pár lyukas zoknival, de hát inkább kihagytam volna ezt a lehetőséget, ahogy Dudley alapos elpáholásait is, amit előszeretettel időzített erre a napra.

És tudom, hogy ez a mostani születésnap sem lesz egy csipetnyivel sem jobb az összes eddiginél. És nem azért, mert Draco Dursleyék érzelmi színvonalán áll, egyszerűen csak azért, mert nem tudja. Honnan is tudhatná, mikor az elmúlt hét évben olyan megveszekedettül utáltuk egymást? És nem állhatok egyszerűen elé, hogy hé, nekem holnap lesz ám a születésnapom, mert az nagyon úgy nézne ki, mintha valamiféle ajándékot akarnák kicsikarni belőle, holott ez eszem ágában sincs. Nem kell nekem semmi, csak az, hogy önmagát adja, amíg együtt vagyunk.

Ezek a borús gondolatok azért rányomják a bélyegüket a hangulatomra is, még Draco is rákérdez, hogy mi nyomja a szívem, de csak igyekszem elütni valamivel az aggodalmát.

Ma azonban a szokásosnál jóval korábban jön haza, és mikor a forró délutánban az egyik öreg fűzfa alatt hűselve talál rám, odatelepszik mellém.

- Arra gondoltam – kezdi elgondolkodva -, hogy ha lenne kedved, csaphatnánk egy hosszú hétvégét, és elmehetnénk valahova sátorozni.

Egy pillanatig csodálkozva nézek rá, majd eszembe jut, hogy ez a szülinap talán mégsem lesz olyan rossz, még akkor is, ha Draco tudtán kívül ad nekem ezzel egy szép ajándékot.

- Oda, ahova a múltkor? – kérdezek vissza.

- Sok más gyönyörű hely is van a világon – mosolyodik el. – Talán még néhányat megmutathatok neked.

- Rendben – egyezek bele, mielőtt valamiért meggondolná magát, elvégre nála sosem lehet tudni. – Mikor indulunk?

- Amint összeszeded magad, Potter! – néz rám kihívóan, mintha bizony csak az lenne az oka, hogy még nem indultunk útnak, hogy én nem emeltem még fel a seggem.

- Miattam mehetünk – mosolygok rá, mire bólint, feláll, és engem is felhúz a földről.

- Akkor szedjünk össze néhány dolgot, és induljunk – mondja. – Hozz valami melegebb ruhát is.

Merlin… hova akar vinni, az Északi sarkra?

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezem, de nem reménykedem a válaszban, hisz a múltkor sem árulta el, hol vagyunk. Most azonban őszinte meglepetésemre, válaszol.

- Skóciába, ha nincs ellenedre.

- Olyan messzire is el szoktatok menni? – nézek rá csodálkozva.

- Az egész szigetet bejártuk, Harry. És különben is… egy varázslónak nincs olyan, hogy messze – a végét már úgy kiáltja át hozzám, mert ő a saját szobájában szed össze néhány cuccot, én meg az enyémben.

- Ez igaz – látom be, és egy vastagabb pulcsit is berakok a táskámba. Mikor elkészülök, átmegyek hozzá. – Ott annyival hűvösebb van?

- Nap közben nem jelentős, de a hajnalok elég hidegek. Kész vagy?

- Már lassan tizenkilenc éve – mondom egy pimasz mosollyal, mire rám vigyorog, kisétálunk a ház elé, magához ölel, és már itt sem vagyunk. Mikor felbukkanunk az általa kiszemelt célállomáson, körülnézek. A táj teljesen más, mint a múltkor, de nem kevésbé gyönyörű és magával ragadó.

Egy sziklaszirt peremétől nem messze állunk, alattunk húsz, harminc, vagy ki tudja hány méterre a tenger szelíd, de végtelenül erős hullámai ostromolják a sziklák lábát. A levegő tiszta, és a tenger sós illatával teli. Amerre csak nézek, a fű olyan zöld, amilyen gyönyörűt talán még sosem láttam. Enyhe szél fúj a tenger felől, ezt most egyáltalán nem érzem hűvösnek, de el tudom képzelni, hogy reggel azért másmilyen itt az időjárás.

Körülöttünk itt-ott hatalmas szikladarabok magasodnak ki a felszínből, mintha bizony játékos kedvű óriások hagyták volna szanaszét a játékszereiket. Az egyik ilyen képződmény árnyékában jelöljük ki a helyet, ahol felállítjuk majd a sátrunkat, hogy legalább a szél elől védve legyünk. A szárazföld belseje fele, úgy egy negyedóra járásra kis erdősáv húzódik, de azon túl ameddig csak a szem ellát, ugyanez a zöld fű, itt-ott egy-egy bokor.

Ez a végtelen tér valahogy egy eddig ismeretlen szabadságérzéssel tölt el. Sem a tenger, sem a szárazföld fele nincs semmi, ami a tekintetem útjában állna, egészen a horizontig.

- Nézelődj csak, addig felállítom a sátrat – mondja Draco, és ellép mellőlem. Elmélázva bólintok, majd elindulok a szirt széle fele. Egy fél méterre a szélétől leülök, és csak bámulom az előttem elterülő hatalmas víztömeget. Nem sokszor láttam még a tengert, és mindannyiszor elkápráztatott ez a hatalmas erő, amiből örökké megérthetetlen kettősségként árad az állandóság és az állandó változás érzése. Pont ebben a kettősségben merülök el, mikor Draco leül mellém.

- Látom, neked aztán nincs tériszonyod – mondja mosolyogva, és lesandít a mélybe.

- Eszembe sem jutott – nézek rá felriadva. – Mit csinálunk?

- Ma lesétálhatunk a partra. Van egy meredek út itt nem messze, de kicsit odébb van egy könnyebb is. Itt fürödni nem tudunk, mert elég hideg és vad a tenger, de azt hiszem, ettől függetlenül is élmény sétálni a sziklákon. Aztán a többit majd meglátjuk.

- Ez jól hangzik. Mivel már eléggé késő délután van, a közeli, de nehezebb utat választjuk. Nem mondom, hogy hálás vagyok érte a szőkének, főleg, mikor időnként elveszni érzem a lábam alól a talajt. De aztán persze mindenért kárpótol az érzés, mikor szinte a lábamat nyaldossák a hullámok. Jó két órát mászkálunk a sziklákon, egyszer csak a szőke reflexeinek köszönhettem, hogy nem csobbantam egyet a jó hideg vízben.

Aztán visszamegyünk a sátorhoz, és megesszük a hideg vacsoránkat, amit még otthonról hoztunk magunkkal. Mielőtt még lefekvéshez készülődnénk, már érzem, hogy a szél hűvösebb levegőt hoz a tenger felől. Megborzongok, mire Draco átölel.

- Fázol?

- Csak egy kicsit – mosolygok rá. – Tényleg jó, hogy hoztunk melegebb ruhát.

- Van egy sokkal jobb ötletem. Majd én felmelegítlek – búgja a fülembe, majd érzékien a nyakamba csókol. Egy pillanat alatt végigfut rajtam a vágy, így megkeresem a száját, és megcsókolom. Néhány perc alatt annyira belemelegszük a dologba, hogy inkább bemászunk a sátorba, és ott folytatjuk.

Draco magával ragad a szenvedélybe, ahogy mindig. Ez a mindent elsöprő vágy valahonnan nagyon mélyről tör elő belőle ilyenkor, és nincs gát, ami az útjába állhatna. Persze nem is áll szándékomban feltartóztatni. Néhány perc múlva, ahogy már meztelen testtel simulunk egymáshoz, elfelejtem az előbbi borzongást, sőt, Draco perzselő csókjai és simogatása lángra lobbantják az érzékeimet.

Ahogy az idők folyamán mind jobban megismertük egymást, úgy kerültünk egyre jobban harmóniába, és most már a másik gondolatát is ismerjük, így egyre több és több gyönyörhöz juttatjuk egymást. Most sincs ez másként. Ahogy a mindent elsöprő gyönyör után csapzottan egymás karjaiba omlunk, úgy érzem, minden erőm tovaszállt, és már csak annyira vagyok képes, hogy egy laza intéssel magunkra varázsoljam a jó meleg plédet, és már mind a ketten alszunk is.

Másnap reggel valóban hűvös van, mikor felébredünk, úgyhogy felveszem a jó meleg pulcsimat, és látom, hogy Draco is rendesen felöltözött.

- Főzünk valamit? – kérdezem a szőkét.

- Persze. Bár itt nem igazán vannak mókusok – mondja egy pimasz vigyorral.

- Menj a fenébe, Malfoy! – vigyorgok rá én is. – Azt akarod elérni, hogy elmenjen az étvágyam?

- Akkor legalább nem kell főzni – ugrat tovább. – Na jó, akkor otthonról szerzünk be némi alapanyagot – mondja, és egy laza mozdulattal meg is teszi.

Előkerül a bogrács, és mi nekiállunk az ebédünknek.

Keveset beszélünk, engem még mindig elkápráztat a környék, de úgy veszem észre, hogy Dracót is. Hihetetlen az a változás, ami ilyenkor bekövetkezik benne. Nem tudnám szavakba önteni, egyszerűen csak érzem. Ilyenkor levetkőzi minden távolságtartását, mintha leomlanának a falai. Kár, hogy csak addig tart, amíg itt vagyunk.

Bár kissé korán készül el az ebédünk, azért jó étvággyal eszünk belőle, majd egy újabb túrára indulunk a környéken. Ezúttal a hosszabb, de biztonságosabb úton. Amikor azonban leérünk a partra, az egyik síkos kőről sikerrel belecsúszok a vízbe. Még szerencse, hogy ott csak térdig ér, így is belém fagy a lélegzet, olyan hideg. Draco miután jól kiröhögött, a kezét nyújtja, kihúz, majd küld rám egy szárítóbűbájt. Innentől kezdve inkább háromszor megnézem, hogy hova lépek, nehogy még egyszer kellemetlen meglepetésben legyen részem.

Késő délután kapaszkodunk csak vissza a táborhelyünkre. Draco valamiért bemászik a sátorba, míg én újra kisétálok a szirtre. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok betelni a tenger látványával. Aztán egyszer csak érzem, hogy a szőke hátulról fél kézzel átölel.

- Gyönyörű, ugye? – kérdezi az állát a vállamra támasztva.

- Kimondhatatlanul szép.

- Hoztam neked valamit – mondja lazán, és a szabad kezével egy apró kis dobozt nyújt elém. A hirtelen meglepődéstől nem jutok szóhoz.

– Mi ez?

- Jobb helyeken, Potter, ezt úgy hívják, hogy ajándék – mondja egy egészen ici-picit cinikusan.

- De miért kapom? – kérdezem továbbra is értetlenül.

- Azért, hogy később is legyen valami, ami majd emlékeztet rám. Na, kibontod?

Kibontom. Egy szép aranylánc van benne, rajta egy apró, cikesz formájú medál. Első pillanatban beleszeretek. Kiveszem a dobozból, nézegetem. A medál hátulján csak alig láthatóan belegravírozva: Dracótól. Merlin… könnyekig meghatva érzem magam. Csak azért nem bőgöm el magam, mert az olyan gyerekes. Draco kiveszi a kezemből a láncot, és a nyakamba kapcsolja. Csak most tudom összeszedni magam, hogy felé forduljak. Mikor látja, hogy képtelen lennék megszólalni, megsimogatja az arcom.

- Nem lenne szabad ilyen érzékenynek lenned, Harry. Sebezhetővé teszi a szíved.

Egy pillanatra lehajtom, majd megcsóválom a fejem.

– Én nem tudok megváltozni.

- Tudom – simogatja meg újra az arcom. – Nem is kérem. Tetszik?

- Nagyon – mosolyodom el halványan. – Köszönöm, Draco.

- Ugyan. És most gyere, vacsorázzunk, mert éhen halok.

Csak mosolyogva megcsóválom a fejem. Megint menekül egy szituációból, ahol előtörhetnének az érzései.

– Menjünk – mondom végül, hisz ha továbbra is belekényszeríteném ebbe a szituációba, csak harapós lenne tőle.

Megvacsorázunk, majd végignézzük, ahogy a nap a horizonton lassan belebukik a tengerbe. Innentől rohamosan hűl az idő, így bemászunk a sátorba. Egy kis ideig beszélgetünk még, majd Draco egyenletes légzéséből hallom, hogy már elaludt.

Nekem viszont sehogy sem jön álom a szememre. Azon gondolkodom, hogy ez a két hónap egy szempillantás alatt elrohant. Szinte még észbe sem kaptam, és holnap már augusztus. Szeretném megállítani az időt, szeretném, ha a szeptember sosem érne ide. De hát ehhez még én is kicsi vagyok, hiába győztem le a világ leggonoszabb sötét mágusát. Az idő felett senkinek sincs hatalma, még Voldemortnak sem volt, aki pedig mindent megtett azért, hogy halhatatlan legyen.

Háborog a lelkem ezektől a gondolatoktól, és mivel Dracót sem akarom felébreszteni, így inkább óvatosan kicsúszok az öleléséből, és kimászok a sátorból.

Leülök az ajtó elé egy kőre, és csak hallgatom a tenger morajlását. Ez a monoton zúgás egy idő után úgy elzsongítja az agyam, hogy észre sem veszem, Draco mikor jön utánam.

- Nem tudsz aludni? – térdel le mellém a földre. Csak megrázom a fejem. – Nem mondod el, mi bánt?

- Az, hogy már csak egy hónap – mondom végül halkan.

- Rosszul fogod fel, Harry – mondja egy sóhajjal. – Ne úgy lásd, hogy már csak egy hónap. Lásd úgy, hogy még van egy hónap, aminek minden percét élvezheted.

- És utána?

- Nincs utána! Ez a pillanat van! Ez a pillanat, amikor boldognak kéne lenned! A rohadt életbe, Harry… születésnapod van! Legalább ma ne merülj bele ebbe az önsajnálatba.

- Tudsz is te valamit az önsajnálatról! – vágom oda neki, majd felállok, és otthagyom.

Dühös vagyok, mégis szeretném, hogy utánam jöjjön. De tudom, hogy nem fog. Ott fog megvárni a sátor előtt, míg visszamegyek hozzá. Elbújok egy szikla mögé, hogy rendezzem a gondolataimat, de végül visszatérek hozzá.

- Bocs, hülye voltam - ülök vissza az előbbi helyemre.

- Nem – csóválja meg a fejét. – Csak emberből vagy. És az ember mindig többet akar, mint ami megadatott neki. Az ember sosem tudja értékelni azt a kincset, amije van. Mindig olyasmire áhítozik, amije nem lehet. És ez a boldogtalanság forrása. Amink van, azt mindig… természetesnek érezzük. Hisz nekünk ez jár. Pedig dehogy. Minden boldog perc adomány, amiért hálásnak kellene lennünk. De ehelyett azt gondoljuk, hogy a jó dolgok mindig túl rövid ideig tartanak. Három hónap… három év… vagy harminc… bármennyi… mindig kevés… hisz a boldogság véges, Harry, mert az élet véges… egyszer mindent elveszítünk… ezért nem lenne szabad semmihez ragaszkodnunk. Ebből fakad minden fájdalom.

Ahogy hallgatom, folynak a könnyek az arcomon. Igaza van, mint mindig, ugyanakkor gyűlölöm a bölcs gondolatait, mert tőrként fúródnak a szívembe, és minden szavával csak megforgatja.

- Ne sírj, Harry! Vagy legalábbis ne most! Sírj majd szeptemberben. Addig a mosolyodat szeretném látni, hallod? – súgja csendesen, és magához húz. Ez az egyszerű gesztus szakítja át végleg a gátat, és tör ki belőlem a zokogás.

Nem szól többé, csak csendben simogatja a hátam, míg egy kicsit megnyugszom.

Végül magával húz a sátorba, ahol újra szorosan magához ölel, és én lassan álomba sírom magam. Másnap reggel hasonlóan ramaty hangulatban ébredek, ráadásul a fejem is fáj a sírástól. Draco ébren van már mellettem, és a sátor tetejét bámulja.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy szülinapom van? – kérdezem felkönyökölve mellette.

- A legfontosabb szabály, hogy mindent tudnod kell az ellenségedről. És mi hosszú évekig voltunk halálos ellenségek. Többet tudok rólad, mint gondolnád.

- Én szinte semmit nem tudok rólad – gondolkodom el.

- Többet tudsz rólam, mint bárki más. Még akkor is, ha ezt kevésnek gondolod. De ha kérdezel, tudod, hogy válaszolok. Eddig egy kérdésedet sem hagytam válasz nélkül.

- Tudom. Draco…

- Igen?

- Mindentől függetlenül… köszönöm, hogy elhoztál ide… és az ajándékot is.

- Nincs mit, Harry. De talán jobb lenne, ha hazamennénk.

- Ne! Nem szeretnék rossz hangulatban hazamenni.

- Akkor mit szeretnél?

- Sétáljunk el az erdőig!

Beleegyezésként bólint, így aztán felöltözünk, majd elindulunk. A friss tengeri levegő, és ez a gyönyörű táj megtisztítja a lelkem, és egy kis idő múlva már őszintén tudok megint mosolyogni. Látom Dracón, hogy benne is végbement ez a folyamat, és ez egy kis megnyugvással tölt el.

Dél körül érünk vissza, komótosan összeszedjük a cuccunkat, lebontjuk a sátrat, és végül hazamegyünk.

Ugyanazt érzem, amit a múltkor. Vissza a szürke hétköznapokba, a taposómalomba. De nem panaszkodom. És tényleg jó ötlet volt reggel nem azonnal hazajönni, így valamit meg tudtunk őrizni annak a helynek a csodájából, és ez elég lesz az elkövetkező néhány napra.


	10. Chapter 10

Alig pár nappal később, késő délután jövök be a kertből, mikor Dracót otthon találom. A szalonban, a kandalló párkányára támaszkodik. Már a testtartásából látom, hogy valami nincs rendben, hogy valami komoly baj lehet. Nem igazán láttam még ilyen megtörtnek. Odalépek hozzá, és a vállára teszem a kezem.

- Draco, mi baj?

Csak sóhajt, és egy kis ideig nem válaszol. Már épp mondanék valamit, mikor mégis.

– Anyám… meghalt.

Az első pillanatban fel sem fogom, hogy mit mond. Hisz mióta utoljára beszéltünk róla, néha említette, hogy bent volt a kórházban, de sosem mondta, hogy rosszabbodott volna az anyja állapota.

- Mi történt?

- Annyira tipikus – csóválja meg a fejét, és én nem tudom eldönteni, hogy indulatot, csalódást, vagy fájdalmat vélek kihallani a hangjából. – Elkábította az ápolónőt, kilopta a zsebéből a nyugtatós üveget, és megitta az egészet abból, amiből két csepp is lórúgás. Mire a nővér magához tért, már halott volt – megint megcsóválja a fejét, de aztán lassan, finoman megpróbálom magam fele fordítani.

A szemén látom, hogy lezárja magát, de azért hagyja, hogy átöleljem. Egy kis ideig tűri ezt a közelséget, majd eltol magától.

- Most szeretnék egyedül lenni, Harry.

- Biztos? – csak bólint. Tudom, erőltethetném a vigasztalásom, de csak annyit érnék el vele, hogy elküld Mekkába. – Ha bármit tehetek… szólsz, ugye? – csak újabb bólintás. – Rendben. Azért később majd gyere fel – mondom, és csendben magára hagyom.

Tudom, ha vele maradnék, nem tudna szembenézni a fájdalmával, hisz sosem engedné meg, hogy lássam. Felmegyek, megfürdök, és egy könyvvel bebújok az ágyba. Megpróbálok olvasni, de persze képtelen vagyok. Állandóan Draco körül kavarognak a gondolataim. Vajon mi járhat most a fejében? Soha, még egy pillantással sem árulta el, hogy szerette az anyját, de most, ez a bezárt tekintet erősen bizonyítja, hogy szenved.

Egy idő után már nem is strapálom magam a könyvvel, leteszem a francba, és inkább gondolkodom. Hogy mivel is segíthetnék Dracónak. Hisz ő nem egy könnyű eset. Nem mehetek oda hozzá ölelgetni, vagy mondhatok közhelyes hülyeségeket, amik saját tapasztalatból tudom, hogy úgysem segítenek francot sem. Neki talán a csendes, de biztos támasz segítene a legtöbbet, és ezt meg tudom neki adni.

Valamivel elmúlt már éjfél, mikor végül ő is feljön, és bebújik mellém az ágyba. Hátat fordít nekem, gyanítom nem véletlenül. Így csak lágyan átölelem, adok egy puszit a vállára, és hagyom pihenni.

Másnap hajnalban arra ébredek, hogy nincs mellettem, és ez azonnal aggodalommal tölt el. Kimászok az ágyból, és közben mintegy véletlenül a tekintetem megakad azon a szál rózsán, amit a múltkor tőlem kapott. Valamilyen bűbájjal tartósította, mert még mindig olyan friss és illatos, mint akkor. És egyből tudom már, hogy hol keressem.

Gyorsan utánamegyek, ki a kertbe. Ahogy sejtettem, a rózsák között találom meg. Úgy szorítja a pálcáját a kezébe, hogy elfehérednek rajt az ujjai. Odalépek mögé, és gyengéden megfogom a két karját. Nagyon halkan merek csak megszólalni, de abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy egyáltalán hallja, amit mondok.

- Ha elpusztítod a virágait, azzal nem hozod őt vissza. Édesanyád szerette ezeket a virágokat. Engedd, hogy ők tovább éljenek, és ő is örülni fog nekik, akárhol is van most. Ezek a rózsák nem tehetnek semmiről. És a fájdalmad semmit sem fog enyhülni, ha bántod őket. Csupán te is pusztulást hagysz magad után.

Alig észrevehetően enged csak az izmai feszültsége a kezem alatt. Lassan kiveszem a pálcát a kezéből, és ő engedi. Aztán elé lépek, és átölelem. Elég csak egy perc, hogy áttörjön a lelkében a gát. Némán folynak a könnyei hosszú ideig. Nem szólok, nem akarom megzavarni, vigasztalni pedig nem tudnám semmivel.

Egy idő után elenged, és szó nélkül bemegy a házba. Nem sietek utána, csak lassan bandukolok. Mire beérek már összeszedi magát annyira, hogy megszólaljon.

- El kell mennem, Harry… intézni a dolgokat.

- Segíthetek valamit?

- Nem. Majd valamikor jövök – mondja, és ezzel kilép az ajtón.

Tudom, hosszú lesz ez a napom, eltelve a szőke iránti aggódással, de ezúttal én sem tudok kimenni a kertbe. Tudom, hogy most nem kapnám meg a virágoktól azt a megnyugvást, amit máskor.

Draco csak késő délután ér haza. Odasietek hozzá, és megölelem. - Mindent el tudtál intézni?

- Igen – bólint. – Holnapután lesz a temetés.

- Szeretnék ott lenni veled – fogom meg a kezét. Rám néz, és megrázza a fejét.

– Ha mellettem lennél, az nyilvánvalóvá tenné a kapcsolatunkat.

- Nem érdekel. Melletted a helyem.

- Ez az én fájdamam, Harry. Az én életem. Ne csinálj hülyeséget miatta.

- Draco…

- Nem! – mondja szigorúan, és én töröm a fejem, hogy mit csinálhatnék.

- És ha láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben…

- Mindenáron végig akarod nézni? – fakad ki.

- Nem. Csak ha megengeded nekem, hogy ott legyek veled.

Csak vállat von. – Felőlem – mondja és otthagy.

A hátralévő másfél napban nem tudok sok értelmes szót kihúzni belőle, amit meg is értek. Igyekszem nem nyaggatni, de sokszor majd megszakad a szívem érte, és olyankor odamegyek hozzá. Időnként elviseli, de a legtöbbször hamar elzavar.

Mielőtt elindulnánk a temetésre, még odalép hozzám. - Biztos, hogy el akarsz jönni?

- Segítek valamit azzal, ha ott vagyok? – kérdezek vissza.

- Nem tudom. Talán.

- Akkor megyek – mondom, és magamra terítem a köpenyem. Együtt hoppanálunk, de amikor megérkezünk, azonnal elengedem a kezét, hogy még csak véletlenül se bukjunk le.

Kevesen vannak, de úgy tudom, hogy Draco kifejezett kérése volt, hogy csak a közeli ismerősök vegyenek részt a szertartáson. Blaise lép oda hozzá, megölelik egymást. Ő is felajánlja a segítségét Dracónak, és tudom, hogy ez most szívből jövő, és baráti. Még azt is megkérdezi, hogy én eljövök-e, mire Draco csak bólint. Blaise előtt nem titkolózik, elvégre ő úgyis tud a kapcsolatunkról.

Tovább is gondolkodnék ezen, de elkezdődik a szertartás. Draco üveges szemmel állja végig az egészet, ahogy a végén hasonlóan rezzenéstelen arccal fogadja az emberek részvétnyilvánítását.

Az emberek lassan elszállingóznak, már csak Blaise van itt, aki odalép hozzá. - Jól vagy, Draco? – kérdezi, gyengéden megfogva a karját.

- Jól vagyok – sóhajt a szőke.

- Harry?

- Itt van, ne aggódj!

- Vigyáz rád?

- Persze.

- Rendben. Akkor megyek én is. De tényleg, ha bármiben tudok segíteni… vagy csak dumálnál… keress meg!

- Úgy lesz – bólint rá Draco, mire a másik fiú elsétál.

Körülnézek, és amikor látom, hogy tényleg tiszta a levegő, ledobom a köpenyem. Odalépek Dracóhoz, és megfogom a kezét. Úgy szorítja vissza, hogy attól tartok eltörnek a csontjaim, mire inkább magamhoz húzom, és átölelem. A következő pillanatban egy vaku villan nem messze tőlünk. Egyszerre kapjuk oda a fejünket, és még éppen látjuk a fotóst eliszkolni.

- A francba… - fakad ki Draco. – Megmondtam neked, hogy…

- Ne! Hagyd, nem számít – mondom, és ebben a pillanatban tényleg úgy érzem. Megfognám újra a kezét, de elhúzza.

- Engedj!

Még utána szólnék, de abban a pillanatban egy halk pukkanással eltűnik, és ami a legrosszabb, elszánt dühöt látok a szemében, és tudom, hogy ilyenkor a legfélelmetesebb. Hideg, számító, és eléri, amit akar. Mindenáron. Utánamennék, de halvány fogalmam, hol keressem, így inkább hazamegyek. Egy óra múlva kerül elő, a körülményekhez képest viszonylag nyugodtan.

- Draco… aggódtam érted! Jól vagy?

- Remekül – mondja, és megfeszült állkapcsán látom, hogy még mindig ideges.

- Ugye nem csináltál semmi hülyeséget?

- Nem.

- Ez nem volt meggyőző.

- Miért szerinted mi a péket csináltam? – akad ki, és tudom, hogy most minden feszültsége az én nyakamon fog landolni. – Azt hiszed, szarrá átkoztam azt az idióta fotóst? Bár az egyszerűbb és gyorsabb lett volna… és meg is érdemelné. De nem az volt a célom, hogy ma legyen még egy temetés.

- Én csak láttam, hogy dühös vagy, és…

- És azt hitted, apám példáját követve elteszem láb alól, aki az utamban áll? – vág vissza, majd otthagy, és kimegy az ajtón.

Percekig nézek utána. Tulajdonképpen rossz beismerni, de ez is megfordult a fejemben. Végül összeszedem magam, és utána indulok. Nem kell messzire mennem, mert a lépcsőn ül, a tenyerébe hajtva az arcát. Leülök mellé.

- Ne haragudj! Tényleg csak aggódtam érted… és nem akartam… hogy is szoktad mindig mondani? Hogy miattam csinálj valami hülyeséget.

- Nem csináltam – emeli fel a fejét, de nem néz rám. – Tudod, Harry… amit el lehet érni a halálos átokkal… azt általában el lehet fenyegetéssel is. Sokszor még többet is. De ne beszéljünk erről többet. Ezt most megúsztad, de máskor ne csinálj ilyen hülyeséget.

- Nem fogok. De mindenképpen melletted akartam lenni.

- Nem hitted el nekem, hogy nem tudsz racionálisan gondolkodni.

- Talán igazad van. De ott, akkor tényleg nem számított az egész. Se a hülye fotós, se az, hogy holnap velünk lesz tele az újság. Volt fontosabb dolgom is, mint ezzel foglalkozni.

- Hát… ez is valami – mondja, és végre hagyja, hogy átkaroljam a vállát.

Sokáig ülünk így, és időről időre érzem, hogy lassan enged benne a feszültség. Már lassan sötétedni kezd, mikor berángatom a házba, és napok óta először rá tudom venni, hogy egyen is valamit. Tudom, még hosszú idő, míg újra magára talál, de amíg szüksége lesz rám, addig mellette leszek. Bár valami azt súgja, hamar össze fogja szedni magát. Legalábbis látszólag. Hogy benne mi forrong, fogalmam sincs. Sosem tudtam, sosem engedett átlátnom a körülötte lévő falakon.

Még három hétig mindenképpen itt leszek vele. De utána is csak egy szavába kerülne és maradnék. De nem fogja kimondani. Sosem tenné meg. Még akkor sem, ha utána teljesen egyedül marad ebben a rohadt nagy világban. Hisz hite szerint mindenkinek a maga útját kell járnia. Csak azt nem képes felfogni, hogy időnként ezek az utak futhatnak egymás mellett. Ahogy a mi útjaink futhatnának. De ez még a jövő zenéje. És mivel mindig is hülye voltam jóslástanból, az is marad.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok az eszmélés jegyében telnek Dracónak. Próbálok mellette lenni, amennyire csak lehet, és amennyire a természete engedi. De sokszor érzem, hogy inkább egyedül szeretne lenni, és olyankor hagyom.

Dolgozni persze bejár, hiába mondom neki, hogy legalább néhány napig maradjon itthon. Az élet megy tovább, mindig ezt mondja. Ennek ellenére sokszor kapom azon, hogy üveges tekintettel mered maga elé, és ki tudja, hol járnak a gondolatai.

Egyik este, úgy tűnik, túlságosan nyaggattam, mert kiborul. Eleinte engem cseszeget, és velem kötekszik, de nem veszem magamra, hiszen látom, hogy ez csak feszültség-levezetés. Aztán végül lerogy a kanapéra, és az anyjáról kezd beszélni, anélkül, hogy kérdezném. Elmondja, hogy milyen érzéseket kelt benne az, hogy az anyja végül is öngyilkosságba menekült. Hogy igazából sosem volt képes arra, hogy önálló életet éljen. Mikor közbevetem, hogy én akárhányszor találkoztam vele, eléggé határozott egyéniségnek tűnt, csak megrázza a fejét.

- A neve volt az egyetlen, ami erőt adott neki. Az apám neve. Ezzel ért el mindent, és ezt használta mindenre. Ez adta a nagyképűségét, azt a gőgöt, amivel mindenkire nézett. De ez alatt nem volt önálló akarat, Harry… ahogy a halála is ezt bizonyítja. De most már újra együtt van apámmal, és újra van, aki irányítja. Talán jobb is neki így – sóhajt, és megint magamra hagy, hogy csak egy jó óra múlva kerüljön elő újra.

Így telnek a napok, és lassan eltelik két hét. A szőke lassan talpra áll, és úgy tűnik, tényleg segít neki, ha munkával, vagy más egyébbel lefoglalhatja magát. Ez erőt ad neki.

Szombat este azonban megint ő borít ki engem. Épp végzünk a vacsorával, és még ki akartunk ülni a kertbe, mikor megszólal.

- Pár napra el kell utaznom, Harry – jelenti be olyan hangon, mint aki nem ismeri a naptárat, és nem tudja, hogy augusztus vége van. Mondja azt nekem valaki, hogy nem jogosan akadok ki.

- Nem tudnál várni vele egy hetet? – kérdezem, miközben leülünk egy padra, megpróbálva magamba fojtani a feltörni kívánkozó érzéseimet. Dühöt, kétségbeesést, értetlenséget.

- Ez üzleti ügy, Harry. És sajnos halaszthatatlan. De csak néhány napról van szó. Visszaérek, mielőtt elmész…

- Egy rohadt szóval nem mondod, hogy ne menjek? Egy pillanatig sem jut eszedbe, hogy esetleg szeretnék maradni? – fakadok ki, mert ebben a témában nem tudok úgy tekintettel lenni rá, mint ahogy az elmúlt napokban voltam. De ő továbbra is végtelen nyugalommal néz rám.

– Nem, Harry. És ezt már annyiszor végigrágtuk, hogy nem hittem, hogy még szükséges lenne. De ha nagyon akarod, majd még beszélhetünk róla, ha visszajöttem.

Csak megcsóválom a fejem, és félrenézek, mire átkarolja a vállam. - Most nagyon utálsz?

- Eléggé – sóhajtok bosszúsan.

- Figyelj… szerdán este, de legkésőbb csütörtök reggel itt vagyok veled. De ha ezt kihagyom, nagyot bukhatok rajta. Három nap… ha ezt nem bírod ki, mi lesz utána?

- Érdekel is az téged! Talán már alig várod, hogy ajtón kívül tudjál – basszus ezt lehet, hogy nem kellett volna, de nem tudtam visszatartani.

- Így gondolod, Harry? – enged el, és fürkészőn néz rám.

- Nem tudom, mit gondoljak, és kurvára nem könnyíted meg a dolgomat! Úgy viselkedsz, mintha semmit nem jelentene neked, hogy az utolsó nyolc napunkból hármat-négyet távol akarsz tölteni. Tényleg nem tudom, hogy számít-e neked valamit.

- Talán igazad van. Talán nem számít. Talán az egész rohadt világ nem számít semmit – mondja, és ott akar hagyni, de elkapom a kezét.

- Ne menj el! – kérem viszonylag lecsillapodva. – Nem akarom, hogy veszekedjünk! Utazz el, ha azt kell tenned, a többit meg majd meglátjuk.

Visszaül mellém, de nem szól semmit, rám sem néz.

– Ne haragudj, Draco! Csak… túl sok indulat forr bennem ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban. Nem tudtam uralkodni magamon.

- Nem akarom, hogy uralkodj magadon! – néz rám végül. – Azt akarom, hogy mondd ki, amit gondolsz. Ha dühös vagy, tolj le! Kiabálj velem, vagy csapd rám az ajtót, de ne fojtsd magadba! Tudnom kell, hogy mit gondolsz!

- Igen? Neked tudnod kell? És az, hogy te soha egy rohadt gondolatot nem osztottál meg velem, az nem számít? Sosem tudtam, mit gondolsz, csak próbáltam találgatni. Tudod, hogy így milyen rohadt nehéz?

- Mindig tudtad, mit gondolok. Sosem titkoltam előtted sem azt, hogy hogyan élek, sem azt, hogy mit gondolok bizonyos dolgokról.

- Ez csak egy része az igazságnak.

- Látod ez a te bajod, Harry. Hogy mindig túlkombinálod a dolgokat.

- Szóval tényleg csak ennyi? Három hónapig elszórakoztál velem, és most húzzak a francba?

- Sosem ígértem neked olyat, Harry, hogy a nyár végén megkérem a kezed. De ha jól emlékszem, azt megígértem neked, hogy engem bármikor megtalálsz, ha úgy alakul az életed, és ezt komolyan is gondoltam. Még akkor is, ha enyhén szólva részeg voltam, mikor ezt az ígéretet tettem neked.

- Megint összezavarsz. Mindig összezavarsz!

- Csak feltárom a lehetőségeidet.

- Jah… azt a kettőt, ami között meg fogok őrülni.

- Ne tedd, Harry! Semmi szükség rá. Te is pontosan tudod, hogy mit kell tenned, ahogy én is.

Erre már nem mondok semmit. Draco magához húz, és a vállára hajtom a fejem.

Annyira tudom utálni, hogy ő ilyen kristálytisztán látja maga előtt az utat, ami előttem homályba vész. És most őt is annyira tudom utálni, hogy itt hagy magamra az idióta kérdéseimmel.

Mintha az lenne a célja, hogy egyedül hozzam meg a döntésemet. Hogy nehogy egy szóval, egy pillantással is befolyásoljon. Talán tényleg ez a célja. Többet nem beszélgetünk a dologról, és már majdnem teljesen besötétedik, mikor visszamegyünk a házba.


	11. Chapter 11

A vasárnap délelőttünk elég furcsa hangulatban telik, míg egyszer csak a szőke meg nem unja, és oda nem lép hozzám.

- Harry, tényleg el akarjuk szúrni az utolsó napokat?

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem, és odabújok hozzá. – Mit csináljunk?

- Lennének ötleteim – mosolyodik el pimaszul.

- Nimfomániás bunkó vagy, Malfoy! Nem gondolod, hogy most másra lenne szükségem?

- Te meg egy önző disznó vagy! – mondja még mindig mosolyogva, és elengedi a füle mellett a sértést. – Mindig csak azzal foglalkozol, hogy neked mire lenne szükséged! De legyen… mondd, mit szeretnél?

- Ha én azt most mind elmondanám…

- Szóval nem csak önző vagy, még telhetetlen is – ugrat tovább, mire végre én is elmosolyodom.

- Veled nem is lehet betelni.

- Szóval akkor ott tartunk, ahonnan elindultunk – mondja megint pimaszul. Felém nyújtja a kezét, megfogom, és követem fel az emeletre.

Persze nem bírja ki, míg beérünk a szobába, már a folyosón elkap, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol. Időnként eszembe jut, hogy tényleg nimfomániás, de hát mit csináljak, ha nekem sincs ellenemre? Annyira belefeledkezünk a dologba, hogy csak arra eszmélünk, hogy már este van. Lemegyünk, eszünk valami vacsorát, aztán újra ágyba bújunk, ezúttal aludni.

Másnap reggel Draco korán kel, de nekem semmi kedvem elárulni, hogy én is ébren vagyok. Csak hallgatom lehunyt szemmel, ahogy tesz-vesz, készülődik, és a tegnapi dühömet csak valami tompa fájdalom, és az előrevetített hiányérzet veszi át.

Mikor elkészül, odaül mellém az ágyra, lágyan megsimogatja az arcom.

- Harry – súgja -, sietek vissza! És… ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom – rázom meg a fejem, és megfogom a kezét. – Csak menj, és tedd, amit tenned kell! – ó, basszus, ez az ő szövege, de úgy tűnik, ebben is jó tanítvány voltam, és már eltanultam tőle. Frankó.

Bólint, és felállna, de még nem engedem el. – Draco…

- Igen?

Annyi mindent tudnék most mondani neki, de tudom, egyiket sem akarja hallani. – Vigyázz magadra!

- Ne aggódj, nem lesz baj! – mondja, ad egy puszit, és ezúttal tényleg itt hagy, én meg csak nézek utána.

Az egész délelőttöm céltalan fetrengéssel telik. Egy ideig még próbálok aludni, de persze sikertelenül. Még túl álmos vagyok ugyan ahhoz, hogy értelmesen gondolkodjak, de az érzelmek már felébresztettek annyira, hogy véletlenül se tudjak már pihenni.

Eleinte még dühös vagyok Dracóra, de aztán rájövök, hogy ez felesleges. Sokszor megállapítottam már, hogy ő nem az apja, de mégis csak Malfoy. Nem egy szemét görény, mint Lucius volt, de sokszor mesélte az apjáról, hogy az üzlet volt neki az első, és minden más csak utána jött. Még a családja is. Hát ebben úgy tűnik, mégis csak hasonlít rá.

Aztán azon gondolkodom el, hogy vajon mit tenne meg egy jó üzletért. Vajon lefeküdne az üzletfelével, ha ez lenne az ára? Végül arra jutok, miért is ne? Összekötné a kellemest a hasznossal. De a következő pillanatban már védeném is. Hiszen nem lehet minden üzletfele meleg. Sőt, elég ritka lehet az üzleti világban, aki esetleg felvállalja, még ha az is. Dracónak is épp elég nehézséget okoz, csak hát őt az ilyesmi sosem érdekelte.

Dél körül kimászok az ágyból, de a gondolataim ettől csak még borúsabb irányba fordulnak. Nem igazán tudok mit kezdeni magammal. És ha eszembe jut, hogy hosszú ideje először még az estéimet is egyedül kell töltenem, ez még inkább letargikussá tesz. Hiányszik a szőke. Még akkor is, ha még mindig mérges vagyok rá. Eddig is csinált hülyeségeket, de akkor is tudtam, hogy itt van mellettem, este hazajön, és ha előtte össze is kapunk még, de azért nem megyünk úgy aludni, hogy nem békültünk ki.

Most igazából nem vagyunk összeveszve, még akkor sem, ha nem vettem jó néven ezt a húzását, de valahogy akkor is rossz érzés, hogy távol van. Hiányzik még a cinikus mosolya és a gúnyos beszólásai is. Basszus… igaza volt. Ha ezt a három napot nem bírom ki, mi lesz a jövő héten?

Ezek a gondolatok már akkor jutnak eszembe, mikor nem túl nagy étvággyal nyammogom a vacsorámat. És ettől jutok el oda, hogy ez nem alkalmas időpont, hogy alámerüljek az önsajnálatba.

Megint csak Draco szavai jutnak eszembe. Hogy mi lenne Dumbledore hat éves nevelésével, meg a legfelsőbb jóval, ha a saját érzéseimért, a saját érdekemért hátat fordítanék az egésznek. Tudom, hogy Dumbledore is eldobta a saját életét azért, hogy harcoljon a gonosz ellen. Ő is volt szerelmes, nem is egyszer. Legalábbis én magam tudok vagy két esetről… de sosem hagyta, hogy ez eltérítse a feladatától. Mert ez nem más… mint egy feladat, amit végre kell hajtani. Még ha nem is könnyű. Főleg nekem.

Igen, nekem. Mivel születésemtől fogva az az átkozott jóslat határozta meg az életem. Dumbledore maga döntött úgy, hogy küldetéséül választja a harcot, de helyettem már a születésem előtt eldöntötték. Ó, hogy gyűlölöm azt az átkozott jóslatot. Tönkretette a gyerekkoromat, a fiatal éveimet. Azokat az éveket, amik életem legszebb időszakának kellett volna, hogy legyen. De nekem nem jutott más, csak küzdelem és szenvedés. Meg egy csomó igazságtalanság.

Talán pont ezért van, hogy az igazságérzetem messze fejlettebb sokakénál. Hisz vegyük csak azokat az eseteket, mikor a minisztériumban jártamban-keltemben belefutottam Lucius Malfoyba, amint épp magasrangú hivatalnokokkal pusmogott. Egyből háborogni kezdett a lelkem, mert tudtam, hogy vagy zsarolásban, vagy fenyegetésben mesterkedik. És bár még gyerek voltam, azonnal tenni akartam ellene valamit.

De én ehhez is csak hivatalos és legális eszközöket használhatok… hisz erre is neveltek. Viszont ha így van, akkor ott vagyok, ahol a part szakad, mert tényleg el kell mennem abba a nyomorult iskolába. Ami már csak azért is bosszantó, mert meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy semmi újat nem fognak tudni mutatni. Hisz a legjobbaktól tanultam, miközben mindenki igyekezett felkészíteni a háborúra. Köztük olyanoktól, akik maguk is aurorok, vagy esetleg messze az aurorok feletti képességekkel és tudással rendelkeztek. Bosszant, hogy ott kell bohóckodnom még évekig, ahelyett, hogy valami értelmeset csinálnék. Elpazarolok rengeteg időt.

Ezekből a gondolatokból csak hajnal fele tudok kigabalyodni, ezért a másnap délelőttöt simán átalszom. Elmegyek tusolni, remélve, hogy ez majd egy kis életet önt belém, de hát nem igazán váltja be a hozzá fűzött reményeimet. Eszek egy késői ebédet, majd úgy döntök, inkább elmenekülök valamerre, csak hogy ne engedjem megint elhatalmasodni magamon a tébolyító pánikot.

Elmegyek az Abszol útra, és próbálom logikusan végiggondolni, hogy az elkövetkező időszakban mire lehet szükségem. Módszeresen járom végig a boltokat, és próbálom elnyomni a feltörni készülő ezer féle érzésemet, miközben beszerzem a dolgokat.

Mikor hazamegyek, és lepakolok a szobámban, leülök az ágyam szélére, és milliószor teszem fel magamnak a kérdést, hogy normális vagyok-e. Hogy tényleg ezt akarom-e. Végül, mikor már az eszem kismilliomodszor kerül ellentmondásba a szívemmel, felhagyok azzal, hogy értelmes választ adjak a kérdésre. Gyorsan eltüntetem a ládámba a vásárolt cuccokat, hogy legalább ezek ne emlékeztessenek arra, amit tenni készülök.

Eszek valamit vacsorára, majd egy gyors fürdés után bebújok az ágyba. Ezúttal ismét Draco fele kalandoznak a gondolataim. Az jut eszembe, hogy vajon ő is szenved azért majd egy kicsit, ha elmegyek? Vajon jelent majd neki egyáltalán valamit? De ha tényleg olyan érzéketlen tuskó, amilyennek legtöbbször mutatja magát, akkor viszont miért mondta nekem azt, hogy bármikor megtalálom, ha szükségem van rá? Nem hinném, hogy a rám várakozással töltené élete hátralévő napjait. Bár gyanítom, hogy ahogy előttem nem volt soha egy napnál hosszabb kapcsolata, úgy utánam sem lesz. Tehát legalább attól nem kell tartanom, hogy beletenyerelek valamibe, ha esetleg még visszatalálok hozzá. Bár nem tudom, hogy fogadna. Talán néhány hónap múlva már arra sem emlékezne, hogy a világon vagyok. Vagy mégis? Nála sosem lehet tudni.

Megint hajnalban jön csak álom a szememre, de ez legalább azzal az egy előnnyel jár, hogy délelőtt nem kell hülyeségeken gondolkodnom.

Viszont, amikor ebédidő körül felébredek, az jut eszembe, hogy Draco azt ígérte, ha minden rendben lesz, lehet, hogy már ma este itthon van. Vajon tényleg siet haza hozzám, vagy csak úgy mondta? Bár az az egy igaz, hogy ő sosem szokott a levegőbe beszélni. Hát, mindenesetre bizakodó vagyok. Nem szeretnék még egy éjszakát hülyeségeken gyötrődve végighánykolódni. Még akkor sem, ha tudom, valószínűleg összekapunk, ha hazajön. Bennem ott van az elmúlt három nap minden feszültsége és agyament gondolata, ő meg valószínűleg kimerült lesz és ingerlékeny. Ebből pedig csak az következhet, hogy simán egymás torkának ugrunk, még akkor is, ha nem szeretnénk.

A három napban először fogok egy könyvet, és próbálom valami értelmes cselekedetre kényszeríteni magam. Mondanom sem kell, nem sok sikerrel. Annyi a különbség, hogy ezúttal könyvvel a kezemben bámulok magam elé üveges szemekkel. Így talál rám a szőke, mikor késő délután hazaér. Odalép hozzám, kiveszi a kezemből a könyvet, és én csak ekkor rezzenek össze, hisz észre sem vettem, mikor érkezett.

- Nos, sikerült valami döntésre jutnod? – kérdezi leguggolva elém. Szeme ezúttal éles és komoly, mintha a vesémbe látna.

- Nos… te… és az élet, nem túl sok választási lehetőséget hagytok.

- Szóval elmész?

- Tudod, hogy igen – mondom lesütve a szemem.

- Tudom. De végre egyszer tőled akartam hallani. És most volt elég időd alaposan átgondolni. Anélkül, hogy tőlem kérdezted volna, hogy mit csinálj.

- Ezért mentél el? – kérdezem, és igazolva látom a gyanúmat, hogy nem akart befolyásolni.

- Talán ezért is – mondja, és feláll, odasétál a kandallóhoz. - Tudod… összekötöttem a hasznost a hasznossal. Ez olyan… tipikus Malfoy-féle viselkedés.

- Nem, ez egy tipikusan szemét viselkedés – fakadok ki, ezúttal én engedve előbb a csábításnak, hogy szabadjára engedjem az indulataimat.

- Gondold csak ezt, Harry. Ez a harag majd segíteni fog.

- Ugyan miben?

- Abban, hogy így emlékezz rám. Egy szemét dögre, aki csak kihasznált és eldobott – mondja, miközben háttal nekem a kandallóra támaszkodik.

Odamegyek hozzá, és a vállára teszem a kezem. – Tényleg ezt akarod?

- Ettől majd kevésbé fog fájni – sóhajt.

- És neked?

Rám néz, az arcán némi gúnyos kifejezés. – Ezt te sem kérdezed komolyan, Potter!

Ha tudná, hogy milyen rohadtul komolyan kérdezem… a szemében neki sem az ég, hogy tök mindegy neki az egész. De sosem vallaná be, és ha erőltetem, csak még előbb kidobna, nekem pedig semmiképp nem ez a célom.

- Nem, tényleg nem. Épp elégszer tetted nyilvánvalóvá a választ.

Elfordulok, de úgy kap a kezem után, hogy megijedek tőle. Visszaránt magához, és megcsókol. Olyan szenvedéllyel, hogy szinte levegőt sem kapok. Megértem, hogy tőle ez a legkonkrétabb válasz, amit erre a kérdésre kaphatok. Szavakban sosem fogja kifejezésre juttatni, hogy esetleg fontos vagyok neki, hogy egy kicsit azért ő is szeretné, hogy együtt maradjunk, csak a hülye elvei nem hagyják.

Meg az én hülye elveim sem. Ja... hát ez az átka, ha két olyan embert hoz egymás mellé a sors, akiknek elvei vannak. Elég szar ügy.

De nem tudok sokáig ezen gondolkodni, mert a szőke fékevesztett szenvedélye magával ragad. Nem kell sok hozzá, hisz három napja nem láttuk egymást, mondhatni, ki vagyunk éhezve.

Ezúttal azonban végül gyengédel eltol magától.

- Mire vágysz most, Harry?

Értetlenül nézek rá egy pillanatra, de mire eszembe jutna, hogy mire céloz, már válaszol. - A múltkor azt mondtad, hogy nem biztos, hogy neked erre van szükséged. Tudod, mikor azt vágtad a fejemhez, hogy egy nimfomániás bunkó vagyok.

- Felejtsd el. Hülye voltam.

- Nem. Oka volt, hogy ezt mondtad.

- Olyan, mintha minden problémát ezzel próbálnál elütni.

- Mert a problémák legtöbbször a feszültségből és a kielégületlenségből származnak. Így egy részüket meg lehet oldani egy kis gyönyörrel, ahelyett, hogy elharapnánk egymás torkát.

- Ez csak látszatmegoldás. De most nem érdekel. Három napja nem láttalak... eszméletlenül kívánlak. És ha további hülye kérdéseket teszel fel, ezúttal én foglak leteperni téged.

- Na azt megnézem. Lássuk a következő hülye kérdést - mondja vigyorogva, és úgy tesz, mintha tényleg gondolkodna. De nem hagyom neki, hogy kitalálja a következő kérdést, inkább most én vagyok, aki szenvedélyesen megcsókolom őt. Érzem, ahogy közben elégedetten elmosolyodik, de hamar kiveszi az irányítást a kezemből. Ez annyira jellemző rá, és én nem is bánom. Mindig engedtem, hogy ő vezessen, és soha nem bántam meg. És különben is, ki akarom élvezni az utolsó éjszakáinkat, és ő mester az érzékek területén.

Másnap Draco elmegy dolgozni, így továbbra is egyedül töltöm a napot. De akkor is benne van az az érzés, amiről beszéltem, hogy este hazajön, és vele lehetek. Még akkor is, ha benne van a következő napokban, hogy a szobája négy fala között fogjuk tölteni a még együtt tölthető órákat. Nem fogok tiltakozni ellene, még akkor sem, ha valóban másra is vágyom. Hisz a szőkének nem kenyere a lelkizés, bármennyire is jó lenne néha.

Talán majd szombaton. Akkor egy kicsit több időnk lesz, nem csak egy késő délután és este, mint hétköznap. Bár akkor meg már eléggé szét leszek csúszva, azt hiszem.

És különben is, Draco egy öleléssel, egy szenvedélyes csókkal sokkal többet el tud mondani, mintha nyavalyogna nekem. Csak hát ahhoz nagyon jól kell ismerni, hogy az ember megfejtse ezeket a kódolásokat.

És hát persze akármennyire is nem szeretnénk, egyszer csak eljön a vasárnap reggel. Egy ideje már fenn vagyok, de mozdulni sincs kedvem, mert akkor Draco is felébred, és elenged… pedig ez az utolsó reggel, mikor mellette ébredhetek. Szeretném, ha most megállíthatnám az időt, és akkor sosem kéne kimásznunk az ágyból. De mint egyszer már ezt kifejtettem, kicsi vagyok hozzá.

Hamarosan Draco is felébred, és gyengéden megcirógatja az arcom.

- Ne dugd homokba a fejed, Harry! Ez annyira nem jellemző rád. Te mindig szembenéztél a sorsoddal.

- Tudom. Mivel töltjük még ezt a fél napot?

- Amivel akarod. Legyen ez most neked kívánságműsor. Az elmúlt napokban úgyis minden úgy volt, ahogy én akartam.

- Szeretnék még egyszer veled lenni... - súgom neki halkan.

- Biztos? Nem csak azért, mert tudod, hogy én ezt szeretném?

- Nem. Most szükségem van rád.

Megsimogatja az arcom, és magához húz egy csókra. Szorosan ölel magához, és az én lelkemnek most pont erre van szüksége. Olyan gyengéd, amilyen még talán soha nem volt, talán még az első alkalommal sem. Talán azt szeretné, ha a nyakláncon kívül valami más szép emléket is vinnék magammal. Ha tudná, hogy én már most csak a szép dolgokra emlékszem. De most máshol jár a fejem. Finom érintései, csókjai most minden gátat átszakítanak a lelkemben, és folynak a könnyek az arcomon, ahogy én is simogatom őt. Mérhetetlen fájdalom az a tudat, hogy utoljára. Lecsókolja a könnyeket az arcomról, és még egyszer megosztja velem azt a gyönyört, amit oly sokszor adtunk egymásnak a nyár folyamán.

Ahogy később egymás karjaiban fekszünk, képtelen vagyok megszólalni. Nem tudom megzavarni ezt a békés csendet, még akkor sem, ha tudom, hogy ez csak illúzió. Főleg a béke. Már csak percekig tarthat. Draco is érzi bennem ezt a hangulatot, így csak csendben simogatja a hátam, a hajam, néha ad egy puszit a homlokomra.

- Összepakoltál? - kérdezi továbbra is a hajamat cirógatva. Csak megvonom a vállam. - Segítsek valamit?

- Ennyire ki akarsz dobni? - nézek rá egy halvány mosollyal.

- Nem. Csak gondoltam megtöröm a csendet. Meg valahogy kirángatlak az ágyból. És valami életet lehelek beléd. Mert most olyan vagy, mint egy zombi.

- Úgy is érzem magam. De igazad van, fel kéne kelni. Együnk valamit, és befejezem a pakolást.

- Ez a beszéd – mondja, és nem éppen finomnak nevezhető módon kipaterol az ágyból.

Lemegyünk, eszünk valamit, bár egyikünk sem esik túlzásokba. Olyan a gyomrom, mintha egy óriás szorítaná marokra, úgyhogy jobb is, ha nem erőltetem a dolgot, ha nem akarok rosszul járni. Inkább felmegyek, és pepecselek még a szobámban, de már nem sok pakolásznivaló van. Draco egy darabig szintén ott téblábol körülöttem, de aztán, mikor látja, hogy inkább csak a feszültségemet vezetem le ezzel az egésszel, magamra hagy. Kicsit talán jobb is így. Ha itt van, folyamatosan úgy érzem magam, hogy mondanom kellene valamit, csak egyszerűen nem jönnek a szavak. Kavarognak bennem az érzések, de képtelen vagyok szavakba önteni.

Jobb lesz, ha inkább leülök néhány percre, és megpróbálom lecsillapítani a gondolataim. A háború vége óta nem szedtem elő az okklumencia tudásom, de most úgy tűnik, ha nem akarok összeomlani, szükségem lesz rá. Pár perc múlva már jobban érzem magam. Az érzéseimet nem akarom elfojtani, csak a kitörni készülő pánikot és kétségbeesést szeretném kordában tartani. Ez legalább annyit segít, hogy nyugodtan be tudom fejezni a pakolást.

Közben valamikor hallom, hogy Draco lemegy a földszintre. Nem akarok utána menni, csak amikor már készen állok az indulásra. Mikor teljesen összepakoltam, még leülök egy kis időre, és még utoljára felteszem magamnak a kérdést, hogy normális vagyok-e, hogy elmegyek innen. Mikor végül százezredszer is arra jutok, hogy igen, összezsugorítom a ládám, és lassan lemegyek Draco után.

A szőke az ablaknál áll, és nézi a kertet. Leteszem a ládám, és odalépek hozzá. Átölelem, és felteszem neki a kérdést, amit ő nekem néhány napja.

- Most nagyon utálsz? – csak megrázza a fejét.

- Nem, Harry – fordul felém. - Tudom, hogy ezt kell tenned. Talán jobban, mint te. Csak…

- Fáj.

- A fájdalom leküzdhető – mondja, és sóhajt. - És le is kell küzdenünk. Csak akkor tudunk továbblépni.

- Draco…

- Ne kezdjük el újra, Harry. Ezt már eldöntöttük, és nincs szükség arra, hogy még tovább ragozzuk. Azt tesszük, ami helyes…

- Tudom. Csak nehéz. Megtenni a lépést.

- Egy bátor griffendélesnek? Ugyan… ha valaki meg tudja tenni, akkor az te vagy.

- Egy szart. Ennek semmi köze a bátorsághoz. Vagy a griffendélességhez. Egy barom vagyok, hogy elmegyek…

- És egy barom lennél, ha itt maradnál.

- Basszus, akkor ez sehogy se jó? – mosolyodok el halványan.

- Hát, ez nem. De azt hiszem, ha tovább húzzuk sem lesz jobb.

- Szóval, húzzak már el?

- Nyavalyoghatsz még egy órácskát, Potter, de utána már elkésel.

- Jól van, megyek. Csak… nem kenyerem a búcsúzkodás.

- Akkor ne tedd! Csak bújj ide még egy percre hozzám, aztán menj! Menj el, és ne nézz vissza. Tudod… mindig csak előre – mondja, és magához húz, és szorosan átölel.

Szorosan hozzásimulok én is, csak hallgatom a szívverését. Aztán felemelem a fejem, de nem húzódok el tőle. Valamit még el akarok mondani neki, végül is már az sem számít, ha elküld a fenébe.

- Draco… tudom, hogy sosem akartad hallani, de…

- Várj… ettől csak még nehezebb lesz – mondja egy pillanatra összeszorítva a szemét.

- De én szeretném végre kimondani! Akarom, hogy tudd… szeretlek!

- Tudom, Harry… mindig is tudtam – sóhajt, és félrenéz egy pillanatra.

- Hagyd… nem kell mondanod semmit. Nem azért mondtam el, mert viszonzást várok. Csak nem tudtam úgy elmenni, hogy nem mondtam soha.

- Nem fontosak a szavak, Harry… mindig kevesebbet mondanak, mint amit szeretnénk.

- Nekem most akkor is szükségem volt arra, hogy kimondjam.

- Tudom. De most már ideje indulnod. Keresd elő a zsebedből a híres bátorságod, és tedd meg azt a lépést. Éld az életed… éld meg az álmaid! És soha, egy percig se bánkódj miattam. Emlékezz, mit szoktam mondani! Én nem érek annyit. Sem annyit, hogy szomorú légy, sem annyit, hogy könnyeket ejts, sem annyit, hogy álmatlanul töltsd az éjszakáidat. És hamarosan már csak egy szép emlék lesz az az idő, amit együtt töltöttünk.

Tiltakoznék, de nem hagyja, a számra téve két ujját, megakadályoz.

- Erős vagy, ki fogod bírni. Ennél sokkal nehezebb dolgokat kibírtál már.

- És te?

- Nem tudom – mondja sóhajtva. – Talán eladom ezt a házat…

- De… azt mondtad, hogy bármikor megtalállak…

- Így is van, Harry. Nem azt mondtam, hogy el akarok bújni, csak ezt a helyet akarom itt hagyni – mondja egy fájdalmas grimasszal körülnézve. - Te bármikor meg fogsz találni. Mindig leszek annyira szem előtt, hogy megtalálj. És különben is, te leszel a legjobb auror, így nem féltelek.

- És a rózsák?

- Majd valaki más vigyáz rájuk. Talán jobban, mint én tenném.

- Szóval éled a saját életed.

- Erre készülök. És erre bíztatlak téged is. De most már elég a nyavalygásból. Menj! És nem akarom látni, hogy visszanézel!

- Megyek. De valami azt súgja, még látjuk egymást.

- Remélem, nem a tárgyalóteremben – fut át egy cinikus mosoly az arcán. – De ne keltsünk egymásban felesleges reményeket. Elválnak útjaink, és hogy valaha is keresztezik-e egymást még egyszer, egyikünk sem tudhatja.

Csak bólintok, még egyszer egy pillanatra megölelem, és ő is magához szorít, majd gyorsan elfordulok. Ha még egyszer a szemébe nézek, esküszöm, nem tudok elmenni. Márpedig muszáj.

Gyorsan kimegyek az előtérbe, fogom a ládámat, és kimegyek az ajtón. Ahogy lemegyek a lépcsőn, erős kísértést érzek, hogy visszanézzek. Tudom, Draco ott áll az ablakban, és engem néz. De azt is tudom, mérges lenne, ha az ígéretem ellenére, akár csak egy pillanatra is visszanézek.

Még egyszer végignézek a kerten, ami az elmúlt néhány hétben annyi megnyugvást adott nekem, majd minden lelkierőmet összeszedve hoppanálok az iskola elé.


	12. Chapter 12

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérkezem, meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy eltévesztettem a célt, ugyanis egy hurrikán dönt le a lábamról, ami London közepén annyira nem jellemző. De amikor a szélvész Hermione hangján szólal meg, megnyugszom. Már legalábbis, ami a célzást illeti. A lelkemben még mindig az elmúlt percek hangulata zsong, így leginkább egyedül szeretnék maradni, de ahogy ezt a kettőt ismerem, esélyem sincs.

- Jaj, Harry, már azt hittük nem is jössz! Aggódtunk érted. Már legalább egy órája itt várunk rád – szorongat még mindig Hermione úgy, hogy alig kapok levegőt.

- Dehogynem jövök – próbálom kinyögni, anélkül, hogy belefulladnék a hajzuhatagába.

- Hát én nem voltam ebben olyan biztos – mondja Ron a háttérből, és nem tetszik a hangja. Pedig most nincs kedvem beszélni semmiről, úgyhogy jobban tenné, ha inkább nem morogna.

- Ron! Megígérted, hogy nem fogsz kötekedni! – pirít rá a csaj, mire vág egy grimaszt.

- Persze! – mondja még mindig fintorogva.

- Mi a kínod, Ron? Nekem most nincs kedvem gondolatolvasósdit játszani – fakadok ki, de inkább lenyelem a többit, mielőtt minden feszültségemet a nyakába zúdítom.

- Mi a kínom? Elmondom én neked, haver! – kapja el hevesen a karom, majd miután Hermione csúnyán néz rá, inkább elenged. - Az, hogy senki nem tudta, hol a pékben vagy egész nyáron! Anyám naponta háromszor borult ki, hogy mi van veled! Hogy minket szúrt le, hogy nem cibáltunk magunkkal a kastélyból. Az, hogy azt se tudtuk, hogy élsz-e még egyáltalán.

Csak nagy levegőt veszek, és megforgatom a szemeimet. – Sajnálom Ron! Csak egy kicsit egyedül kellett lennem… hogy összeszedjem magam. Azt hittem, ezt meg lehet érteni, azok után, ami történt. Hogy nem fogjátok ezt számon kérni rajtam.

- Ja… csak rajtam kérhette számon mindenki naponta, ugye? Rajtad nem!

- Fejezzétek már be! El fogunk késni – mondja Hermione, és látom rajta, hogy piszokul ellenére van, hogy egymást marjuk. - És amúgy is jobb lenne, ha nem esnétek egymásnak. Barátok vagytok, emlékeztek?

- Ja – morogjuk mind a ketten, nem túl lelkesen.

- Oké. Akkor menjünk, és intézzük el a hivatalos dolgokat – mondja Hermione, aki mindig is arról volt híres, hogy betartsa a szabályokat, így most sem kellett attól tartanunk, hogy a hivatalos dolgokban bármi gikszer lenne.

Hamar elintézzük a beiratkozást, megkapjuk a szükséges cuccokat, és a szobánkat is. Persze Ronnal kerülök egy szobába, holott tudom, hogy ő szeretne a menyasszonyával lenni, csak hát a szabályok… hogy ezt is még sokat kell hallgatnom, abban biztos vagyok.

Ron persze egy csomó dolgot nem szerzett be, így még el kell mennie az Abszol útra, gondoskodni a szükséges felszereléséről. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hermione vele megy, hisz emlékeim szerint másfél percet nem bírnak ki egymás nélkül, de kellemesen csalódok. A csaj marad. Bár, hogy hátsó szándékai vannak, abban szinte biztos vagyok.

Épp az ágyam szélén ülök, megpihenve kicsomagolás közben egy percre, mikor bekopog.

- Bejöhetek?

- Persze – nézek rá, és megeresztek egy halvány mosolyt. – Főleg, ha nem akarsz nekem esni, vagy letépni a fejem, és hasonlók.

- Az a ti stílusotok. De én csak dumálni akartam.

- Szóval kíváncsi vagy valamire.

- Tényleg csak aggódtunk érted, hidd el. Köszönés nélkül tűntél el, és… gondolj csak bele, Mrs. Weasley hogy reagált… De tényleg nem mondod el, hol voltál?

- Dracónál – vallom be neki az igazat, valami hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. Aztán várom, hogy kiugorjon a nadrágjából, vagy sikítson egyet, vagy minimum úgy nézzen rám, mint a jetire. De nem… továbbra is csak fürkészőn néz a szemembe.

- Sejtettem – mondja végül halkan, amitől rajtam a ledöbbenés sora.

- Ugyan honnan? – nézek rá hitetlenkedve. Hiszen sehol, senki nem láthatott minket együtt, és még a kastélyban is vigyáztunk arra, hogy semmi gyanúsat ne tegyünk.

- Az utolsó héten többször láttalak beszélgetni vele… nem estetek egymásnak… sőt, inkább olyan… nem is tudom… közvetlen volt a dolog. És ő sem volt a vonaton… tudod, ő is prefektus, látnom kellett volna. Valahogy összevágtak a dolgok.

- De ebből még nem következik, hogy nála voltam.

- Nem tudom, Harry. Csak egy megérzés volt. De többször megfordult a fejemben. Elmondod?

- Hát… - el kéne, de vajon attól fog visítani?

- Ha nem akarod, nem kell. Én nem erőltetem. Nem vagyok Ron.

- Beleszerettem – csak egy pillanatra fut át rajtam, mennyit beszéltünk Dracóval arról, hogy milyen elmondani valakinek. De valahogy Hermionétól egyáltalán nem félek. Tudom, hogy ő megérti. Hisz nem rosszabb egy meleg pasi, mint egy jogaitól megfosztott házimanó. Ez a csaj mindenkivel tud együttérezni.

Csak egy pillanatra lepődik meg, és sápad el, majd hitetlenkedve csóválja a fejét. – Azt tudtam, hogy ő…

- Hogy ő meleg? Igen, az.

- De hogy te?

- Hát… ez így alakult – vonok vállat, hisz úgysem tudnék racionális magyarázatot adni.

- De mikor? Hogyan?

- A bálon.

- De hát ott sem voltál.

- Hiszed. Ott voltam. Úgy egy órát. Dumáltunk Dracóval.

- De… és ő?

- Hát, ő nem egy romantikus típus. Sosem mondta, hogy szeret… bár én is csak ma reggel mondtam ki. De ennek ellenére kedves volt és gyengéd. Jól éreztem magam vele, és tudom, hogy ő is. Boldog voltam ebben a néhány hónapban.

- Furcsa ilyeneket hallani Dracóról. De hát te tudod, te voltál vele. De akkor miért jöttél vissza mégis? Kidobott?

- Nem. Nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. De ez túl bonyolult ahhoz, hogy pár mondatban elmondjam.

- Jól van, nem erőltetem. Elmondod Ronnak?

- Még csak az kéne! Így is elharapta a torkomat, hát még ha megtudná, hogy összeálltam az ellenséggel. Merlin… tuti, hogy ezt mondaná. Meg különben is… szerinted hajlandó lenne egy szobában aludni velem, ha tudná, hogy…

- Nem – szakít félbe, mielőtt újra kimondom. Pedig már kezdek belejönni. Lassan megértem, Draco hogy tud olyan lazán beszélni magáról. A lényeg az, hogy felvállaljam magam, úgy ahogy vagyok. Bár, ha nem Hermione ülne itt mellettem, valószínűleg én sem lennék olyan nagylegény. Most valahogy sokkal közelebb érzem magamhoz, mint Ront. Pedig régen egyformán szerettem mindkettejüket. Bár Ron forrófejű hülyesége gyakran kihúzta a gyufát, de ez most valahogy más. Most olyan, mintha nem is érdekelne, hogy hülye. Mintha tök mindegy lenn, mit csinál. Mintha egy szakadék túloldaláról figyelném a hőzöngését. De Hermione hangja visszaránt a jelenbe. – Igazad van, jobb, ha nem tudja.

- Te se mondd el neki, oké? Csak feleslegesen szítanánk a feszültséget.

- Persze. Senki nem tudja rajtatok kívül?

- Csak Blaise. De ő sem fogja senkinek elmondani.

- Ő Draco legjobb barátja, igaz?

- Az volt. És egyszer talán újra az lesz. De te meg az én legjobb barátom vagy.

- Kösz, Harry. És megtartom a titkod.

- Kösz! – mondom én is, és egy pillanatra megölelem. Mosolyogva hagy magamra, és nekem hatalmas megkönnyebbülés, hogy így fogadta ezt a dolgot. Ugyanúgy kiabálhatott volna velem, mint Ron. Hisz feltételezem, hogy a többiektől ő is ugyanúgy megkapta a cseszegetést.

Mivel egész nap pörögnek az események, este van csak lehetőségem a saját nyomorommal foglalkozni. Este, mikor egyedül fekszem az ágyamban, és a szomszéd ágyon Ron horkol, mint a gőzgép. Hát ennyit az éjszakai nyugalomról. Bár a legnagyobb baj nem a vörös eget rázó horkolása, hanem, hogy a lelkem háborog, mint a tenger. És tudom, hogy ez még hosszú ideig így lesz. Kimondhatatlanul hiányzik mellőlem a szőke. A közelsége, az ölelése, egyszerűen a jelenléte az ágyamban, az életemben. Fogalmam sincs, mi fogja kitölteni ezt az űrt, amit hagyott maga után, de hogy ez a vákuum most készül magába rántani, az tény. Fizikailag fáj a magányom. Mintha a szívemet, a gyomromat, a lelkemet szorongatná egy óriás.

Másnap megkezdődik a tanítás, és folyton rohanni kell ilyen-olyan órákra, így csak az éjszakák maradnak arra, hogy a szőkére gondoljak. Így jó darabig kialvatlan vagyok nap közben, míg Hermione le nem szúr, hogy ez így nem lesz jó. Később sem alszom sokkal többet, de legalább arra figyelek, hogy reggelente valami frissítő bűbájt szórjak magamra, hogy leplezzem az éjszaka gyötrelmeit.

Néhány nap alatt Ron is megbékül, bár neki elég nehéz a természete, és még mindig nem emészti meg, hogy nem árulom el neki, hol töltöttem a nyarat. Pedig eszem ágában sincs megosztani vele ezt az információt.

Bár, ahogy elkezdődik a tanítás, neki is egyre kevesebb ideje van az én dolgaimmal foglalkozni. Épp eléggé lekötik az órák, meg a rengeteg gyakorolnivaló, el is felejti, hogy valamiről faggatni akart. Eleinte morgolódik ugyan, de mikor látja, hogy nem igazán hat meg vele senkit, lassan inkább elveti a sündisznó stratégiáját, és elkezd normálisan kommunikálni.

Ahogy azt előre sejtettem, rohadtul nem bírom ezt az egész iskola dolgot. Tényleg semmi újat nem tudnak mondani. Ennél jóval keményebb dolgokat tanultam, sokkal hatalmasabb varázslóktól. És az, hogy mindig mindent rajtam és velem akarnak prezentálni, az agyamra megy. Eleinte csak nyelek kettőt és továbblépek, de később már nem tudom megállni morgolódás nélkül. Én vagyok az ügyeletes bazári majom, és ezt nem szoktam díjazni. Egyre jobban elegem van belőle, és egyre inkább csak testben vagyok itt, és lélekben nem.

Pont ezért döbbent meg határtalanul, hogy Hermione sokall be először, minden előre látható jel nélkül.

Egyik este, korán vacsoráztunk, mikor a szobáink fele menet még megszólít. Ron nincs velünk, mert ő még felvett valami mugliismereti tárgyat, amiről mi, mint mugli származásúak, úgy döntöttünk, hogy úgy kéne mint púp a hátunkra, így nem vettünk fel.

Szóval Hermione odalép hozzám.

- Harry, beszélhetnék veled? Négyszemközt.

- Persze, gyere be a szobánkba.

Elsétálunk odáig, és közben azon töröm a fejem, hogy mi lehet ennyire komoly, hogy Hermione velem akarja megbeszélni, és nem Ronnal. Ahogy beérünk, leülök az ágyamra, és Hermione mellém telepszik.

- Nos, elmondod, mi a baj?

- Én… - nem meri kimondani. Basszus, akkor tényleg valami komoly lehet.

Az elmúlt hetekben nap, mint nap kapom magam azon, hogy Draco szavait idézem, mintha ezzel valahogy megerősíteném a jelenlétét az életemben. Most sincs ez másként.

- Hermione… vedd elő a zsebedből a griffendéles bátorságot, és csapj a közepébe!

- Itt akarom hagyni az iskolát – mondja összeszorított szemmel, mintha azt várná, hogy ettől a mondattól összeborul a világ körülötte. Mikor ez nem történik meg, rám néz.

- Miért? – kérdezem végül halkan.

- Nekem ez az egész nem tetszik, Harry. Én nem ezt akarom csinálni. Szeretnék végre békét találni, és nyugalomban élni, nem pedig életem végéig harcolni! Szeretném, hogy ha egyszer lesznek gyerekeim, nem kellene félelemben élniük azért, mert az anyjuknak egy rakás ellensége van. Nem akarok nap mint nap akciókat tervezni, és párbajozni. Én… végigharcoltam a háborút veletek, mert akkor az volt az egyetlen helyes út… de most már nem akarom tovább csinálni. Nem vagyok gyáva… nem azért… ha újra úgy hozza a sors, újra szembeszállnék a gonosszal…Én… tudom, hogy nem ezt ígértük, és…

- Hermione… nem kell mentegetőznöd – szakítom félbe. - Én nem foglak olyasmire kényszeríteni, amit nem akarsz. Ami boldogtalanná tesz. Tedd azt, amit te akarsz. Nem kell az én életemet élned… sem Ronét. Csak és kizárólag a sajátodat.

- Komolyan? – látszik, hogy őszintén meglepődik a reakciómon. Nem ezt várta.

- Figyelj… a barátság nem arról szól, hogy azt kell tennünk, amit a másik akar. Hanem arról, hogy el kell fogadnunk, hogy a másiknak önálló élete van, és támogatnunk kell ebben és nem akadályozni. Sajnálom ugyan, hogy elmész, és nagyon fogsz hiányozni, de nincs jogom az utadba állni.

- Köszönöm, Harry.

- Ugyan. Ez egy olyan lecke, amit nekem is alaposan meg kellett tanulnom.

- Draco mellett?

- Igen – mosolyodom el halványan. Furcsa, hogy Hermione milyen könnyen és természetesen fogadta el a kapcsolatom Dracóval. Soha egy rossz szava nem volt ellenünk. Most én hogy vethetnék bármit is a szemére? Csak azért, mert más dolgokra vágyik, mint én? – És mihez fogsz kezdeni?

- Megpályáztam egy állást a Szent Mungóban… úgy tűnik, hogy sikerrel.

- Ez tök jó! És tényleg jobban is illik hozzád. Szorítok neked! – mondom, majd eszembe jut valami, ami inkább aggodalommal tölt el. – És Ron… tudja már?

Megrázza a fejét. – Nem mertem neki elmondani. Tudom, hogy mérges lesz. Hogy nem fogja megérteni.

- Ha igazán szeret, meg fogja érteni.

- Nála ez nem így működik. Ő ezt személyes sértésnek veszi.

- Bocsáss meg, Hermione, hogy ezt mondom, de akkor nem szeret úgy, ahogy te szereted őt.

- Tudom. De ismered…

- Igen, ismerem. Forrófejű hülye. De ha mérges is lesz, egy idő után lecsillapodik. Mond el neki… ki kell állnod a saját életedért.

- Elmondom. És még egyszer kösz, Harry!

Megszorítom a kezét, mire halványan rám mosolyog, elköszön, és kimegy a szobából.

Elgondolkodom, hogy milyen furcsa dolgokat produkál az élet. Mindannyiunknak fel kell áldoznunk dolgokat azért, hogy megvalósítsuk, amit igazán szeretnénk. Átkozottul nehéz az élet, és időnként nagyon nehéz mérlegelni, hogy mi az, ami igazán fontos. Ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy Draco nekem nem fontos, és ezért voltam képes elhagyni. A mai napig ugyanolyan fontos, mint amikor ott voltam mellette. Vagy Hermionénak Ron... Csak egyszerűen vannak helyzetek, amikor meg kell lépni bizonyos lépéseket.

Ron csak késő este jön vissza a szobánkba, és rohadtul fel van dúlva. Bevágja az ajtót, a sarokba hajítja a könyveit… egyszóval tajtékzik. Ha az tette ilyenné, hogy Hermione beszélt vele, akkor elég nagy gáz lehet.

- Mi történt? – kérdezem gyanakodva.

- Ne játszd az eszed! Nagyon jól tudod, mi történt! – támad le.

- Ron, meg kéne nyugodnod! Így nem lehet gondolkodni.

- Ne mondd meg, hogy mit csináljak! Hogy mondhattad azt neki, hogy menjen el nyugodtan?

- Ron, nem téged akar itt hagyni, csak az iskolát!

- Nem! Megfogadtuk, hogy együtt maradunk, és együtt fogjuk csinálni. Nem szállhat ki! Együtt kell maradnunk!

- Ron, te most tényleg olyasmire akarod kényszeríteni, amit nem akar?

- Dehogynem akar! Csak most valami összezavarta a fejét! A végén már ő is azt mondta, hogy akarja. Nem tudom mi ütött bele.

Na persze, el tudom képzelni, hogy milyen eszközökkel csikarta ezt ki.

- Ron, nem vagy normális! Tényleg nem látod, mit csinálsz? – nézek rá egy pillanatig, majd kimegyek a szobából, és rávágom az ajtót. Tudom, hogy Hermionénak most nagyobb szüksége van rám.

Bekopogok hozzá, és belépek. Az ágyán ül, a felhúzott térdére könyökölve sír. Odaülök mellé, és átölelem. Egy darabig nem szól semmit, majd rám néz.

- Nem megyek el, Harry.

Csak megrázom a fejem, és bosszúsan fújok egyet. Idióta Ron! Most, ebben a helyzetben értek meg sok mindent, amit nekem Draco mondott, és akkor nagyon mérges voltam rá miatta.

- Elmesélek neked valamit, jó? Figyelsz rám? – Merlin… ez is Draco szövege, de a csaj ezt nem tudja, csak bólint. – Rendben. Szóval Draco nekem mindig azt mondta „én nem érek annyit, Harry, hogy feláldozd miattam az életed" meg azt, hogy „én mindig itt leszek, de ha hagyod elúszni az álmaid, soha többé nem kapod vissza őket".

Felemeli a fejét, és könnyes szemmel rám néz. – Draco szeretett téged.

- Tudom. De ha ezt a szemébe mondanám, veszett dühösen tiltakozna – mondom egy halvány mosollyal. – De visszatérve rátok. Ron is szeret téged, csak egy forrófejű, önző disznó. Idővel belátná, hogy nincs igaza.

- Persze, csak addig én beleőrülök.

- Ne, ne tedd! Nézd, én nem akarok ellenetek beszélni… meg semmi ilyesmi, de… nekem az a véleményem, hogy ne hagyd, hogy Ron befolyásoljon. A saját életedet kell élned… és ha szeret, akkor megérti.

- Igen, de tényleg megfogadtunk, hogy küzdeni fogunk a gonosz ellen…

- Hermione… gyerekek voltunk még, akiknek fogalmuk sincs még az életről. Hol gondolkodtál te még akkor olyasmiről, hogy majd egyszer neked is gyerekeid lesznek, akikre vigyáznod kell? Meggondolatlan kölykök voltunk, akik kalandot kerestek… Amúgy pedig… hol tudnál jobban küzdeni a gonosz ellen, mint egy kórházban? Segíteni az embereknek… ez a legfontosabb, nem? Ne vágd haza az egész életed valakinek az önző butasága miatt. Még akkor se, ha az éppen Ron, akit szeretsz. És különben is, neki elmondtad azokat a dolgokat, amiket nekem?

- Szerinted hagyta?

- Próbáld elmondani neki. Talán megérti. Talán holnapra már elfelejti az első mérgét, és lehet vele értelmesen beszélni.

- Nem hiszem, Harry. Nem úgy nézett ki, mikor elment.

- Kicsikarta belőled, hogy maradj. Ez szemét húzás.

- Elmegyek.

- Vagy még egy darabig játszod a szélkakast – mondom, és újra belém mar a felismerés, hogy szemétül mardekáros tudok lenni. Egy pillanatra döbbenten néz rám, majd megrázza a fejét.

- Nem, Harry. Igazad van. És Dracónak is igaza van. Az én életem. És én döntöm el, hogy mit kezdek vele. Ha Ron megérti ezt, én továbbra is úgy fogom szeretni, ahogy eddig. De ha nem…

- Jól van, Csaj. Ez griffendéles hozzáállás. Büszke vagyok rád! – mondom, majd miután még megszorítom a kezét, magára hagyom.

Egy kicsit most utálom magam. Hisz ha ők ketten szakítanak, annak jórészt én leszek az oka. Hisz én beszéltem rá Hermionét, hogy álljon ki a saját életéért. De azt is tudom, hogy ha egy életre rákényszerít valamit Ron, amit ő nem szeretne, akkor még inkább boldogtalan lenne. Lehet, hogy hazudhatna saját magának, de annyi mindentől megfosztanánk…

Visszamegyek a szobánkba, és ahogy azt várom, Ron tüntetően a fal felé fordulva alszik, vagy legalábbis úgy csinál. Pillanatnyilag nincs indíttatásom a hülyeségével foglalkozni. Gyorsan én is ágyba teszem magam, de a gondolataim még sokáig Hermione körül járnak.

Reggel így is korán ébredek, hiába, megszoktam, hogy keveset alszom. Ron még javában horkol az ágyában.

Nem sokkal reggeli előtt kopog be hozzánk Hermione. Bizonytalanul rám néz.

- Harry, beszélhetnék Ronnal négyszemközt?

- Persze – mondom, és úgy ahogy vagyok, pizsamában kimászok az ágyból, és magukra hagyom őket. Kimegyek a kihalt folyosóra, a csont üres társalgóban lehuppanok az egyik székre. Nem szoktam ilyen lenni, de most mindent megadnék, hogy lenne nálam egy telefül… pedig tudom, ami köztük elhangzik, csak rájuk tartozik. De mégis…

Szeretnék nekik segíteni, de ha egyszer ennyire ellentétes dolgot akarnak, tudom, hogy képtelenség összebékíteni őket. Nem irigylem Hermionét. Pontosan tudom, hogy mit él át. Főleg, ha Ron továbbra is olyan barom, hogy ragaszkodik az elképzeléseihez. Pont a makacssága és az önzése miatt fogja elveszíteni a nőt, akit szeret. Merlin… pedig azt hittem, hogy ők az ideális pár… hogy együtt fognak megöregedni, és örökké fogják szeretni egymást. Hát, úgy tűnik, már az örökké sem tart örökké…

Időnként az órára sandítok, de aztán belenyugszom, hogy ez a beszélgetés hosszú lesz. Ergo az első órámat fújhatom. Nem mintha érdekelne a dolog. Biztos megint valami abszolút béna pajzsbűbájt tanulnánk. Jó, nem leszek nagyképű, de miután Dumbledore, Mordon, és még Piton is saját fejlesztésű, ilyen vacakoknál százszor jobb védelmi varázslatokat tanítottak nekem, igazán békén hagyhatnának az ilyen gagyikkal.

Hermione jó másfél óra múlva kerül elő, kisírt szemekkel. Rá van írva, hogy nem volt könnyű a vitája Ronnal, és talán még az is, hogy nem szerencsésen végződött. Elésietek, megölelem.

- Elmegyek, Harry – mondja, miután elenged. - Még akkor is, ha Ron nem képes ebbe belenyugodni.

- Mit mondott?

Cinikus mosolyra húzza a száját. – Azt, hogy ha szeretem, akkor vele maradok.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ez baromság?

- Tudom, csak…

- Fáj – ugyanezt mondtam Dracónak, és megint kénytelen vagyok őt idézni. – A fájdalom leküzdhető, Hermione. És talán idővel belátja, hogy hibát követett el. És hogy még mindig szereted.

- Nem tudom. Remélem így lesz. De most nagyon utál.

- Dehogy utál. Csak emészteni kell neki… de veled most mi lesz? Hol fogsz lakni?

- A Mungóban.

- Jól van. De azért ne tűnj el szem elől, jó? Attól, hogy ti összevesztetek, még te vagy a legjobb barátom.

- Figyi, akkor jössz hozzám, amikor csak akarsz, oké? És a városban is találkozhatunk, majd megdumáljuk.

- Persze – mosolyodom el halványan. – Mondanám én is, hogy bármikor jöhetsz, de…

- Tudom, kitörne a harmadik világháború – csóválja meg a fejét bosszúsan.

- Tudok valamit segíteni? Csomagolni, vagy költözni…

- Megoldom, Harry. Neked amúgy is már órán kéne lenned.

- Ne röhögtess! Ismered a véleményem… szóval? Segítsek?

- Aha. Addig sem vagyok egyedül. Tuti csak bőgnék.

- Ha segít, tedd azt. Ne fojtsd vissza!

- Bőgtem eleget előtte. Már nem akarok. Gyere, menjünk!

- Hé, át kéne öltöznöm! – mondom neki egy hamiskás mosollyal. – Nem kis feltűnést keltenék a környékeden pizsamában.

- A végén még azt hinnék, hogy hetero vagy? – súgja a fülembe, és mindketten elmosolyodunk.

- Ja, mi lenne akkor a hírnevemmel? – mondom, és visszasietek a szobámba felöltözni. Szerencsémre, vagy Ronéra, a vörös épp fürdik, pedig most nagyon ki tudnám osztani semmi perc alatt, de így csak gyorsan felöltözöm, és visszasietek Hermionéhoz.

Segítek neki összecsomagolni, bár amilyen pedáns rend van a holmijai között, nem igazán szorul segítségre. Mikor már üres a szobája, leül az ágy szélére, és olyan erővel kulcsolja össze az ujjait, hogy azok elfehérednek. Odaülök mellé, és átkarolom a vállát.

- Ha most azt kérdezed magadtól, hogy normális vagy-e, azt kell mondanom, hogy igen.

Egy nagyot sóhajt, és végül rám néz. – Most már értem, miért jöttél vissza. Pedig sokáig nem tudtam összerakni, hogy ha szeretted Dracót, akkor miért hagytad el? Vagy hogy ő miért engedett el. De most már tudom… pont azért tudtátok ezt meglépni, mert szeretitek egymást. De… hogy lehet kibírni? Túlélni?

- Nehéz. A mai napig minden este úgy alszom el, hogy rá gondolok.

- És ő?

- Ő? – kérdezem egy kicsit szomorú, kicsit cinikus mosollyal. – Éli a saját életét, ahogy ő mondja. Időnként látom az újságokban… nem él egy visszafogott életet. Sem üzleti, sem magán értelemben.

- Hát igen, egy-egy dologról én is olvastam. De miért ilyen?

Egy szó jut eszembe, ami úgy érzem, tökéletesen illik a helyzetre. – Fájdalomcsillapítás. Tüneti kezelés. Egy leendő gyógyítónak magyarázzam? – addig sem kell a múlton gyötrődnie, nézhet csak előre, ahogy ő szereti.

- Igazad lehet – mondja elgondolkodva. – De most már ideje mennem.

- Rendben. Menj, és éld az életed úgy, ahogy te akarod!

- Úgy lesz, Harry… és mindent köszönök.

- Ugyan. És ha bármikor szükséged lenne rám, csak keress meg.

- Rendben – mondja, és feláll, lekicsinyíti a ládáját, és elindulunk. Lekísérem a bejárati csarnokban, ott még búcsúzóul megölelem, majd kilép a kapun, ami egyben egy jelképes bejárat egy új, talán jobb életbe.


	13. Chapter 13

Mikor visszamegyek a szobámba, Ron egy „ne mondj semmit!" kiáltással belém fojtja a mondandómat. Ezúttal szót fogadok neki, nem szólok semmit. Napokig. Addig jó, míg kussban van ő is, én is.

Egy hétig bírja, majd az egyik este kifakad.

- Hogy engedhetted meg neki, hogy elmenjen? – támad rám minden előzmény nélkül.

- Nincs szüksége az engedélyemre, Ron. És a tiédre sem. Olyan életet kell élnie, amiben boldog. Amiben megvalósíthatja önmagát.

- Te tömted tele a fejét ezzel a baromsággal?

Csak megcsóválom a fejem. Ron ezt a büdös életben nem fogja megérteni. Nem is érdemes próbálkoznom.

- Nem. De ettől nem vagy boldogabb. Sőt, ha most nekem eshetnél, az többet segítene a lelkeden. Tudod mit, Ron? Hagyj ki ebből! Egyszer talán majd felnősz és megérted.

- Mit? Hogy gyáván megfutamodott?

- Figyelj, Ron! Ha csak arra vagy képes, hogy szidd Hermionét, jobb lenne, ha inkább nem beszélnénk róla. Mert arra nem vagyok kíváncsi.

- Ahogy óhajtod – mondja gúnyosan, és újra napokig nem beszélünk. Ez a hülyeség kezd már kínos lenni, hisz egy szobában vagyunk.

Végül, mikor egyik délután Ron már órák óta hiába próbálkozik egy pitiáner varázslattal, felajánlom neki a segítségem. Mondanom sem kell, először elküld a búsba, de még egy óra szerencsétlenkedés után elfogadja a segítő kezet. Innentől kezdve, ha nem is lettünk olyan jóban, mint előtte, legalább beszélő viszony van köztünk, ami egy fokkal jobb, mint ez a gyerekes „haragszom rád" játék.

Lassan telnek a hetek, igazából én is kegyetlenül unom ezt a bohóckodást, de én nem léphetek le. Pont a terveim akadályoznak meg benne. A terveim, miszerint auror akarok lenni. Ahogy Draco mondta volt, a legjobb. Ahhoz viszont kell ez a nyomorult papír, amit majd itt kapok, főleg, ha kibírom épp ésszel ezt a három évet. Bár ahogy most elnézem magam, nem fogom. Végtelen hosszúak az órák, amin a többiek gyakorolnak, vagy egyáltalán rájönnek arra, hogy mit kell csinálni. Nekem ezek voltak az alapok, amik után egyáltalán szóba állt velem Mordon, vagy Piton. Szóval cefetül unom magam. Minden egyes órával úgy érzem, megőszülök, és mikor este tükörbe nézek, nehezen hiszem el, hogy mégsem.

Ahogy már november közeledik a vége fele, mindenki kezd bepánikolni a félévi vizsgák miatt. Ronhoz sem lehet szólni már megint, mert az ember fejét leharapja, így inkább nem is próbálkozom. Időnként elgondolkodom, hogy mennyire önteltség, és elbizakodottság az, hogy egy csipetnyi aggodalmat nem érzek a vizsgák közeledtével, de bármilyen mélyen is nézek magamba, még csak az izgalom legkisebb jelét sem vagyok képes felfedezni. Persze nem hibáztatom a többieket, hogy paráznak ezerrel, hisz nekik nem volt ezt lehetőségük korábban megtanulni. Nekem volt. Legalábbis, ha nem akartam feldobni a talpam idő előtt. És hát a mellékelt ábra azt mutatja, hogy sikerült elsajátítanom egy-két dolgot.

Aztán ahogy egyre jobban közelednek a vizsgák, a diákok körében szárnyra kap az a pletyka, hogy néhány tárgyból kikerültek a leendő vizsgalapok, és magam tapasztalom, hogy a többiek egymás között lelkesen adják-veszik őket némi aprópénz fejében.

Első körben úgy hírlik, hogy néhány merészebb diák, (erről rögtön Fred és George Weasley jut eszembe), belopózott egyik-másik tanár irodájába, és kicsempészte a feladatsorokat. Aztán később már úgy hallom, hogy a tanárok maguk adják el, némi fizetés-kiegészítés reményében. Az előbbi verzió nem hat meg túlságosan, hisz az ikrek húzásain is mindig csak egy jót mosolyogtam, az utóbbi eset azonban aggodalommal töltene el. Hiszen, ha már valaki tanárnak megy, ráadásul ilyen helyre, akkor legyen már benne annyi gerinc, hogy átadja, és meg is követeli a tudást. Főleg azért, mert a későbbiekben ezen életek múlhatnak. És nem csak a rosszfiúké, hanem a társainké is. Hisz ha a csapatban csak egy valaki béna, egy valakire nem lehet számítani, abba mindenki belehalhat. Lehet, hogy ezt csak én értem? Mindenesetre a többieknek nem okoz lelkiismereti kérdést a téma, és készpénznek is veszik a kérdéseket, ergo csak azokat tanulják meg.

Az első vizsgákig nem zavar túlságosan a dolog, hisz csak pletykának tartom, de aztán be kell látnom, hogy van igazságalapja a dolognak. Innentől kezdve tudat alatt jobban odafigyelek a tanárokra. Úgyis csak unatkozom órán, így közben inkább próbálok rájönni, hogy ki lehet spicli, és ki nem. Egészen apró jelei vannak csak a kivételezésnek, annak, hogy ki melyik tanárt vette meg. Csak egy-egy pillantás, egy bíztató mondat… de körbelengi őket a csalás semmihez sem hasonlítható aurája. Nem tudom, hogy vagyok képes megérezni, de egy idő után teljesen kiélesedik rá a szimatom. És persze a legnagyobb bizonyosság, hogy ha a tanár ilyenkor véletlenül észreveszi, hogy nézem, azonnal zavartan elfordul, arrébblép, sürgősen úgy tesz, mintha más dolga lenne. Egy idő után úgy érzem pontosan tudják, hogy figyelem őket. Aztán meg lecseszem magam, hogy paranoiás vagyok. Bár ez a letolás csak két napig használ, aztán újra csak azon kapom magam, hogy figyelek.

Nem mintha tehetnék bármit is. Időnként úgy érzem, csak egy szót kéne szólnom, hogy kirúgassam magam. Néhány átható pillantás elég volt ahhoz, hogy három-négy emberből ellenség váljon. Pedig tényleg nem tehetek semmit. Csak egy diák vagyok a sok közül, itt nem számít az, hogy mit tettem. Legalábbis szeretném ezt hinni. Nem a nevemre akarok jó jegyet kapni, hanem a tudásomra. Még akkor is, ha én vagyok az egyetlen ilyen régimódi hülye.

Igazából nem haszontalan ez az őrület, amibe egyre jobban belebonyolódom. Legalább egy hajszálnyival gyorsabban telnek a napjaim. Van valami, ami leköti a figyelmem. Viszont megkönnyebbülés, hogy nem mind ilyen, van köztük néhány, aki úgy tűnik becsületes. Nem, ez nem jó fogalmazás, azért egyelőre úgy tűnik, ők vannak többségben. És a társaim között is vannak olyanok, akiket rendszeresen látok belemélyedni a könyveikbe. Ahogy belegondolok, talán köztünk is ők vannak többen. Próbálok ebbe a gondolatba belekapaszkodni, és néha egy kis időre sikerül is.

Van egy kedves, idős professzorom, aki különböző védekezési technikákat tanít nekünk, és a szememben is minden gyanú felett áll. Úgy döntök, hogy megpróbálok vele beszélni. Persze csak óvatosan és finoman, nehogy bármi hülyeséget csináljak. Nem akarom sem őt, sem magamat bajba keverni, ezért egyik nap, vacsora után megpróbálok a lehető legkevesebb feltűnéssel odalépni hozzá.

- Professzor úr, beszélhetnék önnel?

- Természetesen, Mr. Potter. Hallgatom.

- Valami nyugodtabb helyre gondoltam.

- Akkor jöjjön be hozzám, ha az megfelel.

- Igen, tanár úr.

Elsétálunk a szobájáig, és közben nem szólunk semmit. Én próbálom összeszedni még a gondolataim, ő pedig talán sejti, hogy olyan dologról lesz szó, amit nem a folyosón kellene megbeszélnünk.

A szobája nem sokkal nagyobb, mint a miénk, csak annyi a különbség, hogy két kényelmes fotel van a kandallója előtt. Helyet foglalunk bennük, majd érdeklődve rám néz.

- Nos, mit tehetek önért, Mr. Potter?

- Az a helyzet, tanár úr… hogy az elmúlt néhány hétben nyitott szemmel jártam az iskolában, és észrevettem bizonyos dolgokat.

Sóhajt, és alig észrevehetően bólint. – Hát igen… biztos voltam benne, hogy ön észreveszi… ha senki más nem is.

- A tanár úr tudja, hogy mi folyik itt? – kérdezem meglepetten, de egyszer s mind kíváncsian.

- Tudom. Elég sokan tudják.

- De akkor miért nem tesznek semmit?

- A legtöbben struccpolitikát folytatnak. Ha homokba dugják a fejüket, és úgy hiszik, ha nem látják, hogy mi történik, akkor biztos nem is történik semmi rossz.

- És a tanár úr?

- Mit vár tőlem, Mr. Potter? Jövőre leszek száz éves… én váltsam meg a világot? Sokszor már ahhoz is bűbájra van szükségem, hogy reggel kikeljek az ágyból. Nekem már csak az az egy célom van, hogy átadjam a tudásom annak a néhány embernek, aki valóban tanulni szeretne. Aki valóban azért van itt, amiért ezt az iskolát létrehozták. Én már nem akarok hősködni. Meghagyom ezt a dicsőséget a fiataloknak. Az olyanoknak, mint ön. Csak vigyázzon! Ne menjen fejjel a falnak! Nagyobb falat ez, mint gondolná.

- De én csak néhány emberről tudok. Néhány tanár…

- Akkor még nem nézett körül elég alaposan. Lehet, hogy a tanárok közül csak néhány… de vannak mások… máshol… és különben is… ha egy csoportból csak néhány ember adja is el a becsületét, az az egész csoport hitelét veszélyezteti. És a többiek hiába küzdenek becsülettel… minden erejükkel az igazságért.

- Ez igaz. De nem lehetne valamit tenni?

- Meg lehet próbálni. De inkább azt javaslom önnek, hogy először végezze el az iskolát. Aztán kemény munkával érjen el egy olyan szintet, ahol már könnyebben megteheti, hogy szétrobbantja a rendszert. Alulról nehéz megtisztítani ezt az egészet. De ha már feljebb van… az megkönnyítené a dolgát.

- És addig én is dugjam homokba a fejem?

- Önnek kell eldöntenie, hogy mit akar. Csak egy javaslat volt. De Mr. Potter… Harry… legyen óvatos. Nagyobb darázsfészekbe készül nyúlni, mint gondolná.

- Számíthatok önre, tanár úr?

- Amikor robban a bomba, mindenképp… egy ilyen öreg, tapasztalt szem sok mindent lát… és sok mindent látott az évek folyamán. De vigyázzon, mert ami ellen küzdeni akar, egy olyan bulldog, ami erősen megragadta már a csontot, és nagyon nehezen fogja ereszteni.

- Hát, nem lehet nehezebb eset, mint Voldemort – mondom morogva.

- A különbség az, hogy Voldemort – meglep, hogy kimondja a nevét, hisz, így lassan két évvel a háború után is tapasztalom sokszor, hogy az emberek ódzkodnak tőle, vagy megborzongnak, ha én kimondom – és a csatlósai szemtől szembe kiálltak magával. De itt akkor, és onnan fog támadásokat kapni, ahonnan nem is várná. De ha valaki képes tenni ellene, akkor az maga. Ha gondolja, próbálja meg. Vagy fogadja meg az előbbi tanácsomat, és várjon egy kicsit. Tegyen belátása szerint.

- Megfontolom, tanár úr – mondom elgondolkodva. – És köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott… hogy elmondta ezeket a dolgokat.

- Igazán nincs mit, Mr. Potter – mondja, és nehézkesen áll fel a karosszékből, hogy kikísérjen. Még elköszönök tőle, és magára hagyom.

Egész este azon töprengek, amiket az öreg mondott. Valahogy sejtettem, hogy amit itt látok, csak a jéghegy csúcsa, és ez még jobban dühít. A francnak kellett engem ilyen becsületesre nevelni? Ha nem lennék ilyen, most szépen kihúznám ezt a három évet, aztán tehetném a dolgom. Ehelyett ilyen idiótákkal kell foglalkoznom. Aztán rájövök arra, hogy az hogy „tehetném a dolgom" pontosan azt jelenti, hogy az ilyen idiótákkal foglalkozom. Pont ők azok, akik ellen a későbbiekben küzdeni akartam. Na jó, ők nem kifejezetten azok a mindenre elszánt, gonosz sötét mágusok, akiket elképzeltem magamnak régen, hogy gyilkos átkokkal dobálóznak az utcasarkon, de azért ők is vannak legalább olyan veszélyesek.

A következő néhány napra elég gondolkodnivalót adott az öreg professzorral való rövid beszélgetésem, így az egyik óra végén is a merengésemből szakít ki a tanár hangja, ahogy megkér, hogy maradjak még ott néhány percre, miután a többiek elmentek. Nem tölt el kitörő lelkesedéssel a dolog, nem kifejezetten bírom az ürgét.

- Nos, Harry… - szól hozzám olyan hangon, amitől égnek áll a hajam. Nyálas, kétszínű… és kiszámíthatatlan. – Azért szerettem volna önnel négyszemközt beszélni, mert kissé kényes a téma, amit érinteni szeretnék…

- Hallgatom, tanár úr – nézek rá figyelmesen, és tudom, hogy most okosnak, de legalább annyira óvatosnak is kell lennem, ha nem akarok hülyeséget csinálni.

- Szóval úgy vettem észre… hogy ön mostanában élénken érdeklődik bizonyos dolgok iránt.

Bizonyos dolgok… jah. Annyi gerinc sincs már benne, hogy kimondja, mit csinál. Hát nem könnyítem meg a dolgát.

- Nem tudom, mire gondol, tanár úr.

- Arra, kedves Harry, hogy az éles szemével, és a nem kevésbé éles logikájával észrevett valamit, amit nem kellett volna.

- Még mindig nem értem, tanár úr.

- Ne játszunk gyerekes játékokat, Potter! – csattan fel végül. - Nagyon jól tudja, hogy miről beszélek!

- Talán. De attól még nem látom tisztán ennek a beszélgetésnek a célját.

- Csak arra gondoltam… gondoltunk a barátaimmal… hogy esetleg köthetnénk önnel egy az ön számára is előnyös megállapodást.

Csak egy pillanatra önti el a lila köd az agyamat, de aztán elsöpröm, mert tudom, hogy most józanul kell gondolkodnom, és nem elvakulva.

- Nem hinném, tanár úr, hogy rá lennék szorulva az önök előnyös ajánlatára.

- Gondolja meg még egyszer, Harry! Ez az anyagi hasznon kívül esetleg más előnyökkel is járhatna az ön számára.

- Persze. Megkaphatnám a kiválót azokon a vizsgákon, amiken fél kézzel is kétszer kiválóan szerepelnék? Ne legyen nevetséges.

- Szóval elutasítja az ajánlatomat?

- Azt hiszem, nincs szükségem semmire, amit ajánlani tudna.

- Fiatalság… túlbuzog az önbizalmuk… talán majd meggondolja magát. Idővel.

Ebben benne van az, hogy napokon belül számíthatok valamire, amivel rá szándékoznak bírni, hogy meggondoljam magam. Ilyenkor adok hálát az égnek, hogy nincs a közelemben senki, akivel zsarolhatnának. Bár ezek a saját nyakam is elvágják alvás közben, ezt látom most a szemében.

- Nem hinném, tanár úr. És ha nincs más mondanivalója, akkor mennék a következő órámra, már így is alaposan elkéstem.

- Tűnjön a szemem elől! – mondja, és ezúttal szívesen szót fogadok neki.

Persze a következő óráimon úgy vagyok ott, mint egy zombi. Gondolkodom. Idővel kialakult bennem a kép, és tudom, hogy az „ő és a barátai" úgy nagyjából három embert jelent a tanári karból. Egy ideig töprengek, majd arra az elhatározásra jutok, hogy árulkodás ide vagy oda, felsőbb szinthez kellene fordulnom, mondjuk az igazgatóhoz.

Aztán ezt az elhatározást még érlelem néhány napig, hisz sosem voltam az az árulkodós típus, most sem szívesen tenném meg. Egy kicsit úgy érzem magam, mint mikor az óvodás kisgyerek fut az óvónénihez, hogy a másik elvette a játékát. Aztán lassan meggyőzöm magam, hogy itt sokkal nagyobb tétekről van szó, mit egy plüssmaci.

Egyik este vacsora után szedem össze magam, hogy bemenjek hozzá. Elindulok az irodája felé, de már messziről a folyosón hangokat hallok. Aztán valami zajtól mintha megrezzennének, majd egy halk pukkanással az egyik eltűnik, és egy ajtót hallok csapódni, amit a távolság alapján akár az igazgató ajtajának is vélhetek.

Már épp előbújnék a fedezékemből, mikor hallom újra nyílni az ajtót, és pár másodperccel később az igazgató úr viharzik el a szobor előtt, ami mögött elrejtőztem.

Áldom az eszem, hogy már régen rászoktam arra, hogy necces kirándulásokra nem indulok el a köpenyem nélkül, így most is nálam van. Csak gyorsan magamra terítem, és az igazgató után indulok. Nem tudom, mi visz rá erre, hisz őt eddig nem gyanúsítottam semmivel. De most mégis belém bújik a kisördög, hogy megtudjam, hova megy ilyen feldúltam, azok után, hogy valaki meglátogatta.

Ahogy kilép az épületből, kiábrándítóbűbájt szór magára. Még szerencse, hogy Dumbledore annak idején megtanított átlátni rajta. Ettől viszont kifejezetten gyanússá vált a viselkedése, úgyhogy nem hagyhatom annyiban a dolgot. Utána megyek, pedig ennyire nem voltam elszánt, mikor ma este elindultam.

Egyre gyanúsabb környékeken mászkálunk, mikor a pasi bemegy egy késdobáló kinézetű krimóba. Nem tudnék észrevétlenül utána lopózni, így megpróbálom csak az ablakon keresztül szemmel tartani. Nem túl bizalomgerjesztő alakokkal ül le egy asztalhoz. Mondhatni eléggé elvetemült feje van némelyiknek. Egyik-másik ismerősnek tűnik, de csak később jövök rá, hogy a parancsnokságon láttam a fejüket a körözöttek között.

Na ez hiányzott még a boldogságomhoz. Azt hiszem, ebből elég is ennyi. Fogom magam, és hazamegyek, közben persze egyre jobban belelovalom magam a dühbe. Legalább valakinek elmondhatnám, basszus, de jó lenne. De kinek? Ron úgy elküldene a fenébe, ahogy már régen nem voltam. Az öreg professzor meg úgysem tud segíteni semmit. Másnak meg nem igazán van kedvem beszélni róla.

Hiába is tagadom egy kissé kiborítottak az elmúlt napok tapasztalatai. Lassan rá kell döbbennem, hogy itt sokan nyakig ülnek a lekvárban, van, aki csak hallgatólagos beleegyezéssel, de a az a három-négy ember meglehetősen aktívan. Így aztán tényleg nem tehetek semmit. Hova a fenébe fordulhatnék, ha az igazgatói szint sem tiszta?

Tudom, hogy már csak az utolsó csepp van hátra, és elmegyek innen. Egyik délelőtt minden lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül ellógom a délelőtti órákat, és átmegyek a Mungóba Hermionéhoz. Dióhéjban összefoglalom neki a történteket, és várom, hogy ő is lehülyézzen, hogy orvosként közölje velem, hogy gyógyíthatatlan üldözési mániában szenvedek, vagy valami hasonló. De ahogy a korábbiakban sem tett soha ilyet, úgy most sem. Meghallgat, végiggondolja a dolgot, és csodák csodája, ő egyetért velem. Ez egy kicsit megnyugtat, azt jelzi, hogy nem biztos, hogy az én készülékemben van a hiba. Ettől egy hajszálnyival jobban érzem magam, viszont Hermione szerint amíg benne ülök a közepében az egész cirkusznak, nem nagyon van lehetőségem semmit változtatni rajta. Talán igaza van. Egy ideje már bennem is forrong a gondolat, csak valahogy nem tudtam még rászánni magam. Talán majd holnap. Megköszönöm a csaj segítségét, és hagyom végre dolgozni, így is épp elég sokáig feltartottam.

Visszamegyek a szobámba, pedig semmi kedvem most Ronhoz. Bár őt sosem láttam semmivel üzletelni, gyanítom ő sem maradt ki belőle, csak esetleg ügyesen titkolta előlem.

- Mi bajod? – kérdezi, mikor belépek, és felemeli a fejét egy kviddics újságból. Most, hogy így belegondolok, nem sokszor láttam tanulni.

- Kurvára kezd elegem lenni – mondom neki, bár vele nem szoktam vaskosabb kifejezéseket használni. Kicsit ráncolja is a homlokát, de engedtessék már meg nekem, hogy akkor legyek mérges, amikor akarok.

- És megtudhatnám, hogy miből?

- Abból, ami itt folyik – mondom sóhajtva, és leülök az ágyamra.

- Miről beszélsz? – teszi le az újságot, és úgy tűnik rám figyel.

- Arról, hogy ez a hely tele van gerinctelen alakokkal.

- Jaj, Harry, ugye nem megint a vizsgákon húztad fel magad? Gyerekes diákcsínyek… régen mi is csináltunk ilyeneket.

- Nem, Ron. Ilyeneket nem. Sosem vesztegettünk meg senkit. És ez nem csak a diákokról és az iskoláról szól. Ez a kör jóval kiterjedtebb. Hisz az itt tanító tanárok máshol is töltenek be bizonyos pozíciókat.

- Eltúlzod, Harry. Mindig is szeretted túldramatizálni a dolgokat.

Hát ez jó. A végén még én leszek a hibás.

- Azt hiszed? A saját szememmel láttam hogy az átváltoztatástan tanár egy zacskó pénzt vett át az egyik végzőstől. Az igazgatót pedig láttam olyan emberrel beszélni, aki körözés alatt áll. Mit lehet ezen eltúlozni?

- Biztos félreérted, Harry! Biztos van rá valami logikus magyarázat.

- Persze, mert szerinted mindenre van logikus magyarázat, ugye? És elárulnád, hogy mi?

- Nem tudom, Harry! Miért nem kérdezed meg őket? – vágja oda mérgesen.

- Megpróbáltam.

- Te nem vagy normális – képed el, mert maga sem gondolta komolyan, amit mondott. Én igen.

- Lehet. De az én lelkiismeretem ezt nem bírja már sokáig.

- Kivel beszéltél?

- Nem mindegy az neked? Több emberrel is. Olyannal, aki benne van, és olyannal is, aki nem.

- És?

- Mi van, most hirtelen érdekel?

- Csak kíváncsi vagyok, mivel rúgatod ki magad.

- El kell árulnom, ezek a beszélgetések csak még jobban megerősítettek a hitemben.

- Paranoiás hülye vagy! De még ha igazad is lenne… nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy a szánk járjon, hanem hogy tanuljunk, és megkapjuk azt a kicseszett papírt!

- És ezért bármit le kell nyelnünk, szerinted?

- Amíg nem végeztünk, igen!

- Egy szart! Miért kéne addig várnunk, míg kapunk egy papírt, amivel kitörölhetjük a seggünket? És különben is… a törvények csak két év múlva lépnek érvénybe, majd ha végeztünk? Addig áttaposhatunk rajtuk?

- Mondtam, hogy eltúlzod, Harry. Attól, hogy itt vannak ezek a kis stiklik, senkinek nem lesz baja.

- Én most nem a vizsgakérdésekről beszélek, Ron! Én ennél sokkal nagyobb dolgokról tudok!

- Engem hagyj ki a hülyeségeidből, Harry! De ha te is el akarsz menni, mint Hermione, könnyebb útját is választhatnád, mint hogy kirúgatod magad, és ezzel még nevetségessé is válsz.

- Így gondolod?

- Így – mondja egy gúnyos félmosollyal.

- Hát majd meglátjuk, hogy kinek lesz igaza. De légy óvatos, Ron. Legalább te ne csinálj butaságot, ha elmegyek!

- Nem tartok igényt az aggodalmadra! Tudok vigyázni magamra! Menj, ha te is el akarsz menni!

- Hát jó. Akkor csak vigyázz magadra, ahogy tudsz, de rám ne számíts. Én ezt már nem bírom tovább gyomorral, pedig elég sokáig nyeltem nagyokat. Ha te félre tudod tenni még két évre a becsületedet, hát tedd – nem akartam már ma este elmenni, de most Ron felhúzott annyira, hogy legyen erőm megtenni a lépést. Még egyszer ránézek, megcsóválom a fejem, és otthagyom. Bevágom magam mögött az ajtót, lemegyek a földszintre, kisétálok az utcára, és az egyetlen helyre hoppanálok, ami most eszembe jut. A Malfoy kúriába.


	14. Chapter 14

Még néhány másodpercnyi hezitálás után bekopogok. Nem mondom, hogy nem dobog a torkomban a szívem.

Kis ideig még várnom kell, míg Draco ajtót nyit. Csupán egyetlen pillanatig látok meglepődést az arcán, majd halványan elmosolyodik.

- Gyere be! – csak így. Semmi kérdés, semmi „mi a péket keresel itt, Potter?". – Csak Blaise van nálam.

Ennyi… hidegzuhany. Tudtam, hogy ha elhúzok, az a barom lecsap a helyemre. Láthatóan lesápadhatok, mert Draco elneveti magát.

- Nyugi, Potter, nem az ágyamban.

- Csak azért jöttem – szólal meg ezúttal Blaise, aki időközben kijött a szalonból, és hanyagul az ajtófélfának támaszkodott -, hogy megkérjem Dracót, hogy legyen az esküvői tanúm.

- Mi van? – nézek rá döbbenten.

- Látom a szókincsed a régi – mondja Draco, és továbbra sem tudja visszafojtani a mosolyát.

- Elmondhatom még egyszer, Potter, de azt hiszem, jól hallottad. Amúgy, ha van kedved, te is eljöhetsz – néz rám egy kétértelmű mosollyal.

Ez az a típusú meghívás, amitől minden jobb érzésű embernek égnek állna a haja. Ezer okból. Például, mert ezer mardekáros között tuti, hogy meglincselnének egy griffendélest. Vagy mert fogalmam sincs, Blaise-nek milyen hátsó szándéka van a dologgal. Elő akar csalni? Hogy vállaljam fel magam végre? Ugyan… fogalmam sincs, hogy Draco egyáltalán velem jönne-e, vagy még azt is letagadná a többi mardekáros előtt, hogy ismer? Merlin… néhány hónap alatt elszoktam én már attól, hogy ilyen ellentmondásokon kelljen töprengenem. Pedig ebben a házban csak az van. Ellentmondás. Azt sem tudom, egyáltalán Draco szóba áll-e még velem, vagy csak Blaise előtt nem akar kidobni…

Végül Blaise szólal meg újra, ezúttal Dracónak címezve. – Azt hiszem, akkor mindent megdumáltunk. Jobb, ha én most megyek.

- Rendben – bólint rá a szőke. – Valamelyik nap úgyis találkozunk.

Mikor magunkra maradunk, fürkészőn néz rám.

- Szóval, minek köszönhetem a látogatásod?

Gyanakszik, amit meg is értek. Akár nyomozni is jöhetek hozzá. Bár egy bő fél év után azért még nem kéne ezt feltételeznie.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű, hogy két mondatban elmondjam – mondom, mert nem is tudom, hogy hol vágjak bele a dolgok közepébe.

- Akkor vacsorázz velem, és utána menjünk ki a kertbe – ajánlja fel a lehetőséget, hátha időközben össze tudom szedni a gondolataim.

- Rendben.

Vacsora közben sokszor magamon érzem a fürkésző tekintetét.

- Nem tűnsz kirobbanóan jókedvűnek – szólal meg végül.

- A feje tetejére állt az életem, mi a piklitől kéne, hogy jókedvem legyen?

- Ez időnként benne van a pakliban. Felül tudsz emelkedni rajta?

- Nem, nem hiszem. Legalábbis nem úgy, hogy ne kelljen megváltoztatnom bizonyos dolgokat. Bizonyos elképzeléseimet. Úgy alapjaiban az életemet. És azt, hogy tulajdonképpen miben és hogyan kell hinnem.

- Neked mindig a hittel vannak problémáid. Higgy magadban. Az az egy biztos.

- Igen, de ha már azok a dolgok sem működnek jól, amiknek mindenáron meg kéne őrizni a tisztességüket, akkor mi a fenét várunk?

- Szóval a rendszerben csalódtál.

- Igen. Először csak azt hittem, egyes emberekben. De végül kiderült, hogy szar az egész. Amit egy szép piros almának gondoltam, az nem csak, hogy férges, de belülről rohad is.

- És ez meglepetésként érte a naiv kis lelkedet.

- Igen, mondjuk így.

A továbbiakban csendben vacsorázunk, majd utána kimegyünk a kertbe. Elég hűvös még az idő, így nem nagyon tudunk leülni, de épp elég nagy a birtok, hogy séta közben is meg tudjuk beszélni a dolgot.

- Nos, elmondod, mi történt?

- Tök apró dolgokkal kezdődött... olyan emberekben csalódtam, akiket elvileg tisztelnem kéne. És eleinte tiszteltem is őket, míg nem tudtam meg bizonyos dolgokat.

- Az emberek nagyon könnyen befolyásolhatók, Harry, könnyen csábulnak a könnyebb útra. Keveseknek van olyan tartása, mint neked.

- Vagy neked.

- Ezt el ne hidd! Én megcsinálom a saját kis stiklijeimet. Ha tudnál róla, talán bennem is csalódnál... talán eszedbe sem jutott volna idejönni.

- Igen, de te... te nem is titkolod... nem játszod közben a szentet... nem vagy képmutató. Sokan álszent módon prédikálnak, közben pedig nyakig ülnek a kenőpénzekben, a részrehajlásban, meg egyéb gennyes dolgokban. Az emberek azt hiszik, hogy nyugodtan rájuk bízhatják az álmukat, és közben nem különbek, mint akik ellen igazából harcolniuk kéne. Szemet hunynak olyan dolgok felett, amitől égnek áll a hajam. Undorodom tőlük.

- Kinyögöd, végre, hogy mi törént?

- Első körben a tanárokon buktam ki. Tudom, hogy ez piszlicsári dolognak tűnik, de akkor is, valahol elindulnak a lejtőn. Lehet, hogy én vagyok szemfülesebb, mint kéne, vagy észreveszek olyat, amit más nem venne észre, de valahogy mindig belebotlottam abba, hogy eladják az összes vizsgát. Ezen még csak bosszankodtam, hogy olyanokból lesznek aurorok, akik nem tudnak francot se. Ilyenekre bíznám egy bevetésen az életem. Valahogy ez nem nyugtatta meg a lelkem. Aztán egyre több ilyen apró húzást vettem észre, és ahogy egyre inkább nyitva tartottam a szemem, egyre magasabb szinteken futottam bele olyan dolgokba, amik nem tetszettek. Nagyon soknak szem és fültanúja voltam.

- Mintegy véletlenül, mi? – kérdezi Draco cinikusan.

- Eleinte igen. Aztán később már tudatosan nyomoztam. De a kaput az tette be, mikor engem akartak megkörnyékezni, és még én voltam a hülye, hogy elhajtottam őket az ótvarba. Végül magasabb szinthez akartam fordulni, és persze falakba ütköztem. Aztán rájöttem, arra is, hogy miért. Mindenki benne van ebben nyakig. Az egész iskola, meg feltételezem a parancsnokság jó része is. Még azok is, akikről sosem gondoltam volna. Akikben tényleg bíztam volna.

- Hát… megértem, hogy most csalódott vagy…

- Te nem tűnsz meglepettnek.

- Nézd, én… apám mellett megtanultam, hogy ritka kivételektől eltekintve minden ember megvehető, ha meg tudod adni az árát.

- De ilyen embereknek nincs keresnivalójuk az aurorparancsnokságon, sem az iskolában! Főleg nem igazgatói szinten.

- Harry… én nem tudom, ki az igazgatótok, de ő nem Dumbledore. Ne hasonlítsd hozzá!

- Nem akarom hozzá hasonlítani. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy belőle csak egy volt. De egy ilyen poszton elvárnám, hogy tisztességes legyen valaki.

- Mert magadból indulsz ki. Az emberek többsége nem olyan becsületes, mint te.

- Akkor nem méltó arra a székre, amiben ül! A francba, legalább ez a szféra legyen mentes a korrupciótól! Hogy a fenébe hihetnék el az emberek, hogy értük vagyunk, ha látják, hogy ezek az emberek eladják a becsületüket? Hogy jó pénzért bármilyen mocsokság felett szemet hunynak? Ez csak arra bíztat mindenkit, hogy bármit megtehet, elég csak tejelni egy kicsit ide-oda, és el van simítva.

- Most nagyon sértett az igazságérzeted, ugye?

- Hogy a fenébe ne lenne? Azért mentem abba a nyomorult iskolába, hogy a jóért és az igazságért harcoljak, és rá kell jönnöm, hogy egy nagy kupac szemétnek kerültem a közepébe?

- Változtatni akarsz rajta?

- Én ahhoz kicsi vagyok.

- Szart! Csak a hited kicsi. Nézz szembe végre azzal, hogy ki vagy, és ha máshogy nem megy, használd fel! Amúgy meg nem ez volt a kérdésem. Változtatni akarsz rajta?

- Szeretnék.

- Akkor próbáld meg.

- Jópofa vagy. Mi a fenét tehetnék?

- Hát, ha jól tudom, vannak kapcsolataid. Egészen a legfelsőbb körökig. Olyanok, akik maguk is onnan jönnek, ahonnan most te. A nagy kupac szemét közepéből, de talán meg tudták őrizni a tartásukat.

- Kingsley?

- Például. Ha jól tudom, vele jóban voltatok annak idején.

- De egy miniszternek kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint az én nyomorommal foglalkozni. Épp elég dolga van, ha mindent újra akar szervezni a háború után.

- Nézd, ha annyira gáz a helyzet, mint ahogy leírod, lehet, hogy már csak arról a szintről tud valaki segíteni. Benne bízol?

- Végigharcolta velem a háborút. Tudom, hogy a jó oldalon áll. És van olyan igazságérzete, mint nekem.

- Akkor mi tart vissza? Beszélj vele!

- Nem hiszem, hogy lenne értelme. Elvileg olyan embereket vádolnék meg, akiket a barátainak tart. Szépen, udvariasan leszerelne, mondván paranoiás vagyok.

- Ha nem próbálod meg, sosem tudod, mi lenne.

- Szerinted van értelme?

- Értelme minden tettünknek van. Az eredmény, az már más dolog. Viszont ha holnap is tükörbe akarsz nézni, akkor tenned kell valamit.

- Igazad lehet – mondom végül elgondolkodva.

Egy kis ideig szótlanul bolyongunk tovább, a még korán sötétedő tavaszi estében. Végül elindulunk vissza a házba.

- És veled… úgy értem, személy szerint… mi újság azóta, hogy elmentél? – töri meg a csendet a szőke.

- A magánéletem is szétzuhant körülöttem.

- Elmondod?

- Persze. A híres trió… úgy tűnik végleg és visszavonhatatlanul szétrobbant. Hermione már hónapok óta otthagyott bennünket. Akkor rossz volt, de utána már örültem neki. A saját lábára állt, és azt teszi, amit szeretne. Csak sajnos ez azzal járt, hogy szakítottak Ronnal. Eleinte magamat vádoltam ezért, mert én bátorítottam a csajt… de aztán rájöttem, hogy ezt kellett tennie.

- És a vörös?

- Mostanában alapból sokat vitáztunk, de ma kegyetlenül összevesztem vele. Egyszerűen homokba dugja a fejét, mintha semmit sem akarna látni, vagy hallani. Annyira utálom most Ront!

- Miért? – kérdez vissza Draco, és már hallom a hangján, hogy valami konkrét választ vár, de fogalmam sincs, hogy mit. Ha nem lennék ilyen feldúlt, talán utána tudnék gondolni. De így?

- Mert egy bunkó – mondom tele indulattal. – Már azért mérges voltam rá, ahogy Hermionéval viselkedett, de hogy még a történtek után sem tudja levenni a szemellenzőjét…

- Egyszerűen csak fél, Harry.

- Ugyan mitől? – vágok vissza, mert még mindig tényleg mérges vagyok Ronra. – Attól, hogy végül egyedül marad? Hát ezt sikerült elérnie.

- Ez most a kisebbik baja. A nagyobbik az, hogy a ti álmaitokkal elveszti majd a sajátját is. Illetve azt, amit a sajátjának hitt, de tulajdonképpen ti adtátok neki. Illetve te adtad mindkettejüknek. Granger még időben felébredt, és a sarkára állt. De a vörös még mindig nem. Ragaszkodik valamihez, amit a sajátjának akar tudni, pedig egyáltalán nem az. És fél, hogy ha elveszitek tőle, akkor ott marad lebegve a semmi közepén egy abszolúte céltalan élettel.

- Ne mondd nekem, hogy Ronnak nincsenek céljai az élettel! – nézek a szőkére hitetlenkedve.

- Csak egyet mondj!

El kell gondolkodnom, de idővel belátom, hogy igaza van. Ron sosem beszélt arról, hogy ő maga mit szeretne. Hogy majd ők ketten összeházasodnak Hermionéval… hogy majd mi hárman aurorok leszünk… hogy majd a családjával akármi lesz… de a maga nevében sosem beszélt.

- Látod, Harry… Ron mindig ment utánatok, mint a kiskutya, és azt tette, amit ti. Mert biztonságot adott neki, hogy vezettétek. És most piszokul fél, hogy elveszíti ezt a biztonságot, és meg kell tanulnia megállni a saját lábán. Ez cseszettül félelmetes lehet valakinek, aki még nem próbálta. És ezért kiabál, semmi másért.

- De nem élhet valaki célok nélkül…

- Amíg valaki ad neki, addig simán. De megértem, hogy fél, hogy ezt elveszíti.

Egy sóhajjal bólintok. Én is megértem. Tényleg félelmetes lehet. Aztán újra fürkészőn nézek a szőkére.

- Draco te nem félsz semmitől?

- De, biztos. De ez kívülről jobban látszik. A saját félelmeit ismeri fel legnehezebben az ember.

- Hát, én máson sem veszem észre.

- Mert nem ismered az embereket. Javíthatatlanul naiv vagy, és nagyon könnyen megbízol bárkiben. Ahelyett, hogy megpróbálnál az álarc mögé látni. De mindegy, ez nem is számít.

- Nem, tényleg, csak arra lettem volna kíváncsi, hogy te mitől lettél ilyen. Átlátsz minden emberen, minden helyzeten, és mindig tudod, hogy mit kell tenned.

- Talán ennyit örököltem apám jéghideg, számító természetéből. Nem tudom… erre még sosem kerestem magyarázatot.

- A képességet talán örökölted, de a hajlamot biztosan nem. Vagy legalábbis elenyésző mértékben. Te nem vagy olyan, mint apád volt. Eleinte nehezemre esett ezt elhinni, de most már tudom.

- Igyekszem egyéniség lenni.

- Hát, akkor a legjobb úton jársz – mosolyodom el halványan, és csak most tudatosodik bennem, hogy a dühöm észrevétlenül elpárolgott. Ha Ronra, vagy a gondokra gondolok, akkor még mindig dühös vagyok, de itt, Draco mellett valahogy mindent más színben látok. Ahogy máskor is, most is segített nekem átlátni a káoszt, megvilágítani a lehetőségeket.

Közben beérünk a házba.

- Draco…

- Igen?

- Figyi… itt maradhatok nálad?

- Persze. A régi szobád még megvan.

Némi csalódottsággal, és egy apró sóhajjal veszem tudomásul az álláspontját. Tulajdonképpen számíthattam erre. De akkor is kiülhet a csalódottság az arcomra, mert Draco az állam alá nyúlva felemeli a fejem, hogy a szemembe nézhessen.

- Mit vártál, Harry? Hogy felbukkansz ki tudja hány hónap után, és mindent ott folytatunk, ahol abbahagytuk?

- Csak naiv voltam, mint mindig. Igazad van.

- Nem, ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Csak… azt el tudtam fogadni, hogy elmentél. Megértettem, és tudtam, hogy helyesen cselekszel. Még azt is megértem, hogy idejöttél most, mikor egy biztos pontra van szükséged. És tulajdonképpen örülök is, hogy látlak. De tudom, hogy pár hét alatt helyre teszed azt a disznóólat, és akkor megint el fogsz menni. Nem hiányzik nekem még egyszer ez az egész.

- Soha többé nem megyek oda vissza.

- Harry…

- Akárki kerülne oda, már nem tudnék bízni senkiben.

- Erre egyszerű a megoldás. Vedd át saját magad.

- Pfff… na persze. Merlin se mosná le rólam, hogy azért kezdtem az egész gyanúsítgatási cécót, mert én pályáztam a helyükre. És amúgy is eszem ágában sincs beülni egy irodába papírmunkát csinálni egész életemben… elbújni egy íróasztal mögé. Bele is őrülnék.

- Az tény. De akkor mit szeretnél?

- Nem tudom. Pillanatnyilag az a legkisebb bajom, hogy a távoli jövőmmel mit akarok kezdeni. De… mindegy. Kösz, hogy befogadsz. Megint. Nem lenne hová mennem.

- Ugyan. Talpraesett vagy, megoldanád. De így egyszerűbb – aztán ahogy látja, hogy nem derített jobb kedvre, még megsimogatja a karom. – Egyelőre maradjunk annyiban, hogy maradhatsz. Aztán majd eldöntöd, hogy mit akarsz. Meg én is.

- Ez nem hangzik túl bíztatóan.

- Harry, mióta elmentél, én kavartam fűvel-fával. Ezek után visszajönnél hozzám? Őrültség lenne. Én pedig már elmondtam, mit gondolok.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, mit csináltál. Eléggé a nyilvánosság előtt folyik az életed. A pletykalapok tele vannak a viselt dolgaiddal. De tudod… amíg egyik sem tart tovább két napnál, addig nem aggódom.

- Kicsit el vagy szállva magadtól, nem gondolod? – kérdezi elmosolyodva.

- Egy kicsit – viszonzom a mosolyát.

- Oké. De egyelőre maradjunk ennyiben, jó?

- Rendben, legyen. És még egyszer kösz.

- Ugyan. És most tedd ágyba magad, ahogy elnézlek, hetek óta nem aludtál rendesen.

- Már jóval előbb kellettél volna, hogy megvilágítsd előttem a káoszt.

- Ha egy percre lecsillapítottad volna az indulataid és a dühöd, te is átláttad volna. Hát hiába tanultál olyan sokáig Perselustól okklumenciát? Sokszor az a legnagyobb bajod, Harry, hogy engeded, hogy maguk alá temessenek az érzelmeid. És azokon nagyon nehéz átlátni.

- Jah, én már csak ilyen hülye vagyok.

- Aha – mondja vigyorogva. - De most tényleg menj aludni. Meg vagy zuhanva. Majd holnap még beszélünk.

- Oké. Holnap megpróbálok beszélni Kingsleyvel, de visszaérek, mire te is hazajössz.

- Csak légy határozott. És ne feledd, amit mondtam. Használd a neved. Hidd el, sokat fog segíteni.

- Rendben – mondom, miközben elindulunk felfele a lépcsőn. Hát igen, már el is felejtettem, hogy az ajtóink egymással szemben vannak. A francba, ez így piszokul nehéz lesz. Megállni, hogy ne szökjek át hozzá. Merlin… elképzelni is rossz, hogy elküldene a fenébe.

- Harry – szólal meg, kitalálva a gondolataim, mint régen is. – Most pihend ki magad, holnap szükséged lesz az erődre. És még valami… csak egy jótanács. Ne légy indulatos, ne mutass dühöt, az nem segít! Légy higgadt, és logikus.

- Basszus, én nem vagyok mardekáros.

- Nem sokon múlt. Gondolj erre! Jó éjt! – mondja, még megsimogatja a karom, és belép a szobájába. Még úgy egy percig nézek utána, majd én is bemegyek az enyémbe.

Kicsit fura érzés most itt lenni. Egy kicsit vendégnek érzem magam. És ahogy a szőke egyelőre felfogja a helyzetünket az is vagyok. Tulajdonképpen elégedettnek kéne lennem ezzel is, hisz simán ki is dobhatott volna. De nem tette. Befogadott az otthonába, és most is segít, mint mindig. Kevés ember van, akinek ezt megtenné. Én így kapásból magamon kívül még egyet tudnék, de hát az éppen házasodni készül, úgyhogy miatta nem kell aggódnom.

Hogy milyen érzés most látnom a szőkét? A közelében lenni? Észveszejtően jó, ugyanakkor szörnyű. Kimondhatatlanul hiányzott minden nap, amikor távol voltam tőle, és most jó érzés látni, érezni a hamisíthatatlan kisugárzását. De bele fogok őrülni abba, hogy nem léphetek oda hozzá, hogy megöleljem, vagy megcsókoljam. Vajon képes leszek valaha meggyőzni arról, hogy nekünk egymás oldalán lenne a helyünk? Nem tudom. Talán egy világvégének kellene bekövetkeznie ahhoz, hogy ezt ő is elfogadja.

Azt megértem, hogy most fél… hogy tiltakozik az ellen, hogy beleugrassam valamibe, aminek talán semmi értelme. Tényleg igaza van, hogy ki kéne várni, hogy alakulnak a dolgok. Neki és magamnak sem kívánom, hogy újra át kelljen élnünk, amit a múltkor. Embertelen kín volt elszakadni tőle, és tudom, hogy neki sem volt könnyebb

Egyelőre azt hiszem, helyre kell billentenem az életemet… ja, meg a világot, hogy ezt az apróságot el ne felejtsem… aztán majd meglátjuk, hogy velünk mi lesz.

Lassan összeszedem magam, és elmegyek fürödni. Mikor jövök visszafele, megkísért a gondolat, hogy bekopogjak Dracóhoz. Pár pillanatra meg is állok az ajtaja előtt, de aztán úgy döntök, mégsem zargatom. Talán nem lenne jó, ha most ráerőltetném a társaságom. Türelemre intem magam, még akkor is, ha rohadtul nehéz. Meg kell állnom. Annyi sokkal nehezebb dolgot is túléltem már, ahogy ő mondta.

Végül bemegyek a szobámba, és lefekszem. A szőkének igaza van, ha néha előszedném az okklumencia tudásom, minden sokkal könnyebb lenne. Most, hogy eszembe juttatta, ezt is fogom tenni. Legalábbis, ha most aludni akarok. Úgyhogy szépen lecsillapítom a háborgó gondolataim, és a magam számára is meglepően hamar elalszom.


	15. Chapter 15

Másnap reggel eléggé későn ébredek, de nem is nagyon bánom, hisz kimondhatatlanul szükségem volt a pihenésre. Draco nagy valószínűséggel már rég elment dolgozni, legalábbis, ha még mindig a régi rendszer szerint éli az életét. Én is kimászom az ágyból, elmegyek tusolni, hogy még egy kicsit felfrissüljek, aztán felöltözöm, és összeszedem minden lelkierőm ahhoz, hogy a minisztériumba látogassak.

Kiballagok a ház elé, és Londonba hoppanálok. Most kivételesen nem készültem semmi szöveggel, hogy mit fogok előadni Kingsleynek. Majd improvizálok.

Ahogy belépek az épületbe, szembesülök a hülye bürokráciával. Bejelentkezés, ellenőrzések, adjam le a pálcám… Szakadjanak meg… pálca nélkül egy pillanatig meztelennek érzem magam, de aztán rájövök, hogy minden varázslat a kisujjamban van nonverbálisan, pálca nélkül. Ezek meg csak bohóckodjanak a pálcámmal, ha hasznosabban nem tudják kitölteni a munkaidejüket.

Mikor a látogatásom célja felől érdeklődnek, végképp elfogy a türelmem, és otthagyom őket a francba. Senki nem jön utánam. Dracónak talán mégis igaza van. Az, hogy az vagyok, aki, még sokat segíthet. Rég jártam itt, úgy másfél éve, de azért úgy tűnik, senki sem felejtett el.

Mielőtt belépek a miniszteri előterébe, egy másodpercre megállok. Szót fogadok Dracónak, lecsillapítom a gondolataim, határozottságot és magabiztosságot erőltetek magamra, majd benyitok. Titkárnők, asszisztensek… valamivel többen, mint amire emlékeztem. Ahhoz lépek oda, akire még emlékszem. Meglepetten emeli fel a fejét a munkájából.

- Mr. Potter, ön itt? Mit tehetek önért?

- Beszélnem kell a miniszter úrral!

- Keresek önnek egy időpontot…

- Most.

- De Mr. Potter… ez nem így működik…

- Nekem igen!

- De a miniszter úr roppant elfoglalt!

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a számomra lesz öt perce.

Nem mer nemet mondani, de látom rajta, hogy még akadékoskodna. Csak megcsóválom a fejem, és Kingsley ajtaja felé indulok. Halkan bekopogok, de magamon érzek minden pillantást, azt várják, mikor dob ki a miniszter. Mikor halkan kiszól, belépek hozzá.

Csak egy pillanatra lepődik meg, aztán elmosolyodik.

- Harry Potter… - feláll, és elindul felém. – Ezer éve nem láttalak. Minden rendben?

- Velem igen. És veled? – kérdezek vissza, miközben barátian meglapogatjuk egymás hátát.

- Káosz hegyek. De nem panaszkodom, én vállaltam. Gyere, és ülj le! Nem sokat hallottam felőled mostanság. Hogy megy suli? Bár… ez hülye kérdés volt hozzád, igazából sosem értettem, hogy mit akarsz még tanulni.

- Csak be akartam tartani a szabályokat. De ez most nem lényeges.

- Rendben. Mit tehetek érted?

Lassan előadom minden szívfájdalmam. Eleinte nehezen, mert nem tudom, hogy fog reagálni, és tényleg nincs kedvem rövid időn belül ajtón kívül találni magam. De aztán, ahogy látom, hogy komolyan figyel rám, őszintén elmondok neki mindent. Amit láttam, amit gyanítok, és azt is, amit még hozzágondolok. Néha látom, hogy közbeszólna, de aztán mégsem teszi, amíg nem értem a végére. Csak akkor szólal meg, mikor kifogytam a szóból.

- Ugye tudod, Harry, hogy ezek nagyon komoly vádak?

- Tisztában vagyok vele. De nem jöttem volna hozzád, ha nem lennék teljesen biztos magamban.

- Számomra ez annyira hihetetlen, Harry… Marcus Delay már akkor igazgató volt ott, mikor én oda jártam, és ennek már húsz éve. És soha nem merült fel kétség a tisztességével kapcsolatban. Corn pedig két évfolyammal járt felettem, és a parancsnokságon is többször dolgoztunk együtt… mindig számíthattam rá.

- Tudom. És tudom, hogy a szemedben minden gyanú felett állnak… de én tudom, hogy mit éltem át.

- Harry… nem lehet, hogy… hogy valamit félreértettél?

Jaj, a fenébe, annyira tudtam, hogy ebből ez lesz. Megértem a reakcióját, de akkor is bosszant. Valahogy ebben a dologban mindenki engem akar hülyének kihozni. De megpróbálom megőrizni a hidegvérem, mert tudom, hogy azzal többet érhetek el, mintha most kiborulok.

- Nézd… neked… de csak neked… még el is hinném, hogy így van, ha Corn nem akart volna engem is belerángatni. De azt a beszélgetést nem lehetett félreérteni. Ahogy arra próbált rávenni, hogy bizonyos ellenszolgáltatások fejében hallgassak a kis piszkos üzleteikről – csak sóhajt, és tudom, hogy viaskodik magában. – Figyelj… nem azt kérem, hogy az én szavam alapján rohand le őket, és csukasd börtönbe. Csupán annyit kérek, járj utána annak, amit állítok. Aztán majd eldöntöd, hogy mit akarsz csinálni. Megtisztítani legalább a parancsnokságot és az iskolát ezektől az alakoktól, vagy továbbra is hinni az emlékeidnek, és szemet hunyni a dolgok felett.

- Harry, hogy mondhatsz ilyet?

- Ne haragudj, de az elmúlt hetekben már annyi elutasítást kaptam, hogy még egy már meg sem lepne.

- Feltételezed rólam, hogy…

- Nem! Pontosan ezért jöttem hozzád, mert te vagy az egyetlen, akiben még bízom.

- Rendben. Meglátom, mit tehetek. De ez egy nagyon kínos ügy, Harry. Nem ígérhetek neked holnapra eredményeket.

- Tudom. Nem is várom. Már annak örülök, hogy meghallgattál, és nem hajtottál el a fenébe.

- Ugyan miért tenném? Mindig jó megfigyelő voltál, hallgatnom kell a szavadra. Csak… nehezemre esik elhinni.

- Megértem. Ezért kérem, hogy saját magad bizonyosodj meg róla.

- Úgy lesz, Harry. És ha bármit megtudok, értesítlek. Hol talállak meg?

- Inkább majd én kereslek – mondom neki, mert tudom, hogy a Malfoy név említése meglehetősen rontana az esélyeimen, hogy higgyen nekem. Nem Draco miatt, hanem még Lucius emléke miatt.

- Mégsem bízol bennem?

- De igen. De ezt most jobb, ha nem tudod.

- Rendben – bólint rá végül.

- Hát, akkor még egyszer kösz, hogy meghallgattál – állok fel végül. – És majd jelentkezem.

- Rendben, Harry. Gyere bármikor! – mosolyodik el halványan, mire felvonom az egyik szemöldököm.

- Az embereid nem így gondolják.

- Csak vigyáznak rám. Ez a dolguk. De majd beszélek velük.

- Hagyd. Nem nyugtatná meg a lelkem, ha csak úgy be lehetne sétálni hozzád – mondom, és búcsúzóul még kezet nyújtok neki. Érzem a hátamban a tekintetét, ahogy kimegyek az irodájából.

Kint pedig úgy néznek rám, mint a jetire, hogy bejelentés nélkül csak így beállítottam, és nem szálltam el, mint a győzelmi zászló. Nem foglalkozom velük. Visszamegyek az előcsarnokba, és miután visszakaptam a pálcámat, inkább hazamegyek.

Késő délután van már, talán Draco is hamarosan hazajön. Így nem ülök le kajálni, bár már kezd felkopni az állam, hisz tegnap este óta nem ettem, de inkább megvárom.

Kisétálok a kertbe, arra gondolok, meg kéne néznem, hogy meg vannak-e még a rózsák, és közben legalább végiggondolom, hogy volt-e valami értelme a minisztériumi látogatásomnak. Végül némi ígéretet kaptam Kingsleytől, de tudom, ahhoz, hogy ez működjön, először saját magát kell legyőznie. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy idővel képes lesz rá, de én most türelmetlen vagyok. Azonnal szeretnék valamit tenni… de ennél többet nem tudok. Frusztráló érzés, nem mondom.

Közben elérek a rózsákig. Hogy stílszerűen fogalmazzak, nincsenek ugyan rózsás állapotban, de azért látom rajtuk, hogy valaki próbálkozott velük. Sosem hittem volna, hogy Draco rászánja magát, de úgy tűnik, mégis megtette. Pedig rengeteg fájdalmas emlék kötötte ezekhez a virágokhoz. Az édesanyja is, és én is… de talán az a hevenyészett ígérete, amit nekem tett, jelentett neki annyit, hogy szembenézzen ezekkel a fájdalmakkal. És ez egy újabb fénysugarat csillant fel előttem, hogy talán van még remény a számunkra, csak okosnak, kitartónak és türelmesnek kell lennem.

~~ o ~~

Egy fél órával később Draco is hazaér. Úgy oson mögém, hogy észre sem veszem, így ugrok egy fél métert, mikor megszólal.

- Sejtettem, hogy itt talállak – mondja. – Nos, milyen napod volt?

- Szinte olyan, amilyennek előre sejtettem.

- Ez nem hangzik túl jól. Elmondod?

- Persze. De menjünk be inkább, és üljünk le – mintegy végszóra megkordul a gyomrom, és Draco kérdőn néz rám.

- Egész nap nem ettél? – csak vállat vonok. Az volt a legkisebb gondom, hogy enni kéne. – Adok én neked! – fenyeget meg félig-meddig tréfásan. - Most bemegyünk és vacsorázunk. Addig még a beszámolód is várhat.

Némán sétálunk el vissza a házig, időnként megkísért a gondolat, hogy megfogjam a kezét. Egyik ilyen alkalommal tehetek egy apró, önkéntelen mozdulatot, mert egy pillanatra rám néz, majd lehajtja a fejét. Nem tiltakozik, nem néz rám csúnyán, csak azt érzem, hogy egy kicsit lezárja magát. Amíg ez nem oldódik fel, csak erőltetném a dolgot, amit tudom, hogy nem venne jó néven.

Némán vacsorázunk, majd átmegyünk a szalonba. Tölt egy pohár bort mindkettőnknek, ami ellen azonnal tiltakoznék, hisz nem nagyon szoktam inni, de nem hagyja.

- Ez most jót fog tenni, Harry. Idd meg!

- Rendben – egyezek bele végül, és leülök a kanapéra, belekortyolok a boromba. Hordóízű és erős. Egy szakértő biztos azt mondaná rá, hogy fenséges, érett bor. Ha ezt megiszom, ki fogom ütni magam megint. Draco mellém telepszik, és most már érdeklődve néz rám.

- Szóval, mire jutottál a minisztériumban?

- Túl sokra nem. Kingsley úgy reagált, ahogy vártam. Nehezére esik hinni nekem, hisz mindannyiukat személyesen ismeri. Együtt dolgozott valamennyivel, vagy akár még tanították is, mikor ő járt iskolába. Benne is összeomlana egy világ, ha kiderülne, hogy mégis igazam van.

- Elhajtott?

- Nem. Megígérte, hogy utánajár a dolognak. De tudom, hogy ez nem egyszerű neki.

- Ha tényleg utánajár, be fogja látni, hogy igazad van.

- Persze. Csak az még hetek, hónapok kérdése. Hisz, ahogy mondta, ez egy kényes ügy. Túl sokan vannak benne, és olyan emberek, akiknek nem lehet csak úgy nekik esni.

- És te türelmetlen vagy, mint mindig.

- Eléggé.

- Akkor tarts több vasat a tűzbe. Beszélj másokkal is.

- Más ötletem nem nagyon van.

- És az öreg Weasley? Neki is van némi szava, mióta áthelyezték.

- Nem akarom belekeverni. És különben is, ha Ron már megelőzött és beszélt vele, akkor úgyis falra hányt borsó. Amilyen véleménnyel most Ron van rólam, ellenem fordíthatta az apját is.

- Akkor keress valaki mást!

- Ugyan ki hinne nekem?

Lassan felém fordul, és lazán a kanapé támlájára támaszkodva az enyémnek koccintja a poharát. – Még mindig nem hiszel magadban. Pedig ideje lenne.

- Nem láttál ma a minisztériumban... Rég voltam ennyire határozott és magabiztos.

- És? Megnyíltak az ajtók?

- Meg.

- Na látod. Harry Potternek senki nem mer nemet mondani, ha valamit nagyon akar.

Két korty bort ittam, de úgy tűnik, már megártott, mert félénken megcirógatom a háttámlán nyugvó kezét. – Egy valakit ismerek, aki igen – mondom halkan.

Egy pillanatig a kezemre néz, ami még mindig az övén nyugszik, majd sóhajt.

- Az a valaki már megtanulta, mekkora fájdalmat tudsz hagyni magad mögött – mondja, és elhúzza a kezét.

Valahonnan megint belém bújik a mardekáros ördög, pedig tudom, hogy őt nem kellene bántanom, hisz csak segíteni akar most is. De akkor sem tudom megállni, hogy ne szóljak be neki.

- Ugyan, Draco… hisz neked csak egy könnyű nyári kaland volt az egész, nem? Csak én voltam a kis hülye, naiv griffendéles, aki beléd szeretett.

Veszélyesen villan az az ezüst szempár, és én tudom, hogy most túllőttem a célon.

- Én nem kértem tőled ilyesmit, és nem is ígértem semmit, amit most számon kérhetnél rajtam.

- Draco… várj! Ne haragudj… én… nem akartalak megbántani. Csak… mindig te voltál, aki ezt hangoztattad.

- Persze – mondja, és feláll mellőlem, és az ablakhoz sétál. Az, hogy nem hagy itt a fenébe, azt jelenti, hogy azért még nem tartja lezártnak a témát. Utána megyek.

- Sajnálom, hallod? – simogatom meg a karját. – Te is tudod, milyen nehéz volt elmennem! Beleszakadt a szívem… de te is arra bíztattál, hogy menjek!

- Mit tehettem volna? Láncoljalak magamhoz, és tegyelek boldogtalanná egy életre?

- De te tudtad, hogy mi vár rám…

- Az élettől nem tudlak megvédeni, Harry! A sorsoddal szembe kell nézned, azt hittem, ezt már volt lehetőséged megtanulni! Az élet bármely területén belefuthatsz nehézségekbe – fordul végre felém, és végtelenül komolyan néz a szemembe.

- De figyelmeztethettél volna!

- Ugyan mire?

- Arra, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik… és arra, hogy amit ott kaphatok, töredékét sem éri annak, amit te adhatsz nekem.

- Nem hittél volna nekem.

- Honnan tudod?

- Akkor még sok mindent másképp láttál. És most is csak azért látod így, mert csalódtál.

- De nem érte meg…

- Harry! Az álmaid érnek mindig a legtöbbet az életedben. Soha, semmi ne legyen fontosabb!

- Az álmaim szart sem érnek! – fakadok ki, és most valóban így gondolom.

- Tudod, hogy ez nem igaz. Csalódtál emberekben… de ettől még ne dőljön össze a hited a jóban. Te ettől vagy az, aki. Attól, hogy hiszel a tisztességben, a becsületben, az elveidben. Ezt soha ne add fel! Se azért, mert vannak ilyen aljas emberek, akik miatt most mérges vagy, se miattam – mondja, és újra az ablak felé fordul.

Nem tudom, hogy most mit mondjak, így csak a vállára hajtom a homlokom. Szeretném átölelni, hozzábújni, de tudom, hogy még nem szabad.

- Tudod – mondom végül -, veszettül hiányoztál az elmúlt hónapokban. Minden nap gondoltam rád. És amikor összeomlott az egész, csak te jutottál eszembe, ahova menekülhetnék. Csak te vagy ezen az egész rohadt világon, aki számít nekem, és akire számíthatok. Még akkor is, ha egy undok dög vagy. Ennek ellenére te vagy nekem a legfontosabb. Fontosabb a hülye iskolánál, és a hülye álmaimnál, amikből azóta már rémálmok lettek. De nem kényszerítelek semmire. Nem tehetem. Erre nagyon jól megtanítottál. Tegnap azt mondtad, várjunk… és én elfogadom. Várjunk. Várjuk meg, amíg letisztul ez a hülye helyzet, és akkor mindketten el tudjuk dönteni, hogy mit akarunk. Így oké?

Csak bólint, mire még megsimogatom a karját, és felmegyek a szobámba.

Elmegyek fürödni, hátha az megnyugtatja kissé felkorbácsolt idegeimet. Aztán az ágyamra telepszem, a hátamat a falnak döntve, és felváltva gondolkodom a mai napon és Dracón. Tudom, hogy egyik ügyben sem fogok tudni most előbbre lépni, de mégis kattognak a fogaskerekek a fejemben.

Jó idővel később hallom Dracót is feljönni, majd ő is elmegy fürödni. Én ekkor már elfeküdtem az ágyamban, kioltottam a fényeket, és megpróbálok aludni. Már majdnem sikerül, mikor hallom a szobám ajtaját nyílni, majd érzem, ahogy Draco óvatosan leül az ágyam szélére.

Ahogy ránézek, úgy ragyognak a szemei a holdfényben, hogy az belém fojtja a szót. Talán jobb is. Lassan felülök, de csak megbabonázva nézek a szemébe.

- Tudod – szólal meg végül halkan -, mikor elmentél… olyan volt… mintha belőlem is magaddal vittél volna egy darabot. A lelkem egy részét… Sokáig nem találtam magamra. Úgy járkáltam a házban, mint egy kísértet – sóhajt, és egy kis időre elhallgat. Úgy mondanék valamit, vagy egyszerűen csak megölelném, de nem teszem, mert tudom, hogy akkor nem tudná végigmondani, amit akar. – Csak az az egy dolog tartotta bennem a lelket, hogy tényleg tudtam, hogy ezt kell tenned. De ettől még hiányoztál. És bár mindig jött valaki az utamba, aki szíves-örömest eljött velem… sosem volt olyan, mint veled. Tudod, hogy sokszor csak az okklumencia tartott vissza attól, hogy kiboruljak? Csak hát nem igazán engedhettem meg magamnak, hogy elássam magam az önsajnálatba. De hosszú idő kellett, hogy elfogadjam, hogy már egy másik életet élsz – néhány másodpercre megint elhallgat. – Harry, én ezt nem akarom még egyszer átélni. Nem bírnám ki. Egyszer már elvesztettem valakit, akit szerettem, és egyszer már te is elhagytál. Ez pont elég egy embernek, nem akarok többet szenvedni.

- De ha csak egy kicsit tudnál szeretni – szakítom félbe végül -, én soha többé nem hagynálak el.

- Ne ígérj olyat, Harry, amit nem tudsz betartani! Ne kötelezd magad olyanra, ami… ami ellentétben áll az elveiddel.

- De én…

- Harry, kérlek… most lehet, hogy így érzel… mert haragban vagy az egész világgal… de ha kitisztul a kép, újra a saját utadat kell járnod.

- És ha az a tiéd mellett vezet?

- Ezt nem tudhatjuk – csóválja meg a fejét.

- És meg sem próbáljuk kideríteni?

- Talán… majd egyszer… ha már te is tisztábban látod a saját érzéseidet… és én is szembe tudok nézni a félelmeimmel. Látod… tegnap azt kérdezted, hogy én mitől félek… és úgy tűnik, az sem változott, hogy tőlem mindig, minden kérdésre kapsz választ.

- Azt hiszem, ezt a választ már tegnap megkaptam.

- Nocsak – mosolyodik el halványan -, kezded kiismerni az embereket?

- Lehet.

- Helyes. De most megyek. Tulajdonképpen csak szólni akartam, hogy holnap későn jövök. Van egy kis plusz dolgom.

- Valami stikli? – nézek rá én is egy halvány mosollyal.

- Olyasmi – mosolyog vissza. – Jó éjt, Harry!

- Neked is – mondom, és nézek utána, ahogy kimegy a szobából.


	16. Chapter 16

A következő napjaim azzal telnek, hogy még néhány emberrel próbálok beszélni, de a legtöbb úgy néz rám, mintha közveszélyes őrült lennék. A legjobb eredményt, még mindig úgy tűnik, hogy Kingsleynél értem el. Bár ez a tény nem ér meglepetésként.

Dracóval nem sokat találkozom, nem csak másnap jön haza később, hanem még pár napig. Szinte nem is látom. Csak néhány szót beszélünk, mikor hazaesik, és látom rajta, hogy fáradt, így nem nyaggatom hülyeségekkel.

Egyik ráérő délutánomon bemegy Kingsleyhez. Nem mintha ilyen rövid idő alatt eredményt várnék tőle, egyszerűen csak beszélgetni akarok valakivel, aki nem néz hülyének teljesen. Csak egy kicsit. Egész jól eldiskurálunk, ezúttal ő mesél a gondjairól, a nehézségeiről. Tudom, hogy nincs könnyű dolga, és még én is hozzá jövök a hülyeségeimmel.

Mikor kijövök a minisztériumból, valami sugallat hatására nem hoppanálok azonnal haza, hanem még sétálok egyet az Abszol úton. Éppen az egyik újságos előtt megyek el, mikor megakad a szemem az egyik főcímen.

„Vesztegetés gyanújába keveredett az aurorképző szakiskola vezetője".

Nem mondom, hogy nem áll meg a szívem egy pillanatra. Gyorsan megveszem az újságot, és mohón nekiállok olvasni a cikket. Röviden és tömören annyi a lényeg, hogy magát megnevezni nem kívánó forrás bizonyítékokat, köztük fotókat jutatott el a szerkesztőségbe, amelyek azt igazolják, hogy Delay igazgató némi kenőpénz fejében behunyta a szemét bizonyos dolgok felett. Természetesen az újság eljuttatta a képeket az aurorparancsnokságra, akik független vizsgálóbizottság felállítását kezdeményezik, bla-bla-bla… A többi már nem érdekes.

Le vagyok dermedve, mint akit sóbálványátokkal sújtottak. Szóval nem csak nekem szúrt szemet a dolog? De ki vehette észre rajtam kívül? És hogy juthatott bizonyítékhoz? És egyáltalán nekem miért nem jutott eszembe a médiához fordulni? Na ezt legalább tudom. A saját életemből eddig csak szar tapasztalataim voltak az újsággal. Bár, ha így belegondolok, ha Rita Vitrolt állítottam volna rá az ügyre, már biztos, hogy mindent tudnánk.

Ahogy lassan felengedek, inkább hazasietek. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Draco már otthon van, pedig az elmúlt néhány napban alig láttam. Egy pohár borral a kezében ül a szalonban, és egy könyvet lapozgat.

- Szia! Te már itthon? – kérdezem, mikor meglátom.

- Aha. De ha zavarlak, elhúzhatok – mondja fel sem nézve. Remek. Ezek szerint pompás a hangulata. Ez hiányzott még nekem, mint púp a hátamról.

- Olvastad a mai újságot? – kérdezem, megpróbálva felvenni vele a kommunikáció fonalát.

- Nem. Nem szoktam – mondja lazán, és végre rám néz.

- Ezt most érdemes – nyomom a kezébe a Prófétát.

Felvont szemöldökkel veszi át, és elolvassa a vezércikket. – Nem semmi – mondja végül. – Te voltál?

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – De hülye voltam, hogy nekem nem jutott eszembe.

- Valaki megtette helyetted. Ezek szerint a gépezet beindult.

- Rohadtul érdekelne, hogy ki volt – ülök le mellé elgondolkodva, hisz tényleg nem fér a fejembe. Hogy egyáltalán ki tudhatott róla… akinek még lehetősége is volt ezt megtenni.

- Nem teljesen mindegy, Harry? A lényeg, hogy a bűnösök megkapják, amit érdemelnek.

- Igen, de…

- Azt ne mondd, hogy így sem jó! Vagy azt szeretted volna, hogy a te neved virítson a cikk elején? – kérdezi kissé gúnyosan.

- Ez eszembe se jutott, te hülye! – nézek rá döbbenten. – Nem azért csináltam… illetve próbálkoztam, hogy ezzel magamat dicsőítsem. Csak tényleg érdekelne, hogy ki tudta ezt megcsinálni. Bizonyítékot szerezni, úgy, hogy ne bukjon le, és rávenni a Prófétát, hogy hozza is le ezt a cikket. Hisz az újság is sokat kockáztat egy ilyen hírrel.

- Talán valaki, akinek több eszköz van a kezében, mint neked. Vagy csak mások… az eszközei.

- Mire gondolsz?

Lazán vállat von. – Időnként az ilyen embereket csak a saját fegyverükkel lehet legyőzni. A saját stílusukban. Ha valaki görény, csak akkor tudsz vele valamit kezdeni, ha átmenetileg te is az leszel. Ezt jobb, ha a későbbiekre is megjegyzed.

- Az ilyesmi nem igazán a stílusom.

- Lehet, hogy nem túl gáláns módszer, de mint a mellékelt ábra bizonyítja, legalább hasznos.

- De akkor is… valaki csak úgy besétál az utcáról a szerkesztőségbe, átad nekik egy ekkora sztorit, és minden kérdés, minden utánajárás nélkül lehozzák… én ezt nem értem…

- Mit nem lehet ezen érteni, Potter? – néz rám megcsóválva a fejét. – Valaki tudomást szerez arról, hogy mi a nyavalya folyik itt, és veszi a fáradtságot, hogy utána is nézzen. És persze nem rest közben fényképezőgépet is vinni magával. Aztán szépen hazamegy, elkészíti a képeket, közben pedig küld egy baglyot a Próféta főszerkesztőjének, hogy semleges helyen szeretne találkozni vele. Találkoznak, átadja neki a képeket, és ilyen-olyan ráhatással meggyőzi, hogy jobb lesz neki, ha szépen leközli a szenzációt. Mi ezen olyan rohadt bonyolult?

Csak nézek rá, és hirtelen megértem. Az első pillanatban még levegőt sem kapok, mikor rájövök a megoldásra. – Te voltál?

- Ne nézz hülyének, Potter! Nem ettem meszet. Én nem vagyok jótékonysági intézmény, hogy ilyenekre pazaroljam az időm.

- Pedig tuti, hogy te voltál!

- Dehogy voltam!

- Draco… - végül elmosolyodik, és beadja a derekát.

- Jól van, én voltam. Most boldog vagy?

- El nem tudom mondani, mennyire – mondom, és megölelem.

- Jól van, azért nem kell megfojtani – neveti el magát.

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajt, mikor végül elengedem, de nekem most ezer kérdés tolong az agyamban. – De… hogyan… mikor… miért?

- Szabatosan fogalmazol, Potter. Szép kerek mondatokban.

- Menj a fenébe! Nem válaszolnál inkább, ahelyett, hogy cikizel?

- Mit gondolsz, mi a búbánatot csináltam az elmúlt napokban?

- Ezért jöttél haza későn? Te tényleg erre áldoztad a drága időd? Azt nem kérdezem meg, hogy érted el, mert azt hiszem, jobb, ha nem tudom. De… miért csináltad?

- Mert erre vágytál… És mert nekem volt lehetőségem lépni, neked meg nem. Mondtam már az előbb. Vannak olyan lehetőségek a kezemben, amik neked nincsenek.

- De te most tényleg az én kedvemért napok óta ezen dolgozol?

- Azért nem kellett megszakadnom bele – mondja megforgatva a szemeit, és látom, hogy már kezd elege lenni a rajongásomból. Jól van, megpróbálom visszafogni magam.

- Köszönöm, Draco! Én nem is tudom, hogy háláljam meg…

- Nekem lenne egy ötletem.

Merlin… meghűl bennem a vér egy pillanatra. Egy mardekáros bármit képes kitalálni ilyen helyzetben.

- Mondd!

- Csak egy javaslat… ötlet… inkább kérés… ha lenne kedved…

- Ne húzd fel az agyam, Malfoy!

- Gyere velem Blaise esküvőjére!

- Úgy érted…

- Együtt – néz komolyan a szemembe. - Nem kell most válaszolnod. Van még addig egy csomó idő. Gondoldd meg.

- De… ez azt jelenti, hogy…

- Addig még van időnk tisztázni a dolgainkat. Neked eldöntened, hogy mit akarsz most kezdeni az életeddel. Ne… - fojtja belém a szót, mikor látja, hogy közbe akarok szólni. – Nem most. Most örülj ennek – int a fejével az újság felé. – Aztán ha meguntad, esetleg vacsorázhatnánk, és aludhatnánk, mert az elmúlt napokban nem sok lehetőségem volt, és piszok fáradt vagyok. Majd holnap, vagy inkább majd a hétvégén beszélhetnénk a mi dolgainkról is.

- Rendben – adom meg magam, mert látom, hogy már nagyon menekülni akar a szituációból. Egyáltalán azt is csodálom, hogy eddig tűrte a hülyeségemet.

Vacsora közben elkalandoznak a gondolataim, ami kiül az arcomra, mert rám szól.

- Hol jársz, Potter?

- Csak az jutott az eszembe, hogy hogy állok most Kingsley elé? Tuti azt fogja hinni, hogy én voltam.

- Mondd meg neki, hogy én voltam.

- Biztos repesni fog az örömtől. De mindegy, ezt majd én lerendezem vele.

- Helyes. Csak határozottan továbbra is. De most menjünk aludni.

- Mehetünk – mondom én is befejezve a vacsorámat.

Lassan felsétálunk a lépcsőn, majd a szobáink előtt még megállunk.

- Draco… én tényleg nagyon köszönöm, hogy ezt megtetted… ez nagyon sokat jelent nekem, és…

- Harry, ha hajnalig ezt hallgatom, akkor ma sem fogom kipihenni magam.

Na, megint megszólalt az örök romantikus. – Tudom, csak…

- Nincsen csak – lép oda hozzám, és megsimogatja az arcom. Néhány pillanatig csak néz a szemembe, végül odahajol hozzám, és egy röpke puszit lehel a számra. – Jó éjt! – súgja még, és bemegy a szobájába, én pedig a mai nap folyamán már sokadszor játszok sóbálványt.

Egyszerűen nem értem, mi ütött a szőkébe. Azt sem, hogy megoldotta helyettem ezt az ügyet, vagy legalábbis elindította a legjobb úton, és azt sem, hogy hirtelen felcsillantotta előttem a lehetőséget, hogy közelebb engedjen magához. Hisz az ajánlata, hogy menjünk együtt Blaise esküvőjére, úgy tűnik, azt jelenti, hogy megpróbálhatnánk újra. Hiszen azt mondta, együtt… Bár nála sosem lehet tudni, hogy ez mit jelent. A nyáron is együtt voltunk… valamennyire. De hát, én már egy olyan szituációval is elégedett lennék.

Megrázom a fejem, és végül bemegyek a szobámba. Nem mondom, hogy Draco ma esti viselkedése, és az a lepkeszárny-érintésnyi csók hagyja nyugodni a lelkem. Egyáltalán nem. De meg kell próbálnom aludni. Holnap még vár rám egy kínos beszélgetés Kingsleyvel. Hisz valahogy ki kell magyaráznom ezt a dolgot. Biztos, hogy le fog támadni, hogy miért csináltam ilyet. Mikor megígérte, hogy utánajár a dolognak, szépen, csendben. Hát erről most letehet.

De ezeket a gondokat inkább meghagyom a holnapnak. Most kicsit lecsillapítom a gondolataim, és megpróbálok aludni.

~~ o ~~

Másnap megint későn ébredek. Nehezemre esik kimászni az ágyból, mert semmi kedvem a minisztériumba menni. Ennek ellenére, tudom, hogy meg kell tennem. Így fair.

Végül összeszedem magam, megreggelizek gyorsan, bár már késő délelőtt van. Aztán kelletlen képpel bár, de Londonba megyek.

Mielőtt bekopogok Kingsleyhez, veszek még pár nagy levegőt, bár most már senki nem áll az utamba, úgy megszokták, hogy ide járok szinte minden nap.

Mikor belépek, Kingsley fürkészőn néz rám, majd tanácstalanul sóhajt.

- Harry, miért csináltad ezt? Én megígértem neked, hogy…

- Tudtam, hogy ez lesz az első kérdésed, de nem én voltam.

- Hanem ki? – néz rám kételkedve.

- Valaki, aki megunta, hogy emiatt gyötröm magam.

- Ki az?

- Valaki, akinek fontos, hogy megnyugodjon végre a lelkem.

- Harry…

- Nem örülnél neki, ha tudnád.

- Ha valakinek ennyire fontos vagy, hogy ezt meglépte érted… miért ne örülnék neki?

- Mert a te szemedben ő talán nem egy olyan ember, aki… hozzám való.

- Sosem szólnék bele az életedbe, Harry. Semmi alapom nincs rá. Bárkit választhatsz életed párjául, ha boldog vagy vele.

- Még akkor is… ha egy férfit választanék?

Csak egy pillanatig tűnik meglepettnek, de aztán szinte látom, ahogy gondolatban vállat von. – Ez a te döntésed, Harry. Mint mondtam… ha boldog vagy, más nem számít. De ha ennyire titkolod a kilétét, akkor más is van a dolog mögött, ha jól sejtem.

- Valóban tudni akarod?

- Csak ha el akarod mondani.

Hát, ha eddig nem borította rám az asztalt, talán ettől sem fogja. Egye fene…

- Draco Malfoy.

Igaz, hogy rajta nem látni, ha elsápad, de inkább érzem, hogy így van. Néhány másodperc után azonban összeszedi magát.

- Hát… nem mondom, hogy nem leptél meg. Több okból is. Azt, hogy egy férfit választasz életed párjául… egye pokol, még lenyelem. De hogy Malfoyt… azt a Draco Malfoyt, akivel gyerekkorotok óta gyűlöltétek egymást… azt a Draco Malfoyt, akinek az apja Voldemort első embere volt…

- Draco nem az apja. Nekem is ez volt az első lecke, amit meg kellett tanulnom. Nézd… én nem állítom, hogy ő egy fedhetetlen ember. Korán sem… megvannak a kis stiklijei, és ezzel tisztában vagyok. Soha nem is tagadta előttem. De akkor sem hasonlítható az apjához.

- Viszont, ha auror akarsz lenni, Harry… a vele való kapcsolatod károsan befolyásolhatja a jövődet. És mielőtt közbeszólsz… ez nem az én személyes véleményem. Miattam, ha tényleg boldog lennél, akár az ördöggel is összeállhatsz, de a világ nem ilyen megértő.

- Tudom, Kingsley. De én már nem akarok visszamenni az iskolába.

- Harry, amióta csak ismerlek, erre készülsz…

- Arra, hogy olyan emberek tanítsanak törvénytiszteletre, akik két lábbal tapossák a szabályokat? Nem. Nem erre készültem.

- Idővel rendet teszünk, Harry, hidd el!

- Levágjuk a hétfejű sárkány egyik fejét… óriási eredmény.

- Akkor mit szeretnél?

- Nem tudom. Majd kitalálok valamit. Nem adom fel az álmaimat, hogy tegyek valamit a jóért, de rájöttem, hogy nem egy darab pergamenre van szükségem, hogy ezt megtehessem. És különben is… te ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy semmit nem tudnak már nekem tanítani. És arra sincs szükségem, hogy a parancsnokságon akárki megmondja, hogy mit csináljak és hogyan, csak azért, mert ő már régebb óta ott van. Mióta az eszemet tudom, egyedül dolgoztam, jobb esetben a barátaimmal. De az igazán gázos helyzetekben mégis egyedül. Nem kellett vigyáznom senkire, csak magamra, és nem akadályozott senki.

Ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy halványan elmosolyodik.

- Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Úgy beszélsz, mint Rémszem.

- Mi van? – nézek rá csodálkozva.

- Ő mondta mindig ezt. Ne mondja meg senki, hogy dolgozzak! Addig volt mindig eredményes, amíg nem akart neki valaki segíteni… vagy ahogy ő mondta, hátráltatni. Igazi szabadúszó volt, magányos farkas. És most az ő szavait hallom vissza tőled. Te sem tűröd senkitől, hogy beleszóljon a dolgaidba. Talán az ő útját kéne járnod…egyedül vadászni… bár meglehetősen kockázatos. Mert igaz, hogy senki nem szól bele a munkádba, de ha bajban vagy sem számíthatsz senkire.

Ezen elgondolkodom. Hogy miért is nem jutott előbb eszembe. Nem is olyan elvetemült ötlet.

- És van erre valami lehetőségem?

- Természetesen van. De jól gondold meg! Hisz igaz, hogy a szabadság előnyeivel jár a dolog, de ugyanakkor a szabályok nem védenek annyira, mintha hivatalosan dolgoznál a parancsnokságon.

- Ez a legkevesebb. Erről beszéljünk még, ha kicsit elcsitult a káosz! Addig én is megfontolom a dolgot.

- Rendben, Harry. De most ha megbocsátasz, egy fél óra múlva egy megbeszélésem lesz.

- Persze. És ne haragudj, hogy ilyen sokáig feltartottalak.

- Ugyan. Örülök, hogy láttalak. És, ha valami fejlemény van az ügyünkben, tájékoztatlak.

- Kösz. Most már tudod, hol találsz.

- Igen, tudom – mondja még mindig hitetlenkedve csóválva a fejét, de egyáltalán nem látom, hogy mérges lenne, vagy neheztelne érte. Ez némi megkönnyebbüléssel tölt el. Búcsúzóul kezet rázunk, és végül hagyom dolgozni.

Hazamegyek, és egy teával letelepszem a szalonba, a kandalló elé. Teljesen a gondolataimba süllyedek, és még azt sem veszem észre, hogy Draco mikor jön haza.

- Harry, minden oké? – áll meg mögöttem, és finoman megérinti a vállam.

- Persze. Miért?

- Gondterhelt a tekinteted. Beszéltél Kingsleyvel?

- Igen.

- Minden szót úgy kell kihúznom belőled, vagy hajlandó vagy legalább kétszavas választ adni egy kérésre?

- Bocs. Nem voltam itt teljesen. Mire vagy kiváncsi?

- Hogy mi volt Kingsleyvel. Nagyon letámadott?

- Eleinte igen.

- És mit mondtál neki?

- Az igazat – mondom lesütve a szemem, és érzem magamon a fürkésző tekintetét, hogy vajon mennyit mondtam el az igazságból. – Arra gondoltam, hogy talán te sem bánnád. Vagy igen?

Még néhány pillanatig néz rám, csak utána szólal meg. – Nem, Harry, nem bánom. Csak azon tűnődöm, mi vitt rá?

- Nem tudom. Egyszerűen csak úgy éreztem, így helyes. És hogy nem fogja leharapni a fejem, ha elmondom neki.

- Gondolom nem volt kitörően lelkes.

- Hát nem, de azt hiszem, napirendre tért a dolog felett.

- Biztos? Nem úgy tűnsz, mint akinek nyugodt a lelke…

- Ez nem miattad… illetve… nem azért, mert elmondtam neki… csak adott egy érdekes ötletet, és azon gondolkodom.

- Elmondod?

- Ezt most inkább emésztem még egy kicsit.

- Ahogy akarod. Vacsorázunk?

- Persze. Én sem ettem reggel óta.

Gyorsan megvacsorázunk, aztán visszatelepszünk a szalonba.

- Elmondod, milyen érzés volt?

- Elmondani neki? – csak bólint, mire elgondolkodom. – Nem is tudom. Egy kicsit izgultam. Tudod, annyira nem fontos a véleménye, csak valahogy úgy tartottam fairnek, hogy tudja. De…

- Igen?

- Elmondtam… Hermionénak… még akkor szeptemberben…

- És?

- Egy kicsit olyan lehetett, mint neked Perselusszal… tudtam, hogy meg fog érteni… de mégis féltem.

- És megértette?

- Igen. Tök természetesen elfogadta. Teljesen ledöbbentem.

- Idővel képes leszel felvállalni. Főleg, ha látod, hogy azok, akiknek fontos a véleménye, elfogadják.

Egy cinikus mosollyal lehajtom a fejem.

- Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Hogy Ron tuti szarrá átkozna, ha megtudná…

- Egyszer majd felnő ő is… lehet, hogy csak hatvan éves korára, de eljön az az idő is. Addig ne törődj vele.

- Megpróbálom – mondom, majd ránézek. – Holnap itthon vagy?

- Persze, holnap szombat. Miért?

- Csak csinálhatnánk valamit együtt. Vagy sétálhatnánk a kertben… vagy bármi.

- És ígértem neked egy beszélgetést is… tudom. De ahhoz talán meg kéne osztanod velem az ötletet, amit Kingsleytől kaptál. És akkor majd tisztábban látunk. De ezt hagyjuk meg a holnapnak. Most lassan ideje nyugovóra térnünk.

- Még ne! – kérem, mire egy mardekáros mosoly jelenik meg a szája sarkában. - Te most direkt szívatsz? – nézek rá.

- Nem. Bár megérdemelnéd – mosolyodik el. – De ez nem lesz egy könnyű és rövid beszélgetés. Hagyjuk meg holnapra. Tiszta fejjel, kicsit nyugodtabban – mondja, majd megcirógatja az arcom. – Még mindig olyan türelmetlen vagy, mint régen – mosolyodik el. – Ez jó jel. De most, sipirc aludni.

- Hé, nem vagyok gyerek, akit csak úgy aludni küldenek! – csóválom meg a fejem durcásan.

- Nem? – néz rám csípőre téve a kezét, mire kitör belőlem a nevetés, és ő is mosolyog még mindig. – Feküdjünk le, Harry. Neked még úgy láttam, úgyis gondolkodnod kell valamin. Holnapra talán kitisztul előtted az út.

- Ahhoz általában te szoktál kelleni. De talán igazad van. Menjünk!

Felmegyünk a lépcsőn, és búcsúzóul most is adna egy röpke puszit, de ezúttal nem hagyom visszahúzódni. Átölelem, és finoman megcsókolom. Érzem a testén finoman végigfutó reszketést, de tudom, hogy most ennél többet nem kérhetek tőle. Meg kell várnom a holnapot. Így fair. Először megbeszélni a dolgokat, nem hiú reményeket kelteni mindkettőnkben. Így ezúttal én vagyok az, aki halkan jó éjt kívánok neki, és bemegyek a szobámba.


	17. Chapter 17

Bár Dracónak igaza van, valóban van min gondolkodnom, ennek ellenére viszonylag hamar elnyom az álom. Éppen ezért másnap reggel korán ébredek. Egy kis ideig még forgolódok az ágyamban, majd inkább úgy döntök, lemegyek. Benézek a konyhába, és amikor látom, hogy a manó még csak most állna neki a reggelinknek, némi szelíd erőszakkal kizavarom. Bár ahogy régen, úgy most sem veszi jó néven, ezúttal nem foglalkozom vele. Elkészítem a rántottánkat, főzök egy teát, pirítok kenyeret. Mikor elkészül, felküldöm az étkezőbe, majd felmegyek én is.

Az ablakból látom, hogy odakint szépen süt a nap, így kilépek a bejárati ajtón, végigjáratom a tekintetem a birtokon, veszek néhány nagy levegőt, hogy felfrissüljek, feltöltődjek az új napra, úgyis szükségem lesz az erőmre.

- Jó reggelt! – lép mögém néhány perc múlva Draco. Ezúttal nem ijeszt meg, hallottam, ahogy jön le a lépcsőn. – Reggeli?

- Mehetünk – mosolygok rá, és bemegyünk, letelepszünk az asztalhoz, és szépen komótosan nekilátunk a reggelinek.

- Elmondod, miről beszéltetek Kingsleyvel? – néz rám a teáscsészéje felett a szőke.

- Hát igazából abból jött az egész, hogy mondtam neki, hogy nem akarok visszamenni az iskolába.

- És mit mondott?

- Nem repesett az örömtől. Először próbált lebeszélni róla, ahogy te is. Hogy mindig ezt akartam, hogy amióta ismer, erre vágyom, meg ilyenek. Aztán kiakadtam, hogy ugyan már miért kéne nekem olyan emberek keze alatt dolgozni, akiknek fogalmuk sincs az egészről.

- Harry, a parancsnokságon jól képzett aurorok dolgoznak. Különben már megette volna a fene az egészet.

- Akik egytől egyig nekem akarnák megmondani, mit hogyan csináljak. Amúgy meg a jólképzettségről annyit, hogy akiktől ők tanultak, a lábuk nyomába nem érhetnek azoknak, akiktől én. Én valóban a legjobbaktól tanultam. Szóval valami olyasmit mondtam Kingleynek, hogy világ életemben egyedül dolgoztam, és jó volt az úgy. Legalább senki nem hátráltatott, és magamon kívül nem kellett másra vigyáznom. A háttérben mindig voltak, akik segítettek, de az esetek végén csak magamra számíthattam. Aztán láttam, hogy valamin elgondolkodott, és rákérdeztem mi jutott eszébe. Azt mondta, úgy kellene dolgoznom, mint Mordon tette. Egyedül… a saját szakállamra. Függetlenül a parancsnokságtól. Vannak még ötletei a dologgal kapcsolatban, azt hiszem, de már nem volt időnk beszélni róla, mert neki is dolga volt. De szöget ütött a fejembe.

- Szabadúszó fejvadász… - mosolyodik el a szőke. – Nem mondom… jól hangzik. Jövedelmező, de ugyanakkor legalább annyira veszélyes.

- A veszély mindig is része volt az életemnek – sóhajtok. – Általában az volt a furcsa, ha néhány napig nem lebegett valami fenyegetés a levegőben. Szóval ettől nem riadok vissza.

- És? Lenne kedved hozzá?

- Igazából igen. De nem tudom, hogy állnék neki… mindegy, ez a legkevesebb. Ha itt lenne az ideje, megoldanám. A magam ura lennék, és úgy dolgoznék, ahogy nekem tetszik.

- Azért a szabályok akkor is vonatkoznak rád, Harry.

- Tudom, nem is úgy értettem. A stikliket meghagyom neked.

- Meghagynád? – néz rám fürkésző tekintettel.

- Az attól függ. De azt hiszem, tudnánk együtt húzni egy határt, ameddig igen. De erről még ráérünk beszélni. Még meg akarom hallgatni Kingsley javaslatait is. Mindenesetre elhúzta előttem a mézesmadzagot.

- Azt gondolom – mondja Draco mosolyogva, és leteszi a villáját. – Köszönöm a reggelit!

- Honnan tudod, hogy én…?

- Még emlékszem a főztödre… valahogy benne van… az erőd… vagy nem is tudom. Szóval messziről megismerem.

- Szívesen. Mindig szerettem neked főzni – mondom, és érzem, hogy elpirulok. Pedig ez nem igazán jellemző rám. Draco elmosolyodik, de ezúttal kommentár nélkül hagyja a dolgot, holott már kezdtem lelkiekben felkészülni valami csípős beszólásra.

- Kimegyünk a kertbe? – néz rám, mikor feláll az asztaltól.

- Persze. De még vegyünk egy pulcsit, mert hűvös van.

- Oké – bólint rá, és még felmegyünk a szobánkba.

Egy percre még leülök az ágyam szélére, hogy rendezzem a gondolataimat. Vár ránk egy komoly és nehéz beszélgetés, aminek azért van tétje. A jövőnk, tulajdonképpen. Okosnak kell lennem. Nem támadhatom le, nem akaszkodhatok a nyakába, mert akkor nagyon messzire hajthatna. De ugyanakkor nagyon kell figyelnem arra, amit ő mond, mert sok mindent másként lát, másként gondol, mint én, és nem mindig jövök rá elsőre, főleg az utalásaiból, hogy mire gondol. Bár inkább mindig egyenesen a szemembe mondja a véleményét, néha még nyersebben is, mint kéne.

Egy sóhajjal felállok, és kimegyek a folyosóra. Draco már ott vár, és ahogy találkozik a tekintetünk, felém nyújtja a kezét. Megfogom, és kisétálunk a kertbe.

Ahogy sétálunk megszólal. – Ha végül elfogadod Kingsley ajánlatát, tényleg nem kell visszamenned az iskolába.

- És ha együtt megyünk Blaise esküvőjére, akkor titkolóznunk sem kell tovább – teszem hozzá.

Egy másodpercre elneveti magát, majd újra elkomolyodik. – Azért ennyire nem egyszerű a dolog, Harry. Gyere, üljünk le!

Letelepszünk egy padra, ahova szépen odasüt a tavaszi nap, majd Draco felém fordul.

- Elmondhatom, amit gondolok?

- Persze. Hallgatlak.

Bólint, még néhány pillanatig összeszedi a gondolatait, majd megszólal.

- Az, hogy az elmúlt napokban ennyit engedtem neked… tulajdonképpen azért csináltam, hogy ezt az utat is láthasd magad előtt. Hogy ez is ott legyen a lehetőségeid között. Hogy… velem maradsz. És Kingsley, bár akaratlanul, de segített nekem. Hisz felcsillantott előtted egy olyan lehetőséget, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy a hivatásod mellett azért legyen némi magánéleted is. Én… szeretném, ha részese lehetnék ennek, de tisztában kell lenned mindennel. Ezért bár úgy tűnik, hogy magam ellen beszélek, de mégis meg kell tennem. Ahogy akkor régen is megtettem. Tudnod kell, hogy mire számíthatsz tőlem. Én nem ígérhetem neked, Harry, hogy megváltozok. Nem ígérhetek neked se sírig tartó hűséget, se nagy szavakat. Az nem én lennék… és nem akarok hazugságban élni. Nem akarok neked hazudni. De felajánlom neked az otthonomat… az életemet… amíg mind a ketten úgy akarjuk, megoszthatnánk egymással.

Egy pillanatra megáll, sóhajt, és én érzem, hogy még nem ért a mondandója végére, így nem szólok közbe.

- De neked sok minden mást is meg kell fontolnod. Nem csak azt, amit most érzel, és a meggondolatlan fejeddel azonnal rávágnád, hogy rendben, legyen így… Azt már látom, hogy lassan, de biztosan elég erős leszel, hogy felvállald a kapcsolatunkat, és ennek örülök. Azt jelenti, hogy magad is elfogadtad már annyira, hogy mások előtt is vállald. De nem tudom, hogy a jövőd szempontjából ez mennyire lenne jó ötlet. Hisz rád, mint aurorra, vagy fejvadászra, vagy nevezzünk akárhogy… nem biztos, hogy jó fényt vetne, hogy velem élsz egy fedél alatt.

Közbeszólnék, de csak egy egész kicsit emeli fel a kezét, és ezzel máris belém fojtotta a szót.

- Ugyanazokkal a vádakkal illethetnének, Harry, amik miatt nem olyan rég még magad is kiborultál. Hogy részrehajlásból szemet hunysz a dolgaim felett. És… bár ahogy te szoktad mondani, nem vagyok az apám… azért nekem is megvannak a kis ferde üzleteim. És előbb-utóbb szembe találnád magad a kérdéssel, hogy milyen jogon büntetsz bárkit is, amíg a saját házad táját nem teszed rendbe. De igazából ez a kisebbik gond. Az, hogy mások mit gondolnak majd rólad. Le tudod kezelni, ha igazán akarod. A nehezebb az, hogy te magad hogy tudsz szembenézni a dolgaimmal. Hisz ebben sem ígérhetem, hogy megváltozom. És bár régen azt mondtam neked, hogy amiről nem tudsz, az ne fájjon, ha úgymond komolyabbra fűzzük a kapcsolatunkat, és nyilvánossá tesszük, azért már nem egészen így működik a dolog – mondja, és látom, hogy elgondolkodik. - És még biztos van egy csomó minden, ami csak menet közben derülne ki. Pedig most úgy szeretnék olyan biztos lenni a dolgomban, mint általában. Egy kicsit ijesztő, hogy annyi… bizonytalan pont van ebben az egészben. Amire most még nem is gondolunk. Pedig nagyon nem szeretném, hogy ha újra közel kerülünk egymáshoz… át kelljen élnünk az elszakadás fájdalmát. Mindkettőnknek nagyon nehéz lenne.

- Félsz?

Egy pillanatra felvonja a szemöldökét, elgondolkodik. – Igen – vallja be végül.

- Tudom. Egy kicsit én is. Én is elmondhatom, mit gondolok?

- Mondd!

- Megpróbálok sorban reagálni azokra a dolgokra, amiket mondtál, aztán elmondom azt is, ami nekem jut eszembe. Azt mondod, az elmúlt napokban azért engedtél közelebb magadhoz, hogy láthassam ezt az utat is a lehetőségeim között. De én ezt az utat sosem vesztettem el szem elől, egyetlen pillanatra sem. Még akkor sem, amikor messze voltam tőled. Még akkor is élt a remény a szívemben, hogy egyszer valahogy visszatalálhatok hozzád. Bár nem egészen így gondoltam, ahogy végül is történt, most már nem bánom. Szóval számomra inkább az volt a kérdés, hogy a te számításaidba hogy illik bele ez a lehetőség. Hisz… mikor visszatértem hozzád, kedvesen, de távolságtartón fogadtál. Ez… bár akkor más töltötte ki a gondolataimat, de tudat alatt lelombozott, hisz olyan volt, mintha te már végleg lezártad volna magadban a múltat. A közös múltunkat, amit én olyan féltőn őriztem mélyen magamban.

- Sajnálom – szól közbe halkan.

- Ugyan… abból, amit azóta megosztottál velem, már megértettem, miért tetted. És abban is igazad van, hogy Kingsley tudtán kívül adott nekünk egy lehetőséget. Hisz ha csak én mondogatom, hogy nem akarok visszamenni a suliba, simán elhajtottál volna, mondván, hogy megint nem tudok racionálisan gondolkodni.

Egy halvány mosollyal lehajtja a fejét, amit akár beismerésnek is vehetek.

- De így, hogy adódott ez a lehetőség, valóban úgy néz ki, hogy az álmaimat sem kell feladnom érted, és az érzéseimen sem kell erőszakot tennem az álmaimért. Időnként úgy érzem, hogy ez túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

- Biztos van valami buktató a dologban.

- Ne légy pesszimista – simogatom meg tétován a kezét. – Azt hiszem, mindketten megérdemelnénk már, hogy valami sikerüljön az életünkben.

- Neked mindig minden sikerül – hajtja le a fejét.

- Ezt el ne hidd! És, még ami sikerül is, általában nem rajtam múlik. Csak vagy piszok szerencsém van, vagy valaki segít. De visszakanyarodva a témához… azt Kingsley is említette, hogy a veled való kapcsolatom nem tesz jót a karrieremnek. De szerintem nagyon jól tudod, hogy nem a karrierért csinálom, amit csinálok. Köpök rá, hogy ki mit gondol rólam. Arra meg főleg, hogy a ranglétra hányadik fokán állok. Nem kell az aurorparancsnokság jóváhagyása az életemhez, főleg ha nem a szárnyaik alatt dolgozom. És feltéve, hogy eredményes lesz a munkám, inkább örüljenek, hogy valaki csinál valamit, és ne a magánéletemmel foglalkozzanak.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Harry.

- Tudom. De szembe tudok nézni vele, hidd el.

- És velem?

- Draco… nálad nagyobb gazemberek is vannak a világon. Az, hogy az üzleteid egy része nem éppen tisztességes… még nem jelenti azt, hogy Azkabanba kéne cipeljelek. Amíg gyilkosokkal, méregkeverőkkel, feketemágusokkal, sötét varázslókkal, Voldemort önjelölt követőivel van tele az utca, addig senki ne vesse a szememre, hogy nem a te dolgaiddal foglalkozom.

- És te mit gondolnál rólam?

- Te nem vagy gonosz, Draco… még akkor sem, ha szeretnéd ezt elhitetni magadról. Mardekáros vagy… ravasz, kíméletlenül, hidegen számító… máshogy gondolkodsz, mint én… de ettől nem vagy rossz ember.

- Ez is azt bizonyítja, mennyire nem ismersz.

- Már megint magad ellen beszélsz.

- Jogod van tudni.

- Oké. Jogom van tudni. De akkor is az a véleményem, hogy nálad nagyobb ellenségei vannak a világnak. Majd ha azok elfogytak, ráérek azon töprengeni, hogy mit csináljak veled. Lépjünk tovább… miről is beszéltél még?

- Arról, hogy lassan felvállalod magad.

- Tényleg. Hát… ha az, hogy két embernek elmondtam, mit érzek irántad, ezt jelenti… de szeretnék elmenni veled Blaise esküvőjére…

- Csak?

- Merlin… annyi mardekáros közé? Tuti meglincselnének. Főleg, ha meglátják, hogy veled vagyok. Régen is utálták a gondolatot.

- Tudod, hogy velem nem mernek kikezdeni.

- Tudom, de nem kapaszkodhatok folyton a nadrágod szárába. Megtalálnak olyankor, amikor nem vagy mellettem. Mit tudom én… a szertartás kellős közepén… és leátkozzák a fejem.

- Csak ennyi tart vissza?

- Most úgy érzem, igen.

- Ezt együtt megoldjuk. És Blaise is segít. De másnap velünk lesznek tele a pletykalapok, erre már most kezdj el felkészülni. Mindketten elég híresek vagyunk ahhoz, hogy így legyen.

- Talán ez a csoda is csak három napig tart.

- Határozottnak tűnsz.

- Van, amikor megéri bevállalni a dolgokat. Amikor az, amit nyerhetsz, ígéretesebbnek tűnik annál, amit veszíthetsz.

- Rendben. Ha valóban így gondolod, legyen így. Mehetünk tovább.

Egy kis időre elgondolkodom, na nem azért, mert nem tudom, mit akarok mondani, csak nem tudom, hogy reagálna, ha kicsit érzelmesebb húrokat pendítenék meg.

- Azt mondtad, nem ígérheted, hogy megváltozol… hogy nagy szavakat mondasz nekem… tudod, én nem is erre vágyom. Sosem kértem, hogy változz meg, és most sem kérem. Olyannak… szeretlek… amilyen vagy.

- Undok dögnek? – kérdezi egy félmosollyal.

- Undok, önző, egoista, öntörvényű dögnek – mosolyodom el én is. – De tudom, hogy a szíved mélyén nem ilyen vagy, ez csak a látszat.

- Ezt azért ne vedd készpénznek.

- Ezt majd én eldöntöm. És nem várok tőled nagy szavakat… ha annyit mondasz nekem, mint régen, hogy jól érzed magad velem, nekem az már elég. Már tudom, hogy mit vársz tőlem, és hogy én mit várhatok tőled.

- És a hűség?

- Nézd – sóhajtok – nem esne jól, ha megcsalnál. De… hogy is mondtad régen? Az újdonság varázsát nem kaphatod meg tőlem. Ha őszinte lennél, talán elviselném valahogy…

- Majd kitalálunk valamit.

- Titokban csinálod? – kérdezem egy cinikus mosollyal, de ő komolyan válaszol.

- Megígértem neked, hogy nem fogok hazudni. Ennek a kapcsolatnak addig van értelme, míg őszinték tudunk lenni egymáshoz. Ha már hazugsággal kell kendőzni a gondolatainkat, a tetteinket… akkor már mindegy az egésznek. Meg akkor is, ha már nem tudjuk lekötni egymás figyelmét… mindenféle értelemben.

- Igazad van. Szóval részemről összefoglalva a dolgokat… tudom, hogy hibát követtem el, mikor elhagytalak, de azt is tudom, hogy most sokkal nagyobb hibát követnénk el, ha nem adnánk a kapcsolatunknak egy második esélyt. Tudom, hogy boldogok lehetnénk együtt… és én már régóta veled képzelem el a jövőmet. Még akkor is, ha lesznek nehézségeink… együtt le tudjuk győzni őket. Tudom… hogy nem köthetem meg a kezed… hogy nem mondhatom meg, mit csinálj… csak kérhetem, hogy adj nekem még egy esélyt. És ez most csak rajtad múlik. Megadod nekem?

Néhány pillanatig csak néz a szemembe, végül bólint. – Megadom neked – mondja, és én egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal lehunyom a szemem egy pillanatra. Olyan, mintha egy mázsás kő zuhanna le a szívemről, vagy mint amikor a fuldoklót felengedik a víz alól. Aztán a következő pillanatban megérzem a simogatását az arcomon, és kinyitom a szemem.

Gyémántként ragyognak a gyönyörű ezüst szemei, és engem teljesen megbabonáznak. A torkomban dobog a szívem, ahogy lassan közelebb hajol hozzám, és gyengéden megcsókol. Kimondhatatlanul jó érzés, ahogy végtelen hosszú idő után újra az ajkamon érzem az ajkát. Érzem a csókja elfeledettnek hitt édes ízét, a lassan körém fonódó karjai ölelését. Hosszú ideig képtelenek vagyunk elszakadni egymástól, amikor pedig mégis, odabújok hozzá, és a vállára hajtom a fejem, ő pedig szorosan átölel.

Ahogy eltelik egy kis idő, lágyan megcirógatja az arcom, mire felnézek rá.

- Emlékszel, mit szoktál nekem mondani? – kérdezi, és pimasz mosolya láttán azonnal kapcsolok, hogy mire gondol.

- Nimfomániás bunkó vagy, Malfoy – mosolyodom el én is.

- Bánod? – vonja fel az egyik szemöldökét.

- Dehogy is – rázom meg a fejem.

- Akkor menjünk be – búgja a fülembe úgy, hogy nekem libabőrös lesz a hátam tőle.

Felállunk a padról, és elindulunk a ház felé. Utunkat többször megszakítjuk, hogy újra és újra összeforrjunk egy szenvedélyes csókban. Így épp a bejárati ajtótól úgy tíz méterre engedünk újra a csábításnak, lassan az egekig korbácsolva a szenvedélyünket, majd egy centire elhúzódok a szőkétől, aki épp a fenekemet simogatja csók közben, hogy meg tudjak szólalni.

- Ha ezt így folytatod, nem fogok tudni felmenni a lépcsőn – mondom neki mosolyogva.

- Hogy neked mindig ezzel van problémád! – mondja tettetett bosszúsággal, de közben mosolyog. – Tapasztalatból tudom – teszi még hozzá -, hogy ilyenkor az elsősegély életet menthet.

Kihívó tekintetére elmosolyodom, és megrázom a fejem. – Úgy érzem, hogy most inkább gyorsan ágyba kellene kerülnöm, és egy hosszasabb és komolyabb kezelésre lenne szükségem az életmentéshez.

Megvillan a szeme, majd szó nélkül elengedi a derekam, megfogja a kezem, és maga után húz, egészen a szobája ajtajáig.

- Ez az utolsó lehetőséged, hogy menekülj, Harry – néz rám komolyan.

- Eszem ágában sincs – mondom ugyanolyan komolyan.

Elmosolyodik, majd kinyitja az ajtót, és beenged. Ahogy beteszi mögöttem az ajtót, mögém lép, és átölel. Végigcsókolja a nyakam, és én már nem tudom visszanyelni a jóleső nyögéseket, amik mélyről törnek elő belőlem. Amikor már nem bírom tovább, megfordulok, és lecsapok a szájára. Közben már szinte öntudatlanul vetkőztetjük egymást, hisz minél előbb közvetlen közelről akarjuk érezni egymás testét, amit oly sokáig nélkülöznünk kellett.

Lassan az ágyhoz kormányoz, és ahogy lefekszünk, azonnal fölém kerekedik. Látom a szemében azt a régi, mindent elsöprő vágyat, és tudom, nincs más dolgom, csak engedni neki. Engedni, hogy égető simogatásával, csókjaival bejárja a testem, újra előidézve azt a régi gyönyört, amire már úgy vágytam, hogy szinte fájt. Aztán csókjaimmal én is felfedezem újra a testét, és ahogy végigfut rajta a gyönyör reszketése, tudom, neki is ugyanolyan jó érzés újra a karjaimban lenni, mint nekem az övében.

A kezelésem valóban hosszas és komoly, azt hiszem ez a legjobb út a teljes gyógyuláshoz. A lelkeméhez, és a testeméhez is.

Elmondhatatlan a gyönyör, ahogy újra magamban érezhetem azt a férfit, akit mindennél jobban szeretek. Egyre veszettebb tempóban hajszoljuk egymást a kielégülés felé, és ahogy izzón szétrobban a testünkben a gyönyör, egyben azt is érzem, hogy végre újra hazaértem. Oda, ahova már nagyon régóta vágytam.

Végül izzadtan, kimerülten öleljük egymást, küldök magunkra egy tisztítóbűbájt, és Draco vállára hajtom a fejem. Ő cirógatja a hátam, míg lassan a megnyugvástól és a kielégüléstől el nem szunnyadunk egy kis időre.

Késő délután ébredek, leginkább arra, hogy éhes vagyok. Draco is ébren van már, mert ahogy megmoccanok, megsimogatja a hátam.

- Felkelünk? – kérdezi.

- Kellene. Éhes vagyok.

- Mire is? – néz rám pimaszul.

- Ezúttal valami kajára, ha nem bánod – mosolyodom el.

- Oké. De csak azért, mert én is.

- Na persze.

Felkelünk, lemegyünk enni, majd újra visszajövünk a szobájába.

Ezúttal nem teper le, bár azt sem bánnám, csak fekszünk az ágyban, élvezzük egymás közelségét, időnként összeforrunk egy véget nem érő csókban. Így ér minket az éjszaka is, amikor hosszú ideje nem tapasztalt, békés, nyugodt álomba merülünk.


	18. Chapter 18

Az esküvőig hátralévő két hét úgy telik, mintha a mennyországban lennék. Nem csak Draco miatt, de persze azt nem is tagadhatom, hogy a legnagyobb szerepe neki van a dologban. Időnként szinte szétfeszíti a szívem az érzés, hogy újra vele lehetek. Nap közben ugyan nem sokat látom, hisz dolgozik, de az együtt töltött esték, és a hétvége felemelő.

De a kapcsolatunkon kívül is minden dolog tökéletesen alakul, úgy tűnik. Szinte igaznak tűnik az, amit Dracónak mondtam néhány napja. Mármint, hogy ez az egész túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

Néha bemegyek Kingsleyhez, és mindig jó hírekkel fogad. Úgy tűnik a kedves igazgató úr lassan de biztosan magával rántja a kollégáit is, nem csak az iskolából, hanem azon kívülről is. Kingsley néha csak a fejét csóválja hitetlenül, hogy kik vannak benne, néha kiborul, olyankor mérges. Próbálom helyretenni a lelkét, hisz, mikor belemásztam ebbe az egészbe, pontosan ugyanezt éreztem, így tudom, hogy nem könnyű neki feldolgozni a csalódást. De legalább ennyit tettünk már a világért… az ilyen estéken úgy érzem, már megérte felkelni.

A közös dolgainkról is sokat beszélgetünk, egy idő után már támogatja az elképzeléseimet, pedig eleinte eléggé aggódott a dolog miatt. Megígéri, hogy a tőle telhető minden segítséget és támogatást megad, egy udvarias mosollyal megköszönöm, de tudom, hogy ameddig lehet, inkább szeretnék független maradni. Bár tudom, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolgom, és időnként szükségem lesz hathatós közbenjárásra, főleg így, hogy már indítás előtt magamra haragítottam néhány embert.

Hát majd meglátjuk, hogy lesz ez a dolog. Adtam magamnak még kerek három hetet. Addig lezajlik az esküvő, és elcsitulnak a hivatalos botrány hullámai is, meg azt is megemésztik néhányan, hogy eszemben sincs tovább tanulni.

Egyik este a szalonban ülök, mikor Draco szokás szerint a frászt hozza rám, ahogy mögém lopakodik, és a vállamra teszi a kezét.

- Külön öröm téged ijesztgetni – mondja egy mardekáros vigyorral.

- Nekem annyira nem – mondom megcsóválva a fejem, mert a szívem még mindig nem talált vissza a normál ritmusba.

- Jobban kéne figyelned a környezetedre. Így bárki más is meglephet.

- Csak elgondolkodtam, ne haragudj!

- Én nem haragszom, de óvatosabbnak kéne lenned. Amúgy… az esküvőn gondolkoztál?

- Igen. De nem azért, amire gondolsz. Csak az jutott eszembe… hogy… ott igazából táncolni kéne… úgy normálisan… és én nem táncoltam a Trimágus tusás bál óta, és akkor sem voltam a parkett ördöge.

- Hogy te mindig ilyen apróságokon húzod fel magad… ha gondolod, mutathatok neked néhány figurát! – mondja vigyorogva, majd amikor látja, hogy megcsóválom a fejem, még hozzáteszi – A táncra gondoltam.

- Ja, persze. Ezt tudod, kinek meséld! – nevetem el magam én is. – De tényleg nem ártana, ha nem akarsz miattam égni.

- Ugyan, Harry… az a lényeg, hogy engedd, hogy vezesselek!

- Ezt felejtsd el! Én nem szoktam hagyni magam, úgyis tudod. Én vagyok az egyetlen, akit nem tartasz a hatalmadban… - mosolyodom el.

- Ebben ne legyél olyan biztos – ölel át, és ad egy puszit a nyakamba. – De ha komolyan gondoltad, akkor vacsora után nekiállhatnánk a tanulásnak.

- Te jó ég… hogy én mire vállalkoztam már megint a kedvedért – forgatom meg a szemem. – Rendben, legyen.

Csak bólint, és elindulunk vacsorázni. Közben is azon töprengek, hogy emlékeim szerint a bénaságom az egeket súrolta már akkor is, úgyhogy szép kis ingyen cirkusznak nézünk elébe ma este, ha a szőke tényleg komolyan gondolta az ajánlatát.

Pedig úgy tűnik, komolyan gondolta, legalábbis, ami a szája sarkában játszó mosolyt illeti, meg vagyok győződve, hogy már előre jót mulat magában.

- Jól szórakozol rajtam? – nézek rá évődve.

- Meglehetősen. Zavar?

- Nem, a mardekáros eszedhez értem – húzom tovább az agyát.

- Potter ne boríts ki, mert megjárod!

- Lemondod a táncleckét?

- Még az is lehet.

- Neeee…. Még nem is táncoltunk együtt…

- Akkor tanulj meg viselkedni – vigyorog tovább.

- Tényleg azt szeretnéd? – állok fel az asztaltól, mivel befejeztem a vacsorámat, odalépek mögé, és átölelem.

- Nem. De erről a kérdésről még beszéljünk. Csak ne most. Ma már nincs erőm komoly kérdésekhez.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hogy hogyan viselkedjünk mások előtt. Hogy mi az, amit megengedhetek magamnak, ha mások látják.

- Hát, azért ne teperj le a lagzi kellős közepén, ha van rá mód. Inkább szólj és vonuljunk vissza valahova. Legalább valami bokrok közé – mondom, nem tudva visszafojtani a mosolyomat.

- Oké, ebben megegyeztünk. Csak tudod… vagyok annyira hiú, és annyira birtokló típus, hogy ha már tényleg előbújsz, akarom, hogy tudják, hogy hozzám tartozol. És ezt ki is akarom mutatni. Feltéve, hogy téged nem zavar, ha mások előtt átölellek, vagy megcsókollak. Vagy tánc közben hozzád simulok.

- Első körben azt hiszem, örülni fogok, ha attól nem futok világgá, hogy csúnyán néznek rám.

- Oké, akkor te szabod a határt. De amit te megteszel, azt én is megtehetem.

- Ebben megegyezhetünk.

- Rendben. Akkor irány a táncparkett – mondja vigyorogva, amitől újfent csak megforgatom a szemem.

Bevezet a szalonba, ahol egy intéssel átrendezi a helyiséget, aztán láthatóan elgondolkodik.

- Azon tűnődöm, kerítsem elő a régi lemezjátszót, bűvöljem meg a zongorát, vagy esetleg játsszak neked valamit?

- Hogy milyen apróságokon tudsz fennakadni… - adom vissza az előbbi csipkelődését. – Amúgy játssz valamit inkább, addig sem kell táncolnom.

- Ezt a lelkesedést… vonzóbbá tegyem a számodra a tevékenységet?

- Mivel is?

- Lennének ötleteim. Gyere! – egy laza intéssel bűvöli meg a zongorát, majd odalép hozzám. Átöleli a derekamat, és én a közelségétől már rég nem arra figyelek, hogy mit és hogyan kellene csinálnom. Rémlik messziről a hangja, hogy arról magyaráz, hogy melyik lábammal hova lépjek, de a közelsége, az illata, a testéből áradó szenvedély valahogy sokkal jobban leköti a figyelmemet. Egy idő után ki is húzom a gyufát, és rám néz.

- Feleslegesen nem strapálom magam, Potter, úgyhogy döntsd el, hogy akarsz táncolni, vagy nem!

- Bocs, máshol járt az agyam - rázom meg a fejem, mint aki álmából ébred.

- Azt észrevettem.

- Tényleg bocs. Csak ez nem nekem való... azt hiszem.

- Szerintem meg csak egyszerűen nem éreztél még rá a lényegére. A tánc varázslat, ha engeded magadnak, hogy átéld. Ne azzal foglalkozz, hogy hol vagy, hogy ki néz! Három dolog létezik… a zene, a partnered, és te. Semmi más.

- A partnerem és én, az oké. De a zene…

Elenged, egy intéssel elhallgattatja a zongorát, odaül elé, és játszani kezd. Egy kis ideig lehunyt szemmel élvezi a játékot, majd rám néz.

- Érezd, Harry, ahogy a véreddel együtt kering az ereidben…

Elbűvöl a ragyogás a szemében. Hol érdekel engem a zene… na jó, kénytelen leszek vele foglalkozni, ha nem akarom végképp kiakasztani ma estére. Néhány percig még játszik, majd úgy bűvöli meg a zongorát, hogy egy pillanatra sem szakad meg a zene, ahogy feláll. Megfogja a kezem.

- Harry, néhány percre el tudsz vonatkoztatni tőlem?

- Nem. Ez baj?

- Nem. Csak így más oldalról kell megközelítenem a dolgot – mosolyodik el, majd egy szenvedélyes, heves mozdulattal magához ránt. – Ha nem érzed a saját bensődben, érezd az én szívdobbanásomban. Válj eggyé vele – súgja a fülembe, és elindul. Nem tehetek mást, mint hogy követem. – Érezd minden mozdulatomat… úgy, mint az ágyban… - néz rám pimaszul egy pillanatra. – A tánc egy ugyanolyan csodálatosan megkomponált folyamat, mint a szeretkezés.

Ha ezt így folytatja tovább, annak nem az lesz a vége, hogy megtanulok táncolni, hanem valami egészen más, amit nem a táncparketten kéne csinálnunk. Ahogy szorosan hozzám simul, máris kezdek begerjedni. De hát folytatja.

- A legfontosabb, Harry, hogy érezned kell, amit érzek, és tudnod kell, hogy a következő pillanatban mit mozdulok. És ha harmóniában vagyunk, mindig tudni fogod.

Ahogy beszél, egyszer csak tudatosul bennem, hogy egyre kevesebbszer taposok a lábára, vagy akarok hasra esni a sajátomban. Nem semmi… hogy ez a démon mit ki nem hoz belőlem. Még a nem létező tánctudásomat is. Amikor észreveszi, hogy már én is kezdem élvezni, rám mosolyog. Egy kis ideig még táncolunk, majd egyszer csak megáll, szorosan magához ölel, és megcsókol. Aztán elhallgattatja a zongorát, és megint rám mosolyog.

- Ennyi a titok, Harry… Meg az, hogy a tánchoz fel kell nőni… annak idején, negyedikben még gyerekek voltunk, hogy ezt megértsük… ciki volt… valami hülyeség, amit ránk erőltettek. Nem beszélve arról, hogy McGalagony nem egy eszményi tánctanár. De már nem vagyunk gyerekek. Csak fel kell szabadítani bizonyos érzéseket…

- Te elég sok érzést szabadítasz fel bennem – mosolygok én is.

- Gondolom. De most már menjünk aludni. Vagy legalábbis ágyba… - kacsint rám vigyorogva. - Ha gondolod, majd máskor folytatjuk.

- Rendben - egyezek bele végül, és kéz a kézben felmegyünk az emeletre.

~~ o ~~

Egy másik alkalommal, amikor éppen nem sikerül meglepnie a hazatérésével, ugyanúgy a gondolataimba vagyok merülve, de valahogy mégis érzékelem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Abban a pillanatban nézek fel, ahogy belép a szalonba.

- Min töprengsz? – kérdezi köszönés helyett.

- Lehet, hogy hülye vagyok, de eddig még nem kérdeztem, hogy kit vesz el Blaise?

- Úgy tűnik, eddig kívül esett az érdeklődési körödön. Más dolgok kötötték le az agyad.

- De most eszembe jutott. Szóval?

- Egy kedves, aranyos lányt. Sallynek hívják.

- Lány?

- Potter, muszáj úgy nézned rám, mint a marslakóra? Ide figyelj, attól, hogy egyszer belém habarodott, attól még beleszerethet egy lányba is. Vagy nem így gondolod?

- Nem is tudom… persze, szíve joga, csak… meglepett.

- Azt látom.

- Téged nem?

- Nem feltétlen. Nézd, Harry… az, hogy Blaise annak idején belém szeretett… nem jelenti azt, hogy egy életre meleg marad. Ha szembe jön egy olyan csaj, aki megragadja a fantáziáját… miért mondaná, hogy bocs, de én meleg vagyok? Ugyan, majd hülye lenne!

- Te bele tudnál szeretni egy lányba?

- Nem, azt hiszem nem. De ez én vagyok. Blaise meg Blaise. És ha így érzi magát boldognak, tegyen így. Ha meg egyszer majd mégis megbánja, akkor lépjen tovább.

- És nem lehet, hogy menekül? Önmaga elől is?

- De lehet. De majd ha látod őket együtt, rájössz, hogy nagy valószínűséggel nem. Szereti azt a csajt. És Sally segített neki kimászni abból a gödörből, amibe én löktem. Próbáljanak csak meg boldogok lenni. Ha sikerül, már nyertek a dolgon.

- Persze, igazad van, nem is akartam kötekedni. De tényleg, a barátságotok a régi?

- Mióta Sally van, azóta igen. Addig, ha nem is mondta, de éreztem, hogy reménykedik. És ez mindig közénk állt. Most már oké.

- Ennek örülök. Szar dolog egy barátságot elveszíteni.

- Na és te és Ron?

- Ron egy fafejű barom. De azért hiányzik. Hermionéval néha szoktunk találkozni, de sokat dolgozik, és csak ritkán van rám ideje. Hát ennyit a híresen erős barátságokról.

- Még ne mondj le róla! Ki tudja, mit tartogat a jövő…

- Hát, ezt két év jóslástan után sem merném megkockáztatni, hogy kitalálom. Vacsora?

- Mehetünk – mosolyog rám, és bevonulunk az ebédlőbe.

~~ o ~~~

Az esküvő napjának délelőttjén többször magamon érzem Draco kutató pillantását. Tudom, azt fürkészi, nem gondoltam-e meg magam. Én viszont azt hiszem, épp itt az ideje felvállalni az érzéseimet. Pedig pokoli nehéz lesz szembenézni a következményekkel. Még akkor is, ha Draco végig mellettem lesz. Meg ha Blaise is segít, akkor is. És különben is, neki kisebb gondja is nagyobb lesz. Elvégre ő nősül. Abba meg jobb bele sem gondolni, hogy leátkozza a fejemet, ha tönkreteszem az esküvőjét.

Eszünk egy könnyű ebédet, aztán lassan hozzálátunk a készülődéshez. Mondanom sem kell, Draco szívdöglesztő… eszméletlenül elegáns… megőrülök érte.

Odalép hozzám, megfogja a kezem.

- Nem gondoltad meg magad?

- Nem – mondom egy szégyellős mosollyal.

- Félsz? – simogatja meg az arcom.

- Aha.

- A mardekárosoktól, vagy a következményektől?

- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy az előbbi.

- Emlékszel, mit mondtam az első este?

- Semmi közük hozzá.

- Gondolj erre!

- Majd igyekszem – mondom sóhajtva.

- Akkor mehetünk? – mosolyog rám bíztatón.

Nagy levegőt veszek. – Mehetünk – megfogom a karját, és máris hoppanálunk.

Ahogy megérkezünk, elengedem a karját, de nem lépek el mellőle. Cinkosan összenézünk, majd körülnézek. Sosem jártam még itt. Szépen gondozott kert, feldíszítve mindenféle cicomával. Jópáran vannak már itt, bár gyanítom, ez még csak töredéke a vendégeknek. Ahogy Blaise meglát minket, odasiet hozzánk, és egy szép szőke lány van mellette. Ő lehet Sally.

Ahogy odaérnek hozzánk, Dracóval megölelik egymást, majd nekem is kezet nyújt. Úgy tűnik, ma nincs harapós kedvében. Vagy csak a csaj előtt nem akar kötekedni. Bemutatja nekem is a menyasszonyát, majd tréfásan el akarja küldeni készülődni.

- Ugyan, mondtam neked, hogy negyed óra alatt kész vagyok – mosolyog rá a lány.

- Rendben, de nekem most néhány dolgot meg kellene beszélnem Dracóval, ha nem haragszotok.

Mindketten rábólintunk, mire ők ketten elindulnak a ház fele. Sally már éppen mondana valamit, mikor egy régről ismert hang szólal meg a hátam mögött. Monstro.

- Te mi a túrót keresel itt, Potter? – kérdezi abban az agyatlan stílusban, amit régen is használt.

Már éppen megpördülnék, és visszaszólnék valami csípőset, de Sally megelőz. – Én hívtam meg. Van netán valami kifogásod ellene?

A nagydarab bunkó csak gúnyos képpel végigméri, és otthagy bennünket.

- Kösz! – mondom a csajnak, de még bennem van a feszültség.

- Ugyan. Ki nem állhatom őket. Bunkó egy társaság.

- Á, csak mardekárosok. Értsd ehhez!

- Blaise nem ilyen.

- Néha én is szeretném ezt hinni Dracóról. De aztán rá kell jönnöm, hogy ilyen, csak velem szemben néha le tudja vetkőzni. De attól még ilyen.

- De miért?

Vállat vonok. – Ez az alaptermészetük. Szeretik, ha hidegnek, gúnyosnak gondolják őket. Olyanok, mint a sündisznó. De egy részük szelídíthető – mondom egy bíztató mosollyal.

- Tudom – mosolyog vissza. – Ti tényleg együtt vagytok Dracóval?

- Igen – mondom, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy már úgyis tudja.

- Ez tök jó.

- Tényleg? – nézek rá némileg meglepődve.

- Aha. De most már tényleg mennem kell. Blaise leszedi a fejem, ha elkések. Később még találkozunk!

- Oké, menj csak!

Mikor magamra maradok, kissé tanácstalanul nézek körül. Azt nem mondom, hogy nem ismerek senkit, de azt sem, hogy ezek kellemes ismeretségek. Sőt…

Jó lenne tudni, merre van Draco… nem mondom, hogy félek tőlük nélküle… csak egy kicsit hülyén érzem magam, hogy egyedül téblábolok egy ismeretlen helyen.

El akarok indulni én is a ház felé, de aztán valahogy mégis az ellenkező irányba indulok el. De nem is arra akartam. És most sem arra akarok… vagy mégis? Én Dracót akartam megkeresni, de akkor miért is megyek a háztól távolabb eső kis facsoport felé?

Valami nem stimmel. Rohadtul nem… próbálom összeszedni a gondolataim, de mintha valahogy eszméletlenül távol lennének. Aztán hamarosan kitisztul a kép, és rájövök, hogy mi történt. Valamelyik barom Imperius-átkot szórt rám. Ennyire naivak nem lehetnek ezek a hülyék… hisz gyerekként is szinte egyedüli voltam a Roxfortban, aki le tudta győzni ezt az átkot. Most sem esik nehezemre, csak egy kicsit kell megerőltetnem magam. De aztán valahogy belém bújik a kisördög, és nem árulom el magam, csak folytatom a számomra kijelölt utat a fák közé. Igazából kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ki az az idióta, aki ilyesmire vetemedik nyilvánosan.

Ahogy beérek a fák közé, négyen bukkannak fel körülöttem. Pansy, Monstro, és két másik, akinek még a nevét sem tudom.

- Nocsak, Potter – szólal meg a csaj – a birka önként besétált a farkasok közé.

- Önként a szart! – mondom neki. – Elég erős késztetést éreztem, hogy idejöjjek, és feltételezem, hogy ezt neked köszönhetem.

Egy pillanatra meglepődik. Szinte hallom, ahogy kattognak a kerekek a fejében. Először csak azt nem érti, hogy miért nem hatásos az átka. Utána már azt sem, hogy akkor minek jöttem ide? De Monstro, bármilyen kevés ész szorult a túlméretezett fejébe, megelőzi a kérdéssel, amire már az előbb sem kapott választ.

- Mit keresel itt, Potter?

- Nem tudom, nálatok hogy szokás – nézek rá -, de nálunk ilyen helyre meghívással szokás érkezni. Ebből kifolyólag valaki meghívott.

- Nincs itt olyan épeszű ember, aki téged ide akarna hívni!

- Márpedig, ahogy a mellékelt ábra mutatja, van. Ha nem magadból indulsz ki, elképzelheted, hogy van itt olyan ember, aki nem került összetűzésbe velem a múltban, ergo most nincs oka utálni, veled ellentétben.

- Téged minden mardekáros utál – mondja Parkinson.

- Legalább kettőt tudok, aki nem.

- Még mindig ugyanolyan beképzelt vagy, Potter, mint voltál! De majd én kinevelem belőled! – mondja, és pálcát fog rám. Észrevétlenül húzok magam köré egy pajzsot, úgyhogy esélye sincs a közelembe férkőzni, de akkor sem tölt el túl jó érzéssel a rám szegeződő varázspálca.

- Nyugodtan próbáld meg! – mondom neki, és az dühíti a legjobban, hogy nem tud kihozni a sodromból. Vagy legalábbis nem engedem, hogy lássa.

Ebben a pillanatban tűnik fel a fák közt Blaise és Draco.

- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezi Blaise.

- Ha jól látom, valakinek gondja van Potterrel – válaszol mindannyiunk nevében Draco.

- Nem valakinek, mindannyiunknak – veti oda neki Pansy.

- Ahhoz képest elég kevesen vagytok – néz rá halál lazán a szőke. – Pedig feltételezem, végigkérdezted a vendégsereget, ki tart veled. Nem volt furcsa, hogy csak ez a három ősbarom mondott igent?

- A többiek gyávák!

- Nem… a többieknek megvan a magukhoz való eszük, és nem húznak ujjat velem.

- Mi közöd neked ehhez?

- Csupán annyi, hogy Potter velem jött, és akinek gondja van vele, az velem közölje!

- Nálam is be lehet állni a sorba – mondja Blaise.

- Nektek elment a maradék eszetek? – néz rájuk döbbenten Pansy.

- Lehet, hogy sosem volt, de akkor sem te szabod meg, hogy kit hozok el a legjobb barátom esküvőjére.

- Csalódtam benned Draco… - mondja a csaj, majd dacosan felveti a fejét. – Már rég megmondtam neked, hogy ha egy griffessel akarsz szórakozni, vidd messzire tőlünk. És különben is… Potter néma, hogy te beszélsz helyette? Nem tudja ő megvédeni magát?

- Hülye vagy, Pansy, mint mindig. Lehet, hogy te nem látod, de olyan pajzs van körülötte, hogy ha megpróbálnád bántani, átrepülnéd az óceánt. Amúgy pedig… jobb helyeken az a szokás, hogy az ember megvédi azokat, akik fontosak neki. Még akkor is, ha tisztában van vele, hogy a másik meg tudja védeni magát – mondja a szőke, és felém nyújtja a kezét. Egy pillanatig nézek rá, majd megfogom, és odalépek mellé. Cinkosan összevillan a szemünk, mire lazán átkarolja a derekam.

Csak a szemem sarkából látom, vagy inkább csak érzem… hogy Pansy rám (vagy ránk?) emeli a pálcáját. Ez az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Érzem a lila ködöt, ahogy közelít, de elhajtom a fenébe. Higgadtnak kell maradnom. Egyetlen laza mozdulattal fegyverzem le a csajt, és taszítom a legközelebbi fához. Aztán elengedem Dracót, és odasétálok hozzá. Megállok közvetlenül előtte, és a szemébe nézek.

- Ide figyelj, Parkinson – mondom olyan halálosan nyugodtan, ahogy Draco szólalt meg az előbb. – Lehet, hogy én nem vagyok a szavak embere, ezért nem válaszoltam az idióta szövegedre, meg a kötekedésedre… de ha még egyszer pálcát emelsz rám… esküszöm… megbánod azt a napot, amikor megszülettél.

Blaise lép oda mellém, és ő is teljesen higgadt hangon szólal meg. – Van még mondanivalód, Harry? – néz rám komolyan, mire csak megrázom a fejem. – Jó. Akkor most mindenki elteszi a pálcáját – mondja, és magához hívja a fűből Pansyét is és visszaadja neki. Én zsebre dugom az enyémet, de a csaj még gyűlölködve néz rám. – Azt mondtam, mindenki! – emeli fel kissé a hangját, mire Pansy is nagy nehezen engedelmeskedik. – Oké. Akkor most mindenki rám figyel! Ez itt az én házam, és az én esküvőm. Ergo én vagyok a góré. Én hívtam meg Pottert, és akinek ez nem tetszik, elhúzhat az ótvarba. Ez rád is vonatkozik, Pansy! – mondja, mikor a csaj meg akar szólalni. – Te is tudod, hol az ajtó, kitalálsz rajta segítség nélkül is, vagy megpróbálsz viselkedni! Szóval?

Pansy nem szól semmit, bámulja a földet.

- Oké – mondja Blaise. – Akkor akinek nincs dolga itt, húzzon a francba.

Mintegy varázsütésre elpárolognak.

- Rendben vagy? – kérdezi Blaise, mire csak bólintok. – Oké, akkor nekem mennem kell, Sally már szerintem így is halálra izgulja magát, hogy hol lehetek. Szedjétek össze magatokat, és gyertek ti is. Draco te sem késhetsz!

Amikor beleegyezően bólintunk, magunkra hagy minket.

- Kösz, hogy megvédtél – lépek oda Dracóhoz.

- Nem szorulsz te védelemre! – ölel magához egy pillanatra. - Addig is kézben tartottad a helyzetet, míg nem jöttünk, arról nem beszélve, hogy mesterien lefegyverezted ezt a hülye libát. Tanítani kéne. A másik három már a látványtól összecsinálta magát.

- De honnan tudtátok?

- Láttuk az ablakból, hogy erre tartasz, és nem értettük miért. Gyanús volt.

- Imperiust küldött rám.

- Idióta! Hisz egy csoportba járt velünk SVK-ból. Vagy már szenilis is, nem csak hisztis? Na mindegy. Vissza kellene mennünk, hamarosan kezdődik a szertartás.

- Én…

- Harry… most már nem lesz baj! Pansyt leiskoláztad, a többiek meg nem fognak szólni egy szót sem.

- Honnan tudod?

- Az ablakból figyeltük a vendégeket, miközben megbeszéltük a dolgokat. Láttam, hogy szinte mindenkivel beszélt, és egyre dühösebb lett. Mindenki elhajtotta. A legtöbbjüknek kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint hogy te itt vagy… vagy, hogy velem vagy… senki nem akart felhajtást csinálni, csak ezt a három hülyét sikerült megetetnie. Ismered Monstro értelmi színvonalát… könyveld ahhoz. Na gyere!

Nem nyugodtam meg ugyan teljesen, de megfogom a felém nyújtott kezét, és visszavezet a társaságba.

- Amúgy… azt hittem – mondom, miközben visszasétálunk -, hogy ti kedvelitek egymást Pansyvel.

Elgondolkodik. – Pansy hasonló típus mint anyám volt. Elkényeztetett, aranyvérmániás hisztérika. Csak ő megspékeli még egy adag rosszindulattal is.

- De ti jártatok…

- Potter! Ne légy hülye! Két mardekárosról beszélsz! Kötöttünk egy mindkettőnk számára előnyös megállapodást.

Hát ez a beszólás aztán végképp nem derít jókedvre. Észreveszi rajtam, és közelebb húz magához. – Hé, te nem ő vagy, ezt ne feledd! És, most ha megbocsátasz, hív a kötelesség – mondja, ad egy puszit, egyelőre csak az arcomra, és otthagy.

Hamarosan tényleg kezdődik a szertartás, mert a jónép kezd egy kupacba gyülekezni. Lassan mindenki elfoglalja a helyét, már akinek jut, én inkább bevállalom, hogy a hátsó sortól alig két méterre álló árnyas fa törzsének támaszkodom. Egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk Dracóval, összemosolygunk, eztán elfordul, és inkább a dolgával foglalkozik. Mivel a legtöbben ülnek, így van lehetőségem áttekinteni a tömeget. A kupac egyik felében ülnek a rokonok, eléggé vegyes összetételű társaság, a másik fele pedig Blaise és Sally barátai. Bár ahogy elnézetem, Sally egészen kevés embert hívott csak meg, amerre nézek, a fiatalság nagy része mardekáros. De mivel úgy tűnik, hogy a legszarabb meccset már lejátszottam, igyekszem nem tudomást venni a dologról.

Egy ideig figyelek a szertartásra, de mire elérzékenyülnék, már másfele kalandoznak a gondolataim. Vagy hát annyira nem is… nem is másfelé… azon gondolkodom el, hogy a varázsló törvények lehetővé teszik az egynemű párok házasságát is… valahol hallottam. Már nem is emlékszem hol. Lehet, hogy még a suliban. Seamus és Dean szokott néha ilyen hülyeségekről beszélni. Vagy legalábbis akkor még hülyeségnek gondoltam. Most így belegondolva, hasznos információ. Még jobban belegondolva meg, hasznos a fenét… merném csak megemlíteni Dracónak… azt hiszem addig élnék…

Arra térek magamhoz, hogy a násznép megtapsolja a csókot, és a szertartás hivatalos része véget ér. Ez után kezdődik a vacsora. Tetszik az elrendezés, vannak hosszú asztalok, és vannak egészen kicsik is. Dracóval hamar megegyezünk, hogy üljünk csak kettesben.

- Nagyon elgondolkodtál a szertartás alatt, Harry… - mondja, miután leültünk.

- Igen.

- Elmondod? – csak megrázom a fejem. – Titkolózol?

- Azon gondolkodtam, hogy… egyszer talán…

- Mi? Hogy te meg én? Na ne… ne menjen el az eszed! Minek nekünk egy darab papír? Anélkül nem tudjuk, hogy összetartozunk? Vagy azon múlik a boldogságunk? Ugyan! És ha egyszer szétmegyünk, csak a gond van belőle.

- Félted tőlem a vagyonod, mi? – kérdezem picit cinikusan.

- Hülye – közli nemes egyszerűséggel. – Te sem vagy éppen csóró. Nem szorulsz az én vagyonomra. De akkor sem érzem szükségét, hogy megkössük egymás kezét egy ilyen hülyeséggel.

- Félnél kimondani az igent?

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez a szó többet mond egy őszinte ölelésnél, vagy egy szenvedélyes csóknál. Ezek csak szavak, Harry…

- Jól van, jól van, nem nyaggatlak. Csak kérdezted, min gondolkoztam. Hát ezen.

Még egy kis ideig néz rám, de a továbbiakban nem említi a témát. A vacsora hátralévő részében ártalmatlan dolgokról beszélgetünk. Többnyire a jelenlévőkről mesél, hisz szinte mindenkit ismer.

Vacsora után megkezdődik a zene. Határozottan tiltakozom a gondolat ellen, hogy addig kimenjünk táncolni, míg csak néhányan lézengenek a tánctéren. Draco csak megcsóválja a fejét, és végül enged a makacsságomnak. De ez persze csak addig tart, míg többen nem lesznek. Akkor azonban már nem enged.

- Gyere! – nyújtja felém a kezét. – Pukkasszuk meg a jónépet!

Megcsóválom a fejem, és felállok. – Rendben, menjünk! – ahogy megfogom a kezét, látom, hogy néhányan furcsán néznek ránk, vagy összesúgnak a hátunk mögött, de ha ez lesz a legrosszabb, azt ki lehet bírni.

Aztán ahogy kiérünk a táncparkettre, rájövök, hogy a szőkének megint igaza van. Nem számít, hol vagyunk, nem számít ki néz, csak ő van, én és a zene. Átkarolja a derekam, és máris érzem a zenét lüktetni az ereimben. Pontosan érzi, hogy mi zajlik le bennem, mert rám mosolyog.

- Ez az, Harry! Mondtam én, hogy belejössz! – súgja, és már suhanunk is a zene ritmusára.

Hosszú ideig eszünkbe sem jut abbahagyni, csak amikor már alaposan kifáradtunk mind a ketten. Akkor visszaülünk a helyünkre, és egy ital mellett beszélgetünk. Kis idő múlva Blaise tűnik fel mellettünk. Körülnézek, aztán látom, hogy Sally épp egy idősebb férfival táncol, aki az apja lehet, mert erősen hasonlítanak egymásra.

- Harry, ellophatom a párodat egy táncra? – néz rám bizonytalanul Blaise.

- Persze – mondom egy halvány mosollyal. Gondolatban aztán még hozzáteszem, hogy ennyi jár neki. Egy első és utolsó tánc. A szőkére néz, mire az bólint, olyan elegánsan, ahogy csak ő tud, majd feláll, és lassan eltűnnek a tömegben.

Két szám múlva kapom csak vissza a párom, Blaise megköszöni neki a táncot, felém is bólint, majd visszamegy a párjához. Pardon… most már a feleségéhez.

- Kösz, Harry! – mondja a szőke.

- Ugyan mit? – nézek rá értetlenül.

- Megtehetted volna, hogy nem engedsz el.

- Érdekelt volna?

- Azt hiszem, ezúttal igen. De örülök, hogy nem így történt.

- Ennyi járt nektek – mondom ki, ami az előbb eszembe jutott.

- Igen – gondolkodik el, a szemét a táncolókon nyugtatva. Kis idő múlva rám néz. – Kipihented magad?

- Aha, mehetünk – mosolygok rá, és most én nyújtom felé a kezem. Ahogy körülnézek, néhányaknak megint ki van gúvadva a szemük, mintha legalább egy trollt látnának a násznép között, de inkább a röhögés fojtogat tőlük. Valahol sejtem, hogy meglesz még ennek a böjtje, de most nem érdekel. Csak ez a pillanat van, ahogy Draco szokta mondani. A holnap miatt ráérünk holnap aggódni.

Most is hamar magával ragad a zene, és Draco szenvedélye. Egy pillanatra sem hagy lazítani. Persze most is ő vezet, és nem bánom meg, ha rá hagyatkozom, ahogy eddig sem bántam meg soha.

Egyszer azonban egy pillanatra megszorítja a kezem. Ránézek. Ugyanúgy táncol, ugyanúgy mosolyog, de a szeme jéghideg, éles…

- Ne fordulj meg… úgy tűnik, van egy fotósunk.

- Újságíró?

- Nagyon úgy nézem. Hogy a pékbe került ide?

- Na vajon? Kitalálod? Játszunk találóskérdést. A válasz: Pansy, B válasz: Pansy, C válasz: Pansy. Nos, ketyeg az órád!

- Megölöm – villan a szeme, és szorosabban húzom magamhoz, mert félek, hogy komolyan gondolja.

- Ugyan Draco… hisz ezt akartuk, nem?

- Ja. De azért, mert mi akarjuk, és nem azért, mert valaki belekavar a levesünkbe.

- Ne törődj vele!

- Szart nem! – mondja, és megáll. Már ellépne mellőlem, de tudom, hogy abból gáz lenne. Egy megoldás jut csak eszembe. Visszarántom magamhoz, és megcsókolom. Ezzel talán több legyet ütök egy csapásra. Kicsit talán sikerül lehiggasztanom a dühét, hamar túlesek azon is, hogy aki eddig nem volt tisztában a kapcsolatunk jellegével, az most képbe kerül, és még a fotós is egy szuszra kielégítheti az információéhségét.

Draco hamar átlátja a gondolatmenetemet, mert néhány másodperc után ellazul, és visszacsókol. Amikor szétválunk, már újra cinkosan villan a szeme, átkarolja a derekam, és újra táncba visz.

- Bátor vagy, Harry! – súgja a fülembe. – Nem hittem benne, hogy így bevállalod.

- Nem is volt olyan vészes – mosolygok rá.

- A böjtje majd holnap jön.

- Tudom. De valahogy csak túlélem.

- Majd segítek – mondja, és még közelebb húz magához.

Az est hátralévő részében majdnem végig táncolunk, néha egy-egy italra megállunk, ha megszomjazunk. Néha mellénk keveredik Blaise és Sally, ilyenkor váltunk néhány szót, majd továbblibbenünk.

Hajnalban aztán az ifjú pár megszökik, így lassan szétoszlik a vendégsereg, és mi is hazamegyünk.

Egy gyors fürdés után ágyba bújunk, de Draco felkönyököl mellettem, és az arcomat cirógatja.

- Nem bántad meg? – kérdezi halkan.

- Nem.

- A csókot sem?

- Azt sem.

- Nehéz napok várnak rád.

- Ugyan… volt már ennél nehezebb is, ne félts engem! És te is itt leszel velem.

- Megéri?

- Igen. Tudod, hogy igen. Szeretlek!

- De…

- Nincs de. Így akartam… így akartuk. És megtettük. Most aludjunk!

Egy kis ideig még fürkészőn néz rám, majd bólint. – Rendben.

Elfekszik, és én a vállára hajtom a fejem. Nem akarok a holnapra gondolni, inkább az elmúlt szép percekkel töltöm ki a gondolataim. Így, bár van bennem egy kis félsz az elkövetkező napokkal kapcsolatban, inkább egy halvány mosollyal az ajkamon alszom el.


	19. Chapter 19

Másnap késő délelőtt arra ébredek, hogy Draco mellettem könyököl, és engem néz.

- Jó reggelt! – mondja, mikor észreveszi, hogy felébredtem, majd ad egy puszit. – Rendben vagy?

- Persze.

- Biztos?

- Aha. Azt hittem sokkal rosszabb lesz.

- Miért lett volna? Sally és a rokonai nem is ismernek. Talán a nevedet hallották már. Még talán megtiszteltetés is volt nekik, hogy jelen voltál. Blaise családja nem vállalt akkora szerepet a háborúban, és egyáltalán nem voltak lelkesek, talán még örültek is, hogy úgy ért véget, ahogy, tőlük sem kellett tartanod. A mardekárosokat pedig visszafogta a jelenlétem. És Blaise-nek is van akkora tekintélye, hogy senki nem merte hazavágni az esküvőjét. Azért ne feledd, hogy ő az én nevelésem. Évekig volt a jobb kezem, sok mindenben hasonlóan gondolkodik, mint én. Hideg és bosszúálló.

- A végén még félni kezdek tőled – simogatom meg az arcát.

- Tudod, hogy milyen vagyok… még régről… nem kell bemutatkoznom. Most nem tudnálak bántani… és remélem, soha többé nem jön olyan idő, hogy megtörténjen. Bár ez nem csak rajtam múlik.

- Mit kellene tennem érte?

- Ezen nem akarok gondolkodni.

- Ha beleszólnék az üzleteidbe?

- Pénz miatt sosem esnék neked, Harry, ebben biztos vagyok. A büszkeségem, az már egy másik kérdés. De inkább szólj, ha valamibe bele akarsz mászni, és megbeszéljük. Egyszerűbb… és biztonságosabb.

- Meggyőzhető vagy?

- Az esetek többségében nem. De akkor is tisztességesebb, mintha egymás háta mögött kavarnánk. És még én is jobban le tudom nyelni. De visszatérve a témára… a fekete leves még csak ma jön… ha megjelenik a szenzáció az újságban.

- Szerinted mire számíthatok?

- Mivel téged mindenki ismer…

- Frászt.

- Harry, téged mindenki ismer, fogadd el végre! És ebből kifolyólag jobb, ha felkészülsz… kaphatsz néhány szemrehányó levelet… főleg hisztis fiatal fruskáktól… néhány rivallót… olyanoktól, akik mindig beléd helyezték minden bizalmukat… és most úgy érzik, hogy cserben hagytad őket. Idejönni nem tudnak, mert a birtok védelem alatt áll, így kihasználják az egyetlen csatornát, ami nyitva van. És persze… ha legközelebb kimész az utcára… számíthatsz némi kellemetlen fogadtatásra.

- Merlin… nem tartozom nekik semmivel… miért kérnek számon rajtam bármit is? Már megtettem, amit kellett, mit várnak még tőlem?

- Ez örök rejtély marad. Felkelünk?

- Aha. Egy késői reggeli nem fog ártani.

Kimászunk az ágyból, felöltözünk, és lemegyünk a földszintre.

Az étkező ablakában már most ül három bagoly, a csőrükben vagy a lábukon különböző méretű levelekkel.

- Először szeretnék reggelizni – nézek Dracóra, aki csak vállat von. Leülünk, és eszünk valamit, de nem mondom, hogy nagy étvágyam van. A szőke ellenben úgy viselkedik, mintha mi sem történt volna. Igaz, ő már hozzászokott, hogy a magánéletében turkáljon a sajtó. De úgy tűnik, abszolút nem érdekli.

Hamar befejezzük a reggelinket, aztán beengedem a baglyokat, amiknek innentől kezdve se szeri se száma. Szinte folyamatosan érkezik egy-egy madár.

A leveleket nem kívánom részletezni, van köztük egész könnyű hangvételben pocskondiázó, van keményebb, és elég durva is. Több csoportra oszthattam őket. Az első és legártalmatlanabb, a Draco által is emlegetett hisztérikus tinilányok voltak, akik könnyáztatta papírra vetették, hogy most hogy fáj a szívük értem, és hogy egyszer igazán megjöhetne az eszem, ami nem is tudják, hogy miért ment el, és akkor velük nagyon boldog lehetnék. Na jó, ebbe a csoportba sorolhatnám még azt a néhány eszement meleg pasit is, aki mindenre kiterjedő szolgálatait ajánlotta fel nekem. Na ezekkel foglalkoztam a legkevesebbet. A következő csoport lehetne az, aki az épelméjűségemet vonta kétségbe, illetve arról volt meggyőződve, hogy megátkoztak, minimum egy Imperiusszal. Egy másik csoport mélyről jövő felháborodását, és undorát fejezte ki irányomban, és közölték, hogy a Kiválasztotthoz nem méltó életet akarok élni, és ezt persze a vérmérsékletüknek megfelelő formában hozták tudomásomra. Egy megint másik csoportot képeztek az aggódó szülők, gyerekeiket féltő anyák, akik eddig állítólag büszkék voltak arra, hogy a gyerekeiknek én vagyok a példaképe, és olyanok akartak lenni, mint én, de a mai naptól kezdve még azt is meg fogják tiltani nekik, hogy rólam beszéljenek. Hisz rossz példát mutatok nekik, és eszük ágában sincs megengedni nekik, hogy ebben is az én példámat kövessék. Hiszen az ő gyerekeik többre érdemesek, mint hogy egy hülye buzi legyen belőlük. Végül az utolsó, legszánalmasabb csoport, akik csak vádaskodtak, és csúnya szavakkal dobálózott, amiket most nem igazán van kedvem idézni. Na jó, de csak a finomabbját… miszerint nem vagyok más, mint egy hülye köcsög, aki végre oda került, ahova való, egy másik hülye köcsögnek az ágyába. Bocs… ezek nem az én szavaim, még Draco nevelésének hatására sem szoktam ilyeneket mondani. Olykor-olykor bele is pirulok egy-egy rivalló szövegébe, amitől a szőke csak mosolyog rajtam.

Időnként Draco is kap néhány levelet, miszerint egy kétszínű, szemét állat, aki elcsábított, megrontott, tönkretette az életem, satöbbi. A legtöbbször csak fejcsóválva hallgatja, vagy olvassa a hülyeségeket, vagy éppen jót röhög rajta. Megint máskor látom, hogy kezdi felbosszantani magát, ami egyikünknek sem tenne igazán jót. A végén még a sok baromság miatt mi is összekapnánk.

- Az odáig rendben van – kezdi az egyik ilyen alkalommal -, hogy ma vasárnap van, és ráérünk ilyen böszmeségekkel foglalkozni, de nekem holnap dolgoznom kéne. Érdekes lenne, ha egy megbeszélés közepén találnának meg ilyen hülyeségekkel.

- Bocs.

- Te? Ugyan miért? Mert ilyen batár sok hülye ember van a világon? De most már tényleg érdekelne, hogy mit írt az újság.

- Gondolom, amit Pansy megetetett velük. Meg van a magához való esze, hogy jól elő tudja adni magát.

- Akkor tényleg megfojtom.

- Persze. És akkor hiábavaló volt az egész. Téged lecsuknak, én meg itt maradok egyedül a frissen szerzett hírnevemmel. Valóban tök frankó lenne. Azt mondtad, hogy itt leszel velem, és segítesz elviselni.

- Csak annyit segíthetek, hogy időnként újra és újra elmondom, hogy ne törődj velük.

- Valamit ez is segít. De a legtöbbet az, hogy tényleg itt vagy mellettem.

Ekkor egy ismerős baglyot látok meg az ablakban, ami legalább nem rántja görcsbe a gyomrom. Beengedem, megszabadítom a levéltől, és a madár azon nyomban elrepül. Szétcsavarom a kis pergament, és meglátom Hermione apró gyöngybetűit.

_Harry! _

_Huh… nem is tudom, hol kezdjem… nem mondom, hogy nem leptetek meg… de örülök. Örülök, hogy megint együtt vagytok, és annak is, hogy nem titkolóztok tovább. De tudom, hogy most egy nehéz időszak vár rád, hisz mindig mindent a lelkedre veszel, és gyötröd magad. Ne tedd! És ha segítene, hogy dumálunk egyet, keress meg! Senkivel ne foglalkozz! Emlékezz, a saját utadat kell járnod! Ezt tőled tanultam, és nekem nagyon sokat segített. Sosem tudom eléggé meghálálni. És tényleg bármikor keress meg!_

_Hermione _

Ez egy egész kis megnyugvással tölti el a lelkem. Az első normális levél a nap folyamán. Bár mondjuk a csajtól nem is vártam mást. Főleg, miután a saját bőrén alaposan megtanulta a leckét. Átnyújtom a levelet Dracónak, aki csak átfutja és visszaadja.

- Ő legalább tudja, mi fán terem a barátság. És a másik hülye?

- Még nem jelentkezett. Vagy nem hallotta még, vagy egyszerűen besokkolt annyira, hogy még nem jutott szóhoz. Tőle tartok.

- Nem engedjük be a birtokra, ha nem akarod.

- Nem fogok előle bujkálni. Nem tartozom neki magyarázattal, sem semmi mással.

- Ahogy akarod, Harry! De ha nem bánod, hogy egy kicsit magadra hagylak, tényleg beszereznék egy újságot. Most már böki a fantáziámat a dolog.

- Persze, menj csak! – mondom neki. Az én fantáziámat annyira nem izgatja a dolog. Gyerekkoromban már épp elég hazugságot hordtak össze rólam ahhoz, hogy most fussak egy felfújt, blőd hírért az újságoshoz.

Draco elmegy, én meg közben próbálom kikerülni a baglyokat, főleg, amelyiknek piros borítékot látok a lábán. Persze sikertelenül. Úgy negyed órával később önti el a harci ideg az agyamat, pálcát ragadok, és kimegyek az udvarra. Draco abban a pillanatban ér haza.

- Hova szöksz? A baglyok bárhol megtalálnak.

- Tudom. Nem érdekel. Le akartam zárni a birtokot.

- Azt csak én tehetem meg. És nem igazán tartom jó ötletnek.

- Mondd már el, hogy miért nem! – nézek rá bosszúsan.

- Emlékezz, mit mondtam régen. Első számú szabály, hogy tökéletesen kell ismerned az ellenséged! És ehhez sajnálatos módon az is hozzá tartozik, hogy mit gondol rólad.

- Azt már eléggé ismerem.

- Ez még csak néhány volt.

- Ezzel most meg akartál nyugtatni?

- Nem. Elolvasod? – nyújtja felém az újságot.

- Nem vagyok még elég ideges?

- De – húzza vissza. – Én jót röhögtem rajta, és néhány hét múlva már te is csak azt fogsz. De most jobb, ha nem látod. A fél újság rólunk szól, és kilencvenkilenc százalékát költötték. Ja, meg mindkettőnk múltját kiforgatták, de gondolom, ezt mondanom sem kell, úgyis ismered őket. És…

- Nem érdekel! Legalább addig várj, míg összeszedem magam!

- Csak fel akartalak készíteni – von vállat. – De akkor majd később – mondja, megsimogatja a karom, és mellettem elmenve bemegy a házba.

Még egy percig hagyom, hogy remegjek az idegességtől, majd némileg lecsillapítom magam, és utána megyek.

Leülök a szalonban, de nem telik bele öt perc, néhány bagoly újabb leveleket pottyant az ölembe. Aztán egy különösen barom hangvételű rivalló után ledobom az összest a földre, és felmegyek a szobámba. Bevágom magam mögött az ajtót, elhúzom a sötétítő függönyt és levetem magam az ágyra. Kicsit gondolkodnom kell… vagy rendezni a gondolataimat.

Igazából tudom, hogy ezeket a szemrehányásokat olyan emberektől kapom, akikről azt sem tudom, kicsodák, és főleg ők nem tudják rólam, hogy én ki vagyok, így igazából nem lenne joguk beleszólni az életembe.

De a legjobban az bosszant, hogy hagyom magam feldühíteni. Bolondság… nem kéne foglalkoznom az egésszel, ahogy Draco teszi. De hát most én kapom ezeket a hülyeségeket, és meg kell, hogy mondjam, időnként tényleg sikerül bűntudatot ébreszteniük bennem néhány percre.

Aztán lassan összeszedem magam, és visszamegyek a szőkéhez. A szalonban ül, és épp egy hosszabb lélegzetvételű levelet olvas.

- Ezt nézd meg – nyújtja felém. – Én ilyen ajánlatot még sose kaptam… érdemes lenne megfontolnod…

- Menj a fenébe, Malfoy! – mondom egy halvány mosollyal.

- Azért csak olvasd el, hátha kedvet kapsz hozzá – vigyorog rám.

Elveszem tőle a levelet, és leteszem az asztalra. – Inkább elolvasom végre a nyomorult újságokat.

- Biztos?

- Jobb előbb, mint később, nem? És akkor már legalább tudni fogom, hogy miért utálnak ennyire.

Vállat von, és a kezembe nyom néhány újságot. Felütöm az elsőt, mindjárt a címoldalon velünk foglalkozik.

_„__Az ifjú Malfoy, aki sosem a visszafogott életviteléről volt híres, ezúttal újabb botránnyal lepte meg a közvéleményt. A barátja esküvőjén egy férfival jelent meg, aki nem kisebb személyiség, mint maga a Kiválasztott: Harry Potter, akivel az esküvő folyamán a kapcsolatuk jellegét is eléggé nyilvánvalóvá tették…"_

Ez a cikk finomabb hangvételű bevezető, úgy tűnik, próbál inkább a tényekre koncentrálni. Nézzük tovább. A következő oldalon egy kép a könnyeit törölgető Pansyvel. Na ez már durvább lesz.

_Ms. Parkinson lapunknak elmondta, hogy milyen csalódás volt neki szembenézni a tényekkel. Bevallotta, hogy titokban gyerekkora óta szerelmes a jóképű, gazdag, és persze elég nagy hatalommal bíró Draco Malfoyba. Feltárta előttünk, hogy milyen fájdalmas volt megtapasztalnia, hogy a fiú, akit annyira szeret a férfiakat részesíti előnyben, és hogy ezt ilyen botrányosan a nyilvánosság elé viszi. „Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyesmit kell megtudnom róla. Mélységesen csalódtam benne" – nyilatkozta könnyek között Ms. Parkinson, aki maga is részt vett a kérdéses esküvőn, így a saját szemével láthatta az eseményeket… Ezek után persze eszébe sem jut további terveket szövögetni Malfoyjal kapcsolatban._

Pansy nem hazudtolta meg magát. Álnok, kétszínű dög… előbb tudta, hogy Draco meleg, mint én. És most itt teszi az agyát. Na de térjünk át rám.

_Harry Potter, aki sokak számára hozta el a békét és a megnyugvást, aki továbbra is sokaknak a reményt jelentette egy boldogabb életre, úgy tűnik, megunta a jófiú szerepét, és ezúttal az emberek felháborodását váltotta ki. Most bizonyára sokan keresik a magyarázatot arra, hogy a Kis Túlélő, akinek minden gyönyörű nő a lábai előtt heverne, vajon miért a férfiak közt keresi a boldogságot… _

Ebből elég is ennyi. Nem igazán érdekel, hogy milyen magyarázatot adnak helyettem arra a kérdésre, amire én annyi álmatlan éjszaka után sem találtam igazi választ. Tovább lapozok.

_Lapunk természetesen megkereste Mr. Potter előző barátnőit is. Ms. Ginevra Weasleyt annyira kiborították a történtek, hogy amint meglátta riporterüket az ajtóban, keserves sírógörcsben tört ki, és bevágta az ajtót. A továbbiakban sajnos nem sikerült kapcsolatot teremtenünk vele. Természetesen megértjük a lelkiállapotát, tekintve, hogy elég hosszú ideig tartó kapcsolata volt a Kiválasztottal, és talán még a mai napig sem tudott beletörődni a szakításba. Még az is feltételezhető, hogy a Fiú aki túlélte már annak idején azért szakított az akkor már menyasszonyaként tündöklő Ms. Weasleyvel, mert már abban az időben is a férfiakhoz vonzódott. És talán nem is a fiú dobta ki a gyönyörű, bár kissé vérmes vörös hajú szépséget, hanem a lány nem bírta elviselni azt a szégyent, ami a Kiválasztott mellett így várt volna rá. _

_Potter másik exbarátnője, az egzotikus szépség, Cho Chang nagy nehezen szóba állt munkatársunkkal. Elmondta, hogy bár elég rövid időt töltöttek együtt, abban az időben még nem mutatkoztak rajta különös vonzódásának jelei. De ugyanakkor, ahogy azt lapunk már akkor, négy évvel ezelőtt is firtatta, Potternek köze lehetett a lány előző barátja, Cedric Deggory halálához. Természetesen nem közvetlenül, eszünkbe sem jut a Kiválasztottat bármivel vádolni… csak hát éppen kapóra jött neki, hogy ez a szegény ártatlan lány magára maradt, és lecsapott rá… Mikor ezt megemlítjük Ms. Changnak, sírva elrohan. Vajon fáj neki az igazság? _

Ekkora idiótákat… nem csak engem cseszegetnek, hanem bárkit, akinek része volt az életemben. Sajnálom őket. Mindannyiuknak jövök egy bocsánatkéréssel. De ekkor már belekezdek a következő cikkbe.

_Mivel a téma minden munkatársunk érdeklődését felkeltette, így időt és fáradtságot nem kímélve mindent megtettünk, hogy az olvasóinkat teljes részletességgel tájékoztathassuk. Éppen ezért két munkatársunk Potter régi barátait is felkereste, nevezetesen az elhíresült trió másik két tagját, akik eddig jóban rosszban kitartottak egymás mellett.._

_Hermione Granger riporterünk orrára vágta az ajtót, de ettől függetlenül megbízható forrásokból úgy értesültünk, hogy a lány már hónapokkal ezelőtt elhagyta a másik kettőt. Ennek nagy valószínűséggel az lehetett az oka, hogy éles szemével már akkor észrevett valamit, amit akkor még senki más. Vagy talán volt valami Weasley és Potter között, és azt nem bírta elviselni?_

_Megkerestük Ronald Weasleyt is, aki azonban csak annyit mondott, hogy jó ideje nem tartja a kapcsolatot Harry Potterrel. Vajon miért? Talán reménytelenül szerelmes a Kiválasztottba, és nem bírja elviselni, hogy az valaki mást választott helyette? Nehezére esik elfogadni, hogy a lába nyomába nem érhet a Malfoy csemetének? Hisz a jóképű szőke herceg híres, gazdag, és mindezekről a dolgokról Weasley csak álmodhat. Vagy lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak nem bír egy levegőt szívni egy meleg férfival?_

Na vajon miért? Idióták. Ennyi baromságot összehordani… Mikor végképp nem bírom tovább olvasni ezeket a sületlenségeket, egy mozdulattal bele akarom hajítani az egészet a kandallóba. Draco azonban egy laza pálcaintéssel elkapja a levegőben, és lassan visszalebegteti az asztalra.

- Jók a reflexeid – mondom neki. – Lehet, hogy jobb fogó lennél, mint én.

- Fenét. Csak percek óta várok már erre a mozdulatra. Gondoltam, hogy így reagálsz.

- Van valaki, aki ezeket a baromságokat elhiszi?

Draco egy mardekárosan cinikus mosollyal jelentőségteljesen körülnéz a szalonban. – Amint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, van.

Megcsóválom a fejem, ahogy én is végignézek a lassan már az egész helyiséget beborító papírhalmon. Már többször is eltűntettem volna, de Draco nem engedi. Nem tudom, mi a terve vele… vagy a szalont akarja kitapétázni, vagy a következő telet kifűteni… én mindenesetre szeretném már hamu képében látni őket.

A nap folyamán azért kapok még néhány értelmes levelet is. Mrs. Weasley közli velem, hogy ő azért továbbra is fiaként szeret, még akkor is, ha a választásommal nem ért egyet, és fél oldalon át sorolja, hogy miért is félt engem Dracótól. Luna azt írja, hogy ő mindig is sejtette, hogy a fiúkat szeretem, és, hogy örül, hogy végre boldog vagyok. Kingsley is biztosít a barátságáról és a támogatásáról, és mindemellett néhány szóban beszámol az ügyünkben elért eredményekről. McGalagony szerint azonban nagy hiba volt a nyilvánosság elé lépnünk, és nem érti, hogy mi a fenéért nem tudtunk továbbra is szépen titokban boldogok lenni, ahogy azóta, mióta eljöttünk a kastélyból. Mert hogy ő persze már akkor tudta, mikor Draco és én együtt nem szálltunk fel a Londonba tartó vonatra.

Egy idő után már csak üveges szemekkel bámulok magam elé, és elengedem a fülem mellett az ordibáló levelek trágár vagy pocskondiázó szövegeit.

- Ez a hírnév átka, Harry – ül a fotelom karfájára Draco, és átkarolja a vállam. – De mára már nekem is kezd elegem lenni a hülyeségből. Lezárom a birtokot, hogy legalább éjszakára legyen nyugalmunk. Aztán együnk valamit, és feküdjünk le.

- Úgysem tudok aludni.

- Akkor beszélgetünk. De akkor is, pihenned kéne. Kezdesz nagyon magad alá kerülni.

- Csodálod?

- Nem. Ezért mondtam, hogy mára elég. Rögtön visszajövök – mondja, és kimegy a házból.

Amikor tíz perc múlva előkerül, odajön hozzám.

- Gyere, együnk valamit!

- Nincs étvágyam.

Csak megcsóválja a fejét, és eltűnik a konyha fele. Néhány perc múlva egy pár szendviccsel és két bögre teával tér vissza, és addig nem hagy békén, míg nem eszek én is valamennyit.

Ezután felmegyünk az emeletre, elzavar fürödni, majd miután végeztem, elmegy ő is.

Mire visszajön, már ágyba tettem magam, így mellém bújik, és csendben cirógatja az arcom.

- Miért van ilyen sok hülye ember, Draco?

- Erre ugyanaz a válasz, mint eddig szinte bármire, amit kérdeztél tőlem. Félnek.

- Mi a fenétől? Attól, hogy őket is leteperjük?

- Talán attól a legkevésbé. Nem is tudom. Olyan, mintha azt hinnék, hogy a melegség fertőző. Hogy ha a közelünkben vannak, vagy kapcsolatba kerülnek velünk, ők is melegek lesznek. Ez ijesztő számukra. Félnek attól, hogy rájuk is úgy néznének, ahogy most ők néznek ránk.

- Fogalmuk sincs, hogy működik ez az egész.

- Persze, hogy nincs. Ezért nem kellene hagynod, hogy feldühítsenek. Azt hiszem, egy kezeden megszámolhatóra kéne szűkítened azoknak az embereknek a számát, akiknek fontos a véleménye. A többi meg had papoljon.

- Hát… úgyis azt hiszem legfeljebb annyi ember van, aki fontos.

- Azok meg elfogadnak. Na látod. És most nyugodj meg… ha máshogy nem megy, csillapítsd le az elméd, és próbálj aludni.

Bár nehezemre esik, ezúttal szót fogadok neki, odabújok hozzá, és végül nagy nehezen elalszom.


	20. Chapter 20

Másnap reggel felébredek ugyan, mikor Draco elmegy dolgozni, de nincs kedvem felkelni. Még megkérem, hogy ne oldja fel a védelmet, amíg haza nem jön, aztán magamra hagy. Szeretnék végre egy nyugodt napot.

Kint bolyongok a kertben egész nap, teszek-veszek, bíbelődök a rózsákkal is, míg kora délután meg nem érkezik a levélhullás. Na nem az ősz, csupán a baglyok képében. Ez pedig csak annyit jelenthet, hogy Draco is hazajött. Visszasietek a házba.

- Hogyhogy ilyen korán jöttél? – lépek oda hozzá egy puszira.

- Ilyen tébolyban nem lehet dolgozni. Gondoltam te se maradj ki belőle – néz rám egy sanda mosollyal.

- Ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom, csak kifizetődőbbnek tartottam, ha inkább mára hagyom a fenébe az egészet.

Oda akarok lépni hozzá, hogy megöleljem, de egy szemvillanással megállít. – Harry, több sár van rajtad, mint egy iszapfürdőben. Menj fel, és tedd rendbe magad, aztán közelebb jöhetsz.

- Félted a vadiúj talárod, mi?

- Naná. Sipirc!

Vágok egy grimaszt, és felmegyek. Gyorsan megfürdök, tiszta ruhát veszek, és visszasietek hozzá. Épp a lépcsőn megyek le, mikor hallom, hogy megszólal a bejárati ajtó csengője. Egy pillanatra meghűl bennem a vér, de Draco tegnap biztosított, hogy senki nem jöhet ide, csak akit mi engedünk. Nem nyugszom meg teljesen, így inkább megállok a lépcső közepén, és ott akarom megvárni, míg a szőke ajtót nyit.

Ha a csengőtől meghűlt bennem a vér, akkor azt hiszem, most nem túlzok, ha azt mondom, hogy a szívem megáll néhány dobbanásnyi időre, ugyanis Ron szólal meg az ajtóban.

- Beszélni akarok Harryvel! – közli köszönés és minden bevezető nélkül.

- Esetleg szeretnél, Weasley! – mondja Draco azon a szemtelenül nyugodt hangon, amit akkor használ, amikor más már üvöltene.

- Állj félre az utamból!

- Eszemben sincs – mondja a szőke, és meg sem mozdul. – Egyelőre ez az én házam, és nem te dirigálsz.

- Valóban? Pedig jobban tennéd, ha nem próbálnál meg feltartóztatni.

- Miért is? Van engedélyed, hogy begyere? Mert ha nincs, akkor egyelőre birtokháborítást követsz el, mert én még nem adtam engedélyt a belépésre, és a lábad a küszöbömön túl van. De te, mint leendő auror, gondolom tökéletesen tisztában vagy ezzel. Úgyhogy húzd vissza a lábad, Weasley, mert úgy csapom rá az ajtót, hogy a csontforrasztó egy hétig dolgozik rajta, és még csak meg sem büntethetsz érte!

- Biztos az értelmi képességeiddel van baj, Malfoy, ha nem érted, de én beszélni fogok Harryvel!

- És ha ő nem akar veled beszélni? – néz rá kihívóan Draco, de nekem már kezd elegem lenni abból, hogy egymás agyát húzzák. Odalépek hozzájuk, és Draco karjára teszem a kezem.

- Hagyd, itt vagyok. Mit tehetek érted, Ron?

- Beszélni akarok veled! Négyszemközt.

Dracóra nézek, aki csak lazán vállat von, jelezve, hogy én döntöm el, mit akarok.

- Gyere fel a szobámba! – mondom a vörösnek, akinek ezúttal a hajszíne elbújhat a képének a vörössége mögött.

Ron egy szó nélkül jön utánam, és ahogy megyünk fel a lépcsőn, Draco aggódó pillantását érzem a hátamban. Bemegyünk a szobámba, leülök az ágy szélére, és Ront is hellyel kínálom a csöpp szobában lévő egyetlen fotelban.

- Eszemben sincs leülni, és neked sem kéne! – vágja oda a vörös. – Mi a jó fenét keresel itt, Harry?

- Itt élek. De felesleges kerülgetnünk a forró kását, Ron. Beszélj nyíltan. Miért jöttél?

- Azért, hogy észhez térítselek, és elvigyelek innen, te hülye!

- De nekem eszemben sincs elmenni innen – nézek rá még egyelőre nyugodtan, de tudom még néhány ilyen bunkó beszólása, és már én sem leszek különb nála.

- Te tudod egyáltalán hol vagy, Harry? Emlékszel még, hogy miket éltünk át ebben a házban?

- Tökéletesen emlékszem. Nekem sem könnyű elvonatkoztatnom a múlttól, de igyekszem lezárni életemnek azt a szakaszát.

- Nekem viszont eszemben sincs lezárni! Minden pillanata itt él a szívemben, és sosem fogom elfelejteni.

- Bosszúra szomjazol?

- Ez nem bosszú! – kiáltja, és ha nem én lennék én, valószínűleg megijednék tőle. – Igazságot akarok!

- A saját igazságodat. De most nem ezért jöttél, ha jól sejtem.

- Nem, valóban. Próbálom felfogni, hogy mi a fenét keresel egy Malfoy mellett! Egy pasi mellett! És egyáltalán, mikor ment el az eszed és miért?

- Már jó ideje, és nem hinném, hogy meg kéne magyaráznom, hogy miért. Úgysem értenéd meg.

- Na látod, ebben biztos vagyok! Ez egy akkora baromság, Harry! Mi a fenét akarsz tőle? A nevét? A pénzét? Neked is megvan mindkettő, nem szorulsz rá!

- Pontosan ebből tudhatnád, hogy nem ezt akarom tőle.

- Akkor mégis mit? Ez egy Malfoy, eljutott az agyadig?

- El. És még az is, hogy nem Lucius, akit olyan hevesen gyűlölsz, hanem a fia, aki egy teljesen más személyiség.

- Az alma, aki kivételesen messze esett a fájától? Ne meséld be nekem, inkább nyisd ki a szemed, Harry! És különben is egy férfi… sosem hittem volna… minden nő a lábaid előtt heverne, köztük a saját húgom is! Neked még ez sem elég? Mivel csábított el ez az állat? Mióta tart köztetek ez a… ez a…

- Ha hozzászámítjuk azt a kis időt, amit veled töltöttem az iskolában… lassan egy éve.

Látom, hogy arculcsapásként éri a válaszom. – Szóval egy éve hazudsz mindannyiunknak.

- Hermione tudta – mondom, de ahogy megvillan a szeme, már tudom, hogy rosszat szóltam.

- Úgy, szóval mind a ketten hülyét csináltatok belőlem!

- Eszünkben sem volt. Csak tudtuk, hogy nem értenéd meg.

- Na látod, ezt kivételesen jól tudtátok. Sosem fogom megérteni, hogy mitől lett belőled egy hülye…

- Ron! Ha engem akarsz pocskondiázni, állj be a sor végére! Elég sokan vannak előtted.

- Szóval szégyelled, mi? Nem mered kimondani, mi lett belőled!

- Minden további nélkül kimondom, hogy meleg vagyok, de ettől még nem szeretek olyan szavakat használni, amit te akartál.

Némi hitetlenséggel, és némi undorral néz rám. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ez lesz belőled.

- Én ennek ellenére a szívem mélyén bíztam abban, hogy talán egy kicsit megértesz. Hisz mióta az eszemet tudom barátok voltunk. Azt hittem, ez nem állhat közénk.

- Rosszul hitted! Az, hogy világ életünkben barátok voltunk, nem jelenti azt, hogy azok is maradunk! Ha tudtam volna… nem aludtam volna egy szobában veled… ki tudja hányszor… néztél úgy rám…

- Ron, ne légy hülye! Szeretem Dracót! Eszemben sincs bárki másra úgy nézni.

- Szereted a frászt! Megbabonázott! Vagy megátkozott, mit tudom én! Ez nem te vagy, Harry! Térj már észhez! Gyere velem, és keresünk valami ellenszert a bajodra…

Csak megcsóválom a fejem, és sóhajtok. Sosem fogja megérteni. – Ron, elmondom neked még egyszer! Szeretem Dracót, vele akarok élni…

- Akarsz a fenét! Sosem akartál ilyet! Az a Harry, akit én ismertem, sosem akarna ezzel a szörnyeteggel lenni! Mindig velünk akartál maradni, Harry, és aurorok akartunk lenni, hogy megtisztítsuk a világot az ilyen Malfoyhoz hasonló férgektől!

- Dracónál sokkal nagyobb férgek is vannak a világon, Ron. Ha azokat mind eltűntetted, akkor majd a szememre vetheted, hogy Draco mivel foglalkozik.

- Úgy… szóval neki elnézed. Semmivel nem vagy különb, mint az igazgatónk, akit olyan gyönyörűen kitúrtál a helyéből.

- Megérdemelte.

- Persze. És te? Te mit érdemelsz? Tönkrevágtad az egész iskolát, remélem, most boldog vagy!

- Ha tisztességesebb tanári kar kerül a helyükre, az leszek.

- Nem kellett volna ezt tenned! És főleg nem úgy, ahogy tetted! De mostanában úgy tűnik, megszeretted a médiát. Szeretsz a figyelem középpontjában lenni…

- Egyáltalán nem szeretek. De néha csak ez az egy megoldás van.

- Ugyan mire? Olyan embereket tönkretenni, akiktől tanulhatnál? Gondolom, rohadt büszke vagy magadra…

- Mi a fene fáj neked, Ron? Az, hogy kitakarítottam néhány olyan embert a hőn imádott iskoládból, aki semmit nem ér?

- Majd pont te mondod meg, hogy ki mennyit ér! Nézz előbb magadba!

Ettől aztán végképp nekem is elönti a lila köd az agyam. – Nem hinném, hogy az dönti el, hogy mennyit érek, hogy kivel bújok ágyba. És akinek magába kéne néznie, Ron, az te vagy, ugyanis neked egyáltalán nincs senkid, akivel ágyba bújhatnál, mert mindenkit elmarsz magad mellől! Nem veszed észre, hogy Hermionét is a saját baromságod miatt veszítetted el?

- Persze. És meddig kellett tömnöd a fejét, hogy az én baromságom miatt elmenjen?

- Akkora egy idióta vagy, Ron!

- Igen, tudom. A varázsvilágban senki sem normális, csak te és Malfoy, ugye?

- Nem ezt mondtam. De elgondolkodhatnál, hogy miért maradtál egyedül.

- Mert bennem még van tartás, és nem alacsonyodom le egy Malfoyhoz! És különben is, ha már te ilyen barom vagy, miért kellett még engem is belekeverni? Most mindenki azt hiszi rólam, hogy én is olyan vagyok!

- Senki nem hiszi azt, és nem kevertelek bele.

- Mindenki azt fogja hinni, aki olvassa azt a nyomorult újságot! Hála neked! Mindenkit tönkreteszel magad körül, jó lenne, ha észrevennéd!

- Ron, azt hiszem, ezen nincs értelme vitáznunk, úgysem tudjuk meggyőzni egymást.

- Úgy tűnik nem. Pedig azt hittem, még vagy annyira önmagad, hogy rám hallgatsz! De úgy tűnik nem. Már nem az az ember vagy, akinek ismertelek! Nincs több mondanivalóm a számodra, és nem is maradok itt tovább! – mondja immár lila fejjel a dühtől, és kivágtat a szobából.

Utánamegyek, és a lépcső tetején érem utol.

- Ron, várj! – teszem a vállára a kezem. – Nem kéne haraggal elválnunk…

- Ezzel már régen elkéstél. És vedd le rólam a kezed!

- Ron…

- Azt mondtam, ne érj hozzám!

- Ne légy hülye, tudod, hogy nem azért…

- Eressz! – kiált rám, és hevesen ellök magától. Mivel a lépcső legszélén állok, a következő pillanatban érzem, hogy kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj, és elvesztem az egyensúlyom. Még próbálom elkapni a márványkorlátot, hátha abban megkapaszkodhatnék, de kicsúszik a kezemből. Az első koppanást még lassított felvételként hallom és érzem, ahogy a fejem valamelyik lépcsőfoknak vágódik, aztán a másodiknál elsötétül a világ.

~~ o ~~

Nem tudom mennyi idő múlva eszmélek újra. Lehet öt másodperc, öt óra, de akár öt nap is. Eszméletem első szikráit a fájdalom tölti be. Próbálom kinyitni a szemem, de úgy érzem, ennek az apró mozdulatnak még a gondolata is kimerít, így inkább türelemre intem magam. Mikor egy kis idő múlva nagy erőlködések árán mégis sikerül, konstatálom, hogy ismeretlen helyen vagyok, nagy valószínűséggel a Mungóban, és ahogy nagy nehezen körülnézek, látom, hogy egyedül. Nem igazán forog még az agyam, ahogy a testemnek sincs ereje megmozdulni, így csak tompán bámulom a plafont. Néhány másodperc múlva Hermione lép be, és odasiet hozzám, megfogja a kezem.

- A bűbáj jelezte, hogy magadhoz tértél. Örülök, hogy újra köztünk vagy! – mondja, majd látom, ahogy a pálcájával néhány vizsgálatot végez. – Most már úgy tűnik, megmaradsz – mondja egy halvány mosollyal. – De azt nem állítom, hogy nem kell megküzdened érte.

Megszólalnék, de csak a gondolatáig jutok el a dolognak, mert a csaj leint.

- Még ne beszélj! Pihenned kell… később mindent elmondok… de most aludj!

Aludnék én, érzem is, hogy az álom lassan újra magával ragad, de valamit még tudnom kell.

Tudnom kell, hol van Draco… aggódom érte… és nem kevésbé Ronért is. Mind a ketten bánthatták a másikat. Főleg Draco bosszúálló természetét ismerve, Merlin irgalmazzon Ronnak, ha nem tűnt el a házból másodperceken belül. Ez magyarázatot adhatna arra, hogy Draco miért nincs itt. Ha bántotta Ront, vagy elkapták, vagy menekül.

- Draco…? – suttogom alig hallhatóan.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodik. – Itt volt veled… nemrég tudtam csak elzavarni egy kicsit pihenni. És most te is pihenni fogsz! Adok neked egy fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt, az segít.

Belém traktál egy kis fiola bájitalt, amitől szinte azonnal enyhül a fájdalom, és pillanatokon belül elalszom.

A második ébredésem az éjszaka közepére esik. Erre csak abból következtetek, hogy odakint korom sötét van, és az épületben is mély csend honol. Ahogy kinyitom a szemem, látom, hogy Hermione ül mellettem, és egy könyvbe mélyed. Persze azonnal észreveszi, hogy felébredtem, és odaül az ágyam szélére.

- Szia! Hogy vagy? Vannak fájdalmaid?

Csak megrázom a fejem. Annyira nem vészes, mint az előbb. Biztos tart még a bájital hatása. – Mi történt? – kérdezem inkább.

- Mire emlékszel?

- Hogy… veszekedtünk Ronnal… és lezúgtam a lépcsőn… De utána?

- Elmondom, de csak ha megígéred, hogy nem beszélsz többet! – valami bólintásfélét tudok produkálni, de máris a fejembe hasít a fájdalom, úgyhogy nem erőltetem tovább. De úgy tűnik, Hermionénak ez is elég, mert folytatja. – Draco hozott be három nappal ezelőtt. Mikor megláttunk titeket… hát… az az igazság, mindenki meg volt róla győződve, hogy ő bántott… be kell valljam, egy pillanatig még én is azt hittem, de aztán láttam az aggodalmat a szemében. Megmondom őszintén, én onnantól veled foglalkoztam, és csak elmondásból tudom, hogy odakint mi történt. Már majdnem… letartóztatták Dracót, mikor megjelent Ron, és mindent elmondott… hogy kettejük között mi zajlott, azt nem tudom, de annyit kihámoztam a pletykákból, hogy Draco keményen megfenyegette Ront, hogy ha még egyszer ide mer jönni, megöli. Hát, Ron érdekében remélem, hogy nem tolja ide a képét.

- Draco tényleg itt volt velem? – kérdezem, mert olyan hihetetlennek tűnik.

- Tényleg. Több mint két napig itt ült, és fogta a kezed. Ma délben zavartam haza, hogy aludjon pár órát, fürödjön meg, és szedje rendbe magát. Azzal nem segít neked, ha ő is kikészül.

Csak bólintok, hisz igaza van. – És velem…

- Hé, megígérted, hogy nem beszélsz! Még egy szó, és kapsz egy üveg altatót. – már nem bólintok, rájöttem, akkor fáj a legjobban. – Volt egy csomó apró sérülésed… sebek, törött bordák… de ez volt a kisebbik baj. A két helyen megrepedt koponyád, és a súlyos agyrázkódásod jobban aggasztott. Tudod… hülye dolog… de a fejsérülések még nekünk varázslóknak is komoly fejtörést okoznak. Hisz, bár sebet hegeszthetünk be pillanatok alatt, csontokat forrasztunk össze néhány óra alatt… az ember feje még számunkra is egy kényes terület. De most, hogy magadhoz tértél, egy fokkal nyugodtabb vagyok. Bár az agyrázkódás miatt még jó ideig ágyban maradsz, és persze a szédülés és hányinger garantált.

- Ez csodás – mondom. Eddig ilyen apróságokra nem is figyeltem oda, de most, hogy emlegette, tudatosodik bennem, hogy szédülök, és ha lenne valami a gyomromban, valószínűleg viszontlátnám. Még szerencse, hogy mint megtudtam, három napja nem ettem.

- Rendbe jössz, Harry! De most már aludj tovább, így is eléggé kimerítettelek! És meglátod, mire legközelebb felébredsz, már Draco is itt lesz veled újra. Biztosan örülni fog, hogy felébredtél. De most alvás, gyorsan! – parancsol rám, és nekem nem esik nehezemre engedelmeskedni, főleg miután észreveszem, hogy ez a rövid beszélgetés is mennyire kimerített.

Legközelebb arra ébredek, hogy valaki benyit a szobámba. Csalódottan veszem tudomásul, hogy csak Hermione. A csaj is valamin csodálkozik, de nem tudom min.

- Draco? – néz rám kérdőn.

- Még nem volt itt – mondom még mindig erőtlenül.

Na, erre aztán végképp úgy néz rám, mintha egy csorda barlangi troll jött volna szembe vele a folyosón.

- Én ezt nem értem… úgy fél órája beszéltem vele… kérdezte hogy vagy. Mondtam neki, hogy felébredtél… olyan volt, mint akinek két mázsás kő esik le a szívéről, és végül azt mondta, hogy akkor megnéz téged.

- Hát nem ért el idáig – mondom, és erősen töröm a fejem, hogy mi történhetett. Elképzelésem sincs, hogy útközben mi változtatta meg a szándékát. Már ha egyáltalán szándékában állt idejönni.

- Tényleg nem értem, Harry…

- Rajta időnként nem könnyű kiigazodni.

- Ezt gondolom. De akkor sem értem, azok után, ahogy eddig viselkedett. Átokkal sem lehetett volna kirobbantani mellőled. Nem evett, nem ivott, nem aludt. Úgy kellett ráparancsolnom, hogy kidobatom a biztonsági emberekkel, ha nem megy haza egy kicsit. És most meg ide sem dugja az orrát.

- Biztos közbejött neki valami.

- Aha – mondja Hermione kevés meggyőződéssel a hangjában. – Figyelj, ne izgasd fel magad rajta. Jobb lett volna, ha nem is mondom el. Neked most szépen nyugodtan kell pihenned, és gyógyulnod. Úgyhogy megyek is, és hagylak aludni – mondja és magamra hagy.

Egy darabig még töprengek, eszembe jut egy régebbi beszélgetésünk Dracóval, mikor még élt az anyja, és megkérdeztem, miért nem megy be hozzá soha. Akkor sem adott igazán egyenes választ, és most is úgy érzem, van valami a háttérben, ami megakadályozza, hogy idejöjjön. De nem sokáig tudok ezen rágódni, mert észrevétlenül zuhanok mély álomba.

A következő napokban folyamatosan több időt töltök ébren, és már van annyi erőm is, hogy hosszabban el tudjak beszélgetni Hermionéval. Látom rajta, hogy kínosan kerüli a Draco témát, így én sem erőltetem. Csak akkor gondolok rá, mikor magamra maradok a szobám békés csendjében. Aggódom érte… de ugyanakkor értetlenül állok a reakciója előtt is. Főleg, ha tényleg igaz, hogy az első napokban úgy aggódott értem. De akkor miért nem jön most, mikor magamnál vagyok? Szükségem lenne rá… a jelenlétére, a támogatására, az erejére. És pont most nincs sehol. Tényleg aggódom érte… de lassan, ahogy visszanyerem az erőm, kezdek dühös is lenni rá… nem… mégis inkább aggódom érte. Valamin gyötri magát, csak nála az a legrosszabb, hogy soha nem mondja ki, hogy mi bántja.

Egyik alkalommal, mikor Hermione bejön hozzám, elkapom a kezét.

- Megkérhetlek valamire?

- Keressem meg Dracót?

- Az úgysem menne, ha ő nem akarja… keresd meg Blaise-t. Azt hiszem, már visszajött a nászútjáról.

- Aha. És gondolod, hogy tárt karokkal fog engem fogadni?

- Próbáld meg, kérlek! Mond el neki, hogy mi történt, és hogy én küldtelek hozzá. Beszélni szeretnék vele.

- Rendben, megpróbálom. De nem ígérhetek semmit.

- Kösz!

- Ugyan. Ha ez segít valamit – mosolyog rám halványan, majd kimegy.

Blaise másnap délután jelenik meg.

- Mit tehetek érted, Potter? – kérdezi, de a tekintete csak fele annyira ellenséges, mint a szavai.

- Tudsz valamit Dracóról?

- Tegnap jöttem haza, Harry… arról sem tudtam, hogy veled mi történt, míg Granger meg nem keresett. De… Draco nincs itt veled?

- Állítólag az első napokban itt volt. De mióta magamhoz tértem, nem láttam.

- Ez érdekes – mondja elgondolkodva. – Elmondanád, hogy mi történt, mióta elutaztam?

Néhány rövid mondatban összefoglalom neki az eseményeket, de azért még nem vagyok fecsegős kedvemben. Továbbra is elgondolkodva hallgat.

- Szerinted, mi lehet? Te mégis jobban ismered, mint én – nézek rá némi logikus magyarázat reményében.

- Ebben már nem vagyok olyan biztos. De ha megpróbálok az ő fejével gondolkodni… eszembe jut néhány dolog.

- Figyelj, most nincs erőm, hogy szavanként húzzam ki belőled – sóhajtok.

- Oké, oké. Szóval, az első, ami eszembe jut, hogy nem akarja, hogy lásd a gyengeségét.

- Mi van?

- Potter, ne légy már ilyen agyatlan! Sosem mutatná ki neked, hogy aggódik érted, hogy fontos vagy neki! De egy ilyen helyzetben még ő sem tudná megállni… Itt, az ágyad mellett nem tudná elrejteni az érzéseit.

- Fontos vagyok neki, mi? Azért nincs mellettem, mikor szükségem lenne rá! – fortyanok fel, már amennyire az állapotom engedi.

- Szeret téged.

- Egy szart!

- Ő maga mondta!

Na, ettől totál ledöbbenek. Hogy a szőke ilyet mondana… ez nekem új. – Mikor? Miért?

- Az esküvőmön. Mikor táncolt velem. Megkérdeztem, hogy mi van veletek.

- És tényleg azt mondta, hogy szeret?

- Olyasmit. Ez volt a lényeg… De mondanák neked ilyen hülyeséget magamtól? És el ne mondd neki! Leátkozná a fejem.

- De így… még inkább nem értem.

- Mert hülye vagy.

- És mi lehet még?

- Talán magát vádolja azért, ami történt. Vagy azt hiszi, hogy te hibáztatnád…

- De hát ő nem tehet arról, hogy Ron ilyen barom! És nekem eszembe sem jut őt hibáztatni.

- De ha ő nem beszél rá arra, hogy bújj elő, akkor Weasley nem veszti el a fejét, és nem történik meg, ami történt.

- De nem ő beszélt rá, én akartam!

- Ezt magyarázd meg neki!

- Meg is magyaráznám, ha idetolná a képét! Egyéb ötlet?

Vállat von. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi jár a fejében. Ilyen helyzetben még nem voltam mellette.

- Nem beszélnél vele?

- Ha ő nem akarja, még csak meg sem találom.

- Lehet, hogy a tónál van – mondom ki az első dolgot, ami eszembe jut.

- Milyen tónál? – kapja fel a fejét Blaise.

- Nem tudom.

- Potter!

- Tényleg nem tudom! Még a nyáron vitt el oda, de mikor megkérdeztem, hogy hol vagyunk, nem árulta el.

- Hát most batár sokat segítettél.

- Keresd meg! – kérem még egyszer.

- Meglátom, mit tehetek.

- Kösz!

- Nem a te kedvedért, Potter! Dracónak is épp elég lehet a baja!

- Akkor tedd meg az ő kedvéért! – mondom, és ezúttal tényleg nem érdekel, hogy milyen indokkal, csak az a fontos, hogy megtegye, amit kérek. Még bólint, majd kimegy a szobából.

Nem sokkal lettem okosabb. Blaise első magyarázatát még el tudom fogadni. Az annyira jellemző lenne Dracóra… aztán ahogy tovább gondolkodom, rájövök, hogy a másik verziónak is van legalább akkora esélye, mint az elsőnek.

A következő két napban semmi nem történik. Lassan javulok, időnként Hermionénak még valami kaját is sikerül belém traktálnia a gyógyteákon és bájitalokon kívül, de legtöbbször csak imádsággal tudom magamban tartani.

Aztán egyik nap bejön hozzám Hermione, de látom az arcán, hogy valami történt. Először Dracóra gondolok, de azt hiszem, tőle nem lenne ennyire zavarban.

- Mi a baj, Hermione?

- Most nagyon fogsz utálni… de kérlek, ne húzd fel magad! Én csak megkérdezem, nyugodtan mondhatsz nemet is.

- Mi a fenére? – kérdezem, de miután nem válaszol, megfogom a kezét. – Hermione… mi van?

- Nem akarom, hogy mérges legyél…

- Akkor leszek mérges, ha nem nyögöd ki végre!

- Ron szeretne beszélni veled… azt hiszem… bocsánatot akar kérni…

Pillanatnyilag úgy érzem, hogy egy újabb kétnapos kómának is jobban örülnék, mint Ronnak, de azért ott van bennem mélyen a békülési szándék, ahogy akkor is ott volt, mikor a szobámból kirohanó vörös után siettem. És ennek a békülési szándéknak a következményeként vagyok most itt. Mégis hajlok arra, hogy meghallgassam, mit mond. Legfeljebb megint egymásnak esünk. Bár abban bízom, hogy legalább az állapotomra tekintettel lesz.

- Harry? – néz rám a csaj, mert már jó ideje várja a válaszom.

- Bejöhet, de csak ha te is itt maradsz.

- Rendben – mondja, és kisiet a folyosóra.

Egy perc múlva lép be újra, és Ron úgy jön a nyomában, mint a halálraítélt, akit épp a kivégzésére visznek. Meg is áll az ajtóban, és onnan pislog rám félénken.

- Harry… én… én… csak azért… szóval… szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Én nem akartam… hogy ez legyen… Én…

- Csak akkor kérj bocsánatot, Ron, ha komolyan gondolod – nézek rá komolyan, mire nagyot nyel.

- Komolyan gondolom, Harry… én nem gondoltam meg, hogy mit csinálok.

- Ez annyira jellemző…

Ebben a pillanatban kinyílik a szobám ajtaja, és ki más állna ott, ha nem Draco, akit már lassan két hete hiába várok. Egy pillantást sem pazarol rám, csak Ronra néz, de olyan gyűlölettel a szemében, hogy még én is megijedek tőle, pedig én már hosszú ideje nem tettem.

- Megmondtam neked, Weasley, hogy ne merj még egyszer idejönni! Kifelé! – szól rá olyan metsző, hideg hangon, hogy késpengéket érzek futkosni a hátamon.

- Draco… - próbálok szólni hozzá, de szinte érzem, hogy el sem jut az agyáig a hangom.

- Mozdulj meg Weasley, ha nem akarod, hogy én mutassam meg a kijáratot! – néz továbbra is Ronra, aki kénytelen-kelletlen mozdul, és kimegy a szobából. Draco becsukja maguk mögött az ajtót, és csak Merlin a megmondhatója, mire készül.

Hermionéra nézek, aki a döbbenettől még mindig nem jut szóhoz.

- Utánuk kell mennem!

Ettől aztán, mintha álomból ocsúdna, megrázza a fejét. – Eszedbe ne jusson, Harry! Még legalább egy hétig nem kelhetsz fel!

- Hermione, láttad, milyen dühös Draco! Bármire készülhet! Utána kell mennem!

- Nem, Harry! Szólok a biztonságiaknak.

- Nem hallgatna rájuk! Ilyenkor senkire nem hallgat. A fenébe, segítesz, vagy még sóbálványt játszol egy darabig?

Odalép hozzám, és felsegít. – Ugye tudod, hogy engem ezért kirúghatnak?

- Szerzek neked egy állást a minisztériumban – nézek rá, mire megcsóválja a fejét, és talpra állít. Nem mondom, hogy csodás érzés. Azonnal megszédülök, és csak Hermionéba kapaszkodva maradok talpon. Ahogy kilépünk a folyosóra, próbálok a megérzéseimre hagyatkozni, hogy hol lehet Draco. Mutatok egy irányt Hermionénak, aki nagy nehezen arra támogat. Most sem kell csalódnom az érzékeimben. Az egyik kis félreeső helyiségben megtaláljuk Dracót és Ront. A szőke a falhoz szorítja a vöröst, és keményen pálcát fog rá. Elengedem Hermionét, és a bútorokba kapaszkodva odavánszorgok hozzájuk. Draco vállára teszem a kezem, amitől kissé megriad.

- Draco… ne bántsd! Csak bocsánatot akart kérni!

- Maradj ki ebből, Harry! – mondja egy pillanatra hátrasandítva rám.

- Draco, kérlek! – fogom meg a karját, és próbálom elhúzni a pálcáját Rontól, de nem hagyja.

- Világosan és érthetően megmondtam neki, hogy ne merjen még egyszer a közeledbe jönni!

- Nem akart bántani – mondom, de már nem azért kapaszkodok a karjába, hogy őt eltérítsem a szándékától, hanem azért, hogy talpon tudjak maradni. Hirtelen a világ eddig is szokatlanul gyors forgási sebessége turbó fokozatra kapcsol, és érzem, hogy kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj. Draco utánam kap, de mivel előtte el kell engednie Ront, elkésik.

Hermione is odafut hozzám, egy pillanat alatt belém traktál egy bájitalt, majd valahonnan magához hív egy hordágyat, és visszalebegtet a szobámba.

Nem tudom kinyitni a szemem, mert azonnal meglódul körülöttem a világ. Mire annyira lecsillapodik a körhinta, hogy újra körül tudok nézni, Draco ott ül az ágyam melletti széken.

- Miért kell neked mindig hősködni? – kérdezi nem túl kedvesen, mikor látja, hogy ébren vagyok.

- Nem akartam, hogy butaságot csinálj miattam…

- Magaddal foglalkozz, te lökött! Emiatt a kis idióta húzásod miatt most egy héttel tovább maradhatsz itt! Ezt akartad? – csak megrázom a fejem. - Persze. El is felejtettem, hogy ilyenkor nem gondolkodsz!

- Csak vigyázni akartam rád…

- Nem szorulok rá.

Ez volt az utolsó csepp az elmúlt két hét után, így elszabadulnak a könnyeim.

Draco bosszúsan megrázza a fejét, majd sóhajt. Feláll a székről, átül az ágyam szélére, és letörli a könnyeket az arcomról. – Ne sírj, Harry! – mondja halkan.

- Lehet, hogy te nem szorulsz rám… de nekem szükségem lett volna rád!

- Most itt vagyok. Ne sírj, ne fáraszd ki magad! Látod, ha nem jövök ide, most sem sírnál. Csak ártok azzal, ha itt vagyok…

- Nem! – kiáltok fel, de a számra téve két ujját elhallgattat. Nagy erőfeszítésbe kerül felemelnem a kezem, de elhúzom a kezét. – Maradj itt velem, kérlek!

- Megígéred, hogy nem csinálsz többet ilyen hülyeséget? – kérdezi, és én gyorsan bólintok. – Rendben. Akkor maradok. De, csak ha most alszol. Granger azt mondta, hogy ez a kis sétád a végletekig kimerített. Pihenésre van szükséged.

- Draco…

- Aludj!

- Ugye nem hagysz itt, ha elalszom?

- Nem, Harry. Úgy tűnik, vigyáznom kell rád, mint egy kisgyerekre. Egy percre sem vehetem le rólad a szemem, mert máris bajba kerülsz.

- Miért nem…

- Cssss… aludj!

Végül kénytelen vagyok megadni magam. Igazából nem esik nehezemre, pedig még nagyon rendezni kéne a gondolataimat. Bár talán ráérek akkor is, ha legközelebb felébredek. Talán tényleg itt lesz még akkor is mellettem.


	21. Chapter 21

Másnap megint későn ébredek. Úgy tűnik, Hermionénak igaza van, ez a kis séta valóban alaposan kiszívta az erőmet.

Az első pillantásommal Dracót keresem. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy az ablakban áll, de amikor próbálom a fejem is abba az irányba fordítani, megint megszédülök, és egy nyögéssel visszahanyatlok a párnára.

- Harry, jól vagy? – lép oda hozzám a szőke. Próbálok bólintani, de elég szánalmasra sikerül. – Megyek, szólok valakinek.

- Ne…

- Csak megkeresem Grangert.

- Ne menj el! – kérem újra, hisz most, hogy végre itt van, eszem ágában sincs kiengedni a látóteremből.

- Jól van, maradok, de nem ártana neked valami gyógyszer.

- Nekem te vagy a legjobb gyógyszer…

- Na persze.

Nincs kedvem tovább vitatkozni vele, így inkább másra terelném a szót. – Min gondolkodtál az előbb?

- Azon, hogy mit szólnál hozzá, ha eladnám a birtokot… és elköltöznénk valahova.

Örülök, hogy érdekli a véleményem, és annak is, hogy többes számot használ, de nem értem, mire föl ez a hirtelenkedés. – Olyan régóta tervezed… miért most?

- Ami… veled történt… volt az utolsó csepp, hogy ne akarjak oda hazamenni többé.

- És hova mennénk?

- Keresünk egy házat… ami kicsit kisebb… kicsit kevésbé csicsás… és kevesebb rossz emlék köt hozzá.

- Hát ilyet nem lesz nehéz találni – próbálok elmosolyodni, és végül ő is elmosolyodik halványan.

- Szóval nem bánnád?

- A legkevésbé sem.

- És a rózsák?

- Majd valaki vigyáz rájuk.

Bólint, és kis időre újra a gondolataiba süllyed, ahogy én is. Jólesik ez a költözzünk együtt valahova hozzáállása, még akkor is, ha nem tudom hova tenni. Tőle ez egy kicsit szokatlan. De azért felettébb örülök neki. Talán azt jelenti, hogy végre elfogadta, hogy része vagyok az életének.

Aztán újra megfogom a kezét. – Draco… tudom, hogy nem szívesen beszélsz róla… de… mondd el, hogy mi történt… miután… leestem a lépcsőn.

- Mondd ki, hogy az a barom állat lelökött!

- Nem volt szándékos… - mondom, de ahogy villan a szeme, tudom, hogy feleslegesen strapálom magam. Sosem fog megbocsátani Ronnak, és örülhetek, ha valahogy meg tudom védeni azt a hülyét. – Mondd el, mi történt!

- Számít?

- Nem tudom. Talán igen.

Egy kis időre elgondolkodik, üveges szemmel néz maga elé, majd megszólal. – Mikor hallottam a zajt, kisiettem a szalonból, de akkor már ott feküdtél a lépcső alatt, eszméletlenül, sok sebből vérezve. Odarohantam hozzád, de láttam, hogy én már nem tehetek semmit. Csak egy pillanatra néztem Weasleyre, aki sóbálvánnyá merevedve állt a lépcső tetején. De tudtam, hogy ott, akkor nem tehetek vele semmit, mert minden másodperc késlekedés az életedbe kerülhet. Óvatosan felemeltelek, és csak reméltem, hogy ezzel nem ártok még többet, és idehoztalak – kis időre elhallgat, hogy rendezze a gondolatait, majd folytatja.

- Rengeteg ellenséges pillantást kaptam, ahogy ideértünk. Kivéve Grangert… ő inkább veled foglalkozott. De tudom, hogy a többiek feldobtak az auroroknak, és már itt voltak az épületben, mikor Weasley megjelent, és elmondta nekik, hogy mi történt. Innentől kezdve békén hagytak, de a közhangulat nem sokat javult. Bár ez akkor nem igazán érdekelt, és hozzád úgysem nagyon jött be más, mint Granger. Nagyjából ennyi történt.

- És miért tűntél el?

- Én… akartam jönni… csak mindig közbejött valami.

- Draco…

- Mit akarsz hallani?

- Az igazat.

Sóhajt, majd kerülve a tekintetem, megismétli – Mindig közbejött valami.

Oké, úgy tűnik, nem kapok értelmes választ, nem is erőltetem. Inkább kérdezek mást.

- Blaise megtalált?

- Meg.

- És hol jártál?

- Ittam egy bárban.

- Na szép, és engem kihagytál a buliból – próbálom kicsit tréfásra venni a dolgot.

- Hatalmas buli volt. Matt részeg voltam – mondja bűntudatosan.

- Úgy látszik, neked ettől jó egy buli. És mi lett?

- Összehordtam hetet-havat Blaise-nek. Tudod, milyen vagyok, ha iszok.

- Leginkább őszinte.

- Jah… de szerencsére Blaise hazavitt, fellocsolt egy vödör hideg vízzel, és ágyba tett.

- Drasztikus módszer, de legközelebb lehet, hogy én is kipróbálom.

- Meg ne merd próbálni – mosolyodik el halványan. – Miért Blaise-nek szóltál?

- Ő az egyetlen barátod… és bíztam abban, hogy velem is szóba áll… meg Hermionét is meghallgatja… ja, és nem utolsó sorban téged is megtalál. Mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, nem is tévedtem.

- Nem – mondja, de abban a pillanatban halk kopogás hallatszik az ajtón.

Összenézünk, majd az ajtóra, amin egy idősebb férfi lép be.

- Bocsánat, hogy zavarok… Michael Prechett vagyok a Reggeli Prófétától…

- Tűnjön el! – közli vele nyersen Draco, de egy pillanatra megszorítom a kezét, mire kérdőn rám néz. Valahogy megnyerte a tetszésemet a pasi.

- Mit tehetek önért? – kérdezem tőle.

- Szeretnék önnel egy interjút készíteni…

- Harry még nem elég erős az ilyen baromságokhoz – mondja Draco. – És különben is… nem hordtak még össze róla elég baromságot?

- Várj! – mondom neki békítőn, majd a férfira nézek. – Letenné nekem a törhetetlen esküt, hogy szóról szóra azt írja le, amit mondok?

- Természetesen, Mr. Potter.

Valahogy hiszek neki. Olyan régimódi, becsületes embernek tűnik. Szinte látom, hogy Draco csóválná a fejét a naivságom láttán, de hát én már csak ilyen vagyok.

- Rendben. Akkor oda leül – mutatok az egyik székre -, megcsináljuk az interjút, és addig nem áll fel, míg készre nem írta, és el nem olvastam. Igy oké?

- Igen – mosolyodik el. – Így oké.

A riporter leül a számára kijelölt helyre, Draco pedig, nemtetszését kinyilvánítva az ablakhoz sétál, és kibámul rajta.

- Jól van – nézek az öregre. – Hallgatom a kérdéseit.

- Nos… először is, Mr. Potter, elmondaná nekem, hogy milyen visszhangja volt annak, hogy együtt jelentek meg azon a bizonyos esküvőn?

Sóhajtok, mielőtt válaszolnék, és megpróbálom úgy szavakba önteni a gondolataimat, hogy ne legyen bennük túl sok indulat. – Nézze… én nem vártam az emberektől azt, hogy megértik… de azt talán igen, hogy elfogadják. De mint utólag kiderült, erre nem sok hajlam van bennük… pedig a tolerancia… ami nagyon sokakban nincs meg, nagyon fontos lenne. De visszatérve rám… szóval elég sok bántó és goromba hangvételű levelet kaptam. Olyan emberektől, akik azt sem tudják, ki vagyok… nem tudják, milyen életet élek… csak kialakítottak rólam magukban egy képet… ami a legtöbb esetben távol áll a valóságtól… és most dühösek, mert amit megtudtak rólam, az nem illik bele ebbe a képbe. Azt mondják, rossz példát mutatok a gyerekeiknek. Érdekes, ezen eddig nem gondolkodtak… pedig eddig csak arra mutattam példát, hogy hogyan kell halálos veszélybe keveredni.

- De az emberek azt hiszik, ismerik önt…

- Dehogy. Nem ismernek. Elképzelnek valamilyennek… hősnek… hibátlannak… világmegváltónak… de ezt már a háború után is olyan sokszor elmondtam… én nem ilyen vagyok. Egyszerű ember vagyok én is. Gyarlóságokkal, hibákkal… és persze keresem a boldogságom, ahogy mindenki más.

- Sokan azt gondolják, hogy ez csak egy úri szeszély az önök részéről. Hogy megmutassák, hogy önök még ezt is megtehetik. Mit gondol erről?

- Aki ismer, az tudja, hogy sosem éltem vissza sem a hatalmammal, sem a hírnevemmel, és ezek után sem áll szándékomban.

- Tehát valóban szereti Draco Malfoyt?

- Igen. Még akkor is, ha sokak számára ez elképzelhetetlen. Sok levélben kaptam azt a szemrehányást, hogy a neve, a hatalma, vagy a pénze miatt akarok vele lenni. De el kell, hogy mondjam, nekem is kijutott mind a háromból, így ez számomra nem lenne elegendő motiváció egy kapcsolathoz.

- És mi a helyzet a régi ellenségeskedéssel? Önök nem voltak éppen barátinak nevezhető viszonyban a Roxfortban töltött évek alatt.

- Gyerekek voltunk még, akiket befolyásoltak a szülők, a tanárok, a neveltetésünk… egyszerűen a származásunk. Nem egymást láttuk… csak azokat az eszméket, amiknek a jegyében neveltek minket. A háború alatt és után sok minden megváltozott.

- Az sem zavarja, hogy a választottja Lucius Malfoy fia, aki mint tudjuk jelentős szerepet játszott a háborúban, és az önnel ellentétes oldalon állt?

- Lucius halott. És az az időszak örökre lezárult. Sosem fogom elfelejteni, de próbálom ettől függetlenül élni az életem. Draco pedig nem maga választotta a szüleit, így semmit nem vethetek a szemére.

- És a régi barátai? A háború alatt elhíresült trió valóban darabjaira hullott szét?

- Nos… úgy tűnik igen. De ennek legkevésbé sem az az oka, amit korábban az újságok lehoztak. Hermione már hónapokkal ezelőtt elszakadt tőlünk… egy másik hivatást választott. Gyógyító lett, amiért tisztelem és becsülöm. Csodálatos dolog, hogy segít az embereknek. És talán az életemet is köszönhetem neki. Ő ápol, mióta csak idekerültem. És bár szétváltak útjaink, továbbra is szoros barátságot tartunk fenn.

- És Mr. Weasley?

- Ronnal egy kicsit bonyolultabb a kérdés. Komoly nézeteltérésünk volt vele az Aurorképző szakiskola vezetésével és a körülötte kirobbant korrupciós botránnyal kapcsolatban. Ez kissé rányomta a bélyegét a barátságunkra.

- Igaz, hogy ő okozta a balesetet, ami miatt most idekerült?

- Ezt a kérdést húzza ki! – villan rá a szemem, mire bólint és engedelmeskedik.

- Rendben. És az exbarátnői valamint a környezete többi része hogy fogadta a dolgot?

- A volt barátnőim most bizonyára haragszanak rám, amiért belekevertem őket ebbe, és a maga kedves kollégái régi sebeket téptek fel a lelkükben. Mindannyiuknak tartozom egy bocsánatkéréssel. Amint lehetőségem nyílik rá, meg is fogom tenni. Ami pedig a szűkebb környezetemet illeti… megértik. Bár vannak, akik féltenek Dracótól, de nem szólnak bele az életembe, és ezért roppant hálás vagyok nekik.

- Ugye tudja, hogy rengeteg szép lánynak törte össze a szívét?

- Hamar találni fognak másik bálványt helyettem.

- Meg tudná válaszolni nekik a kérdést, hogy miért? Hogy miért egy férfi?

- Miért kel fel reggel a nap? Vagy miért fúj a szél? Nem tudom… talán a sors akarta így. Hogy megtaláljuk végre a boldogságot, amiben egyikünknek sem lehetett része mostanáig. Ideje lenne, hogy ezt mások is megértsék.

- Ön mit gondol erről Mr. Malfoy?

Draco ezüst tekintete egy pillanatra felé fordul.

- Az ember általában csak akkor tanulja meg értékelni a boldogságot, amikor tudatosul benne, hogy el is veszítheti. Senkinek nem kívánom azt az érzést, mikor megláttam Harryt összetörve, eszméletlenül, több sebből vérezve… és ezen jó lenne, ha mindenki elgondolkodna.

Visszafordul az ablakhoz, és tudom, többet akkor sem mondana, ha tüzes vassal kényszerítenék. Így az újságíró figyelmét is inkább visszaterelem magamhoz.

- Van még kérdése?

- Már csak egy, Mr. Potter, és nem is fárasztom tovább. Hogy tervezik a jövőt?

Dracóra nézek, aki, inkább csak érzem, mint látom, hogy nemet int a fejével. Rendben, ha nem akarja, nem beszélek róla. – Erről még korai lenne bármit is mondanom. Egyelőre szeretnék felkelni ebből az ágyból, és teljesen felépülni. De ahogy az orvosok mondják, ez még egy kis időbe fog kerülni.

- De továbbra is együtt maradnak?

- Ez nem lehet kérdés. Egy pillanatig sem merült fel bennünk, hogy a közvélemény fogadtatása miatt feladjuk a kapcsolatunkat. Ez a csoda, mint minden más, csak három napig fog tartani. Aztán majd megszokják. Mi pedig végre talán a boldogság mellett nyugalmat és békét is találunk.

- És a karrierje? A szakmai jövője? Visszamegy az iskolába?

- Nem. De erről még valóban korai lenne beszélnem. Vannak terveim, de ez tartozik a nyilvánosságra.

- Értem. Nos… köszönöm, Mr. Potter - mondja az öreg, majd néhány pálcaintéssel összerendezi a jegyzeteit, és átnyújtja nekem.

Miután elolvastam, megnyugszom, hogy nagyrészt visszaadja a gondolataimat. Így rábólintok, és a riporter még egyszer megköszönve magunkra hagy minket.

- Mit szeretnél ezzel elérni, Harry? – néz rám Draco, miután magunkra maradtunk. – Azt hiszed, megváltoztathatod az emberek gondolkodását?

- Nem… nem tudom. Talán csak nyugodtabb a lelkem, hogy az én álláspontomat is ismerik.

- Hát, te tudod. De most edd meg az ebéded, és utána pihenj! Korai volt még ez a kimerítő beszélgetés.

- Mondtam olyat, amit nem akartál? – nézek rá fürkészőn, miközben próbálok néhány falatot magamba erőltetni az amúgy sem túl mennyei kórházi ebédből.

- Megnyugodhatsz, hogy közbeszóltam volna – néz rám egy mardekáros pillantással.

- Akkor jó – nyugszom meg végül. – De most tényleg aludnék egy kicsit. Tényleg, Hermione mondta, hogy meddig kell még itt lennem?

- Csak lassan a testtel, Potter! – mosolyodik el. – Tegnap eljöttél a folyosó végéig, és kiterültél, mint a nagyalföld. Ugye nem akarod megismételni?

- Nem. Csak elkívánkozom már innen.

- Elhiszem. De nem akarlak a birtokra hazavinni… mire meggyógyulsz, le akarom bonyolítani ezt az egész költözési cécót. Úgyhogy ráérsz szépen komótosan.

- Rendben. De azért olyan helyet keress, ami nekem is tetszeni fog – mondom évődve.

- Azt hiszem, eddig sem csalódtál az ízlésemben.

- Ez igaz.

- Helyes. Akkor most aludj. És ne kapj frászt, ha nem leszek itt, mikor felébredsz! Neki kéne állnom lassan intézni valamit.

- Visszajössz?

- Persze. Megígérem – teszi még hozzá, mikor látja, hogy kételkedem benne.

- Rendben – adom meg magam végül, és hagyom, hogy lassan lecsukódjanak a szemeim.

~~ o ~~

A következő két hétben folyamatosan javulok. Lassan segítséggel felkelhetek, néha sétálhatok egyet a folyosón.

Draco, ha nem is ül állandóan a szoknyám szélén, de elég sokat van itt nálam, és ez sokat segít.

Egyik pénteken Hermione odajön hozzám, és azt mondja, ha megígérem, hogy jól viselkedem otthon, vasárnap hazaenged. Velem madarat lehetne fogatni, és persze megígérek neki mindent, amit csak akar, hogy végre kiszabadulhassak.

Bár a heves mozdulatok még mindig nem tesznek túl jót, Draco nyakába ugrom, mikor megjelenik, és elújságolom neki, hogy hazamehetek.

- Helyes. Már úgyis csak az utolsó simítások vannak hátra a házon. Jól időzítettél.

- Örülsz neki, hogy hazamegyek, és otthon boldogítlak?

Mardekárosan elmosolyodik. – Potter, igaz, hogy időnként az agyamra mész, de azért üres nélküled a ház. Még ez az új is. Úgyhogy nekem jól viselkedj, mert Granger meggondolja magát.

- Jól fogok viselkedni, megígérem – mondom neki, majd odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom.

- Remélem is – mondja, mikor szétválunk. – Unom már, hogy állandóan ide kell járkálnom. De akkor most megyek, a körmére kell néznem a munkásoknak.

Csak egy mosollyal megcsóválom a fejem, aztán egy puszival elengedem.

Végre hazamehetek, és talán végre lesz egy normális otthonunk is. Ez most tényleg túl szép, hogy igaz legyen. De mégis csak igaz. Veszek egy mély levegőt, elfekszem az ágyamon, és Draco leírása alapján próbálom magam elé idézni az új otthonunkat, majd lassan elnyom az álom.

Alig várom, hogy végre eljöjjön a vasárnap, de persze éppen ezért csigalassúsággal múlik az idő. Olyan, mintha valami direkt befékezte volna. De aztán végül mégis csak felvirrad a nagy nap.

Hermione reggel bejön hozzám, mondván még egy csomó vizsgálatot el akar végezni, hogy nyugodt szívvel engedhessen haza, de végül rábólint.

Késő délelőtt jelenik meg Draco, mikor már a türelmetlenségtől nem tudok elülni a fenekemen.

- Na végre! – ugrok fel, mikor meglátom az ajtóban.

- Hova ez a nagy sietség, Potter?

- Te ezt direkt csináltad, ugye? – nézek rá bosszúsan, mire csak egy mardekáros mosolyt kapok válaszul. – Aljas vagy!

- Ezzel nem mondtál újat. Mehetünk?

- Igen, mehetünk. Vigyél haza! – fogom meg a karját, mire egy fájdalmas fintor fut át az arcán.

- Mi az?

- Semmi.

- Draco…

- Csak anyám holmija közt kotorásztam valamelyik nap költözés közben, és valószínűleg olyat találtam, amit nem kellett volna.

- Megsérültél? Mutasd meg Hermionénak!

- Apróság. Most már elmúlik. Gyere, menjünk! – nyújtja felém a másik kezét, amit egy bosszús sóhajjal fogok meg. Sosem ismerné be, hogy valamiben segítségre van szüksége. Inkább szenved. Baromság, de ő már csak ilyen. Most azonban próbálok inkább az előttem álló dolgokra koncentrálni, és már érzem is, hogy kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj, ahogy a szőke magával ránt új otthonunk fele.

Ahogy megérkezünk, azonnal leszűröm, hogy tipikus kisvárosi, békés, nyugodt környéken vagyunk, ergo nem Londonban. Szerencsére.

A ház, ami előtt állunk viszonylag nagy, de hát a kúria után nem vethetem Draco szemére. De ettől függetlenül azonnal beleszeretek. Pedig semmi extra, semmi cicoma. Már innen látom, hogy a ház mögött van egy kis kert néhány fával, virágokkal, de a szőke a házba invitál. Eleinte attól tartok, hogy olyan puccosan rendezte be az egészet, ahogy megszokta, de aztán kellemesen csalódok. Alig néhány bútort hozott át, gondolom csak azokat, amik a szívéhez nőttek. A földszinten egy óriási nappali, két hatalmas ablakon árad be a napfény. A sarokban felfedezem a zongoráját, aminek kifejezetten örülök. Ritkán játszik, de olyankor öröm nézni, ahogy élvezi.

Aztán itt a földszinten van még egy étkező, és a konyha.

- Ezt csak azért mutatom meg – mondja egy pimasz mosollyal -, mert tudom, hogy időnként hajlamos vagy átvenni az uralmat felette, és velem etetni meg a kísérleteid eredményét.

- Eddig nem panaszkodtál – vonom meg a vállam, mire csak egy mosollyal válaszol.

Az emeleten szintén van egy nappali jellegű társalgó, egy szép nagy hálószoba, és két kisebb, amiből az egyiket felajánlja nekem, mert tudja, hogy ragaszkodom a saját kuckóhoz, a másikat pedig kinevezte dolgozószobának.

A kúria házimanói közül is csupán egyet hozott magával, de mikor megkérdezem tőle, hogy miért mondott le a megszokott kényelméről, csak vállat von.

- Ekkora házhoz bőven elég egy manó. És különben is, te főzöl, nem?

- Szakadj meg, Malfoy! Az előbb még derogált a főztöm – mondom vigyorogva, mire ő is elneveti magát.

Végül kimegyünk a kertbe, mélyen belélegzem a virágok illatát, majd letelepszünk a földre az egyik fa alatt.

- A rózsákat az én kedvemért ültetted?

- Naná, majd az enyémért… így talán nem fognak hiányozni anyám virágai.

- Köszönöm. De neked nem fog hiányozni… az az egész?

- Egy valami fog hiányozni. A nagy kert… hogy órákig csavaroghattam, és nem untam meg. De hát majd csavargunk máshol. Itt sokkal jobb lesz. Még a levegő is más… könnyebb.

Pontosan tudom, hogy érti. Ott, a régi Malfoy birtokon mintha a testemet és a lelkemet is marokra szorította volna egy láthatatlan óriás. Még akkor is, ha a legtöbbször akaratlagosan figyelmen kívül hagytam ezt az érzést.

- Amúgy tetszik? – néz rám.

- Nagyon. Szívesen leélném itt az életem.

- Nagy szavak, Potter… elég, ha azt mondod, hogy tetszik.

- Tetszik.

- Örülök. De most gyere, menjünk be! – mondja, majd feláll, és felsegít engem is, aztán bemegyünk a házba.

A nappaliban az asztalon hagyott egy újságot. Ahogy észreveszi, hogy arra téved a tekintetem, megszólal.

- Az a tiéd. Megnyugodhatsz, szóról szóra azt hozta le, amit mondtál.

- Az jó – mondom egy apró megkönnyebbült sóhajjal.

- Három napot csúszott. Gondolom, az öreg megküzdött érte.

- Hihetetlen, hogy a sok hülye pletykát azonnal leadják, de az igazságra mindig várni kell.

- Az igazság a legtöbbször nem érdekli az embereket, Harry.

- Ja, tudom. Tapasztaltam.

- Oké. Most már eleget császkáltál, ideje egy késői ebédnek, aztán pihensz.

- Frászt. Jól vagyok!

- Harry, én nem vagyok Granger! – fenyeget meg. – Én nem moslak fel, ha elájulsz.

- Jól van, jól van, együnk valamit – adom meg magam, mire halványan elmosolyodik és bólint.

Eszünk egy könnyű ebédet, de aztán ellentmondást nem tűrően ágyba parancsol, és én némi tettetett bosszúsággal engedelmeskedem.


	22. Chapter 22

Ma egy hete vagyok itthon, és Hermionénak ígérete szerint ma kell jönnie, hogy ellenőrizzen. Mármint, hogy betartom-e az utasításait. Mintha merném nem betartani… a fejemet is leszedné, ahogy ismerem.

Mikor megjelenik, a nyakamba ugrik. Stabilan állok már a lábamon, de még így is majdnem elsodor.

- Jaj, Harry… annyira örülök, hogy jól vagy! Annyira aggódtam érted!

- Ugyan, csaj! A legjobb kezekben voltam. A tiédben. Ez nekem garancia a gyógyulásra.

- Kösz, Harry! De most had nézzelek. Ugye nem erőltetted meg magad? – kérdezi, miközben mutatja, hogy feküdjek el a kanapén, hogy megvizsgálhasson.

- Merek én olyat, ha egyszer megtiltottad?

- Hát remélem nem – mondja, de csak fél füllel figyel rám. Mikor végez, elmosolyodik. – Úgy tűnik, teljesen rendben vagy. Nem mondom, hogy már ma végezz komoly fizikai munkát, de részemről egészségesnek nyilvánítlak.

- Kösz. Ez nagy megkönnyebbülés.

- Figyelj, Harry… - telepedik le mellém a kanapéra, és látom, hogy valami böki a csőrét. – Igazából hoztam neked valamit – mondja, és egy összetekert pergament húz elő a táskájából.

- Mi ez?

- Ez egy… levél.

- Hermione… lehet, hogy bevertem a fejem, de azért a tárgyakat még felismerem. Szóval?

- Ron küldte neked.

- Aha. Szóval kibékültetek? – kérdezem, miközben átveszem a levelet, és leteszem az asztalra.

- Szóba állunk egymással.

- Értem. Ez már eredmény azok után, hogy gyáva árulónak nevezett téged.

- Tudod, milyen…

- Tudom. Eszéhez is értem. De… ha szereted még mindig… akkor békítsd meg!

- Meg fogom próbálni… talán még működhet.

- Egy próbát mindenesetre megér. Az elmúlt időszakban történtek… és nem csak az én balesetemre gondolok… talán ráébresztették, hogy hülyeségeket csinál.

- Bízom benne.

Ebben a pillanatban ér haza Draco. Belép hozzánk, ad egy puszit, majd felmegy az emeletre, mondván beszélgessünk csak nyugodtan. Nem várom el tőle, hogy Hermione nyakába ugorjon, már annak is örülök, ha nem esnek egymásnak, és eltűri, hogy itt legyen nálunk. Sosem fogom ugyan megérteni a mugli származásúakkal szemben érzett ellenérzéseit, de tudom, hogy majdnem húsz év nevelésével szemben nem sokat tehetek. Már így is sokat változott.

Egy darabig még dumálunk a csajjal, iszunk egy teát, majd nem sokkal vacsora előtt elköszön, és elmegy.

Kiviszem a bögréket a konyhába, majd leülök, hogy elolvassam Ron levelét.

_Harry!_

_A múltkor nem volt alkalmam elmondani, amit szerettem volna. Igazából megértem Malfoyt, hogy úgy reagált… talán meg is érdemlem. De azért kösz, hogy megvédtél tőle. Bevallom őszintén, megijedtem, tényleg megölt volna, ha nem állítod le. _

Ha tudnád, te idióta, hogy mennyire közel voltál hozzá… Dracónak nincsenek gátlásai, ha személyes bosszúról van szó. Piszok szerencséd volt, hogy én valahogy észhez tudtam téríteni.

_De tényleg megértem, hogy így reagált, és ami történt, igazából sok mindenre rádöbbentett. Megértettem, hogy bármire képes lenne érted. Azt hittem, hogy ami köztetek van, csak egy gyerekes ragaszkodás a részedről, de amit a szemében láttam, azt mutatja, hogy te is fontos vagy neki._

_De mindezt nem írásban szeretném elmondani neked. Szóval, ha gondolod… és még tudsz bízni bennem annyira, hogy beszélünk… szeretnék komolyan bocsánatot kérni… és mindent megbeszélni, ami az utóbbi időben történt. Sok hülyeséget csináltam, tudom, de… szeretném, ha megbeszélnénk. Tudom, hogy arra, amit veled tettem, nincs bocsánat, de… szeretném azt hinni, hogy egyszer talán megbocsátasz nekem. _

_Ron_

Hát, jobb később, mint soha… még a hülyeséget megbánni is. De Draco mindkettőnk nyakát kitekerné, ha találkoznák vele. Valahogy finoman be kéne adagolnom neki.

Draco úgy oson mögém, ahogy mindig is szokott. Észrevétlen, hang nélkül.

- Mi ez? Nagyon belemerültél – szólal meg mögöttem.

- Csak egy levél.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy még mindig hülyeségeket kapsz!

- Inkább nézd meg! – nyomom a kezébe, mire gyanakodva átveszi, és leül mellém. Ahogy olvassa, látom, hogy egyre jobban elsötétül a tekintete.

- Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezi végül, de kerüli a tekintetem.

- Beszélnem kéne vele…

- Tedd, amit jónak látsz, Harry… de ne várd tőlem, hogy megint bejárkálok hozzád a kórházba – mondja, majd ledobja a pergament az asztalra, és minden további nélkül otthagy. Hallom, ahogy felmegy a lépcsőn, és egy szomorú sóhajjal nézek utána. Gondoltam, hogy nem fogja megérteni. Félt… ez egyértelmű… ezért nem is haragudhatok rá. Csak annyira utálok már haragban lenni Ronnal… még azok után is, ami történt. Tudom, hogy nem volt szándékos, és amiket a fejemhez vágott sem gondolta komolyan. De ettől Draco nem haragszik rá kevésbé.

Lassan feltápászkodok, és utána megyek. A hálószobában, az ablaknál találok rá, tüntetően bámul kifele. Odalépek mögé, és megsimogatom a karját.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, hidd el!

- Aha.

- Nem fog bántani… eddig sem akart.

- Akkor biztos más fogalmaink vannak a bántásról. De ha ennyire biztos vagy benne, akkor ne foglalkozz velem! Menj, és beszéljetek!

- Nem akarom, hogy haragudj rám!

- Nem haragszom. Csak… majdnem meghaltál…

- De nem haltam meg! Itt vagyok veled… - mondom, és átölelem.

- Jó lenne, ha ez így is maradna – morog tovább, majd elhúzódik tőlem, és leül az ágy szélére.

Megcsóválom a fejem, és odaülök mellé.

- Mit szeretnél?

- Ezt had ne én döntsem már el! – fakad ki. - A te barátod…

- Draco…

- Nézd, Harry… neked kell eldöntened, hogy adsz-e neki még egy esélyt. Ez a te dolgod. De ebbe a házba nem teszi be a lábát, azt most megmondom. És nem akarom látni, különben lehet, hogy nem tudom visszafogni magam.

- De Hermionét is elviseled, pedig ő…

- Azért van köztük egy kis különbség, nem gondolod? Az egyik megölni próbál, a másik megmenteni.

- Nem ilyen drasztikus a helyzet.

- Hát persze. Neked lehet, hogy nem, elvégre végigaludtad az egészet.

- Azért nekem sem volt leányálom.

- Tudom.

- Nagyon fogsz utálni, ha kibékülök Ronnal?

- Ha túléled, akkor csak egy kicsit.

- Kösz – mondom halványan elmosolyodva. – Igyekszem túlélni.

- Ha megint rossz vége lesz a kis békülési akciódnak, tényleg megölöm. És még te sem fogsz visszatartani. Még akkor sem, ha a túlvilágról jössz vissza.

- Nem lesz rossz vége. És most gyere vacsorázni, attól talán kevésbé leszel morgós.

- Reménykedj csak…

Vacsora közben sem szól, csak ha kérdezem. Nem lesz egyszerű megbékítenem, sürgősen ki kéne találnom valamit.

Inkább befejezem az evést, odalépek mögé, és átkarolom. – Mivel tudnálak kiengesztelni?

- Leginkább azzal, hogy most nem nyaggatsz – sóhajt.

- Attól reggelre megbékélsz?

- Talán.

- Rendben, legyen – mondom, adok egy puszit a hajába, és magára hagyom. Felmegyek, megfürdök, aztán egy könyvvel bebújok az ágyba. Bízom abban, hogy Draco hangulata valóban rendbe jön reggelre.

Már kioltottam a fényeket, és majdnem elaludtam, mikor Draco is feljön. Talán még mindig neheztel rám, és nem akarta, hogy nyaggassam. Hát… legyen meg az öröme.

- Harry, alszol? – simogatja meg a karom, miután bebújt az ágyba.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem, és lassan felé fordulok.

- Figyelj… nincs jogom beleszólni az életedbe. Tényleg tedd, amit jónak látsz. Csak féltelek.

- Tudom – simogatom meg gyengéden az arcát. – Nem lesz baj, hidd el!

Csak bólint, és elfekszik mellettem, lazán átkarol, de tudom, hogy nehezen fog elaludni, ahogy én is. Gondolkodom. Tudom, hogy részéről az aggodalma nem teljesen alaptalan, de bízom abban, hogy Ronnak is megjött a jobbik esze. Mióta csak beléptem a varázsvilágba, barátok voltunk, és szeretném, ha újra azok lehetnénk. Ehhez viszont beszélnem kéne vele.

Másnap reggel, mikor indulás előtt Draco ad egy puszit, látom a szemében, hogy aggódik, de mivel nem hozza szóba a témát, én sem erőltetem. Próbálok egy álmos, de megnyugtató mosolyt küldeni felé, majd miután elmegy, újra kényelmesen elhelyezkedem az ágyban, és megint csak Ronon gondolkodom. Hogy mit mondhatnék neki… De hát ilyesmin annyira felesleges előre gondolkodni. Inkább megkeresem.

Elhatározom magamban, hogy mikor ebédszünete van a suliban, próbálom megtalálni. Bár egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy szívesen látnak ott, azok után, hogy az egész rendszert felrúgtuk. Bár igazából Ronon és az öreg professzoron kívül senki nem tudja, hogy én tudtam ezekről a dolgokról.

Vagy keressem meg most reggel? Akkor még nem akkora a nyüzsgés. És a szobájában nyugodtan beszélhetünk. Legfeljebb ellógja az első órát. Nagy ügy!

Na, ez nem is rossz ötlet. Gyorsan felöltözöm, megmosakszom, és mielőtt még meggondolhatnám magam, a suli elé hoppanálok. Veszek egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt belépek, majd gyors és határozott léptekkel elindulok Ron szobája felé. Nagyon bízom abban, hogy mióta én eljöttem, nem kapott új szobatársat. Bár ez év közben nem lenne jellemző.

Az ajtaja előtt még megállok, eltöprengek, hogy vajon mi lenne, ha Dracónak lenne igaza, de mielőtt még ezek a gondolatok eluralnának, inkább bekopogok.

- Gyere! – hallom a vörös hangját.

Mikor kinyitom az ajtót, és meglát, lesápad, kiesik a kezéből az éppen felrázott párnája.

- Bejöhetek? – nézek rá bizonytalanul.

- Persze… ööö… gyere csak.

Belépek, beteszem az ajtót. – Beszélni akartál velem.

- Igen… csak… ilyen hirtelen…

- Legalább nem kellett előtte izgulnod.

- Ez igaz. Nem ülsz le? Vagy… kérsz valamit?

- Nem azért jöttem, Ron. Valóban sok minden van, amit meg kéne beszélnünk.

- Tudom. Figyi… örülök, hogy jól vagy… én sajnálom, ami… nem akartam. Csak annyira dühös voltam, és… nem tudtam, mit csinálok.

- Tudom, Ron. Ez véletlen volt. Ha nem állok a lépcső szélén, legfeljebb seggre ültem volna. Rosszkor álltam rossz helyen. Ennyi. Végül szerencsésen megúsztam, ez a lényeg. Viszont, amiket a fejemhez vágtál, az nem volt fair.

- Hát…

- Még mindig nem érted meg, ugye?

- Nem tudom…

- De azért most már tudunk róla normálisan beszélni?

- Azt hiszem.

- Oké. Akkor mondd el, hogy mi az, ami leginkább zavar? Hogy egy pasival kavarok? Vagy, hogy pont Dracóval? Vagy csak az dühít, hogy az újságírók téged is belekevertek?

- Hát… azt hiszem, ilyen sorrendben – mondja egy szégyellős mosollyal.

- Akkor valóban hosszú lesz… de menjünk végig az egészen, ha akarod. Már ha nem bánod, hogy lemaradsz az órákról…

- Ugyan, Harry… ezt pont te mondod? Utáltál órára járni.

- Emlékszem, volt idő, mikor te is!

- Ez igaz.

- Rendben – mondom, és leülök a régi ágyamra, ami most üresen áll. – Szóval magyarázatot vársz… nézd… nem tudok neked logikus magyarázatot adni. A szerelem sosem racionális, sosincs rá igazi magyarázat.

- Szóval tényleg szereted Malfoyt?

- Tényleg.

- De hát utáltátok egymást… folyton beléd kötött, bunkó volt…

- A háború után sok minden megváltozott, ezt neked is tudnod kéne. Még Draco is.

- Persze, mert látta, hogy nem nyerhet.

- Nem. Azért, mert belátta, hogy mit veszített. Olyan embereket, akiket szeret.

- Na persze. Az apját, aki egy ugyanolyan szemét alak, mint ő! – csattan fel a vörös, és félek, hogy ha hagyom, hogy eluralják az indulatai, semmivel sem jutunk előbbre, mint a múltkor.

- Nem, Ron. Nem az apját. Az apja volt a legkisebb baja. Nála sokkal jobban szerette a keresztapját, aki viszont valóban nem azt a sorsot érdemelte, amit végül kapott.

- Piton?

- Igen, Piton. És Draco irántam érzett utálata is azzal változott meg, hogy feltártam az igazságot Pitonról, és igaz, csak a halála után, de kiálltam mellette. Ez akkor sokat jelentett neki. Onnantól kezdve vett emberszámba.

- Azóta vagytok együtt?

- Nem, csak azóta nem estünk egymásnak minden sarkon. És ez mindkettőnknek nagy könnyebbség volt.

- Mikor jöttetek össze?

- Az év végi bálon.

- Nem is láttalak titeket.

- Csak ültünk egy asztalnál és dumáltunk. Aztán leléptünk.

- Képzelem – fúj egyet Ron.

Képzeled a fenét, gondolom magamban. Ha elképzelnéd csak a felét annak, ami akkor történt, már rég kidobtál volna az ablakon. Aztán ahogy egy pillanatra felidéződnek előttem az emlékek, sok minden kiülhet az arcomra, mert megszólal.

- Tüntesd el ezt a mosolyt a képedről, mert elkap a harci ideg – mondja, és gyorsan engedelmeskedem, mielőtt tényleg így történik.

- Bocs. Szóval, mi érdekel még?

- Nem is tudom. Én… nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Malfoy csak annyira is megváltozott volna, hogy képes lennék egy levegőt szívni vele…

- Nézd… Draco mardekáros… sokszor hideg, cinikus, undok… de velem ez csak csipkelődés… tudom, hogy mással szemben halálosan komoly… ahogy téged is fenyegetett… de velem más. Még akkor is, ha ezt mások előtt sosem mutatná.

- Nehéz elhinnem.

- Mindenkinek az.

- És az sem zavar, hogy egy aljas gazember?

- Nem tudom… nem, azt hiszem nem… mert egyáltalán nem annyira aljas, mint te gondolod. Nem mondom, hogy nincsenek tisztességtelen üzletei… hogy nem él vesztegetéssel, vagy zsarolással… ismerem, tudom, bármilyen eszközt bevet, csak hogy elérje a célját. De én nála nagyobb kutyákra akarok vadászni, és tudom, hogy mindig lesznek ilyenek. Akik nála sokkal nagyobb fenyegetést jelentenek. És különben is, ha ő nincs, a Próféta sosem hozza le azt a cikket Delayről.

- Szóval a cél szentesíti az eszközt?

- Talán. Nem… nem tudom, nem is ez a fontos… Akkor nagyon örültem, hogy ezt megtette. Engem is csak utólag avatott be a dolgaiba, és nagyon sokat jelentett, hogy meglépte ezt értem. Még akkor is, ha te utálsz miatta.

- Hát… nem utállak. Csak akkor ijesztő volt, hogy ez az egész összeborul a fejünk felett. Azóta némileg letisztultak a dolgok.

- Ennek örülök.

Megcsóválja a fejét. Még mindig nem érti.

- Mit mondjak még, Ron? Mit kéne elmagyaráznom, hogy megértsd? Azt írtad, hogy láttad az aggódást a szemében… mi az, ami nem érthető a kapcsolatunkban?

- Tényleg láttam… tudtam, hogy bármire képes érted. Még arra is, hogy megöljön.

- Megtette volna, ha nem lépek közbe.

- Tudom, hogy téged megvédjen. Ő is szeret téged.

- Gratulálok, hogy rájöttél. Akkor?

- Én nem tudom, Harry… nekem ez akkor is túl meredek… talán sosem fogom megérteni. De megpróbálom elfogadni.

- Első körben nekem ennyi tökéletesen elég.

- Hermione is ezt mondta.

- Kibékültetek? – kapom fel a fejem. Talán végre tényleg megjött az esze.

- Hát, nem tudom, hogy…

- Ron, az a csaj szeret téged!

- És mégis elment…

- Igen. Mert nem úgy akar élni, ahogy mi. Arra kényszerítenéd, hogy aurorként gyilkoljon, mikor ő gyógyítani akar? Életet menteni? Ugyan, Ron… alig pár hónapja van a Mungóban, és már profi! A legjobb lehet… miért fosztanád meg ettől?

- Tudom, hogy igazad van, de…

- Ettől még lehettek együtt! Nem kell, hogy ugyanaz legyen a hivatásotok. Az a fontos, hogy mindketten azt csináljátok, amit szívvel-lélekkel szeretnétek csinálni.

- Tudom, hogy igazad van… talán még van értelme megpróbálni újra.

- Ez a beszéd. Beszélj vele!

- Jó, majd összeszedem magam.

- Helyes. Tőlem akarsz még tudni valamit?

- Akkor most… szent a béke? – néz rám szégyenlősen.

- Részemről – mondom egy halvány mosollyal. – De a bizalomnak idő kell, hogy helyreálljon.

- Tudom. De első körben ennyi tökéletesen elég – ismétli meg a szavaim.

- Oké. Akkor most húzz órára.

- Fenét.

- Ron!

- Jól van, a másodikra bemegyek – néz rám bosszúsan, mire bólintok, majd elköszönünk, és otthagyom.

Ahogy hazaérek, leroskadok a kanapéra a nappaliban. Jobban sikerült ez a beszélgetés, mint vártam, de valami miatt mégis úgy érzem, hogy ez a barátság még jó ideig nem lesz olyan, mint volt. Sok idő kell, mire elfogadjuk egymás dolgait. De már így is százszor jobban érzem magam, mint előtte. Már csak Dracót kell megbékítenem.

Mikor hazajön, kint vagyok a kertben, épp leültem egy fa alá kicsit pihenni.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezi, mikor leül mellém, de nyíltan nem kérdez rá. Ennek ellenére szeretném vele megbeszélni a dolgot.

- Találkoztam Ronnal – mondom neki, de nem szól rá semmit. – Draco…

- Mondtam, hogy nem szólok bele az életedbe. Örülök, hogy nem esett bajod. Ennyi. Ne beszéljünk róla!

- Draco, kérlek…

- Nézd, Harry… attól, hogy neked vajszíved van, és megbocsátottad neki, hogy majdnem meghaltál… a te dolgod. Én azt hiszem, sosem fogom, és ne is kérd ezt tőlem! Nem akarok sem hazudni, sem veszekedni… részemről nem ér annyit Weasley, hogy akár csak még egy napot veszekedéssel töltsünk miatta.

- Oké – fogadom el, mert látom, hogy nincs választásom. Engem szeret, Hermione jelenlétét elfogadta, Ront továbbra is gyűlöli. A kiindulási állapothoz képest nem rossz arány. De jobb sem lesz. Hát jó, legyen így. – Nem fogom többször szóba hozni.

Csak bólint, és átkarolja a vállam. A továbbiakban általános dolgokról beszélgetünk, majd amikor megunjuk bemegyünk vacsorázni. Úgy tűnik, ha nem erőltetem a Ron témát, úgy alapból egész jó hangulata van. Jobb ezt nem kockáztatni, gondolom egy halvány mosollyal, és befejezem a vacsorámat.


	23. Chapter 23

A mai nap egész jónak ígérkezik. Draco is korán jött haza, azt mondta reggel, laza napja lesz. Örülök, ha itthon van, úgyis annyit dolgozik. Azt terveztük, hogy kiülünk a kertbe, kicsit beszélgetni, hisz mostanában nem igazán volt lehetőségünk.

Már épp indulnánk, mikor valaki kopogtat a bejárati ajtón. Összenézünk, végül Draco meg ajtót nyitni. Csupán egy tized másodpercig látok meglepetést az arcán, a kint álló valószínűleg észre sem vette.

- Nocsak! Micsoda megtiszteltetés – szólal meg némileg cinikus hangon. – Maga a mágiaügyi miniszter úr!

Merlin… hihetetlen ez a pasi. Képes még Kingsleyvel is kötekedni.

- Helló! – hallom Kingsley hangját, de egyáltalán nem tűnik idegesnek Draco miatt. – Harryvel szeretnék beszélni.

Draco felvont szemöldökkel rám néz, és én már előre forgatom a szemem, hogy mit fog mondani. – Kellemes meglepetés, Potter… a barátaid közül nem mind hagyta ki az illemtan órát. Van olyan, aki tud köszönni, és ismeri azt a szót, hogy szeretnék.

- Jaj, menj már, Draco! Engedj! – lépek oda hozzá, mire vigyorogva félreáll az útból. – Gyere be, Kingsley!

Egy határozott kézfogással üdvözöljük egymást, majd érdeklődik a hogylétem felől. Végül a tárgyra tér.

- Harry, beszélni szeretnék veled. Négyszemközt. Én nem akarok udvariatlan lenni, csak…

- Nem bízik bennem – fejezi be helyette Draco kicsit cinikusan. – Semmi gond. Fent leszek, Harry – mondja, és felmegy a lépcsőn.

Enyhén helytelenítőn nézek Kingsleyre, de az a megbánás legcsekélyebb jelét sem mutatja. Bevezetem a nappaliba, és becsukom az ajtót.

- Nézd, Harry – kezd bele -, nekem személy szerint semmi kifogásom nem lenne Malfoy jelenléte ellen, de ha elmondom, miért jöttem, te is megérted, hogy miért kértem azt, hogy most ne legyen itt.

- Hallgatlak.

- Nos… mindenekelőtt tudnom kell, hogy valóban vagy-e már olyan jól, mint állítod.

- Azt hiszem, igen. Néhány nappal ezelőtt Hermione teljesen gyógyultnak nyilvánított. Azt mondta, kirobbanóbb formában vagyok, mint valaha, hiszen ő rakott össze.

- Ennek igazán örülök. Még egy kérdésem lenne… még mindig kitartasz az elhatározásod mellett, hogy egyedül szeretnél dolgozni, és…

- Igen – vágok közbe, mert semmi kedvem még egyszer végighallgatni az aggodalmait.

- Akkor lenne a számodra egy megbízásom. Kemény munka, de az igazán húzós az benne, hogy személyesen is érinteni fog téged. De mégis szeretném inkább rád bízni, mint bárki másra.

- Mondd!

- Bellatrix Lastrange.

Egy pillanat alatt sötétül el a tekintetem, ahogy felrémlik előttem az az őrült nőszemély, és az a rengeteg gonoszság, gyilkosság, amit elkövetett, az az imádat, ahogy Voldemortra nézett.

- Harry… Harry! Figyelsz rám?

- Bocs… - térek magamhoz. – Mit is mondtál?

- Még semmit, csak láttam, hogy nem vagy itt. Szóval… látták Bellát a napokban…

- Hol?

- Lassan a testtel, Harry… csak akkor adom neked ezt az ügyet, ha megígéred, hogy félre tudod tenni a személyes indulataidat. Tudom, hogy ez nehéz…

- Az a nő ölte meg a keresztapámat! És engem is megpróbált néhányszor! – fakadok ki, mert azóta sem tudtam belenyugodni Sirius halálába. Azt a fájdalmat, amit akkor éreztem, ellenségemnek sem kívánom.

- Tudom. De ha ez a harag vezet, akkor nem fogsz tudni a küldetésedre koncentrálni, és hibázol. Nem azt akarom, hogy megölesd magad, hanem, hogy elkapjuk azt a hárpiát.

Veszek néhány nagy levegőt, és lecsillapítom az indulataim. – Rendben. Igazad van. Ide most az eszem kell, és nem a szívem.

- Így van, Harry. És több okból is. Az egyik az, ami miatt nem akartam, hogy Malfoy itt legyen.

- Mi van?

- Harry, ne felejtsd el, hogy Bella Draco közeli rokona. Az édesanyja testvére.

- Basszus, ez igaz – sóhajtok. Merlin a megmondhatója, Draco hogy reagált volna. – De gondolod, hogy az utamba állna?

- Nézd, én nem ismerem a kapcsolatotok mélységét… sem Draco kapcsolatát a nagynénjével. De vitaforrás lehet közöttetek. Ezért kérlek, hogy gondoldd meg, mielőtt igent mondasz.

- Szeretném ezt megbeszélni vele.

- Biztos jó ötlet?

- Jobb, mint a háta mögött kavarni – jutnak eszembe a szőke szavai.

- Ahogy gondolod.

- Rendben. Lépjünk tovább! Kérem a részleteket.

- Oké… nos, Bella felbukkant pár napja egy vidéki kisvárosban, egy egész kis kompániával körülvéve.

- Halálfalók?

- Nem. Úgy tűnik, lejjebb adta a színvonalat. Helyi pitiáner alakok, kisstílű tolvajok, orvgazdák, ilyesmi… leginkább muglik… fene se tuja miért… és csak néhány varázsló. De azt senki sem sejti, hogy Bella mit akar kezdeni velük. Ha elég ideje marad, szervezhet belőlük egy kisebbfajta hadsereget. Ne feledd, az a nő nem normális. Bármire készülhet. De minden részletet megtalálsz ebben a dossziéban.

- Rendben. Át fogom nézni.

- Kösz, Harry! De ha… szóval, ha mégis gond lenne…

- Ne aggódj, ha valami van, azonnal értesítlek.

- Rendben. És tudni akarok a terveidről, mielőtt elindulsz.

- Nem hiszem, hogy lesznek terveim. Egy őrülttel szemben nem lehet tervezni. Majd improvizálok.

- Akkor legalább azt szeretném tudni, mikor indulsz.

- Ne haragudj, Kingsley, de jobb, ha nem.

- Nem bízol bennem?

- Ez nem a bizalomról szól. És nem a barátságról. Ez munka.

- Merlin… hallottam már ezeket a szavakat – mondja mosolyogva. – Rendben. De akkor legalább azt ígérd meg, hogy ha belefogsz, vigyázni fogsz magadra.

- Ezt megígérhetem.

- Rendben. És ha bármi segítségre van szükséged, csak szólj!

Egy mosollyal válaszolok csak, amiből tudhatja, akkor fogok segítséget kérni, ha piros hó esik, így ő is csak elmosolyodik, és feláll a fotelból.

- Jól van, akkor én megyek is – mondja, és elindul kifelé. A folyosóról még körülnéz. – Nagyon szépen berendeztétek ezt a házat, Harry. Igazán otthonos.

- Kösz. Igyekeztünk azzá tenni.

- Jól van… akkor még egyszer minden jót… és vigyázz magadra!

- Úgy lesz. Majd jelentkezem.

Bólint és kilép az ajtón.

Ahogy beteszem az ajtót Kingsley mögött, hallom, hogy Draco lejön a lépcsőn.

- Jó, hogy jössz – nézek rá. – Úgyis beszélni szeretnék veled.

- Nem kell elmondanod, mit mondott Kingsley. Megértem, ha nem bízik bennem, a korábbi tapasztalatai erre ösztönzik.

- De igen, el kell mondanom. És ezt neki is megmondtam. Jogod van tudni.

- Nos… ha így áll a helyzet, akkor menjünk, üljünk le. Gyanítom, nem lesz egyszerű téma.

- Nem – sóhajtok, és visszamegyek vele a nappaliba, és letelepszünk a kanapén.

- Hallgatlak, Harry.

Nem tudom, hogy kezdjek bele. Végül is, soha nem beszélgettünk vele Belláról, soha egyetlen szóval sem említette. A szüleiről sem beszélt sokat, csak ha faggattam, és mivel láttam, hogy fájdalmasan érinti a téma, ez nem túl sűrűn fordult elő. De fogalmam sincs, milyen kapcsolatban állt a nagynénjével, így nem is sejtem, hogy reagálna.

- Kingsley azért jött, hogy megbízzon egy munkával…

- Ez eddig nem hangzik rosszul… hol a buktató?

- Ott, hogy akit el kéne kapnom… Bellatrix Lastrange.

Néhány pillanatig csak néz maga elé, és már épp mondanék valamit, mikor rám néz.

- És most attól félsz… attól féltek… hogy beleavatkozom? Hogy nem engedném?

- Megérteném, ha így lenne.

- Valóban? – kérdezi tengernyi cinizmussal.

- Valóban. Tudom, hogy ő a nagynénéd…

- Aha… a nagynéném. Elmesélek neked valamit, Harry… bár igazából felesleges, mert úgyis tudod… láttad Perselus emlékeit… az én drága nagynéném mindent megtett, hogy megakadályozza anyámat, mikor az meg akart menteni Voldemort parancsától. Az én drága nagynéném szerint nincs annál felemelőbb érzés, mint mikor valaki feláldozza az életét Voldemortért. Hogy életem legnagyobb megtiszteltetése ért azzal, hogy megölhetem Dumbledore-t. Nos, Harry… nem tudom, miért féltél tőlem… de Bella nénikém sohasem állt túl közel hozzám… hozzá senki nem állt közel, csak Voldemort. Az őrületig őt imádta, és nem látott senkit és semmit rajta kívül. A családja is csak egy eszköz volt, hogy a Nagyurat szolgálja. De ez már nem számít. Nem akartam ilyen mélységig belemenni.

- Sajnálom, ha felkavartalak… nem akartam.

- Nem számít. Időnként magamtól is eszembe jut a múlt, de azt hiszem, most lesz néhány rémálmunk az elkövetkező napokban, amiért ennyire felidéztük az eseményeket.

- Szóval nem bánnád, ha…

- Harry… ha bánnám is, azt kellene tenned, amit te tartasz helyesnek. De nem bánom. De fogadj el tőlem néhány tanácsot… Csak kőkemény okklumencia mellett szállj szembe Bellával. Tudom miért és mennyire gyűlölöd őt, ahogy ő is tisztában van ezzel, és ő ezt ki is használja. A másik dolog… Bella őrült… nem azért mondom, mert nem bírom… igazán, orvosilag nem beszámítható… éppen ezért annyira veszélyes… kiszámíthatatlan. Légy vele nagyon óvatos. És ő Voldemort tanítványa… számíthatsz tőle olyan trükkökre, olyan átkokra, amiket senki nem ismer. Voldemort évezredes, rég elfeledettnek hitt átkokat ásott elő a varázslótörténelem kútjából…

- Draco… tudom… ismerem… és óvatos leszek, megígérem.

- Aggódom érted…

- Tudom. De ha erre az útra lépek… az ilyen dolgok mindennaposak lesznek.

- Nem… minden csatád kemény lesz… de ez lesz mind közül a legkeményebb.

- Ne aggódj! Gondolj arra… hogy a keresztapád tanítványa voltam. Okklumenciából és sötét varázslatok kivédéséből is. A legjobb tudását adta át nekem. Ha ezzel nem tudom legyőzni Bellát, akkor semmivel.

- Igazad van.

- Látod!

- És van már terved?

- Először veled akartam beszélni. Most majd átböngészem az anyagot, amit Kingsley hozott, bár nem hiszem, hogy sok használható információ van benne. Jobban bíznék abban, amit én gyűjtök össze, de kiindulási alapnak azért nem rossz.

- Rendben. De… ha bármi kérdésed van Belláról… csak szólj! Bár, mint mondtam, kiszámíthatatlan.

- Oké.

- Akkor most láss munkához. Nem zavarlak.

- Nem zavarsz. Maradj csak. Legalább azonnal kérdezhetek, ha valami eszembe jut.

- Rendben – egyezik bele, és egy újsággal a fotelba telepszik.

Gyorsan átfutom a kézhez kapott anyagot, de meg kell mondjam, tényleg nem sok használható adat van benne. Feltételezések, találgatások… nem nagy segítség.

Hamar félre is dobom a paksamétát, inkább Dracót próbálom faggatni. Nem szívesen ugyan, de mesél nekem Belláról, időnként szóba jönnek a szülei is. Nem akartam ennyire mélyen felkavarni a még csak alig leülepedett emlékeket, de aztán rájövök, hogy talán neki is egy kicsit jobb lesz, ha beszél róla.

Este megvacsorázunk, de továbbra is a gondolataimba merülve megyek fel a szőke mellett az emeletre, majd megyek el fürödni. Mintha visszarepültem volna a múltba, ahol még mindig zajlik a háború.

Draco, mikor bebújik mellém az ágyba, megcirógatja az arcom. – Minden ügyed így ki fog borítani?

- Nem… csak… tudod, hogy ez felkavar… túl sok fájdalmat okozott nekem.

- El kell vonatkoztatnod ettől.

- Tudom. Kingsley is ezt mondta. De nem olyan könnyű… ne aggódj, ha itt lesz az ideje, lezárom magam, nem lesz gond… csak most előjöttek olyan emlékek, amiket azt hittem, már lezártam.

- Az igazán fájdalmas emlékek elkísérnek, amíg élsz. A fájdalom, a gyász… eláshatod nagyon mélyre, de időnként előtörnek.

- Hát, ezzel megint nem nyugtattál meg.

- Sejtem. Mikor indulsz?

- Minél előbb. Nem akarok esélyt adni neki, hogy meglépjen. Ha innen eltűnik, lehet, hogy megint hónapokig nem bukkan fel sehol.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy holnap indulsz?

- Igen, úgy terveztem.

- Hát… nem tartóztatlak. De komolyan mondtam, hogy vigyázz magadra.

- Ne aggódj, ilyen könnyen nem szabadulsz tőlem – mosolygok rá halványan.

- Majd szólok, ha arra pályázom. De most más ötletem van.

- Elmondod?

- Nem, inkább megmutatom – mondja, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol, alig néhány pillanat alatt magával ragadva az örvénylő szenvedélybe.

Reggel viszont már elég nyomott hangulatban ébredünk mindketten. Általában az ágyból szoktam nézni, ahogy készülődik, de most én is felkelek, jobb, ha én is korán elindulok.

Mikor felöltözünk, odalép hozzám, lazán átölel.

- Harry, ne kapkodj! Gondolj át mindent, szedj össze mindent, amire szükséged lehet.

- A pálcám meg a köpenyem… mi kellhet még?

Megcsóválja a fejét. – Tudtam, hogy úgy ugrassz bele, mint egy éretlen kölyök. Legalább ezt vidd magaddal! – nyújt át egy pénztárcánál is alig nagyobb bőrtokot.

- Mi ez? – nézek rá kérdőn.

- Néhány fiola bájital… Szükséged lehet rá – mondja, és kibontja a csomagot. – Ez – mutat a legelsőre – hatástalanítja a legtöbb gyenge és közepes mérget, de néhány nagyon komoly ellen is hatásos. Ez a másik…

- Százfűléfőzet… igen, ezt ismerem. És ez… veritaszérum… ez komoly… - nézek rá némi ámulattal.

- Látom, Potter, azért hét év bájitaltan tanulás alatt ragadt rád valami a koszon kívül. De fogadjunk, hogy a többit nem ismered!

- Nem, tényleg nem.

- Na szóval… ez a kék egy gyulladáscsökkentő és hűsítő cucc… bármilyen vágó és perzselő átok hatását azonnal semlegesíti. A zöld egy kombinált sebhegesztő és vérképző bájital, ez is hasznos lehet alkalomadtán. Ezzel az utolsóval viszont vigyázz, ez méreg… néhány cseppje csak megbénít, hasonló hatása van, mint a petrificus totalusnak. De a felénél nagyobb adag már halálos. Használd belátásod szerint.

- De én nem…

- Az is egy belátás. De azért legyen nálad.

- Jól van… - mondom beleegyezőn, majd elveszem a készletet, zsebre teszem, majd újra megölelem. – Mi lenne velem nélküled?

- Zöldfülű bakfis módjára mennél fejjel a falnak – mondja kissé gúnyosan, de hallom, hogy mosolyog közben. – De komolyra fordítva a szót… megoldanád nélkülem is, csak kicsit kockázatosabb lenne.

- Köszönöm, Draco!

- Ne köszöngesd, egyben gyere vissza! És most indulnom kell… vigyázz magadra!

- Sietek haza!

- Potter… ha egy nappal később jössz… azt kibírom, nem számít… az csak idő… de ha kapkodsz, és elszúrod… az nehezebb lenne! Ezt tartsd észben! – mondja, majd hozzám hajol még egy csókra, és utána eltűnik.

Fejcsóválva nézek utána. Igaz, nem számítottam könnyes búcsúra… de igaza van. Ilyenkor nincs helye érzelgős nagyjeleneteknek. Majd ha visszajöttem, talán lesz lehetőségem megszabadulni a feszültségtől. Ha visszajövök…

Még magamhoz veszem a köpenyem, és én is elindulok a célom felé.

~~ o ~~

Ahogy megérkezem a városka egyik félreeső sikátorába, veszek néhány mély levegőt, hogy lecsillapítsam a gondolataimat, és tudjak arra koncentrálni, amiért tulajdonképpen itt vagyok. Körülnézek, és amikor úgy érzem, hogy senki nem figyel, kisétálok a sikátorból. Elgondolkodom, majd arra jutok, hogy ha meg akarom ismerni a városkát, és persze némi információt is szeretnék szerezni, akkor legjobb, ha néhány helyi kocsmával kezdem.

Nos, besétálok a főtéren lévő enyhén lepukkant műintézménybe, és nem csalódom a várakozásaimban. Kicsi, füstös, koszos, a vendégkör az éjszakás műszak most lelépett melósaiból áll, akik már reggel nyolckor sík részegek, hogy estére legyen idejük kijózanodni.

Látok egy idősebb férfit, aki egyedül ül az asztalnál, előtte néhány röviditalos pohár, és egy fél korsó sör.

- Meghívhatom még egy körre, bátyám? – telepedek le mellé. Valószínűleg tetszik neki a közvetlen hangnem, mert vigyorogva végigmér.

- Hát ha már ilyen adakozó kedvedben vagy, fiatalember… nem mondok nemet!

Valahogy gondoltam. Nem olyannak néz ki, mint aki visszautasít egy kis ingyen itókát. Intek a csaposnak, hogy hozzon az öregnek még egy kört, nekem meg egy hideg sört. Nem igazán szeretem a mugli piákat, de hát időnként be kell áldoznom magam. Mikor megérkezik az italunk, a bácsi egy hajtásra kiissza a felesét, majd rám néz.

- Amúgy mi járatban errefelé, fiacskám?

- Csak átutazóban vagyok. De kellemes kis városnak tűnik, úgyhogy néhány napig lehet, hogy maradok. Úgyis rám fér már a pihenés.

- Hát kellemes kis városka, az biztos… bár…

- Bár?

- Nem fontos…

- Jaj, ne csinálja már… - ki kell találnom valami hihető mesét, ha ki akarom húzni belőle, amit tud. Bár, amilyen állapotban van, már minden mese hihető neki. – Tudja, pont azon gondolkodtam… egy hónap múlva megnősülök… és valami hasonló nyugodt helyre akartam költözni a családdal. Tudja, ahol majd a gyerekek csendben, békében nőhetnek fel. Mondja, nincs véletlenül eladó ház a környéken?

- Hát éppenséggel van… csak…

- Csak? Valami gond van vele?

- Tudja, kihalt belőle a gazdája – mondja, de úgy tűnik, többet nem akar mesélni róla. Pedig muszáj lesz.

- Hát ez szomorú, de semmi furcsa nincs benne. Az idős emberek előbb-utóbb meghalnak, az utókorra örökítve a házukat.

- De ez a férfi nem volt idős. És az utcán egyszer csak összeesett, és meghalt. Nem tudják mitől. Ez itt eddig nem volt szokás. Az emberek ágyban, párnák közt szoktak meghalni kilencvenéves korukban.

- Biztos szívrohamot kapott – mondom, pedig az én szívem kezd hevesebben dobogni. A beazonosíthatatlan halálok általában valamilyen átkot szokott jelenteni. Szerencsétlen flótás biztos látott valamit, amit nem kellett volna neki. Szóval Bella már itt is gyilkol… ideje lesz leállítanom. – Valami más furcsaság nem történt mostanában?

- Furcsaságok mindig történnek. Még egy ilyen kis helyen is, ahol az emberek nagy része ismeri a másikat.

- Nem mondja!

- Érdekes csoportosulásokat lehet látni szerte a városban… és beszélik, hogy van velük egy nő… egy őrült!

- Ugyan miért őrült? Napóleonnak hiszi magát? – poénkodok, de az öreg csendre int. Jelzésértékűen megforgatja a poharát, mire rendelek neki még egy felest. Mikor megitta, közelebb int magához.

- Mesélik… - mondja, és megszédülök a belőle áradó alkoholszagtól -, hogy ez a nő maga az ördög… olyan ruhában jár, hogy normális ember nem vesz fel olyat, csak maszkabálba… és hogy olyan a kacaja, mint a sátánnak! Én mondom neked, fiam… megszállta az ördög a mi kis városkánkat. A plébános úr mindig prédikálta, hogy ez lesz a vége…

- És mit csinál ez a nő?

- Senki nem tudja… a város söpredékét gyűjti maga köré… és azt is mesélik, hogy egyszerre tud lenni több helyen… mondom én, hogy maga az ördög. Kerüld el jó messzire, fiacskám!

- Hát, remélem, nem azon a környéken tanyázik, ahol az eladó ház van!

- Tanyázik az mindenhol… mégiscsak jobban tennéd, ha nem hoznád ide a családod!

- Majd még meggondolom… mindenesetre köszönöm a beszélgetést! – bólint, én kifizetem az italokat, és kijövök a kocsmából. Fellélegzem, mikor végre tiszta, friss levegőhöz jutok, aztán összerendezem a gondolataimat. Nem sok újat tudtam meg… Bella valóban itt van, maga köré gyűjti a csőcseléket, és van valami titkolnivalója, amiért érdemes ölni. Bár neki pusztán szórakozásból is érdemes.

Csak úgy találomra elindulok, és továbbmegyek. Kevesen lézengenek a városban, egy ilyen helyen délelőtt általában dolgoznak az emberek, így esélyem sincs rátalálni az öreg által említett gyanús csoportosulásokra. Talán majd délután fele. Közben végiglátogatok még néhány szórakozóhelyet, de ott is csak annyit sikerül megtudnom, mint az elsőn.

Délben beülök ebédelni egy sokadosztályú apró étterembe, ahol koszos az asztal, és szar a kaja, de mindezért kárpótlásul megüti a fülem egy mondat…

- Ezt el kell mondanunk Ms. Blacknek – súgja egy sebhelyes fickó a másiknak a sarokban. Egy pillanatra kihagy a szívem, de mikor látom, hogy ügyet sem vetnek rám, rájövök, hogy nem rólam beszélnek. Így viszont már érdekes lehet a dolog! Gyorsan fizetek, majd kimegyek, és a ház melletti túlcsordult konténer mögött magamra terítem a köpenyem.

Amint a két fickó kilép az étteremből, észrevétlenül a nyomukba szegődöm. Még szerencse, hogy muglik, így nem is gyanakodnak arra, hogy valaki láthatatlanul követi őket. Így is óvatosnak kell azonban lennem, hisz így kora délután már többen járkálnak az utcákon, vigyázva kerülgetnem kell a szembejövőket.

A két pasas időnként megáll, hogy más gyanús külsejű egyénekkel beszélgessen, de közülük sem ítélek senkit varázslónak. Furcsa, hogy pont Bella, aki százszor aranyvérmániásabb, mint Draco, veszi körül magát muglikkal. Bár gyanítom nem azért, mert élvezi. Felhasználja őket valami őrült tervhez. Vagy egyszerűen csak pajzsnak maga előtt, hisz semmit nem jelentenek neki.

Végül, ahogy lassan kiérünk a városból, egy régi, istállószerű épülethez lépünk oda. Az egyik férfi bedörömböl az ajtón, mire valaki kinyitja. Na, ezt a férfit már gondolhatom varázslónak, de még ez sem biztos. Lehet, hogy csak Bellára akar hasonlítani a hosszú, fekete talárban. Mindenesetre az erejét nem érzem, de lehet, hogy csak azért, mert nem állok elég közel.

- Mit akartok? – förmed a másik kettőre.

- Beszélnünk kell Ms. Blackkel.

- Nincs itt. Talán holnap ilyenkor. De akkor se zavarjátok hülyeségekkel. Mostanában nagyon ingerlékeny. Nem tenne jót nektek, ha felbosszantanátok. Ugye értitek?

- Értjük, értjük… de ez az információ nagyon fontos!

- Ezt majd ő eldönti. Most tűnjetek el! – mondja, és egy hangos dördüléssel bevágja az ajtót, és a két mugli elkullog.

Igaz, hogy Bella most nem tartózkodik itt, de valahogy mégis elégedett vagyok, hogy már fél nap után megtaláltam a főhadiszállását. Bár gyanús, hogy ennyire óvatlan lenne, és fűnek-fának engedné, hogy a közelébe jöjjön. De hát most nem azt az időt éljük, mikor mindent megtehetett.

Viszont mindez azt jelenti, hogy még legalább egy napot itt kell töltenem. Keresnem kell a városban valami szállást, és holnap reggel korán kijönni ide. Hátha látok vagy hallok valamit, ami még segíthet. Minden apró információ fontos lehet.

Visszabandukolok a városba, egy félreeső zugban megszabadulok a köpenyemtől, aztán keresek egy olcsó motelt, ahol alhatok. Nem mondom, hogy első osztályú, de egy vagy két éjszakára megteszi. Nem áll szándékomban tovább maradni. Ha holnap tényleg visszatér az az őrült, akkor ki kell találnom valamit, hogy megállítsam, különben még több áldozata lesz.

Éjjel nem sokat alszom, mindvégig Bellán jár a fejem. Hogy vajon mire készül, mi lehet a terve? És persze, azon, hogy akadályozhatnám meg. Sok minden kavarog a fejemben, közben felidézem a régen tanultakat. Támadásokat, hárításokat, pajzsokat… és bár sosem hittem volna régen, de végtelen hálával gondolok Pitonra, akitől ezek nagy részét megtanulhattam. És ha már ő eszembe jutott, ideje elővennem a nagy kedvencét, az okklumenciát. Le kell zárnom az elmém. Tudom, ha holnap sikerül találkoznom Bellával, minden síkon támadni fog. Fizikailag, érzelmileg, mentálisan… így a védelmemnek is mindenre ki kell terjednie. És már lassan két éve alig használtam az okklumenciát, így jobb is, hogy még van néhány órám reggelig, ez elég lesz ahhoz, hogy minden tudásom felelevenítsem.


	24. Chapter 24

Másnap reggel korán visszatérek a helyszínre. Még szerencse, hogy Bella nem tett rá kiábrándítóbűbájt, mert akkor sosem találnám meg újra. De nem tehetett, hisz akkor a mugli emberei sem találnának ide. Még mindig nem értem, hogy mire akarja használni őket…

Néhányan már ilyen korán lézengenek az épület körül, de úgy tűnik, a vezérük még nem tért vissza. Merlin… elgondolkodom, hogy milyen kár, hogy az Imperius tiltott átok. Nem akarnám én bántani őket, csak elküldeni őket innen a búsba, hogy ne legyenek útban, mikor szembeszállok azzal az őrülttel. Vagy valakit beküldenék azzal, hogy erre tart a rendőrség… Bella nem hinné el ugyan, vagy legalábbis nem hiszem. Bár sosem bízott senkiben, így elhinné, hogy az emberei közül valaki feldobta. De az is lehet, hogy gyanakodni kezdene, hogy varázsló van a dologban. Akkor viszont legalább a muglikat elzavarná innen. Varázsló itt nem sok van körülötte, csupán három-négy ember. Ki tudja, hogy a többieket hol rejtegeti? De ők csak addig veszélyesek, míg a vezérük él és szabadon van. Nélküle bénák… csak le kell vágni a sárkány fejét.

Bella úgy bukkan fel nem sokkal mellettem, hogy ösztönösen hátrálok két lépést, pedig tudom, hogy a köpeny alatt nem fedezhet fel. Méltósága teljes tudatában indul a ház felé, majd amikor bemegy, az egyik ablakhoz osonva figyelem tovább.

Igazán jól jönne most egy Weasley ikrek féle telefül, de hát nem kívánhatok túl sokat. Amúgy is nagyjából sejtem, mi zajlik benn. A három varázsló, akik eddig sem hagyták el az épületet, úgy hajlongnak Bella előtt, mintha valamiféle istenség lenne. Az a néhány mugli, aki pedig itt van, a fal mellett áll, és jó, ha levegőt mernek venni.

Pár perccel később megjelenik az idevezető úton az a kettő, aki tegnap tudtán kívül idevezetett. Biztosan minél előbb közölni akarják úrnőjükkel a nagy hírt, bármi legyen is az, amit megtudtak. Gyorsan ki kell találnom valamit… valami kiábrándítóbűbáj kéne… hogy azt higgyék, hogy ide tart a rendőrség… ez talán még kivitelezhető is. És még csak bűnt sem követek el vele. Ez nem olyan, mint az Imperius… ki is próbálom. Észrevétlenül szórom az átkot a két férfira, és úgy tűnik sikerrel jártam. Összenéznek, és gyorsabbra veszik a tempót. Minden engedély nélkül berontanak, és ami még szerencsésebb, nyitva hagyják maguk mögött az ajtót, én pedig élek a lehetőséggel, és beosonok.

- Mi történt? – üvölt rájuk Bella. – Hogy merészeltek engedély nélkül…

- A rendőrség… jön a rendőrség – lihegi a két mugli, mire Bella egy pillanatra elgondolkodva néz rájuk, majd elönti a lila köd az agyát, ahogy vártam.

- Honnan tudják, hogy itt vagyunk? Melyikőtök árult el nekik? Hát nem tanultatok a múltkori esetből? Aki ujjat mer húzni velem, úgy jár, mint az öreg Jones! – nem tudom, ki lehetett az öreg Jones, de gyanítom, hogy a férfi, aki minden ok nélkül összeesett, és meghalt az utcán. - Azonnal eltakarodtok innen mind, és estére akarok egy nevet. Ugye tudjátok, hogy kiét?

A jelenlévő muglik holtsápadtan bólogatnak, mire Bella egy intéssel kitárja az ajtót, és ők szinte menekülve távoznak.

Nagyszerű. Akkor már csak hárman vannak körülötte. Velük viszont nem lesz könnyű dolgom, ők varázslók. Az első átokkal elárulom a jelenlétem, és akkor már ők is vadászni fognak rám. Ergo az első varázslattal legalább kettőt el kell intéznem. Vagy legalábbis mozgásképtelenné tenni… de egyelőre várnom kell az alkalomra. Amíg egy kupacban vannak, addig nem léphetek. Jobb lenne, ha szétszóródnának.

Most azonban Bella üvölt, mint akit nyúznak, mondván, hogy nem kellett volna korcs muglikkal kezdenie, és akkor most nem lenne szarban. Az egyik férfi próbálja csitítani, de csak annyit ér el, hogy Bella egy pálcaintéssel a falhoz vágja. Nem is sejti, hogy az ilyenekkel mekkora szívességet tesz nekem. Hisz az én dolgomat könnyíti azzal, ha legyengíti az embereit. Ha a másik kettőt el tudnám intézni, ez a falhoz kent nem tudna olyan gyorsan reagálni, hogy az veszélyes legyen. Ül a fal tövében, és próbálja megállítani a világ hirtelen felgyorsult forgását.

Bella elfordul tőle, és otthagyja, persze vele együtt a másik kettőt is. Ez az a lehetőség, amit vártam. Csak a pálcámat dugom ki a köpeny alól, és gyors egymás utánban küldöm rájuk a kábítóátkot. A harmadikra, amelyik még mindig a falnál heverészik, már nincs időm, mert Bella villámgyorsan fordul meg, és a szeme idegesen járkál fel-alá.

- Valaki van itt – mondja a még eszméleténél levő maradék emberének. – Ki van itt?

Piti trükk jut eszembe, de talán bejön. Odaosonok az ajtóhoz, és kinyitom, majd becsukom. Persze kimenni eszem ágában sincs.

- Kimenekült! Azonnal menj utána. Kapd el, és hozd vissza! Én magam akarom kicsinálni, mint egy rühes kutyát! Takarodj, mielőtt elszökik!

Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire hülye. A szerencsétlen csóró persze engedelmeskedik a parancsnak, de ahogy kilép, egy laza pálcamozdulattal bezárom az ajtót, és a legerősebb zárzáró bűbájt küldöm rá, amit csak ismerek. Ebből persze Bella is azonnal rájön, hogy melléfogott, de a következő pillanatban már az őrület lángja csillog a szemében. A vadászatot élvező őrülté.

- Szóval itt vagy még… - néz körül, de mikor most sem lát sehol, dühbe gurul. – Mutasd magad! Vagy gyáván elbújsz? Ha már idáig eljöttél, állj elém!

Nem igazán van választásom, előbb-utóbb úgyis szembe kell néznem vele. Lerántom magamról a köpenyt, de ugyanabban a pillanatban a legerősebb pajzsot dobom magamra.

- Nocsak, nocsak… - néz rám Bella, és már megint előszedte azt a legidiótább gügyögő stílusát. – Az édes pici Potter baba… neked még óvodában lenne a helyed, nem gondolod? Nem pedig beleavatkozni a felnőttek játékába… mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezi ez utóbbit már kemény hangon.

- Szeretnélek kiiktatni a felnőttek játékából! – mondom neki rendíthetetlenül.

- Kicsi vagy te még ahhoz, drágám!

- Amikor megöltem Voldemortot, nem hinném, hogy így gondoltad.

- Ne merd kimondani a nevét! – sikítja. – Elvetted tőlem! Ezért megöllek!

- Próbáld csak meg, Bella. Most itt a nagy lehetőség.

Lobog a téboly a szemében, de ugyanakkor tudom, hogy pörög az agya.

- Nem vagyok hülye, Potter! Érzem a pajzsod! Nem fogok nekimenni!

- Nem vagy hülye? Ugyan dehogynem… - húzom az agyát. Ki kell provokálnom, hogy megpróbálja áttörni a pajzsot, és akkor visszaüt rá a saját átka. – Ha nem lennél hülye, sosem álltál volna a kígyópofa mellé…

- Ne merészeld! – sziszegi felém, de még nem elég mérges. Viszont Voldemort a gyenge pontja, amivel ki tudom hozni a sodrából.

- Ugyan miért ne? Csak nem kikel a sírjából, és bosszút áll? Szánalmas, ahogy próbálta elkerülni a halált gyávaságból. És te ugyanolyan gyáva vagy, mint az urad, akit olyan hűséggel szolgáltál. Csak egy gyáva senki volt!

Úgy repül felém az átok, hogy nem is tudom szemmel követni. Nem mondom, hogy nem érzem meg, de Bellát letarolja, ami visszaverődik rá. De azonnal talpra ugrik, és a szeme vadul cikázik, mintha meg sem érezné a karján végigfolydogáló vércsíkot.

- Ez volt a kóstoló – mondom neki nyugodtan. – De kaphatsz még.

- Kicsi baba… - néz rám, és a hideg futkos a hátamon. – Azt hiszed, hogy legyőzhetsz engem? Én az Ő tanítványa voltam!

- Tisztában vagyok vele. Ugyanolyan görény vagy…

Még egy átok… ennyire nem lehet hülye. Saját magának árt vele, és ezúttal a derekán találja el a visszaverődő átok.

- Hát jó… - néz rám, mikor megint talpra állt. – Eddig hagytalak játszadozni. De most megmutatom, hogy játszik a néni. Azt hiszed, nagyfiú vagy? Mert megtaláltál, és eljutottál idáig? Ugyan, kisfiam… csak egy felelőtlen kis kölyök vagy, aki meggondolatlanul rohant utánam, hogy bosszút állhasson hőn szeretett keresztapja miatt. A mi kedves Siriusunk… hát nem szánalmas volt, ahogy meghalt? Tehetetlenül…

Ez most nagyon elevenembe találhatna, ha nem lenne az elmém körül is kemény védelem. Ugyanakkor ő ezt nem tudhatja. Meg kell játszanom, hogy én is kezdek dühös és meggondolatlan lenni.

- Te ölted meg Siriust! – vetem oda neki. – De most ezért is meg fogsz bűnhődni.

- Ó, hát még mindig nem nyugodtál bele? Szánalmas ez az idióta ragaszkodásod olyan emberekhez, akik nem is méltóak rá. És még szánalmasabb a beteges ragaszkodásod az én drága unokaöcsikémhez…

Ez még inkább találna, de most nem engedhetem meg magamnak.

- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

- Ó, hát csak azt… - néz rám ördögi vigyorral –, hogy nem csak te ismered az én gyenge pontom, hanem én is a tiédet… mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy ha egy hajam szála meggörbül, az embereim megölik a szöszit?

- Azt, hogy hazudsz! Nem tudhattad, hogy ide jövök, így nem adhattál ki ilyen parancsot.

- És ha igen?

- Kicsi vagy te ahhoz.

- Ha én esetleg nem tettem volna meg… majd megteszi helyettem valaki más. Holnap… vagy a jövő héten… túl sok ellenséged van Potti baba… sosem tudhatod biztonságban az édes kicsi szíved csücskét!

- Valóban? Tud ő vigyázni magára. Ahogy én is – mondom halál nyugodtan, hogy a nyugalmam elaltassa a gyanakvását, majd ahogy elhallgatok, egy másodperc alatt bontom le a pajzsom, és küldök rá egy hátráltató ártást. Telibe találom, de azért én is kapok tőle valamit. Nem dönt le a lábamról, de azért üt. Nem voltam elég gyors, hogy visszategyem a pajzsot. Ő viszont rosszabbul járt, harmadszor kenődött fel a falra. És ahányszor megteszem, annyiszor dühösebben áll talpra. Lassan belátja, hogy nem lesz olyan könnyű dolga velem. És aki dühös, az hibázik…

- Szóval Dracót nem félted annyira, mint gondoltam… és a többiek? A kis sárvérű barátnőd? Vagy a szeplős képű, véráruló barátod? Őket sem félted?

- Azért fenyegeted a barátaimat, mert velem nem mersz szembeszállni? – kérdezem, és megismétlem az előbbi akciómat, ezúttal egy keményebb, vágóátokkal, de már számít rá, így én is kapok megint valamit, de hát ez a hátránya a nonverbális párbajnak, hogy a franc se tudja, hogy mit. Mindenesetre nem kellemes. Bella azonban ezúttal olyan erővel fejel a falba, hogy erősen elszédül tőle, így gyors reflexszel feloldva a pajzsom, már simán rá tudok küldeni egy bénító átkot, ami telibe találja, és elterül a földön.

Gyűlölettel a szemében néz rám, de az átok ellen tehetetlen. Az egyszerű bénító átkot talán fel tudná oldani gondolattal… de én ezt Pitontól tanultam, úgyhogy esélye sincs. Pedig látom a szemén, hogy próbálkozik. Esélytelen. Odalépek hozzá, pedig már én sem vagyok a toppon. Nem tudom, mivel talált el, de alaposan legyengített. És egyre rosszabb. Szívesen elcsevegnék vele, de valami azt súgja, hogy jobb, ha inkább időben túladok rajta. Különben is, ha esetleg elragadtatom magam, a végén még én kerülök bíróság elé önbíráskodásért.

- Nos, újra bebizonyosodott, hogy melyik oldal az erősebb, drága Bella – veszem át egy pillanatra az idióta stílusát, majd amennyire még bírom, megragadom a karját, és az aurorparancsnokságra hoppanálok vele.

Ahogy megérkezünk, nem kis ribillió támad körülöttünk, és néhány perccel később már a parancsnokság vezetőjének az irodájában ülök.

- Hogy csinálta ezt, Potter? Így egyedül… elment az esze? Meghalhatott volna!

- Számít? Akár az egyik, akár a másik? Csak az számít, hogy elkaptam. És az, hogy végre megkapja a magáét.

- És mit szeretne cserébe?

- Csak ami jár. Ha jól tudom, vérdíj van a fején…

- Közönséges fejvadász lesz, Harry?

- Nem az a fontos, hogy nevezem magam, hanem, hogy tegyek valamit azért, hogy megtisztítsam a világot az ilyen szeméttől. Van még kérdése? – kérdezem, miközben megkapaszkodom a fotel karfájában, hogy le ne szédüljek róla.

- Jól van?

- Hogyne. Remekül. Most küzdöttem meg egy őrülttel, akinek azért nem tagadhatjuk, hogy különleges ereje van. Pompásan érzem magam. Még néhány körre befizetnék. Hazamehetek?

- Persze. De nem lenne jobb inkább, ha látná orvos?

- Nem – mondom határozottan, és most megértem, Draco miért utasította el a múltkor az orvosi segítséget. Senkinek nem kell azt látnia, hogy mennyire kikészített ez az összetűzés Bellával.

A parancsnok végül rábólint, így valahogy kitántorgok az épületből, és hazahoppanálok, ahol csend, béke, nyugalom, és Draco vár.

~~ o ~~

Nem tudom, hogy van erőm ahhoz, hogy hazahoppanáljak, de valahogy sikerül, és az előszobában érek talajt.

Draco odasiet hozzám, és ha nem kap el időben, tuti, összeesem. Pedig ennyire nem készítettek ki Bella átkai. Már amelyik épp célba talált. Alig kettővel talált el, de most mégis úgy érzem magam, mint akin átment egy úthenger.

- Harry, gyere, ülj le!

- Szerinted el tudok menni odáig?

- Odáig még igen. Gyere!

Segít elvánszorogni a kanapéig, amire lerogyok.

- Mi történt?

- Elkaptam Bellát.

- Ez egyértelmű abból, hogy még egyben vagy, és visszajöttél. De veled mi történt?

- Nem tudom. Bekaptam néhány átkot, de egyik sem lehet ennyire gáz.

- Nana… Bellánál sosem lehet tudni, mit küldött rád. Had nézzem!

- Draco…

- Ne hisztizz! – szól rám határozottan, mire leveszem a pólóm.

Ahogy meglátja az átok nyomát a derekamon, megrázza a fejét. – Gondoltam…

- Mi az?

- Perselus mesélt nekem erről az átokról, jellegzetes nyoma van. A halálfalók Voldemorttól tanulták, és akkor alkalmazták, ha macska-egeret akartak játszani az áldozattal. Ez az átok napokon keresztül gyengít, és ők közben röhögve figyelték a szerencsétlen eleve kudarcra ítélt menekülési kísérleteit. És ki tudja, hogy Bella mivel spékelte még meg, hogy még rosszabb legyen.

- Ez szánalmas – nyögöm, de lassan már csak aludni szeretnék. – Nincs valami ellenszered?

- Nincs, de utánanézhetek. Addig mindenesetre kerülj ágyba. Vagy fürödj meg előtte, mert háromnapos kocsmaszagod van.

- Bocs, legközelebb majd parfümözök, mielőtt hazajövök.

- Hülye – nyilvánít véleményt megint nemes egyszerűséggel, majd megkönyörül rajtam. Küld rám egy tisztítóbűbájt, aztán segít elfeküdni a kanapén, és hoz nekem egy takarót.

- Ügyes voltál? – kérdezi leguggolva mellém, és finoman megsimogatja az arcomat.

- Igyekeztem. De inkább csak szerencsém volt. Bella nagyon sokat hibázott… óvatlan volt… felkészületlen. Fel sem merült benne, hogy valaki megtalálhatja.

- Ne becsüld le magad! Szerintem csak szimplán jobb voltál nála, pedig ez nagy szó. Ő nem kispályás. És mégis legyőzted… büszke vagyok rád! – mondja, és ad egy puszit. – Most aludj! Ennek az átoknak az a legjobb ellenszere, ha pihensz. Ha küzdesz ellene, csak rosszabb lesz. Megpróbálok keresni valamit, de pár nap alatt amúgy is elmúlik a hatása.

Csak bólintok, és lehunyom a szemem. Azonnal elnyom az álom, már azt sem látom, hogy elindul, hogy a könyveiben keressen nekem valami segítséget.

~~ o ~~

Mikor legközelebb felébredek, ott ül mellettem, és a kezében egy üres bájitalos fiola.

- Mi történt?

- Téli álmot aludtál. De most már oké leszel.

- Megtaláltad az ellenszert?

- Miért, kételkedtél benne? – kérdezi egyik szemöldökét felvonva.

- Nem volt időm rá.

- Fel tudsz menni? Kényelmesebb helyen is heverészhetnél.

- Már nem akarok heverészni.

- Azért csak lassan a testtel, Potter. Még ne indulj hosszútávfutáson.

- Jól van, rendben, akkor még pihenek. Itt leszel velem?

- Itt. Úgyis mostanában elég lazák a napjaim, azon gondolkodtam, nem kellene minden nap bejárnom dolgozni. Esetleg kitalálhatnánk valami érdekesebb időtöltést. Már amikor épp te is itthon vagy.

- Na, ez jól hangzik. Szóval ezek szerint sínre tetted a dolgaidat.

- Többé-kevésbé. De most menj, és aludj.

- Oké – adom meg magam, lassan fölmegyek. Mielőtt ágyba kerülök, még beiktatok egy fürdést, mert igaz, hogy Draco bűbája lemosta rólam a háromnapos kocsmaszagot, azért a komfortérzetem mégis jobb egy igazi tusolástól.


	25. Chapter 25

Aztán, ahogy ágyba kerülök, lassan rám törnek az elmúlt néhány nap emlékei. Azzal, hogy én hányszor és mennyire voltam életveszélyben, nem sokáig foglalkozom, hisz gyerekkorom óta annyira része az életemnek, mint a reggeli, vagy az alvás. De az sehogy nem hagy nyugodni, amit Bella Dracóról mondott. Hisz bár egy őrült, és nem szabadna azzal foglalkoznom, amit mondott, de ebben az esetben mégis igaza van.

Draco mellettem örökre veszélyben lesz. Hisz nekem a munkámból kifolyólag csak ellenségeim lesznek. És tudják, hogy nem azzal tapintanak érzékeny pontomra, ha engem bántanak, hanem azzal, ha olyat, akit szeretek. És a szőkét szeretem… ezt most már mindenki tudja, hisz eléggé nyilvánvalóvá tettük. Basszus… így utólag milyen hülyeség volt. Veszélybe sodortuk egymást. Főleg én őt… pedig ő jobban aggódott miattam. De akkor erre valahogy nem gondoltam. Hogy az én ellenségeim majd az övéi is lesznek. És bár tudom, hogy erős, hatalmas varázsló, és tud vigyázni magára, nem akarom, hogy ilyen vadállatok, mint a saját nagynénje, esetleg miattam bántsák.

Pihennem kéne, de ezek a gondolatok nem hagynak nyugodni. Délután, egy kis időre Kingsley látogatása zökkent ki a gondolataimból. Draco felkíséri hozzám, majd magunkra hagy bennünket.

- Szép munka volt, Harry! Gratulálok. És örülök, hogy nem esett komolyabb bajod! – mondja miután kezet rázunk, és leül az ágyam mellé egy székre.

- Kösz! Bella?

- Dementorcsókra ítélték – mondja Kingsley, és én sóhajtok. Senki nem érdemli azt a sorsot… de Bella sem tette fel soha a kérdést, hogy az áldozatai megérdemlik-e a halált. - Megérdemelte, Harry… Sok gonosz dolgot követett el.

- Tudom – mondom végül, mikor újra eszembe jut Sirius, aztán Neville szülei… az ő életüket is Bella tette tönkre.

- Készülj fel, Harry! Mostantól csak hozzád fogok fordulni – mondja Kingsley mosolyogva. – Gyorsan, tisztán, profin dolgozol.

- Mindenkitől ezt tanultam. És ha bármit tehetek érted, csak szólj!

- Úgy lesz. De most hagylak pihenni. Draco mondta, hogy még nem vagy kirobbanó formában.

- Túloz. Jól vagyok.

- Oké, elhiszem – mosolyog rám Kingsley. – De akkor is megyek. Majd ha gondolod, ugorj be hozzám valamikor! – mondja, és feláll a székről.

- Rendben. Szia!

Ő is elköszön, és magamra hagy. Végül Draco hoz nekem vacsorát, eszünk pár falatot, és ágyba bújunk. Közben persze visszatérnek a délutáni baljós gondolataim. A szőke felkönyököl mellettem, és komolyan néz rám.

- Valami bánt, Harry?

- Semmi komoly – füllentem, mert még nem tudok erről beszélni. – Csak kikészített ez az ügy. Meg az emlékek… tudod…

- Biztos, hogy csak ennyi? – bólintok. – Mesélsz?

- Mire vagy kíváncsi? Bella élt, mikor bevittem a parancsnokságra, azóta el is ítélték, fogalmam sincs mikor hajtják végre az ítéletet. Ezen kívül nem tudom, mi történt, és azt sem, mennyit aludtam.

- Két napot. És nem Bella miatt aggódom, hanem miattad.

- Jól vagyok.

- Aha. De azért nem lehetett könnyű dolgod. Bella a lélektani hadviselés mestere. Gondolom minden eszközzel igyekezett megtörni.

- Még jó, hogy figyelmeztettél az okklumenciára.

- Ha nem volt hiába, örülök neki.

- Hallgattam rád… hisz eddig sosem bántam meg, ha megfogadtam a tanácsod. De most… megpróbálunk aludni?

Mikor a szőke még egy fürkésző pillantás után bólint, a vállára hajtom a fejem, és tovább gondolkodom.

Annyira szörnyű ez az egész. Amíg mellette vagyok, halálos veszélyben van minden percben. Miattam… Pont azért, mert szeretem. Ez annyira szörnyű. Megfogadtam neki annak idején, hogy soha többé nem hagyom el… de ha ezzel megmenthetem az életét? Nem tudom, hogy bírnám nélküle… gyanítom, beleőrülnék. És azt sem tudom, ő hogy bírná… talán gyűlölne, amiért megszegem az ígéretem. Talán megértené… nála sosem lehet tudni, hisz ő is kiszámíthatatlan.

Egy idő után észreveszem, hogy elaludt mellettem, pedig tudom, hogy ő is nyugtalan. Tudat alatt talán érzi, hogy valami baj van. Nem akarom felébreszteni, de tudom, ha itt mocorognék mellette, előbb-utóbb felébred. Óvatosan kicsúszok az öleléséből, és inkább lemegyek a földszintre.

A nappaliban leülök a kanapéra, és tovább gondolkodom. El kellene mennem… hisz bár beleőrülnénk mindketten a fájdalomba, de legalább nem sodornám veszélybe… legalább ő békében élhetne. Már amennyire az ő élete ezt lehetővé teszi.

De hogy mondhatnám ezt el neki? Hogy nézhetnék a szemébe azzal, hogy megint el akarom hagyni? Akarom? Akarja a fene… sosem engedném el egyetlen percre sem… nem bírnám ki nélküle. De muszáj… érte.

Nem tudom, mikor kezdtek el csorogni a könnyek az arcomon, egyszer csak tudatosul bennem, hogy sírok. És persze Draco, akinek mindig érzéke volt a legrosszabb pillanatokban megjelenni, most jön utánam. Még szerencse, hogy háttal ülök az ajtónak.

- Harry… - lép mögém, de én elfordulok, hogy ne lássa, hogy sírok. – Mi a baj?

Megkerül, és odaül mellém. – Harry, te sírsz? Mondd el mi bánt! Mióta felébredtél, valami nem oké… de ha nem mondod el, nem tudok segíteni…

Csak megrázom a fejem.

- Nem bízol bennem? Bella miatt? Mondott rólam valamit? Harry… tudod, hogy a múltam elég mocskos… semmi olyat nem mesélhetett, amit nem tudtál… ha emiatt haragszol rám… mondd el… legalább had tudjam, mivel vádolsz!

- Nem vádollak semmivel… féltelek, te bolond!

- De… miért? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Bella… egy valamit mondott rólad… és abban tökéletesen igaza volt. Halálos veszélyben vagy miattam! Egyre több és több embert fogok magamra haragítani… és nem rajtam fognak először bosszút állni… hanem azon, akit szeretek. Mert… azzal sokkal nagyobb fájdalmat okoznak. Én nem akarom, hogy miattam bajod essen, érted?

- Értem – mondja, és ahogy ránézek, a holdfényben látom, hogy amúgy is hófehér bőre egy árnyalattal sápadtabb. – Mit akarsz tenni?

- Első körben megőrülök. Aztán felkötöm magam – vetem oda némileg cinikusan, majd leesik, hogy megint azt bántom, akit a legkevésbé kellene, és sóhajtok.

- Mielőtt ezt megtennéd, megpróbálhatnám ezúttal is megvilágítani az utat előtted?

- Ez most elég világosnak tűnik.

- Elfelejted, hogy másképp gondolkodunk. Elmondhatom, amit gondolok?

- Persze – bólintok végül.

- Nos… megértem az indulataidat, és azt is, hogy ki vagy borulva. Nem gondoltál erre előre…

- Mert te igen?

- Harry, ez egyértelmű volt!

- De miért nem mondtad?

- E nélkül is épp eléggé vágtam magam alatt a fát akkor… nem hiányzott még ez is. De folytathatom? – megint bólintok. – Ebben a helyzetben két lehetőséged van, Harry. Illetve két lehetőségünk. Az egyik… hogy elmész. Megteheted. És ringathatod magad abba a tévhitbe, hogy ez megoldás. Hogy ezzel a lépéssel mindenkinek kitörölheted az agyából, hogy fontosak vagyunk egymásnak… hogy valójában összetartozunk. De ez csak illúzió lenne, Harry. Az egész világ számára nyilvánvalóvá tettük, hogy összetartozunk.

- De ha már nem… élnénk együtt…

- Harry… akik ellen harcolsz, nem hülyék… sőt… kifejezetten dörzsölt társaság. Nagyon jól átlátnák az okot. Pontosan értenék, hogy mi miért történik. Hiába szakítanánk, hiába nem élnénk már együtt, pontosan tudnák, hogy a szívedben ott vagyok. Hiába élnénk bármilyen messze egymástól, tudnák, hogy milyen fájdalmat okoznának neked, ha engem megölnek. De még az sem lett volna megoldás, ha annak idején nem lépünk elő… hisz elég csak egy csepp igazságszérum… vagy egy kis legilimencia… és bármelyikünk fejében megtalálhatják az igazságot.

- Szeretnélek megvédeni!

- Tudom. De nem az a megoldás, hogy elmész!

- De amíg itt vagyok, veszélyben vagy!

- Hova figyeltél az előbb? Ez azzal sem fog változni, ha elmész!

- A rohadt életbe, akkor mit csináljak?

- Nézz szembe velük, ahogy mindig… és én is megteszem.

- De nem kellene miattam harcolnod… és különben is… a saját üzlettársaid is lehetnek, akikkel miattam szembekerülsz…

- Harry… az üzletben csak érdekek vannak… egyszer melletted, egyszer ellened. Ez sajnos így működik.

- De nem akarlak veszélybe sodorni!

- Azért nem vagyok ám teljesen védtelen – fogja meg a kezem. – Egy mestertől tanultunk. A legjobbtól. Ezt ne feledd! Minden tudását átadta mindkettőnknek.

- Tudom. De mégis… ha miattam esne bajod, sosem bocsátanám meg magamnak.

- Mondtam már neked, hogy túl érzékeny vagy?

- Nem tudok rajta segíteni! – csattanok fel újra, mire csak megcsóválj a fejét. Bosszúsan felállok, és odasétálok a kandallóhoz. Rátámaszkodom a párkányára, és ezerrel pörögnek a kerekek a fejemben.

Hallom, ahogy lassan odasétál mögém, és megsimogatja a karom.

- Harry… segíthetek dönteni?

Fogalmam sincs, hogy mivel és hogyan tudna segíteni. Ez egy olyan helyzet, amiből nincs kiút. Legalábbis nem úgy, hogy ne sérüljünk meg bele.

Aztán a szőke átölel, ad egy puszit a nyakamba. – Szeretlek! – súgja a fülembe, és a forró leheletétől libabőrős lesz a karom.

Merlin… hát ennyire fontos neki, hogy vele maradjak? Annyira, hogy képes volt végre kimondani? Lassan felé fordulok, de úgy összeszorul a szívem, hogy még másodpercekig képtelen vagyok megszólalni.

- Mondd még egyszer! – kérem hitetlenkedve, hogy valóban azt mondta, amit hallottam, de megrázza a fejét.

- Ez egy különleges alkalom volt. Gondoltam, talán meggyőz, hogy maradj.

- Eddig sosem akartál befolyásolni.

- Most sem tenném, ha nem tudnám, hogy valójában te is ezt akarod, csak félsz…

- Nem, nem félek… féltelek… téged, te őrült!

- Az ugyanaz. Ugyanúgy félsz. Attól a fájdalomtól, amit éreznél, ha velem történik valami. Ez nem baj… de nem szabad megfutamodnod! És már amúgy is mindegy. De meghagyom neked a lehetőséget, hogy dönts. Csak azt akartam, hogy mindennel tisztában legyél.

- Tudod, hogy ez övön aluli volt? Két éve várok, hogy kimond ezt az egy szót… most… így… képtelen vagyok elmenni. Ezzel az egy szóval erőt adtál, hogy szembenézek bármivel és bárkivel, aki közénk akar állni.

- Ez a beszéd, Potter! – kapok egy mardekáros mosolyt, majd közelebb húz magához, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol.

Egy pillanatig még ledermedve állok. Aljas mardekáros… csak azért csinálta, hogy elérje a célját…aztán rájövök, bármiért is csinálta, nem bánom. Ha nem így történik, talán sosem hallom a szájából azt a szót, amire valóban lassan két éve vágyom. Így néhány pillanat után szenvedélyesen viszonzom a csókját.

Mikor szétválunk, fürkészőn néz rám. – Harry… mit gondolsz, elég jól vagy már…

- Te nimfomániás disznó! – mosolygok rá.

- Ez nem válasz – néz rám felvont szemöldökkel.

- És ez? – kérdezem, és most én húzom magamhoz őt egy szenvedélyes csókra.

- Ez elég meggyőző válasz – mosolyog rám, majd kézen fog, és maga után húz az emeletre.

Ahogy becsukódik mögöttünk a hálószoba ajtaja, mélyen a szemembe néz, és megcirógatja az arcom.

Mondd ki… mondd ki! - drukkolok magamban, de ő, mintha megérezné a gondolataim, elmosolyodik.

- Ne légy telhetetlen, Potter!

- Nagyon sokat jelentett nekem.

- Tudom – súgja, és gyengéden megcsókol. Aztán ahogy a csókunk egyre szenvedélyesebbé válik, az ajtóhoz szorít, majd finom, kutakodó ujjai utat találnak a pólóm alá, miközben szorosan hozzám simul. Belenyögök a csókjába, amivel csak még tovább tüzelem a szenvedélyét.

Lassan lesimogatja rólam a pólót, és én is megszabadítom a felsőjétől, majd szenvedélyes csókokkal megszakítva valahogy eljutunk az ágyig. Fokozatosan lekerül rólunk minden ruha, és már meztelen, forró testtel simulunk össze, vággyal telve csókoljuk, simogatjuk egymást.

Draco valóban nimfomániás, de minden szeretkezésünk különleges… új… érzéki… sosem tudnám megunni. Mindig pontosan tudja, hogy mi kell nekem. Pontosan tudja, mivel tudja bennem pattanásig szítani a vágyat. Ahogy érzéki csókjaival bejárja az egész testem, felperzselve az érzékeim. De nem maradok adósa… én is képtelen vagyok betelni a hófehér bőrével, a gyönyörteli sóhajokkal, amiket elő tudok csalni belőle.

Végül pedig elválaszthatatlanul eggyé olvadunk, ahogy magamba fogadom a gyönyör mélységes tengerébe merülve. Szenvedélyünk lassan már a tetőfokára hág, ahogy hajszoljuk egymást a beteljesülés felé, és végül szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban robban szét bennünk vakítóan a gyönyör, és egymás nevét nyögve jutunk fel a legmagasabb csúcsra, majd zihálva omlunk egymás karjaiba.

Ahogy lassan csillapodik a száguldó szívverésünk, egy alapos tisztítóbűbáj után a vállára hajtom a fejem, ő pedig gyengéden cirógatja a hátam.

Egy idő után felkönyökölök, és a tekintetét keresem a halvány holdfényben.

- Mi vett rá, hogy végül kimond?

- Ugyanaz, ami általában ráveszi az embereket, hogy kimondjanak, vagy megtegyenek dolgokat. A félelem… a félelem attól, hogy elveszíthetlek.

- Csak meg akartalak védeni.

- Harry… inkább meghalok… de nem hagylak még egyszer elmenni!

- Megfogadtam neked, hogy nem hagylak el többé.

- Majdnem megtetted mégis…

- Mert…

- Tudom… értem. Akkor is értettem. Fordított esetben valószínűleg én is így gondolkodtam volna. De… ketten együtt… bármivel… bárkivel szembenézünk.

- Igen, így van. Most már tudom. De ehhez megint te kellettél… hogy megvilágítsd előttem az utat. Köszönöm… hogy mindig megteszed… hogy most is… én… szeretlek! És nem érdekel, ha soha többé nem fogod kimondani… az, hogy egyszer megtetted, a világot jelenti nekem.

- Most már túl sok lesz a nagy szavakból, Potter! – cirógatja meg az arcom, mire csak egy mosollyal lehajtom a fejem. Sosem fog megváltozni. Nem is kérem… nem is akarom. Ilyennek szeretem.

- Undok dög vagy!

- Zavar?

- Nem. Tudod, hogy nem.

- Tudom. Kösz, hogy elviseled.

- Csak mert szeretlek.

- Jól van, most már ideje aludnod…

- Nem. Még vagy százszor el fogom mondani. Szeretlek, szeretlek…

- Elég legyen, Potter, mert kihajítlak az ágyból! Vagy van egy jobb ötletem. Beléd fojtom a szót – mondja, és magához húz egy csókra. Mindig is így fejezte ki az érzéseit, most is. Végtelenül gyengéd a csókja. Szerelemről beszél, ragaszkodásról… nem is kellenek szavak, mindent elmond ez a csók.

Ahogy szétválnak ajkaink, egy boldog mosollyal visszahajtom a fejem a vállára. Most… most végre minden részlet a helyére került. Minden teljessé vált. Még ha valóban soha többé nem is fogja mondani, hogy szeret, már örökre tudni fogom. Soha, semmi nem veheti el tőlem a boldogságot, amit ez a kis szó jelent nekem. A világot jelenti nekem ez a szőke démon, és a szerelme. Érte valóban mindennel szembe tudnék nézni. És tudom, hogy ő is megteszi ugyanezt értem.

Nem is kell ennél több. Ez elég ahhoz, hogy történjen bármi, életem végéig boldog legyek vele, és ez több, mint amit valaha remélhettem. Mert bár valóban nem kellenek szavak, ez egyetlen szó az örök boldogságot jelentheti… jelenti… számunkra.


End file.
